Una Alianza Secreta
by ville2792
Summary: Los chicos viajan 22 años al futuro para cumplir su misión Salvar la Paz, pero este viaje también es para rescatar su futuro. Thiago, Simón, Tacho, Pedro y Lleca compartirán un secreto, una alianza que marcara sus almas para siempre. Abran su corazon y sus mentes para Una Alianza Secreta. Contenido Slash
1. Chapter 1

/ _**….¡Lets do it!...**_ /

Vamos a acordar que estoy básicamente loco, empiezo a escribir mis historias en fanfiction y

vengo y lo hago con una serie que termino hace 2 años "CASI ANGELES" , y para aderezar lo hago

con temática SLASH (chico/chico), Voy muy muy cuesta arriba, pero si se dan el tiempo lean sin

prejuicios y por favor dejen REVIEWS para saber que no estoy solo en esta selva tropical en la que

vivo.

¿No conoces CASI ANGELES? Te dejo unos links (obvia los #´s y los espacios)

/ **#** # # / #wiki # / # Casi _% #C3 % #A 1n#geles #

#w w w .# todo # de # cris #. # net # /

/ # www . # youtube # .com # /user # /Angeles # de # Colombia ?feature=watch #

**ACLARACIÓN: Ni Casi Ángeles ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia me **

**pertenecen , son propiedad de Cris Morena y del autor Leo Calderone. **

**/**

_Al abrir el libro de los guardianes los Teens, los Man, Luca, Caridad, Lleca y Tina viajan 22 años al futuro. Al llegar allí son escoltados anónimamente por la Hope de ése tiempo al Mandalay hogar mágico, un gran colegio localizado en donde solía estar el Hogar Mágico en el que la mayoría de sus estudiantes son huérfanos, allí Hope se presenta junto con Paz de 2030, quienes les hacen ver un video filmado por Cielo en el cual les explica dónde y cuándo están y que realizaron un viaje para descubrir y completar su misión. El colegio tiene como director a Camilo Estrella hijo de Juan Cruz, medio-hermano de Thiago y el gran amor de Paz._

**/**

_Capitulo 1 :"La canción del recuerdo"_

Thiago Bedoya Agüero/ Simón Bruno Arechavaleta

Thiago estaba devastado lo que había conocido esa tarde le había sacado la fe de golpe; ahora se arrepentía de haber tomado ese té pero su curiosidad y la inusual presencia de Cachito lo tentaron demasiado como para no hacerlo; quería saber la misión que los había traído al futuro y el té lo envió directo al bunker de Hope adulta. Se entero de todo, que Paz moriría ese invierno y que todo lo que había visto en el video ocurriría antes de su muerte y de los fallidos e innumerables intentos de Hope por cambiar el pasado. En el observatorio subiendo las escaleras sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas, quería llorar como chiquillo, pero también sentía rabia e impotencia, al final Juan Cruz, su padre ganaría y todo acabaría, Eudamon, nuestro mundo, Paz, todo. Escucho las voces de las chicas en el pasillo pero se escondió rápido en el baño, no quería que lo vieran así.

Ya era de noche. Tina tejía un lindo guante para su futuro bebe, aunque no sospechaba siquiera como seria concebido, la enloquecía saber que podría engendrar vida en su vientre, mientras tarareaba las canciones que le cantaba a Luz en aquel frio sótano. Thiago entraba sollozando al Altillo y encontró a Tina sentada en la cama de Paz.

- Pero mi Niño Thiago! ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Tina, desconcertada al verlo llorando –

- No puedo más Tina, no puedo – rompiendo en llanto- Juro que intento ser fuerte pero esto me sobrepasa- intentaba explicar- ¡Ya sé todo, la muerte de Paz, la destrucción, el futuro, fracasamos Tina, fracasamos!-

Tina- No te podes venir abajo, tenes que ser fuerte, todos tenemos que guardar nuestra fe – Tina trataba de consolarlo, pero era inútil – Pero ¿cómo te enteraste? – agrego.

Thiago - Hope, hable con Hope –

Tina - ¡sabia que esa bolida iba a soltar la sopa! – casi gruñendo.

Thiago – No, no está Hope, la Esperanza del Futuro, tomé un té de Paz – explicaba mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

Tina – pero como vas a tomarte un té, no sabes que eso es muy peligroso; mira si paras en año 300 perdido entre las bestias – le retaba con más cariño que enojo.

Se quedaron en silencio, Thiago estaba recostado, mientras Tina le hacía mimos como cuando niño y le cuidaba, de pronto empezó a cantar esa canción que Thiago conocía pero había olvidado hasta aquella noche.

Thiago – Tina, esa canción, vos me cantabas esa canción, cuando era niño! – decía Thiago, mientras se le agolpaban los recuerdos en la cabeza, su habitación cuando era chico, el rugby, Nacho y Simón sus amigos de infancia, los juegos, el rostro de su madre.

Tina no paro de cantar hasta que Thiago se quedo dormido, con cuidado lo recostó en la almohada, le dio un beso, a momentos no había diferencia entre hoy o 10 años atrás. Lo dejo ahí, y cuando Paz entraba al Altillo le salió al paso, lo dejaron dormido y salieron al Loft de Camilo para decidir que iban a hacer.

Los recuerdos habían explotado en la cabeza de Thiago e invadían sus sueños. Se vio a los ocho años en la mansión, vio a Simón, no tardo en recordarlo todo. Órnela su madre acababa de abandonarlo a él y a Barto, mucho no entendía lo que pasaba pero sentía la ausencia de su madre. Simón se había vuelto su incondicional, le daba contención y jugaban juntos con Nacho claro cuando el juez Alzamendi se lo permitía. Antes de lo de Octavio, Simón era un chico mucho más seguro, y había avocado el instinto de protección que había desarrollado con su hermana, pero esta vez en su amigo. Thiago lloraba escondido bajo su sabana, extrañaba a su madre, y Barto le había prohibió preguntar por ella.

Simón – Che, Thiago, ¿Qué tenes? ¿Te duele la panza otra vez? – le decía con dulzura el chico a su amigo, aunque era habitual que Thiago llorara por las noches, inclusive cuando invitaba a sus amigos a dormir.

Thiago – déjame, dormite, no me pasa nada – decía con la lagrimas brillándole a la luz de la ventana.

Simón – La extrañas a tu mamá ¿verdad? No llores, seguro se fue a la provincia, mi mamá viaja mucho a la provincia a ver a mi abuela, yo también lloro a veces – le animaba con sus ojitos celestes, y la sabiduría infantil que es divina.

Thiago – es que cuando hacia frio como ahora, ella venia y se metía aquí junto a mí, y me abrazaba, y dormía conmigo para que no sintiera frio – explicaba con voz graciosa y aniñada.

Simón quería mucho a su amigo, y no le gustaba verlo llorar.

Simón – Cuando mi hermana llora y nadie la puede controlar, me siento calladito a su lado, hasta que me deja abrazarla, la agarro fuerte y se tranquiliza, a veces hasta se queda dormida en mis brazos – comentaba con sus ojitos conmovidos – Ahora yo soy como tu hermano, Déjame me quedo acá junto a vos, hasta que te duermas – propuso; solo un niño puede actuar con tanta nobleza.

Thiago asintió con la cabeza, se seco las lágrimas que le empapaban las mejillas y el pequeño lunar, esbozo una leve sonrisa; que ya desde pequeño era encantadora. Se recostó dejando que Simón se acomodara junto a él y lo arropara entre sus brazos. La respiración sollozante de Thiago empezó a calmarse, y pronto los dos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Thiago se despertó y sintió los pies tibios de Simón dando calor a los suyos, aun tenía su brazo sujetándolo. Habían dormido abrazados.

Hay cosas que se sienten sólo cuando sos niño, cuando somos más puros, sin nada que nos diga que sentimiento rechazar o cual aceptar y alimentar. Thiago quería mucho a Simón, aunque jamás se dejaba mandar, sentía a Simón como su hermano mayor. En ese momento el pequeño Thiago sentía los pies tibios de su amigo entrelazados con los suyos y lo veía dormir angelical, tenía un nido de pájaro en el cabello, y la carita hinchada por las horas de sueño, pero Thiago lo miraba con ternura, con delicadeza le paso su mano por la mejilla quitándole una pestaña que le había caído. Hay sensaciones que solo un niño puede sentir con libertad y pureza. Thiago por una fracción de segundo quiso demostrar su gratitud por todo lo que su amigo hacía por él. Corrió un poco la sabana y se aproximo cuidadosamente y poso sus labios sobre los de Simón, el pequeño Thiago no sabía muchas cosas, pero si sabía que ese beso era todo lo que le quería expresar a Simón. El chico ni siquiera se despertó, hizo alguna mueca involuntaria y se acomodo en la almohada para seguir durmiendo. Thiago se levanto, se puso el abrigo y bajo a ver que estaba preparando Tina al desayuno. Simón durmió un rato más y luego bajo a la cocina junto con ellos.

Pasaron el día viendo caricaturas y jugando al rugby en la sala, Tina sufría tratando de mantener el orden, y Barto se alegraba de ver a Thiago divertirse. A la tarde los chicos estaban cansados y sucios después de jugar por toda la mansión.

Tina no podía permitirlo – A ver par de ¡señoritos!, suben inmediatamente y se dan una ducha, ¡ya! – ordeno tajante, eran las 5 de la tarde y pronto llegaría el padre de Simón.

El agua era otra diversión para ellos, así que hicieron de las suyas en la ducha, jabón por todos lados, shampoo en el piso, les dolía la panza de tanto reír.

Ya en la habitación, Simón – Che, Thiago, tuve un sueño re loco, pero no sé si contártelo – con algo de duda y desparpajo.

Thiago – dale contame, a ver si es tan loco –

Simón – es que es re loco,…soñé que vos me besabas… – dijo, como esperando temeroso una respuesta.

Inmediatamente se miraron, sonrieron y estallaron en risas,

Thiago – ¡soñas cualquiera! ¿A ver y si yo soñé, que vos me besabas? – le preguntaba mientras se burlaba.

Simón – No, porque vos me besaste, yo lo soñé – decía Simón en esa especie de guerrita que haces con tus amiguitos al discutir cualquier pavada.

Los dos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, jugando a las luchas, volaban medias, zapatos, y no paraban de reír – No, ¡vos me besaste! – No ¡Fuiste vos! – se oía sin distinguir al emisor. De pronto Thiago quedo sentado sobre su amigo sujetándolo de los brazos.

Thiago – Yo gané, jajaja, te tacleé – decía triunfante. Simón intento levantarse, y se encontró con Thiago cara a cara separados por apenas unos centímetros. Thiago ante la situación, le clavo un pico furtivo.

Simón – ¡¿me besaste?! – dijo con algo de enojo y sorpresa. Thiago se tiro a un lado de Simón y se quedo en silencio hasta que ambos comenzaron a reír y a lanzarse cosas.

Thiago – que ¿Te gusto? – dijo viendo a Simón un tanto desafiante. Pero en una milésima de segundos el semblante le cambio y sonrió, se puso de pie y tomo el talco que estaba en el buro, y empezó a vaciarlo sobre Thiago, la situación lejos de ser complicada para los chicos, era un paso más conociéndose, y solo querían divertirse como todo niño. Aunque Simón no dejaba de sentirse raro.

Desde el pasillo alguien observaba sin ser visto, Bartolomé, algo preocupado por la conducta de su hijo y su amiguito, guardo silencio mientras pensaba. El padre de Simón pasa por su hijo, mientras Barto y él conversaban, al fondo Simón y Thiago se despedían entre bromas y bardos.

Inmediatamente después de la partida de los Arrechavaleta, Bartolomé llevo a su hijo a su despacho, Thiago sabía que estaba en problemas.

Bartolomé – Thiago, che, sabes que Simón va ir a estudiar a Paris, vos ¿adónde queres ir a estudiar? – le decía siempre con su particular sarcasmo.

Thiago - me quiero quedar acá – dijo sin entender.

Bartolomé - pensalo, en Londres hay un colegio buenísimo, donde estudia la realeza británica pienso que más adelante vos tendrías que cambiar de aire- sentenció.

Bartolomé - me parece que vos y Simón deberían de pasar más tiempo en el club, con Nachito, Zeta y los otros chicos – propuso esperando la reacción de su hijo.

Thiago – Simón me cuida como lo hacía mamá – dijo el chico a la defensiva, pues entendía que aunque su padre hablaba con dulzura en realidad lo estaba retando.

Bartolomé – ¡Tu madre se fue, nos abandono!, ¡es bueno que lo sepas de una vez! ¡Prefirió irse a viajar por el mundo antes que cuidarte a vos! - la adoración de Thiago por su madre era un insulto para Bartolomé que estaba muy dolido por la partida de su mujer, y vio la necesidad descargar su enojo, sobre todo después de ver a su hijo a los besos con otro chico.

Thiago- ¡Mentira, vos la tratabas mal a mamá. No la querías; por eso se fue! – Dijo gritando y con todo el llanto que había contenido por las noches.

Los ojos de Bartolomé se encendieron como pocas veces, la osadía de su hijo lo había sacado, y tenía que largar la ira que traía guardada con la madre del chico. Dio una bofetada revés y derecho al pobre Thiago, que cayó tendido al suelo. Rápidamente se dispuso a levantarlo y vio la mirada de su hijo por primera vez llena de temor, en ese preciso instante algo de la infancia de Thiago quedo sepultado para siempre.

Bartolomé – No vuelvas a levantarme la voz; Pero ¿porque te obstinas en ver molesto a papá? – le decía, empezando el juego de manipulación, haciendo sentir culpable al chico.

Bartolomé – No quiero más que Simón se quede en tu habitación. Si vas a jugar va a ser en el club - dijo con firmeza pero con su peculiar melosidad – Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro Thiaguito, Mamá ya no está más. – sentencio de forma definitiva, esperando que su mensaje hubiera quedado claro.

Thiago había escuchado cada una de esas palabras temblando de miedo, al punto que había mojado sus pantalones. Fue la primera y única vez que Barto golpeaba a su hijo. Tina entro de inmediato al despacho después de oír los gritos y sollozos de Thiago.

Tina – No, mi Señor, no le haga daño al chico – suplicaba resguardando a Thiago tras de ella. Thiago no recordaba mas de aquella noche en la que parte de su inocencia murió. No por un simple beso, más bien por la crueldad y rabia de su padre. Thiago no volvió a llorar ni a temer a su padre desde aquella noche, hasta que regreso de Londres cuando empezó a conocer los horrores que la mansión escondía.

Aquella noche hace diez años como ahora Tina lo arrullo con esa canción hasta que se quedo dormido. La melodía que había bloqueado los recuerdos de Thiago y su triste episodio, ahora había destapado esa parte del propio Thiago que él desconocía. Su mente ahora se encontraba bombardeada, por todo lo que Hope adulta le había dicho. Pero había algo que le dibujaba una sonrisa, recordar la noche que durmió en los brazos de Simón y ese calor electrizante que le provocaba recordar sus labios.

/

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios o reviews, por favor. El siguente capitulo se llama "La fiesta de Solteros" y empieza a plantear la historia de Tacho/Lleca. Gracias por leer.


	2. Fiesta de Solteros

El primer capítulo trate de contar algo más suave, pero para ver si se enganchan con mis historias y para darle un giro más atrevido les presento "Las Fiestas de Solteros". Tacho está realmente confundido con sus sensaciones y comienza a ver de manera diferente al Pequeño Lleca (León). Contenido Slash.

_Capitulo 2: La Fiesta de Solteros_

_/_

_Desde esa noche el Altillo Thiago se muestra callado y distante, pero esta noche es para celebrar asi que se puso el parche pirata y se unió a la fiesta. Una noche de confusión es la que le espera al pobre Tacho, protagonista de este capítulo._

_/_

Juan "Tacho" Morales

León "Lleca" Benítez

Jaime Domínguez

Teo Gorki

Camilo Estrella

Thiago Bedoya Agüero

Nacho Pérez Alzamendi

Todos en Mandalay están sumergidos en la celebración la Fiesta de Solteros y Solteras es una tradición ineludible para la gran familia del Mandalay Hogar Mágico y todos los estudiantes de todas la Residencias. La festividad consiste en la reunión de los chicos y las chicas en residencias separadas con la finalidad de realizar una fiesta con todas las permisiones y excesos que caracterizan a cada género, Chicas por un lado y Chicos por el otro, y se celebra como una especie de bienvenida al verano.

Instituida en el 2022 por los chicos pese a las críticas y oposición de las chicas pues ellas creían que era solo una oportunidad ideada por los Piratas de sus novios y/o esposos para festejar junto a minitas "gatos baratos" y emborracharse hasta quedar inconscientes.

Al final y tras una ronda de negociaciones se acordó que tanto mujeres como hombres tuviesen su fiesta de solteros y solteras, con la condición de no llevar ningún tipo de bailarín/a y/o desnudista tanto a ellas como a ellos (ninguno cumplió dicho acuerdo).

Paz y Hope estaban al resguardo de las chicas en las Cabañas Mandalay donde celebrarían las "Solteras" , Teo y Camilo eran los encargados de guardar el orden y decencia en la fiesta de los "Solteros" en el Hogar Mágico. Esa tarde se despidieron las parejas de siempre, prometiéndose y jurándose no se qué tantas cosas, que al final ellos mismos olvidaban al instante.

Las chicas celebraban la visita de "intercambio cultural" con el Equipo de Rugby del Mandalay de Australia que las honraba con su visita en las Cabañas; situación que por olvido habían obviado mencionar a sus novios.

Jaime lucia sus dotes de Barman, pues fue así como conoció a Luna en las fiestas más exclusivas de Caracas, ganaba la atención del público sirviendo los mejores tragos de la noche. Ahora había montado un semi-laboratorio en la cocina donde preparaba su especial "Demoledor" una bebida para la que había pedido los más exóticos ingredientes. Thiago y Nacho calentaban el ambiente con el habitual ¡….Parapapapa….! .Teo y Camilo empezaban a sentirse fuera de lugar en medio de tanto desenfreno, pero habían decidido divertirse esa noche así que no tardaron en agitar los brazos y unirse a la fiesta. Pero los chicos tenían algo preparado para ellos, invadiendo de sorpresa entraba un carnaval carioca con un sequito de hermosas garotinhas brasileras carenciadas de ropa. El carnaval tomo por sorpresa a Teo y Camilo que trataban de bailar a su ritmo y seguirlas a donde quisieran llevarlos, en efecto las garotinhas tenían la misión de encerrar a Teo y Camilo en la Zamacueca, no sin antes darles a beber uno de los tragos especiales de Jaime, con una dosis de sedante para que descansaran mínimo unas 20 horas. Resuelto el asunto Teo-Camilo los chicos empezaron la fiesta de verdad.

Estaban bastante alcoholizados gracias a Jaime, Nacho y Thiago bailaban sobre las mesas usando solamente un tutú rosa y los bóxers a manera de sombrero y como terminaron así es difícil de explicar, Simón, Luca y Lleca cantaban revoloteando sus remeras mientras las brasileras trataban de que no cayeran al piso. Lleca aunque había tomado ambiente era el único que no había bebido ni una gota de alcohol, quizás porque la exhibición de "talento" de las brasileras lo había distraído lo suficiente; aquella noche había sido por mucho la más excitante en la vida de Llequita, piel por todos lados, minas barbarás, y cada rincón de Mandalay los chicos mordiendo, jugando y desnudándose arrebatadamente ante la menor provocación. Una nube de ideas que el chico trataba de poner en orden en su mente.

Tacho y Rama se llevaron la peor parte de la fiesta el alcohol y el coctel de ingredientes secretos les habían despertado una suerte de mega depresión exprés; A Rama se le hacía fácil llorar, que si por Valeria o por Kika era igual las imaginaba en la fiesta de solteras con otros chicos. Tacho por su parte pensaba lo mismo de su Gitana, pero el Vikingo en cambio si tenía razón para sufrir pues sabemos que La Rubia es bastante coqueta y con las agallas suficientes como para cobrarse todas las Pirateadas de los chicos.

- ¡a un alemán, si aun alemán se ha de estar chapando la Gitana! – decía Tacho con una rabia y y llanto.

Rama no paraba de reír al ver a su amigo sufriendo, hasta que recordaba que Vale y Kika también estaban en la fiesta.

- Kika no es así, ni Vale tampoco, ellas no harían nada malo – se decía tratándose de consolar

- confía, vos confía y ves como te ponen unos cachos enormes- sentencia Tacho entre reclamos y pucheros.

Juntos Instinto y Sensibilidad casi terminan por ahogarse bebiendo y Jaime que ya había caído victima de su propia creación ya no servía mas bebidas. Uno a uno iban subiendo casi a rastras hasta la habitación, aquello parecía un campo de batalla, plumas, tacos, zapatillas y demás evidencias regadas por el pasillo y la habitación, cuando Rama y Tacho subieron a dormir los demás ya se habían acomodado como pudieron, a Thiago y Nacho, las brasileras los habían dejado atados a sus camas, al parecer Nacho no les iba a pagar lo acordado, ellas se enteraron, los ataron, tomaron la plata y se fueron dejándolos con las armas desenfundadas. Llequita, Luca y Simón habían quedado tendidos en la alfombra en medio del cuarto, entre almohadones, frazadas y uno que otro canapé. Tacho y Rama solo atinaron a reír ante la escena, aunque trataban de no hacer ruido, eran las 3 de la mañana, y la fiesta acabo pronto, sin duda el Demoledor hizo honor a su nombre, pues Tacho y Rama fueron los últimos en caer vencidos apenas tocaron sus camas.

La noche envolvía la mente de Tacho, la Gitana y sus vueltas, el alcohol y el calor del verano despertaba un fuego interno en el Rubio e inquietaban su sueño. "…Bonito mío, lindo de amar…" sonaba en su cabeza mientras recorría cada milímetro de su piel. Tacho se mordía los labios y jadeaba aun dormido, pensando en la piel, los besos, y todas las ganas que quería sacarse de una. Casi a las 7 de la mañana entre las piernas de Tacho se desataba un verdadero infierno, y su cabeza era nubarrones e imágenes accidentadas. Se despertó de un salto, al segundo estaba sentado al borde de su cama tambaleándose entre dormido y despierto. La habitación le daba vueltas, se apoyo firme y respiro un poco. Sintió una tremenda erección que casi escapaba de sus bóxers, esbozo una sonrisa cansada.

- Me garcho lo primero que se mueva – dijo para sí, mientras liberaba ese trozo de carne de su prisión, dejándolo salir por la bragueta del bóxer. Casi por arte de magia, uno de los cuerpos que yacían inertes en medio de la habitación empezó a moverse, como acomodándose en la almohada. Era Lleca, la noche de brasileñas lo había inquietado y hacia movimientos sugerentes mientras fantaseaba en su sueño. Tacho solo observaba y los ojos se le cerraban de sueño, pero la tremenda erección que tenia no lo dejaba descansar, poco a poco fue robando su atención la cola del pequeño chico, que ahora no parecía tan pequeño. Lleca con unos bóxers a rayas azules y celestes, dormía pecho al piso tirado entre almohadas, en medio de su sueño húmedo arqueaba su espalda y levantaba su cola, Tacho lo miraba fijamente, fantaseando con el culo del chico, y pensaba, era León, Llequita, apenas un pibe, pero miraba la forma en la que el pequeño rubio se movía y levantaba ese abultado y redondito trasero, que Tacho se descubría entre sueño y realidad babeando de placer. Un poco mas tentado empezó a trabajar su pija, con su mano la descubrió del todo, sacándola de su bóxer hasta los huevos, perezosamente se pajeaba con una sonrisita boba, no podía creer que el culo de Lleca se la pusiera dura.

Todos dormían y Tacho se daba calor tranquilamente sin que nadie lo viera. Cuando ya casi estaba por terminar Tacho paro, ya totalmente despierto vio a su alrededor y fue consciente de lo que hacía, sintió un poco de vergüenza, o hasta miedo. Salió corriendo hacia el baño buscando huir de la imagen de Lleca que tanto lo excitaba y no entendía como había llegado tan lejos. Se vio al espejo, se mojo la cara, se agarraba la cabeza tratando de olvidar lo que había hecho, se bajo los bóxers, se vio al espejo, y su mirada parecía suplicante como pidiendo que terminara lo que había empezado, pero luchaba con esa idea. Con la pija en sus manos estaba seducido totalmente con la imagen del inocente de Lleca tirado en la alfombra y su culo redondito, en su mente ahora se proyectaba imaginariamente en el espejo. Tacho se dejo llevar por sus deseos, su pija bañada en líquido seminal lucia tremenda. Y con su mano la agitaba y recorría su gran tamaño. La imagen de Lleca en el espejo lucia seductora a la merced de Tacho que saboreaba con mirada perversa lo que su mente maquinaba.

En una esquina del espejo se reflejaba algo. Era Lleca que observaba a Tacho extasiado, sus ojos brillaban entre el desconcierto y la sorpresa; pero una especie de magnetismo lo amarraba con la mirada de Tacho que lo observaba en el espejo pero este creía que era parte de su imaginación.

León se había despertado, recordaba la fiesta y estaba un poco agitado por su sueño, vio a Tacho entrar al baño, y lo siguió sin hacer ruido, con curiosidad lo observo escondido en una esquina, no entendía porque seguía viendo a Tacho desnudo mientras se masturbaba; poco a poco fue asumiendo el morbo que sentía al ver al Vikingo con la pija en la mano dándose con todo. Las ideas en la cabeza de Lleca eran una locura, no entendía toda esta excitación que sentía pero le encantaba. Recorría a Tacho con la mirada, sus labios, su pecho, todo el vello de su cuerpo, hasta ese pedazo de hierro caliente que forjaba en sus manos, los labios de Lleca babeaban, con su tímida mano se tocaba y se empezaba a empalmar.

Tacho se dio cuenta en medio de su fantasía, que Lleca en el espejo no era parte de su lujuria, sino que era en realidad el pibe que lo miraba sofocado escondido en una esquina.

Conectados con la mirada sin parpadear ni un segundo fueron quedando de frente poco a poco. León temblaba y estaba a punto de derramar una lagrima, completamente frio y atemorizado no sabía lo que iba a pasar. Tacho con la mirada firme, los ojos brillantes, miraba con compasión al pobre Llequita temblando frente a él; Tacho se abalanzó amenazante a Lleca, que con pavor se pego a la pared, y giro el rostro cerrando los ojos, se le rodaron una lagrimas. Tacho se moría de ternura, al sentirlo temblar frente a él, lo tomo de la mano y le puso su pija para que la tocara, Lleca no se atrevió a abrir sus ojos y solo sintió ese tremendo palo en su mano, húmedo y caliente, se dejaba llevar por la respiración y el aliento de Tacho justo en su cuello. Lleca movía su mano casi inconscientemente y sentía las contracciones de Tacho, que con cada movimiento sentía una corriente por su espalda. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y encontró a Tacho viéndolo con una sonrisa casi diabólica. Lleca lo vio con un brillo especial en sus ojos y Tacho llevado por la pasión le dio el beso más tierno y ardiente que nadie había dado. Tacho fue llevando su mano que aun estaba empapada en su liquido seminal y coloco la punta de sus dedos en los labios de Lleca que continuaba sumiso calentándole la pija; el fuerte olor de sus dedos y el sabor chocante hicieron que Lleca se hiciera para atrás en forma de rechazo, pero Tacho lo retuvo atrapándolo contra la pared, con una mirada suplicante y un "No" mudo que susurraron sus labios lo convenció. Se veían fijamente y Lleca sentía una extraña fuerza que lo sometía ante ese placer. Saboreaba los dedos húmedos de Tacho mientras veía como se retorcía y pegaba su cuerpo desnudo al de él, que estaba solo con sus bóxers. Tacho sentía el mordisqueo en sus dedos y la boca tibia de León, La idea de ponerle la pija en la boca lo estaba torturando, Tacho tomo por la cabeza a Llequita y lo guio hasta su verga, el pibe estaba asustado, Tacho lo puso de rodillas fácilmente, con un caricia suave lo tomo por el rostro ahora Lleca lo veía desde abajo suplicante. La mirada inexpresiva de Tacho fue lo último que vio antes de entender que no había paso atrás, abrió sus labios y el olor a sudor y la jungla de vello húmedo le invadieron de golpe la nariz y la cara; el sabor de la pija le derretían la boca, como un fierro caliente, abría bien grande para que entrara toda, la sensación de entrega lo invadía, era un chico púber y él mejor que nadie sabía cómo mamar una pija y Tacho estaba muriendo de placer, pegado a la pared jadeaba y los dedos de sus pies parecían clavarse en el piso de tanta tensión muscular. Era inevitable iba descargar de inmediato.

Llequita sentía el abdomen de Tacho, sus músculos contraídos e imaginaba lo que vendría, siempre había fantaseado acabarle a alguien en la boca, pero ahora esa boca seria la suya. Sintió un chorro caliente llenándosela por completo, intento escupir pero las manos fuertes de Tacho no lo dejaron separarse, oía los gemidos de placer de Tacho, así que solo cerró los ojos y trago y saboreo completamente sumiso y gustoso, ya no podía negar su nuevo vicio, tragarse toda la leche del rubio.

Tacho jamás se había corrido de esa manera, ni jamás se le había puesto semejante erección ni experimentado tanto placer, sentía una lluvia de espasmos recorriéndole la espalda. Continuaba pegado a la pared con los ojos cerrados. Lleca se puso de pie, sentía una especie de frio que lo aterraba, beso suavemente el pecho de Tacho, lo abrazo recostando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. Él solo sentía el cuerpo caliente de Lleca y sus labios húmedos posados en su pecho. Sin mirarse, con los ojos cerrados y aferrados el uno al otro empezaron a moverse, a recorrerse con las manos, Tacho agarraba con ambas manos la cola de León, la que lo había provocado y ahora tenía entre sus manos. Era como una especie de lucha, entre mordidas rasguños, besos y caricias parecía que querían fundirse en uno. El solo roce de sus cuerpos tenia a Lleca y Tacho a punto de explotar. Lleca le beso el cuello a Tacho mientras gimoteaba pues se había corrido en sus bóxers. Tacho cerró los ojos y tomo a Lleca casi queriendo cargarlo entre sus brazos, y le baño el abdomen al chico de su segunda corrida. Se quedaron pegados por un buen rato, dominados por el cansancio.

Tacho estaba vencido por la faena, el exceso de alcohol, y la tormenta de ideas en su cabeza; cayó totalmente exhausto en su cama sin saber cómo llego allí, con sus bóxers rojos empapados. Llequita estaba como abstraído de la realidad se metió a la ducha caliente y dejo ir sus dudas a cada milímetro de su cuerpo que recorría con jabón. Esbozaba una sonrisa y por momentos un rostro de preocupación, dejo su ropa sucia en la lavadora se vistió y bajo a la cocina, se preparo una torre de sándwich y se tumbo en el sofá a ver la caricaturas que salen temprano por la mañana y que casi nadie ve, la torre de sándwich fue disminuyendo y la pesadez y el sueño lo fueron invadiendo, bebió casi una caja de jugo. Cayó como tronco dormido en el sofá del living envuelto en una frazada, con su remera del capitán América y unos bóxers blancos con rayas grises, ya saben de los clásicos.

/

_Espero no haber herido susceptibilidades ni dañado mentes con este pervertido capitulo, pero la historia de Lleca va ir dando giros inesperados, los dos rubios conocerán el amor como nunca se lo imaginaron._

/

Le bajare un poco el tono a los próximos capítulos, buscando un equilibrio, pero me gustaría saber sus comentarios, ¿Les parece una pareja Tacho/Lleca? Tomando en cuenta que Tacho tiene 19 años aprox. y Llequita apenas 15, bueno la situación se irá aclarando poco a poco. Gracias por leer.


	3. Las Caretas I

- Comentando-

La fiesta de solteros había terminado a las 3:00 pm del día siguiente, Paz y Hope se llevaron una gran sorpresa por lo que encontraron (vestigios de la Tremenda Partuza) , pero se mostraron bastante benevolentes, sobre todo porque Los Australianos (equipo de rugby del Colegio Mandalay de dicho país) habían amenizado muy atentamente su Fiesta de Solteras de ellas en la Cabañas Mandalay.

Thiago había pasado con _La Tragedia del Futuro_ y _La Canción Del Recuerdo _dándole vueltas en la cabeza esos 3 días, y aunque se dio un break con La Fiesta de Solteros, sentía todavía esa extraña energía cuando veía o hablaba con Simón, tenía claro que amaba a Mar, pero su amigo de infancia le sacaba una sonrisa con la que no podía luchar.

_- Capitulo 3: Las caretas I-_

Desde aquella noche en el Altillo, Thiago había estado bastante extraño como alejado de todos, con excepción de la Fiesta de Solteros en la que se le vio muy animado, Thiago se paseaba por la mansión como un fantasma.

Reunidos en el loft de Camilo, Paz, Hope y Tina hablaban con Thiago sobre los problemas que traería contarles sobre la misión a los chicos; pero Thiago había sido tajante – Si no se lo dicen ustedes, se los digo yo! Pero no tiene sentido que nos traigan 22 años en el futuro y nos oculten información – argumentaba asertivamente.

– Creo que Thiago tiene razón, tenemos de decírselo a los chicos, y empezar a planear algo para que la Muerte de Paz no llegue – Camilo, tomando a Paz de la mano, y viendo a todos con decisión Paz lo miraba fijamente mientras hablaba, se recostó en su hombro y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla.

La decisión estaba tomada esa noche les contarían todo, mientras tanto Thiago tenía mucho que hacer y debía empezar temprano si quería estar listo al final del día. Busco a Luna por toda el Mandalay, la encontró discutiendo con Jaime, los interrumpió en seguida y se llevo a Luna al observatorio, debían hablar.

Luna estaba bastante molesta con Thiago por la fiestecita que tuvo con las brasileñas, pero más aun, porque Thiago parecía estar más avergonzado frente a Mar por lo de las brasileñas. Luna lo amaba muy profundamente pero se sentía herida.

_- En el Observatorio-_

- Soltame Thiago, sos una bestia casi me haces caer! Primero te alejas y ahora te urge hablar conmigo! – le retaba Luna, porque la había traído tan aprisa.

Thiago desacelero un poco y atino a decir – Perdón, vos no mereces que te trate así….- luego un silencio incomodo (A veces lanzamos frases que responden preguntas que están en el aire) que para Luna decía bastante, Thiago tenía temor de decir lo que iba a decir, pero la miraba fijamente con ternura.

Ahora Luna entendía porque estaba allí - Esto no da más Thiago, me vas a dejar, decime si me vas a dejar!- dijo firme pero sin gritar.

– No me gusta verte sufrir Luna, mírate sos tan hermosa. – respondía Thiago secándole las lagrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas, ya todo estaba dicho, Thiago la miraba como pidiéndole que lo perdonara por romperle el corazón. Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso bastante lento casi a fuerzas, Luna lloraba mientras era besada, él la sentía estremecer entre sus brazos, y se humedecían los ojos.

Luna se quedo callada por unos segundos, luego de la nada le soltó una bofetada sonora y contundente, Thiago se quedo mudo – Como te atreves a besarme, si vas a dar media vuelta y te vas a olvidar de mi, anda bésala a ella, no esperes mas, corre anda! – lanzaba cada palabra contra Thiago que no era capaz de levantar la mirada.

Thiago hizo su mejor esfuerzo para explicar lo que sentía, y porque decía adiós y las palabras le faltaban, amaba a Mar y siempre la iba amar, pero le dolía hacerle daño a esa chica tan hermosa que le había entregado el corazón; se sentía una basura, porque era cierto, lo único que quería era salir corriendo a besar a Mar.

Luna estaba destrozada y Thiago solo la miraba avergonzado. Jaime entro al _Observatorio_, inmediatamente entendió lo que pasaba abrazo a Luna para consolarla, mientras Thiago salía arrastrando los pasos.

_- En el salón de Baile del Colegio Mandalay –_

Simón afinaba su guitarra tratando de llegar a la nota perfecta pero parecía que por más que intentaba no lo lograba, al igual que en su cabeza trataba de dominarla sin éxito. Por un lado Sol y todo lo que le generaba tan liberal, incisiva, como perdonarla después de descubrir que era la Dra. Neurosis. Simón no se sentía seguro de sí mismo, pensaba en el video donde aparecía disparando en medio del bosque, y como Juan Cruz lo manipulo para que entregara a los Teens a la Cacería de prófugos. Se hartó de pelear con sus delirios, se tiro en medio del salón de baile cerró los ojos y trato de relajarse no pensar en nada como su psicólogo le había instruido, respiraba profundo y exhalaba lentamente, estuvo así por varios minutos.

Thiago atravesaba el pasillo cuando se detuvo viendo a Simón tirado en el piso, entro en silencio, lo miraba, le causaba mucha gracia verlo allí tirado casi en trance, repetía su mantra terapéutico "Estoy en control, listo para escuchar las respuestas" una y otra vez, Thiago solo reía y no podía evitar boludearlo; lo rodeo varias veces sin hacer ruido.

- Si empezas a levitar juro que llamo a un exorcista – dijo Thiago casi susurrando, y Simón dio un brinco enorme, estuvo de pie a la velocidad de la luz- Te parece gracioso! Pedazo de salame!- dijo Simón bastante molesto antes de empezar a disfrutar la situación tanto como Thiago que no tardo en estallar en risas.

- Al parecer todos estamos en el horno - dijo Thiago capturando fácilmente la atención de Simón – Y ahora que paso con Sol, esa chica te tiene mal – agrego ante el silencio del payasito.

- Que es mucha mina para mí, eso es, me hice el canchero y resulta que no di el ancho - descargaba cada palabra descubriendo en ellas lo que venía pensando hace rato.

– Pero como vas a decir eso Simón, hermano, la traes loquita vos, y si no porque se va a poner de novia con un pibe menor que ella?- argumentaba Thiago a su amigo mientras le ponía el brazo al hombro parecía que Simón iba tomando ánimo.

En medio del salón de baile los chicos desahogaban sus frustraciones y se iban levantando la moral de a poco, como solo los amigos saben hacerlo.

- Mar te ama Thiago y tarde o temprano ustedes van a regresar, te lo aseguro. – concluía Simón luego de escuchar a su amigo quejarse.

– Pero mientras que hago, si se pasea por todo Mandalay con el Yeti. – dijo Thiago.

- ¡Bancártela! ¡Bancártela! Mar también sufrió al verte con Luna.- atajo magistralmente Simón.

– ¡Qué bueno que sos mi amigo! – evidentemente sarcástico.

A lo que el payasito atino contestar – Viste, se hace lo que se puede- inmediatamente estallaron en risas y se tiraron en la alfombra en la que llevaban horas sentados conversando.

- Y si lo cago a trompadas al Yeti- dijo Thiago como proclamando una revelación.

De inmediato Simón se soltó a reír mientras le dio un fuerte piquete en la costillas – Te va a hacer papilla, si Pedro te agarra te baja hasta el lunar ¡salame!- no paraba de boludearlo a Thiago que no veía lo gracioso en la situación.

- Pero si ese pibe solo es rastas – añadía Thiago mientras se abalanzaba sobre Simón que no paraba de reír al verlo molesto.

– Te va a partir la cara "Thiaguito"- se burlaba Simón mientras le daba unas palmadas en la mejía.

El salón de baile se había convertido en un tapiz de lucha grecorromana y era punto de honor para Thiago dominar a su oponente que no paraba de reír. Simón disfrutaba como nunca, desde que era niño jamás había vuelto a hacer luchas en el piso, y la memoria física le traía sensaciones y lugares comunes que reconocían sin saberlo. Thiago por su parte se inquietaba ante el contacto tan enérgico, y _La Canción Del Recuerdo_ le venía a momentos pero le divertía mas dominar a Simón, que vencido mas por la risa que por la lucha, se dejo atrapar.

Por un segundo Thiago estaba sobre Simón como cuando niños,_… ¡Me besaste!.. _Esa frase con una vos más dulce y engolosa se filtro en la mente de Simón que en una millonésima de segundo tuvo claro ese pasaje de su infancia; Thiago sentía el calor de Simón y dejo de sentir oposición en su brazos, sus miradas se conectaron como reconociendo algo que no se atrevían a verbalizar.

Simón sintió como un espasmo que le recorría las piernas y Thiago sintió una corriente que le subía por la espalda y ambos como con un hueco en el estomago, reconocieron el calor de sus cuerpos; tan conectados así por la mirada no necesitaban confesar lo que habían sentido pero tenían tanta energía concentrada en sus cuerpos que tuvieron miedo y se separaron en seguida, uno junto al otro quedaron recostados por unos minutos en silencio hasta que Simón sin decir nada se levanto y se fue.

Thiago supo que _La Canción Del Recuerdo_ no era un hecho aislado, que había despertado algo que siempre estuvo ahí en silencio. Simón estaba más que confuso había compartido con Thiago muchas cosas, incluso el amor de Mar en su momento, pero ahora esa conexión tan intensa lo había descolocado ¿Cómo es que el calor de Thiago incluso su olor corporal le había provocado tanta excitación? al punto de quedar en evidencia, y verse correspondido en la profunda mirada de Thiago.

- Comentando-

¿Qué se esconde detrás de las caretas? Esa mascara que oculta nuestra identidad de aquello a lo que tememos mostrarnos a cara limpia. Pero también en cierta forma nos aprisiona, nos retiene, nos impide respirar y ver con libertad. ¿Será que Thiago y Simón habrán visto por unos cuantos minutos a través de la máscara? Pero sobre todo ¿Se atreverán a sacarse Las Caretas para reconocer lo que vienen sintiendo?

- ( .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.)-

Comenten por favor, lean el próximo capitulo.


	4. Las Caretas II

_- Comentando -_

Los hechos transcurren al mismo tiempo que el capitulo anterior comenzando el día a media mañana. Esa noche Camilo, Thiago, Paz y Hope contaran la verdad sobre la misión y la Muerte de Paz a los Chicos.

Tacho tenía la cabeza vuelta un nudo, recordaba escasamente lo que había sucedido con Lleca y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza rogaba porque se tratara de una pesadilla. Lleca prefería el silencio, el chico actuaba como si no pasara nada, pero en realidad estaba aterrado, temía que Tacho se le acercara y las cosas se salieran de control. Apenas empezaba a asimilar la tremenda atracción que sentía por Tacho, y luchaba con la idea.

_- Capitulo 4: Las Caretas II -_

Las cosas para Tacho no iban nada bien, tenía casi la certeza que la Gitana se había chapado (_besado_) con un Australiano en la Noche de Solteras, pero no se atrevía a encararla, a lanzarle el mínimo reclamo; temía tontamente que sus palabras terminaran de gritar la verdad de una vez por todas_: esa noche, en la que la gitana tubo las desfachatez de comerse a un rubio extranjero_ (léase con ironía); él había cruzado una delgada línea entre sus mas intimas fantasías y la realidad, una realidad con sabor a León (Lleca).

_- en el Bar Julio Verne, Colegio Mandalay-_

Tacho espera a Jazmín en el _Julio Verne_ recostado sobre la mesa intenta dormir; ya que hace un par de noches que no lo hace, al menos no sin tener pesadillas. Ahora se limita a escuchar el ruido del ambiente que mezcla la música de fondo, _Coldplay, _y el murmullo de los allí presentes, de pronto sus oídos reconocen una voz entre el ruido antes de razonar siquiera de quien es, su corazón ya palpitaba acelerado y sus ojos se abrieron alertas, buscando alrededor, su mirada se encontró con la de Lleca; Tacho titubeo por un segundo, pero fingiendo normalidad vio al chico como si nada pasara, preguntándose aun porque todo su cuerpo se había erizado en automático con solo escucharlo. Llequita entro corriendo al bar y se subió en la tarima.

– Che, te interrumpo un ratito?!- dijo, mientras tomaba control del sonido del local, corto la música.

– Si andas buscando fiesta! No busques mas, aquí llego el Cheboli de Lleca hoy a la noche, en la pileta del Colegio – anunciaba con la naturalidad de un locutor profesional, captando la atención de todos, y es que el chico sin duda que hacia un esfuerzo por encontrar su misión aquí en el futuro, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con su especialidad: Las Fiestas.

Repartía afiches en cada una de las mesas, Nachito y Tefí que estaban en una esquina se acercaron rápido al chico para felicitarlo por traer un poco de diversión al Colegio.

Unos pasos más adelante estaba Tacho que tratando de hacer como si nada, dijo – Oíme Llequita, una duda nada más, ¿Paz y Camilo saben de tu fiestecita? –

León con un tartamudeo casi imperceptible contesto – No…no viste que Paz y Camilo están muy ocupados, como voy a molestarlos con pavadas – término explicando con la soltura de siempre.

Cualquiera que los escuchara conversar pensaría que todo está bien entre ellos, pero la verdad es que la tensión se tocaba como la humedad, nadie diría que vienen evitándose y que fue esa conversación la más larga que han tenido en los últimos 2 días.

León salió del _Julio Verne_ con el corazón a reventar sentía que las piernas le temblaban cual gelatina a cada paso, y como flashes le llegaban las imágenes de la Noche de solteros, y su memoria física le regresaba los escalofríos y espasmos que sintió aquella noche, caminaba sin mirar, casi choca con Thiago y Luna que pasan de prisa y se meten al _Observatorio _a lo lejos se oyen los reclamos de Luna a Thiago…_Casi me haces caer…_Lleca ni siquiera supo que eran ellos.

Ahora solo veía, sentía y olía a Tacho hasta que despertó de golpe, chocando de frente se detuvo, casi se pega al techo de un brinco por el susto, al ver un oso de peluche de unos dos metros.

Atrás de esa montaña de felpa se oye la voz de Jazmín – Disculpa Llequita que no veo ni un alfiler desde acá – decía la rubia esforzándose por sostener el oso gigante, mientras León lo rodeaba para ver a la chica.

– Pero vos estás loca nena! Casi me matas de un susto, y ¿Para quién es este regalito?- pregunto León, que no era el único con esa interrogante.

- ¿Es para mí? – se escucho decir a Tacho que venía tras los pasos de Lleca, el pibe se erizo al oírlo. Guardo compostura.

- Si bonito es para vos! – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, la Gitana no acostumbraba a hacer esos regalos así que entendía la mirada de asombro de Tacho y Lleca que presenciaba atónito.

- Ah bue! La mina esta re enamorada!- dijo Lleca locuazmente – Los dejo solos tortolitos, ciao! – agrego mientras marcaba su retirada.

Tacho lo vio alejarse guardándose las ganas de hablar con él. Ahora le interesaba más saber que pretendía la Gitana con el tremendo obsequio.

En medio del pasillo quedaron Tacho y la Gitana mientras Llequita trataba de alejarse lo más posible de ahí, esa sensación que le cortaba la respiración, recorría los pasillos como buscando un lugar seguro, donde estar a salvo pero desde que llegaron al Futuro no había encontrado ese lugar. Era como una bronca interna que le daba ganas de dar de puños contra la pared, una rabia contra el destino, la misión, el mundo.

_- En el patio, Colegio Mandalay –_

Sin darse cuenta estaba en el patio del Mandalay, se cubría los ojos del Sol haciendo sombra con su mano, logro ver a unos pasos un grupo de chicas que parecían bastante entretenidas con Pedro.

Pedro daba su clase de _capoeira_ hacía gala de su condición física y no perdía oportunidad en seducir a las chicas de su clase, que torpemente trataban de seguirle el ritmo – Lo importante es que se sientan conectadas con su cuerpo– decía mientras levantaba la pierna y giraba el torso como dando una patada.

Las chicas perdían todo sentido de la realidad y solo miraban al Yeti y babeaban. Lleca que observaba desde lejos no se podía creer como este pibe se hacia el canchero y agrandado con las minas – Sin duda que el look rebelde garpa con las minas- pensaba mientras veía enfadado.

- Me permiten un minuto chicas, voy a ver si nos quieren ayudar – dijo Pedro mientras se alejaba, llego hasta donde estaba León.

- Che, Llequita me ayudas con mis alumnas? – le invitaba generoso – dale, cópate, me lo vas a agradecer, créeme!- termino de convencer a León que ni lento ni perezoso se unió a la clase.

Indicándole a León como ayudar a las chicas a alcanzar el estiramiento total de la pierna Pedro, continuaba con su clase, mirando con complicidad a León, el pibe tenía una sonrisa gigante, tenía la pierna de una mina tremenda justo a la altura de sus hombros, explicar lo que sentía en ese momento seria un delirio.

En esos treinta minutos León había tocado mas a una mina que en todas las citas que había tenido con sus respectivas novias en el pasado como en el futuro y, la sonrisita parecía imborrable.

Hasta que desde lejos se veía venir a una chica bastante enfadada – Me parece que te divertís! – le dijo cuando lo tuvo en frente.

Lleca se quedo inmóvil con ambas manos en la cola de esa mina barbará que elongaba sus piernas – Haces cualquiera man! – se escucho decir a Martina al borde del llanto.

Mientras se iba huyendo del lugar, León intento detenerla pero Martina solo se dejo alcanzar para darle una patada en la entrepierna a León que quedo retorciéndose en el suelo.

Pedro se acerco para ayudar a León pero el pibe no se dejo ayudar – Todo esto es tu culpa pelotudo! Anda seguí con tu clasecita! – dijo gritándole cargado de ira, mientras intentaba caminar y alcanzar a Martina que salía del Mandalay.

_- Alrededores del Colegio Mandalay -_

Cuando al fin Martina se detuvo habían cruzado todo el barrio lejos del Colegio, entro corriendo a su casa y le cerró la puerta en la cara al pobre de León, que trataba casi sin respiración de explicar lo sucedido. Se canso de gritar, por más que lo hacía Martina no lo iba perdonar tan pronto, así que cabizbajo y molesto se fue, volteando a cada paso para ver si Martina se asomaba por la ventana.

Pedro le cruzo la motocicleta y Lleca se detuvo – mira _Rastitas_ ahora no me jodas – dijo tajante y avanzando.

Mientras Pedro lo invitaba a subir – Dale subí, vamos - mientras al paso de Lleca intentaba convencerlo.

Lleca accedió después de varios argumentos y sobretodo porque estaba bastante cansado. La conversación salía sin esfuerzo, Pedro se disculpo por lo creía fue su culpa, Lleca comprendía que el Yeti lo invito a asistirlo en su clase, de buena onda; no podía imaginarse que Martina llegaría.

– Perdona si te grite en el colegio, estaba sacado- se excuso el chico.

– Va!...que esperaba si casi ni la busque estos 3 días , cuando viene y me encuentra estoy con las manos en la masa - dijo con un poco de bronca reconociendo su culpa.

– No te preocupes, si me dejas yo te doy una data (información) infalible para la reconciliación – le decía Pedro tratando de mostrarle su interés y amistad

– Parece que sabes mucho de minas, vos eh!?- contesto Llequita de manera burlona.

De a poco el Yeti le había hecho bajar la guardia, y ahora charlaban con la confianza de unos amigos de años.

Mientras daban vueltas en moto por el barrio, Pedro y Lleca se hacían el tiempo para conversar de sus vidas, León iba reconociendo cada rincón del barrio ahora cambiado por los años, iba contándole anécdotas al Yeti a medida avanzaban por las calles; el Yeti reconocía en León a un pibe que la había peleado desde muy chico. Pedro solo pensaba en como él lo tuvo todo y había elegido su camino, seguir al viento, vivir libre, pero León no tuvo otra opción que remarla en las calles. Los rayos del sol se proyectaban casi horizontales mientras el cielo rojizo despedía la tarde, León y Pedro llegaban a Mandalay después de un largo recorrido por el barrio y por sus vidas, fue como una de esas conversaciones en las que no sentís el tiempo.

Pedro recordando lo de la fiesta dijo - ¿Vos estas organizando la fiesta en la pileta? ¿Se va a poner bueno?-

- No sabes lo que decís! Vas a conocer al capo de las Fiestas!- contestaba orgulloso Llequita, mientras se despedía del Yeti – Te espero a la noche - invitaba y confirmaba de una vez la asistencia de éste a su fiesta.

Mar impaciente salió corriendo y se colgó del cuello de Pedro, conversaban cariñosos mientras Lleca se alejaba; la fiesta era en menos de una hora y tenía muchos detalles que afinar.

_- En El Altillo , Colegio Mandalay – _

Tacho estaba profundamente decepcionado de la Gitana –Vos siempre venís de frente ¿Por qué haces estas pavadas?- le retaba zarandeando el oso gigante.

– Cuando todo se va a la mierda, venís me puteas y listo; ¿Que te paso? Que ahora me queres contentar con regalitos – le decía con cara de bronca, y con profunda desilusión.

– Tenes razón Tacho, me fui al carajo, fue una pavada, vos sabes cómo soy – Blanqueaba la Gitana poniendo sus cartas en la mesa.

Tacho la veía con alivio, reconocía la sinceridad de sus palabras – Vas a tener que remarla más que con un Osito berreta! – le decía mas con dulzura que con enojo.

– Me perdonas, así de una...- decía la Gitana, un poco sorprendida de la receptividad de Tacho.

– Es así Bonita, cuando no la cago yo, la cagas vos; igual yo hice cualquiera con _Mel_, y vos te la bancaste – decía con un dejo de tristeza, que a Jazmín le dolió mucho.

Se besaron y el sabor amargo de sus labios decía mucho de lo convulso de su relación. Habían pasado la tarde encerrados en el _Altillo_ tratando de blanquear su situación. Aunque Jazmín no estaba del todo satisfecha con el _perdón_ tan fácil de Tacho

– este Pirata se mando una de la suyas en la Fiesta de Solteros ¡Claro! la culpa lo mata – ataba cabos en su cabeza, mientras fingía una sonrisa celebrando la feliz reconciliación.

- Comentando –

¿Quién se había sacado la careta? Ella o el.

(Recordando lo ocurrido con Thiago y Simón)

Hay plantas en un jardín que crecen a la sombra, con los rayos del sol ocasionales, pero que sin se exponen a la luz directa mueren, por otra parte hay otras plantas que estiran sus tallos buscando el sol, aunque se coloquen en un rincón oscuro, con sus hojas van detectando la luz y lentamente se abren paso hacia la claridad. Simón y Thiago habían percibido los rayos del sol esa tarde, y cada parte de su ser con curiosidad se encaminaba hacia el sol. ¿Cuánto más se sostendrán las caretas?

_- En el Pasillo principal –_

Simón salía de la habitación de los chicos, paso un buen rato pensando en cómo la muerte de su hermano _Octavio _sepulto sus bellos recuerdos de infancia al lado de Thiago, ese beso que le decía lo débil y tierno que era Thiago, y el Thiago de hoy, fuerte, líder, pero sobre todo amigo; que lo alentaba a no rendirse con Sol.

Caminaba por el pasillo iba al salón de baile, quería ver a Thiago, charlar sobre lo que paso, pero era Thiago el que salía del salón.

– Saimon, hay reunión con los chicos en el salón, me ayudas?! – dijo, sin dejarlo apenas respirar.

Simón se incorporo de inmediato al llamado, paso por el Altillo, encontró a Tacho y la Gitana, sentados en el piso abrazados.

– Vamos tortolitos, que Paz y Camilo nos quieren a todos en el salón de baile! – los llamo de inmediato.

De igual manera Jazmín y el rubio ayudaron a llamar a los otros. El Vikingo sabía que Lleca estaba en la pileta a punto de comenzar la fiesta, así que corrió a buscarlo

- Lo siento Llequita me vas a tener que acompañar – dijo en tono serio, Lleca se deshizo en varias partes al oírlo decir eso.

– Paz y Camilo nos quieren a todos en el salón- agrego Tacho, concluyendo el mensaje, Lleca recobro el color del rostro, dejo toda la fiesta en manos de Jaime.

Casi todos los alumnos residentes del Hogar Mágico empezaban a llegar a la fiesta de León, entre ellos Luna y Pedro, Mar ya había sido alertada y con cualquier excusa había dejado al Yeti para estar en el salón con los demás chicos.

_- Comentando –_

En punto de las 21:00 horas ya todos habían escuchado a Thiago y su desolador testimonio del futuro, Camilo y Hope habían tratado de explicar cómo las imágenes del video estaban conectadas con la muerte de Paz, y como todos estaban relacionados con la misión. Teo había presenciado todo y estaba más que confundido pero Paz había prometido una explicación detallada posteriormente. Tina trataba de poner orden mientras todos hacían preguntas al mismo tiempo. Fueron necesarias un par de horas más; para que, cómo los sollozos de un niño la nube de interrogantes y expresiones de terror se apaciguaran. Ahora debían protegerse, sabían lo que vendrá, y con más dudas que certezas intentaban contenerse unos a otros, sacarse ese frio de los huesos, la _desesperanza de futuro_ que se les metió en el alma.

_-(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)-_

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews, lean el siguiente capítulo espero subirlo pronto.


	5. Cuando la Noche No Acaba

-(.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)-

_Capitulo 5: Cuando la Noche No Acaba_

- Voz en Off -

Lleca (León)

_- Cuando estás en medio de una fiesta, divirtiéndote con la chica que te gusta, todo es perfecto, el Dj toca la canción del verano y vos no queres que la noche termine pero se acaba más rápido de lo que pensas; ¿Por qué pasa exactamente lo contrario cuando las cosas van mal? Todo parece ir más lento, pones atención a cada detalle, como la cámara lenta de un gol con el que tu equipo pierde la clasificación, la sufrís irremediablemente. Cuando la noche no acaba, te la tenes que bancar!. -_

_- (Loft de Camilo)-_

Paz y Teo entraban al loft de Camilo donde ya los esperaban éste y los chicos (Thiago, Tacho, Rama, Luca, y Simón). Paz se había encargado de explicar todo el delirio de cosas que Teo había escuchado sin comprender, desde los _Viajes en el Tiempo_, _La misión de los chicos_, hasta quien era _Juan Cruz. _Para Teo no fue difícil creerlo todo, pues había crecido en el Colegio Mandalay el mismo fue testigo de las _habilidades _(poderes sobrenaturales) de Paz; no por nada la llamaba cariñosamente _La Maga_.

Paz – Tina y Hope se llevaron a las chicas a la estética – dijo evidenciando la ausencia de estas – Tina va tratar de tranquilizarlas un poco, para que vayan a dormir – Aclaro tomando en cuenta que ya faltaban pocos minutos para la media noche.

Teo – La Maga me explico lo que va a pasar…bueno…su muerte – dijo con seriedad cada palabra – Camilo si es necesario puedo poner a mi gente a vigilar el Colegio – propuso tratando de ir accionando un plan para evitar la muerte de su amada Maga.

Camilo veía con recelo la cercanía de Teo con Paz, pero comprendía su interés, y en ese momento lo importante era evitar que Juan Cruz mate a Paz, y toda la serie de acontecimientos que eso desencadenaría.

Camilo – Tenemos que disponer de todos nuestros recursos para lograr nuestra misión, pero creo que a Cielo Abierto (organización subversiva que lidera Teo) no lo tenemos que mezclar con el Mandalay – dijo evidenciando su desconfianza por el Rubio.

Teo – pero Camilo, está en juego la vida de Paz…- objetó.

- Creo que no podemos arriesgarnos a fallar, si Teo nos ayuda tenemos más oportunidad – interrumpió Luca.

- Según la Esperanza del Futuro ya lo hemos intentado muchas veces, así que debemos poner todo a nuestro alcance – enfatizo Thiago, dirigiéndose a Camilo, quien comprendió que debía confiar en Teo para ayudarlos.

- Entonces ustedes chicos nos pueden ayudar a colocar cámaras en los alrededores y monitorearlas, y yo y mis hombres podemos hacer patrullajes en la zona - Propuso Teo ya con un plan más definido.

- ¡Chicos gracias!- dijo Paz mirándolos a todos.

Tacho aunque preocupado por todo lo que había pasado esa noche, se notaba bastante distraído, alejado de la conversación.

Simón por su parte se mostraba preocupado, pues en el video aparecía con un rifle disparando en medio del bosque, y no quería ser manipulado por Juan Cruz de nuevo.

- Chicos pero que pasa con lo del video, tenemos que evitar que pase, y así evitamos la muerte de Paz – dijo Simón buscando empezaran a atender su asunto.

- No es tan simple Saimón, como dijo Thiago esto ya ha pasado muchas veces y creo que va mas allá de lo del video – dijo Camilo.

- Pero viste que ha Saimon ya lo manipulo Juan Cruz, para lo de la Cacería de Prófugos. – dijo Rama recordando lo sucedido.

- Si, que casi somos boleta!- (_casi nos matan_)acuso Tacho como advertencia más que como reclamo.

Si notarlo todos habían guardado silencio, como reflexionando, y es que caían en la cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Paz vio a los chicos con las lágrimas casi brotando de sus ojos.

- No quiero que nadie salga lastimado por mi culpa – dijo Paz.

- Si tenemos que poner el pecho lo vamos a hacer - dijo Tacho mostrándose más valiente.

- Nadie va a morir, El día que el invierno llegue nadie va a morir – dijo Camilo buscando algo de aliento en medio de la conversación que ya se había vuelto pesimista – Y vos, Saimon, Thiago te va ayudar, al parecer Juan Cruz ya intento manipularlo antes, creo que sería bueno que ustedes dos trabajaran en eso – agrego atendiendo el llamado de Simón.

Hubo un cruce de miradas que para los demás paso inadvertido, pero Thiago y Simón esbozaron una leve sonrisa de nerviosismo en cuanto oyeron que debían trabajar en equipo.

Los puntos básicos habían sido planteados Paz y Camilo estaban satisfechos de haber logrado esbozar un plan.

_- (En el Observatorio) –_

Mar está bastante preocupada como para dormir, entra llorando al _Observatorio_, Thiago alcanza a verla y la sigue.

- ¿Quien anda ahí?!- dijo Mar alzando los puños y girando violentamente.

- Pará, pará! Soy yo, Pará… - casi grito Thiago que acababa de esquivar un derechazo de la petisa.

- Discúlpame Thiago, es que estoy **soterrada** con todo lo de _Paz _– dijo Mar.

- es **/ **_**a-t-e-r-r-a-d-a /**_ Mar.- dijo Thiago corrigiéndola.

- No me corrijas!- gruño la petisa, que odiaba cuando Thiago lo hacía.

- Pensé que estarías con Pedro en la Fiesta – dijo Thiago – ¿Cómo vas con el Yeti? Viste como amigos te lo pregunto – lanzo y acomodo la pregunta como el mejor crack del futbol.

- Aaa si…el _Yetito _lo deje solo en la fiesta! – dijo Mar sintiéndose culpable.

Solo una palabra le resonaba en la mente a Thiago /…_Yetito… / _y quería golpear la cabeza contra la pared.

- ¿Y vos como vas con _La Media Luna_? – dijo Mar un poco más incisiva.

-¡¿Con Luna?! – Contesto irónico Thiago, celebrando haber tocado el punto que le interesaba – Termine con Luna – dijo secamente, fingiendo una solemnidad que no sentía.

Thiago y Mar habían intentado ser _amigos _para sobrellevar la situación ( _Thiago-Luna, Pedro-Mar) _Pero resultaba cómico verlos a cada momento evitando comerse a besos, era obvio que lo de ellos desafiaba cualquier barrera incluso las autoimpuestas. De hecho desde que comenzaron la conversación en el _Observatorio_ sin darse cuenta se iban acercando de a poco, Mar muñía los labios como elevándolos esperando para ser besada, y Thiago terminaba las frases con la ya legendaria _Sonrisita Compradora _era como un lenguaje corporal involuntario que los unía.

Todos los caminos llevaban irremediablemente al beso lento y apasionado que se venían guardando, no sin antes, casi respirando el mismo aire, decir sus parlamentos, casi como ensayados:

- Dejaste a La Media Luna ¿Por qué?- pregunto Mar, parándose de puntitas para alcanzar los labios del _Péla._

- Ya no daba más, Yo te amo a vos, Mi Amor.- Susurro Thiago sintiendo a la petisa temblando entre sus brazos.

Y luego….magia, fuegos artificiales, y todas las luces de la galaxia resumidas en ese beso (léase con ironía).

Thiago y Mar se fundían poco a poco, mientras se dejaban caer en un montón de almohadones y frazadas estratégicamente ubicadas en el centro del _Observatorio_.

_- (Comentando)-_

Vamos a ser honestos es difícil de describir lo que los besos Laliter te hacen sentir, solo Cris Morena tiene la magia para poner toda esa energía en una sola escena.

_- (Habitación de Thiago, Mansión Inchausti, 2007)-_

En cuanto Mar y Thiago cayeron por completo sobre los almohadones una portal se abrió y los abdujo (absorbió) sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Al parecer en medio del romance y los besos, toda esa mágica energía que habían venido guardando atrajo otra línea temporal a la que ambos cruzaron justo cuando el reloj marcaba las cero horas y quince minutos (_12:15 am_). Era la habitación de Thiago en el 2007 cuando él apenas regresaba de Londres y conocía a Cielo, Mar y los demás chicos (_Primera Temporada_).

Mar y Thiago estaban realmente confundidos, miraban alrededor buscando una explicación, rápidamente Thiago dedujo lo que sucedió, y con esfuerzo intento explicárselo a Mar que estaba realmente alterada y no paraba de hacer preguntas. Thiago se llevo la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y encontró un sobre plateado como "_un paquete de chicles_" entonces recordó lo que estaban a punto de hacer cuando cruzaron la línea temporal.

- ¿Y vos decís que no pasa nada si nos quedamos aquí un rato más? – pregunto Mar tímida pero sugerente.

- Sabes cuantas veces soñé con este momento, vos y yo en mi habitación… - dijo Thiago con la sonrisita más compradora que nunca.

- Claro! Si me querías hacer _pisar el palito _(caer en la trampa) desde que llegaste – dijo Mar algo enfadada.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio recordando todo lo que habían vivido, desde _La fuente_, hasta los momentos más tristes, solo se veían; Para ellos literalmente no existía el tiempo, ya sea en presente, pasado o futuro se amaban, no había más que decir.

- No sé si te suena esta canción:

/. /. /Hay muñecas, que guardar  
ya es momento de dejarlas atrás  
Es la vida  
y hay que aceptar cuando nos dice que debemos cambiar  
Y dejar de jugar  
y ponerse a pensar  
que es tiempo de buscar un amor  
y vos que esperas  
Nena ya no hay cuentos de hadas,  
Nena no te pierdas nada  
Nena te voy a buscar  
Nena ya no tengas miedo  
Nena no digas no puedo  
Nena te invito a soñar /. /./

- Cantaba Thiago casi al oído de Mar.

La petisa clavo sus ojos fijos en los de Thiago y continúo cantando la canción cambiando algunas palabras -

/. /. / Ya es muy tarde para ser  
ese … _nene…_ que hoy tiene que crecer  
yo prefiero…_un hombre…_  
y todavía eso _está por suceder_  
no te gusta escuchar,  
no queres entender  
que es tiempo de buscar un amor  
o no lo sabes  
_Nene_ ya no hay cuentos de hadas,  
_Nene_ no te pierdas nada  
_Nene_ te voy a buscar  
_Nene_ ya no tengas miedo  
_Nene_ no digas no puedo  
_Nene_ te invito a soñar. /. /. /

"El elegido" e "Intuición" (Thiago y Mar) siempre habían pensado en lo mismo cuando cantaban esa canción (Rock and Roll) (su primera relación sexual), y ahora más que nunca todo les decía que era inevitable. Thiago sentía que se le derretía el pecho al sentir el calor de la piel de Mar, por fin se cumplía con lo que había fantaseado tantas veces, en su habitación con los decorados antiguos, su ropa y zapatos tirados por todos lados, los trofeos de Rugby; …_El sueño del Pibe… _como diría el buen Nachito Pérez Alzamendi.

Habían concretado su amor, su mítico y tan esperado "Rock and roll". Mar estaba recostada en el pecho de Thiago, sonreía, pero se le notaba preocupada, unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro.

- Eh …que te pasa mi amor… – Dijo Thiago preocupado al ver llorar a Mar – Estas bien ¿ Te hice mal? (te hice daño) – dijo un poco asustado.

Mar sonrió pues le causo gracia la cara de Thiago – No te hagas el canchero (el presumido) – Pensó la petisa _sin decirlo_.

- No, no, sos un amor… - Aclaro Mar pensando que no podía haber chico más tierno – Es que pensaba, si Paz Muere y todo se va al pasto, no tenemos futuro, no hay un mañana para nuestros 12 hijos…- explicaba Mar entristecida.

- Mar, yo te prometo un mundo mejor, para vos, para nuestros hijos, vamos a ser felices, sabes porque… porque nos amamos – declaraba Thiago con la voz entrecortada – Juntos vamos a travesar lo que se venga. – Dijo Thiago besándola en la frente.

Se quedaron así en silencio por varios segundos, ya eran las 1:30 am, pero para ellos ese momento era infinito.

- ¿En serio queres 12 hijos? – Pregunto Thiago temeroso, recordando lo dicho por Mar.

- Si _Péla, _por que vos queres más? – dijo Mar sonando convencida.

- Más! No te parece que son muchos hijos…aunque si vos me los pedís yo te los doy…pero 12 no te parece _un poco mucho_ – explicaba Thiago tratando de persuadir a Mar.

_-(En el Observatorio, Mandalay 2030)-_

Sin darse cuenta regresaron al Mandalay en el futuro, sorprendidos y asustados veían alrededor buscando sus zapatillas y ropa. Apenas estaban envueltos por una sabana, cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban solos se dispusieron a dormir un rato mas, allí en el Observatorio, abrazados.

Mar y Thiago eran observados mientras dormían, Pedro había estado llamando y mandando textos a Mar para saber donde estaba, pues lo había dejado solo recién comenzó la fiesta. El Yeti estaba bastante preocupado buscando a Mar por los pasillos, baños, habitaciones, todas las chicas ya estaban ahí, menos Mar. Pedro había tomado un oso de peluche que estaba disfrazado de _Rebelde_ (traje verde olivo, camuflajeado) que era de Mar; Le hacía mucha gracia que la petisa durmiera abrazada al Oso que tenia bordado _Yetito ._

El oso de peluche cayo a los pies de Pedro, mientras grandes gotas de su llanto le mojaban el rostro, veía como Mar dormía plácidamente en el pecho de Thiago. Siempre supo que lo de Mar y Thiago era algo muy fuerte, y hasta él mismo había preferido una relación _sin ataduras; _Pero ahora que se empezaba a _enamorar a full_ de Mar no podía creer todo el dolor que le causaba.

-(en la Zamacueca) -

Salió del Observatorio llorando como casi no solía hacerlo, tratando de no ser visto, pues varios de los alumnos del Mandalay que había asistido a la Fiesta de Lleca, aun se paseaban por el Colegio. Se encerró en la pequeña tienda de souvenirs "La Zamacueca" que está en el patio de Colegio; Quería que esa noche terminara, quedarse dormido y despertar y que todo fuese una pesadilla, pero ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño. Su mente le traía las imágenes de Mar y Thiago.

- Entiendo que se amen ¿Pero porque me tuve que enamorar de Mar? – trataba de comprender porque de tanto dolor en su corazón, ya no lloraba pero sentía una profunda tristeza, se quedo recostado en el piso de la Zamacueca en la oscuridad, apenas la luz de la luna aclaraba un poco la escena.

- Por esta _mierda_ no me quería enamorar- pensaba Pedro reclamando las injusticias de Amor.

- Esto duele más que una patada en las pelotas! …. – dijo y de inmediato le vino a la mente la imagen de Lleca en el piso retorciéndose luego que su chica le propinara un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Esbozo una sonrisa leve y por un momento se distrajo recordado la conversación y toda esa tarde que paso con el chico recorriendo el barrio en Motocicleta, no entendía por qué, pero había algo en la personalidad irreverente y divertida de León (Lleca) que le causaba mucha gracia.

_- (En la Pileta, (Piscina) tipo Gimnasio techado, Colegio Mandalay)-_

- Música de fondo – (_Miguel Mateos_)

/././ Es tan fácil romper un corazón  
Es tan fácil romper un corazón  
te alejaras, luego volverás  
uh, oh, oh, oh , ye.

Es tan fácil romper un corazón  
Es tan fácil romper un corazón  
y es tan tonto el amor que se deja atrapar  
por un corazón que no sabe amar.

Puedo gritar, puedo esperar  
porque tengo el alma dispuesta  
Y aun perdido como un disparo en la oscuridad  
sigo adelante buscando respuesta.

Mientras tanto empujamos el mundo  
para verlo rodar y rodar  
como chicos pateando un balón  
creyendo ser  
dos bandos en un callejón./././

- Che! Jaimito podes pararla con las Canciones _corta venas_!- reclamaba León que miraba como su fiesta iba terminando y todos iban saliendo del lugar.

- Soy un Capo! Soy el organizador de la mejor partuza y me la pierdo! – se reclamaba sarcástico así mismo. – Todo se está yendo al carajo, ¿Que cornos hago en medio de todo esto? – pensaba en voz alta mientras apagaba las luces del lugar y era el último en salir.

Eran las 3:00 de la mañana y Lleca caminaba por el Colegio, pensaba como era su vida antes del _Viaje al Futuro; _ Futbol, las chicas, Cielo y Nico que eran como sus padres, sus propios padres que acababa de conocer antes del _Viaje, _sus amigos, ver a Tacho y no sentir ese calor que le quemaba las piernas que lo derretía. En el Futuro ya nada era igual. Pensaba que ya no era tan chico, que estaba cambiando, tenía miedo y rabia porque él no había elegido ese _Viaje_, donde tantas cosas estaban cambiando.

Vio salir a Thiago y a Mar del _Observatorio_.

– Apá! La pelotita! Ustedes si que armaron fiestecita! – dijo en cuanto los tuvo enfrente.

- No mires Lleca! – grito Mar mientras se acomodaba la sabana cubriéndose.

- Si miras te castro, León – amenazo Thiago.

- Ya, ya me voy, me voy. – dijo levantando los brazos si evitar mirar de reojo la cola de Mar – Busquen una pieza (_habitación_)!- alcanzo a decir cuando ya iba lo suficientemente lejos como para recibir represalias.

_- (en la Zamacueca)-_

León continuaba errante por todo el Mandalay, quería que la noche terminara, y que se llevara todas sus dudas, pero el tiempo parecía ir más lento. De pronto se detuvo notaba algo extraño la luz del farol dejaba entre ver la puerta de la Zamacueca, que estaba abierta, movido por la curiosidad se acerco al lugar, caminaba sigiloso pues no sabía lo que podía encontrar.

- Ahh!...La conch…de tu hermana..!- se oyó decir antes de escuchar un fuerte ruido bastante estrepitoso. Era León que tropezaba con algo.

- Pero que haces animal! – reclamo bastante alterado Pedro, al sentir como alguien se tropezaba con su espalda, pues estaba recostado en el piso.

- ¡¿Vos que haces allí, pedazo de salame?! – Grito Lleca tratando de levantarse - ¿Sos vos Yeti? – pregunto al reconocer las rastas enormes entre las siluetas.

- ¿Llequita? Casi me partís la espalda. – Respondió Pedro algo adolorido – ¡Pero prende la luz, que no te veo! – le pidió a León, tratando de poner en pie.

En cuanto encendió la luz del local, se vieron las caras como después de haber sido arrollados por un autobús. Llequita alcanzo a ver los ojos enrojecidos de Pedro, y entendió que no fue el único en ver a Mar y Thiago corretear desnudos.

- Ahh!…pesas más que la Motocicleta! – se quejaba Pedro. Mientras se sentaba en el piso recostándose en la pared junto a Lleca que lo ayudaba.

- Para te ayudo… - se dispuso Lleca, le pasaba la mano derecha por la espalda, para que se acomodara mejor – Me imagino que te queres matar… viste a Mar, ¿Cierto? – pregunto más directamente viendo a Pedro un poco compasivo.

- Me siento como el orto! – dijo Pedro bastante más sincero.

- Ha de ser jodido ser corneta ( _cornudo_) – lanzo Lleca sin pensar lo que decía.

- Gracias!, porque no me cagas a trompadas (golpeas) , mejor – evidencio Pedro bastante molesto.

- Perdona Yeti, soy un pelotudo – se excuso León.

- Si y uno muy importante diría yo…- se desahogo _el Cornudo_… perdón! Pedro (jajajaja).

La conversación siguió para largo, era evidente que les hacia bien a los dos. Cuando la noche no acaba es mejor que la pases con alguien, en este caso conversando con un amigo.

- Es así Llequita, cuando creces, a veces las cosas que te volaban la cabeza ya no te gustan tanto, o quizás solo te llaman la atención otras, que vos decías _Ni ahí, Ni loco_, cambias, te podes quedar con ambas o elegís, es tu decisión – aconsejaba Pedro al chico, un poco más relajado.

- Y…es un embole todo esto – resumía Lleca su mejor respuesta; Ya que con metáforas logró contarle su dilema con Tacho, y como no podía sacárselo de la cabeza y a la vez deseaba arreglar las cosas con Martina; Todo esto sin decirlo literalmente, ni evidenciarse de ninguna manera.

- _La Petisa_ se fue al pasto, _la pifio mal_! – Decía León que mostraba su apoyo a Pedro – Igual vos ibas mal con eso del _Free Way_, el amor libre y esas cosas – continuaba – La Petisa se lo creyó y mira en lo que acabo. Además Mar y _Thiaguín _tienen su historia. – puntualizaba un poco más incisivo.

_-( Comentando)-_

Varias almas sonámbulas habían deambulado esa noche por el Colegio Mandalay , Mar y Thiago, Pedro y Lleca, y otros tantos que por los rincones del lugar trataban de que la noche acabe de una vez por todas y que con la Luz del Día vengan las respuestas a toda esa tormenta de dudas y dilemas que los agobian .

_- (en la Zamacueca, alrededor de las 4:45 am)-_

Vencidos por el sueño la conversación dejo de ser coherente hace mucho; ahora estaban dormidos graciosamente uno apuñado sobre el otro, sentados en el piso lado a lado. Pedro se movía un poco pues estaba incomodo porque Lleca se quedo dormido dejando caer mitad de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas.

- Che!... Llequita, levántate – decía Pedro un poco somnoliento – Dale tenes que subir a tu habitación. – le decía al chico que apenas empezaba a moverse.

Pedro se sintió un poco extraño al tener al chico dormido sobre sus piernas. En el mejor de los casos digamos que con el rostro de Lleca sobre _el amiguito de Yeti_. Pedro solo esbozo una sonrisa y pensó… _Es un pelotudo…. _Seguía sin entender porque le era tan agradable la compañía de León, aunque debía ser porque lo hacía sentir como el Hermano Mayor que nunca fue pues nunca tuvo otros a parte de Luna.

- Ah…que…Martina…que pasa che! Me quede dormido – balbuceaba somnoliento León mientras se limpiaba la baba. Ni siquiera advirtió la sugerente posición que la que se quedo dormido y se disponía a ponerse en pie.

- Ah… Pará…auch! Se me durmió la pierna, ahg! – se quejaba Llequita, pues quedando dormido en tan mala posición le había cortado la circulación a su pierna derecha – No te rías salame! Ayúdame que me hago mier…(que me caigo al piso)- se quejaba mientras Pedro ya puesto en pie trataba de ayudarlo.

- Ya, ya, no seas tan nena - dijo mientras León continuaba quejándose, Pedro lo tomo de costado ayudándolo a dar los pasos. Salieron lentamente del local camino al Colegio.

_- (Por los pasillos de Colegio) -_

- Sabes que mejor te llevo a upa (_cargándolo en la espalda_) – dijo Pedro sin dar tiempo de que Lleca dijera ni pío.

- Pará q haaaaaces! – alcanzo a gritar León cuando advirtió ya estaba cabalgando (en el mejor sentido de la frase) a espaldas de Pedro.

- Dale si queres grita y vamos despertado a todos de habitación en habitación – le susurro Pedro regañándolo.

Abrió la puerta de la recamara y solo estaban Nacho, Rama, Luca, Jaime, Tacho; que dormían plácidamente. Quiso bajarlo pero León en cuanto se sintió a gusto se quedo dormido en algún punto del trayecto.

- Es increíble, este pibe se duerme en un segundo – pensó para sí – y como peeesajjj! – dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para recostarlo en su cama.

Pedro dejo a Lleca dormido en la cama que era de él, pues la de León quedaba en la plaza de arriba de la de Tacho (_literas, camarotes_) y le era imposible cargarlo en sus brazos al pibe de casi 15 años. Lleca no noto el cambio y continuo su siesta en la cama de Pedro, pero éste prefirió irse y dormir en el sofá del _Living_ pues quería evitar ver a Thiago a la mañana siguiente.

_- (Comentando)-_

Tacho dejo dormida a la _Gitana_ en la habitación de las chicas después de pasar con ella varias horas consolándola pues se mostraba bastante consternada por lo que _Paz, Thiago, y Camilo_ les dijeron esa noche, sobre todo por las visiones de la Gitana en las que corroboraba lo que se veía en el video. Alrededor de las 3:00 al fi llego a su cama dispuesto a dormir pero no podía conciliar el sueño, pensaba en Lleca y como la debía estar pasando por la noticia que recibieron todos, pensó en ir a buscarlo a la Fiesta de la Pileta, pero Jaime le dijo que ya no estaba ahí. Cuando Pedro entro a la habitación cargando a Lleca, Tacho se hizo el dormido, y observo cómo lo colocaba _románticamente_ sobre la cama (creía Tacho sin entender el contexto) .

- ¿Tacho sos consciente que estas sintiendo celos por Llequita? – se cuestionaba internamente el rubio.

_-( Voz en Off)-_

_Cuando la noche no acaba, cuando la nube de lluvia parece estática sobre nosotros, nos desesperamos, cuando sufrimos queremos que se acabe pronto, es entonces cuando todo parece ir más lento, quizás es una oportunidad de ver a nuestro alrededor y apreciar más fielmente lo que nos rodea, quizás hay algo que aun no hemos visto, que en medio de esa nube negra nos quiere decir algo que está oculto, o tal vez mas a la vista de lo que queremos aceptar. _


	6. Lunares

_-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)- _

_Hola a todos, que tal, espero que les guste mi historia, aquí les dejo este capítulo para que lo disfruten. POR FAVOR dejen r.e.v.i.e.w.s ; me encantaría conocer sus comentarios y saber su opinión sobre la historia. _

…_Me llamo Fer… pero en la Facultad todos me dicen… Villegas… o Ville, lo odio pero son de esas cosas con la que te terminas acostumbrando, tengo 20 años, y siempre he tenido la inquietud de Escribir, y Casi Angeles lo vi hace apenas 3 años y aunque es un poco para Teens , me marco mucho, asi que porque no empezar a desarrollar el habito de escribir con esta hermosa serie._

_Gracias por leerme, me encantaría leer sus comentarios y sus nombres._

_Capitulo 6 : Lunares_

_-(Voz en Off)-_

_-(Sol)-_

_././Los lunares son un sinónimo de belleza en países orientales como La India. Los franceses los llamaron "puntos de belleza". Pero estas pequeñas manchas no sólo adornan nuestra piel, también guardan valiosa información sobre nuestro carácter y sobre la suerte que tendremos en la vida. Como las líneas de la mano, los lunares nos hablan del futuro que nos deparan los astros. _

_Sera que desde mi nacimiento mi vida ha estado destinada a la Traición, será que hay una marca en mi piel que advierta de mi deslealtad; Solo sé que Simón es lo mejor que me ha pasado y que los Bauer han sido como mi Familia, espero que me perdonen por entregarlos a su Enemigo. Que al final de todo, esta historia me conceda el titulo de víctima y no de Traidora aunque creo que me lo merezco././._

_-(En El Observatorio, alrededor de las 3:00 am)-_

El Yeti acaba de salir del observatorio y la puerta hizo algo de ruido al cerrar. Mar es la primera en percatarse del ruido y despierta al _Péla _(Thiago) que duerme graciosamente.

- Que…que pasa…- dice algo desconcertado

- Escuche un ruido _Péla_ – le indicaba Mar, señalando la entrada del Observatorio – Mira si es Juan Cruz! – De inmediato Thiago se puso de pie sin advertir que estaba desnudo.

- Parece que no era nada.- dijo Thiago inspeccionando desde abajo la entraba del Observatorio en la cima de las escaleras en forma de caracol.

Mar que lo veía recostada entre las sábanas, hizo una mueca rara y clavo su mirada en la cola de Thiago.

- …¿Thiago tenes un lunar en la cola? – dijo un poco sonrojada – Sí…sí tenes un lunar allí ..en la pompa derecha… - ya con mas intriga y menos pudor.

- Que… un lunar? Mar estoy bañado de lunares!- dijo Thiago un poco sonrojado y sorprendido por el comentario de Mar.

- No pero es que este no lo conocía – dijo girando la cabeza esforzándose por alcanzar a ver la cola de Thiago que ahora se cubría con las manos – Es muy gracioso _Péla_, como que baila arriba y abajo cuando caminas – Ahora Thiago parecía un poco mas intrigado por ese lunar que Mar le acababa de descubrir.

- Que decís…no tengo lunares en la cola – dijo un poco enojado, pero graciosamente se torcía para alcanzar a verse el dichoso lunar. Parecía como cachorrito persiguiéndose la cola.

De reojo casi como contorsionista alcanzo a ver el gracioso lunar que tenía en la pompa derecha.

- Che…son como una maldición! Estoy rodeado de manchas! – se quejaba graciosamente, como chiquillo.

- Sos hermoso! - dijo Mar alzando los brazos indicándole a Thiago que volviera a envolverse en las sabanas junto a ella.

Thiago se dejo consentir, mientras Mar se acomodaba entre los brazos del chico.

- Rrrraaaatas! Que están haciendo? No me digan! – Justina acababa de entrar al _Observatorio_, y los ojos se le volaron como casino de las Vegas – Que están haciendo?! No me digan!- repetía mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la pareja que se puso de pie de un brinco.

Mar y Thiago estaban envueltos en las sábanas sosteniendo difícilmente su ropa. Mientras Tina inspeccionaba y rodeaba cual tiburón con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Que hacen ustedes dos desnudos?!- pregunto gruñona

- ¿En serio lo preguntas? – Dijo Thiago sonriendo.

- Usted se calla Señorito! Y se tapa ese lunar que tiene allí!- dijo Tina mandona señalando la cola del chico.

-Tiinaaa! – reclamo Thiago sonrojado.

- Que le miras la cola al _Péla_!- reclamo Mar indignada.

- Usted _Marianegra_, se calla…yo le conozco la cola a su… Péla… (Irónica) desde que era bebé – defendía sus derechos casi como madre.

- Suban a sus habitaciones yyaaa! – gruño finalmente, viéndolos subir por las escaleras.

Los ojos se le aguaron, eran _Su Niño Thiago_ y _Marianegra _, los había visto crecer – Se cuidaron al menos, che! – alcanzo a preguntar antes que los chicos llegaran a la puertecilla para salir.

- Si Tina, por supuesto…- dijo Thiago mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa al ver a Tina que casi lloraba viéndolos con ternura.

_-(en el Salón de Baile, 3:30 am)-_

- ¿Sol sos vos? – se escucho decir a alguien desde adentro – Estoy dentro, pasa – invitaba Simón pensando que Sol era quien rondaba por el lugar.

- Soy Yo – aclaro Thiago mientras entraba por la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

- ¿Qué haces así? – Pregunto Simón al ver a Thiago semidesnudo cubierto por una sábana - Te comiste una _Media Luna?!- _pregunto al imaginarse la razón.

Thiago lució una amplia sonrisa, no podía ocultar su felicidad por haber hecho el amor con Mar.

- Al fin Saimon, al fin! Estuve con Mar! – declaraba el _Péla_ emocionado mientras abrazaba y zarandeaba eufórico a Simón.

- Felicidades _Thiaguín_!- Saimon no podía evitar sentirse feliz por su amigo.- Me soltas ahora…- pidió evidenciando que Thiago todavía lo agitaba tomándolo por los hombros.

- Ya era hora, gil, Mirá que Mar sí que te hizo esperar! - dijo Simón dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla a su mejor amigo.

- Te juro que valió la pena cada día de espera – confesaba Thiago enamorado.

- No lo dudo, Mar es una mina bárbara – comento Simón rápidamente – Pero ¿qué haces acá? ¿No deberías estar con ella? –

- Si estaba, pero Tina entro al _Observatorio_ y nos vio, tuvimos que salir, y mando a Mar a dormir a su habitación – dijo Thiago un poco molesto – De seguro ahora debe estar revisando que Mar este en su cama-

- Pero que ortiba! Te aguó la fiesta! - apoyo Simón a su amigo - ¿Y no los vio nadie? Mirá si lo ve el Yeti! –

- Sólo Tina nos vio, pero no creo que diga nada, …ahh… y Lleca en el pasillo – dijo Thiago haciendo memoria – No paro de boludearnos el Enano, Recordame matarlo al gil – Recordando que el pequeño rubio estuvo mirando a Mar y burlándose de ellos.

- Es un gil , déjalo – respondió Saimon – ¿Pero como estuvo? ¿Fue como te lo imaginaste? Le gusto a Mar?!- preguntaba Simón sin darse cuenta de su imprudencia.

- Fue genial…no sé…diferente…- decía Thiago suspirando.

- Le gusto a Mar?!- insistía Simón.

- Qué!...Claro que le gusto, Mar me ama – se defendía Thiago molesto – aparte que pregúntas vos! –

- ¡¿No le preguntaste?!- dijo Simón incrédulo – Mirá que _la Petisa_ se mirá que es brava eh!..- se reía mientras veía como Thiago se encendía de enojo.

- Pero que decís, Salame, si ni sabes!- Thiago algo ofendido.

- Pero al menos le hubieras preguntado si le gusto – continuaba Simón que encontraba gran placer en ver sufrir al _enamorado_ de su amigo – Mirá si sos un nabo para el Rock and Roll (_sexo_)–

- Pero Cállate! _Payasito, _A Mar le re encanto –dijo Thiago haciéndose el superado.

-Porque ¿te lo dijo? – insistió Simón.

- No… pero lo sé…además que te tengo que contar a vos- Concluía Thiago titubeando – Tarado – lanzo por ultimo tratando de sacarse la bronca.

- Pará, antes de seguir charlando, te vas a vestir, o vas a andar en bola por todo Mandalay – señalaba Saimón la sábana que envolvía a su amigo.

- Tenes razón ¡Me estoy cagando de frío! – dijo Thiago sorprendido, lanzo la sábana a un lado (quedando desnudo) y empezó a vestirse.

Simón comprendió que fue un error pedir a su amigo que se vistiera, de reojo miraba a Thiago desnudo y no comprendía por qué le causaba tanta emoción, estaba nervioso, se tocaba el rostro, cruzaba los brazos, vio a Thiago lanzar la sábana a un lado y los ojos se abrieron como dos faros. Nunca había visto con _morbo_ a otros chicos ni en las duchas del Colegio, ni en los partidos de tenis, se sentía extraño de ver así a Thiago.

- _¿Que ves Saimón?! Es Thiago, tu amigo de siempre!_- Se decía en su cabeza –…_Es que se parte!...¿Se Parte?...¿Te estás escuchando? Sos un depravado!_ – Se reprochaba - _Esto es un delirio!_- concluía con su frase ya conocida.

Aceptado de una buena vez que ver a Thiago, digamos que le _**subía la temperatura**_Saimón se agarro el rostro con ambas manos guardando la ansiedad que le producía ver el _tierno_ cuerpecito de su amigo.

- ¡Tenes un lunar en la cola! – dijo en voz alta Saimón – Mierda lo dije!...Mierda lo dije!...Mierda lo dije!- se repetía dramático dentro de sí.

- ¡La concha de tu hermana! Es la hora de _"Todos véanle la cola a Thiago"_ o que carajos pasa!- grito Thiago molesto _(completamente iracundo, como Nico Bauer cuando gritaba molesto)._

- No es para tanto…relaja- Simón un poco desconcertado.

- Discúlpame Saimon, hermano, es que todos se han pasado diciéndome lo del maldito lunar en el cu…! – Explicaba Thiago terminándose de vestir, solamente se puso su remera y los bóxers, el pantalón y los zapatos los olvido en el _Observatorio_.

- ¿Mar te lo dijo también? -pregunto Saimon dando gracias al cielo porque su amigo no se percato de sus miradas.

- No sólo Mar, Tina también, y de seguro Lleca pero no le dio tiempo de decírmelo – Dijo Thiago sonando cómicamente frustrado.

- No seas dramático, hermano…bueno…Mar, porque es tu chica…Tina, porque te crio desde pequeño… y Yo…bueno…porque venís y te paseas en bola, en fin no creo que nadie más lo haya visto – Explicaba Simón tratando de tranquilizar a Thiago - Además no es nada para avergonzarse -

- ¿Vos decís? ¿Decís que garpa (_luce bien_)?- preguntaba Thiago bajándose el bóxer un poco y volteándose para verlo bien.

- Qué! Como voy a venir y te digo… _Che, Thiago se te ve relindo ese lunar que tenes en el cul_… Salame!, anda pregúntale a Mar – decía Simón esquivando como un campeón esa pregunta que por dentro lo derretía.

Thiago daba vueltas de nuevo como cachorrito intentando verse el lunar, Simón no podía creer lo cerca que estuvo, y por otra parte pensaba – _Infeliz…mira lo que hace…me está matando…-_

- ¿Vos esperabas a Sol? – pregunto Thiago.

- Que?- Simón se había mareado de ver a Thiago dando vueltas.

- Sí, cuando entre, dijiste…_Sol pasá…_o algo así -

- Sí, Sol, es que la he estado llamando y no me contesta – dijo Simón recobrando la cordura – Sabes que es peligroso que ande por ahí sola, mas ahora con lo de Juan Cruz –

- Y vos te arreglaste con ella? – dijo Thiago recordando lo que le comento con su amigo esa tarde.

- No, si he estado con vos y los demás todo este tiempo – decía Saimón revisando su teléfono – No he tenido ni rastro de Sol en toda la noche –

- ¡Tengo un mensaje!- casi grito Saimón.

- _…¿Donde estas? Vi tus llamadas, te he estado buscando por todas partes, ya estoy en la cama…_- Leía en voz alta Thiago que le había arrebatado el teléfono a su amigo – Que haces acá?! No ves que Sol quiere guerra! – dijo Thiago emocionado.

- ¿Vos decís? Por ahí y solo quiere charlar – decía Simón inseguro.

- ¿Charlar? ¿Vos sos gil? _… YA ESTOY EN LA CAMA…_¡¿A vos que te dice eso?!- grito Thiago.

- Si tenes razón; pero ya son casi las 4 de la mañana, ya debe estar dormida! – Simón un poco alterado – No importa, la despierto! No la puedo dejar esperando – decía mucho más animado – ¿Thiago tenes _gorritos? _Dale pásame uno, es una emergencia –

- Si, si tengo en mi gabinete en el baño…pero vení acá ¿Vos no te duchas antes de dormir? – preguntaba Thiago – Porque traes la misma ropa que traías por la tarde!-

- Si, traigo una barranda espantosa (mal olor), aparte que estuvimos jugando a las luchas, estoy todo sudado – dijo Simón sin advertir que su amigo se inquieto recordando el episodio.

- Dale camina!- dijo Thiago empujando a Saimón – Que hoy vas a ver el _Sol_ brillar antes de que amanezca! _Payasito _– animaba Thiago mientras salían del Salón de Baile.

_- (Afuera del Altillo, 3:30 am)-_

Paz y Camilo dormían juntos, se amaban y convirtieron el reloj del Altillo en testigo de su amor. Camilo no podía creer lo afortunado que era de tener a esa mujer tan hermosa al lado. Y pensar que la podía perder en cualquier momento, haría lo que fuera para evitar La Muerte de Paz.

Camilo despertó de repente, escucho un ruido afuera del Altillo.

- Que pasa? – pregunto Paz

- No es nada, voy al baño – Mintió Camilo para no preocupar a Paz. Al salir logro ver a Sol en el pasillo.

– ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Paso algo? – pregunto

- Tenes que venir Camilo es importante, creo que paso algo con Juan Cruz! – dijo Sol luciendo bastante preocupada.

- ¿Qué paso? Me podes explicar ¿Adonde me llevas? – decía Camilo mientras era conducido por Sol hasta un pasadizo que él no conocía.

- Que hacemos acá? Me podes decir que pasa con Juan Cruz- insistía Camilo.

- Perdóname Camilo, lo tenía que hacer… - dijo Sol, y fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar Camilo antes de sentir un fuerte golpe por la espalda.

Era Juan Cruz que con ayuda de Sol y uno de sus hombres había entrado a Mandalay para secuestrar a Camilo y hacerse pasar por él. Sol lloraba pues estaba traicionando a su mejor amiga, y a Los Bauer que habían sido como su Familia desde que llego a Mandalay luego de la muerte de sus padres.

- No llores Sol, aquí todos ganamos, yo mato a Paz y vos volves a ver a tu hermano – Dijo Juan Cruz que llevaba una pijama igual a la de Camilo – A y gracias por conseguirme este atuendo - dijo riendo.

- Ya está ya lo tenes, me puedo ir?! Quiero ver a mi hermano! – suplicaba Sol.

- Si te vas ahora, lo vas a ver , pero muerto- Amenazó – Vos te vas a quedar hasta que yo diga, Mañana antes de que oscurezca va a ser el mismo Camilo el que le va a disparar a su Amada, y Paz tiene que estar confiada, y por eso vos me la vas a entregar, como un Judas.. – decía mientras la sostenía por el cabello.

El teléfono de Sol sonaba y empezaba a desesperar a Juan Cruz.

-Es Simón, tengo que contestar.- decía Sol preocupada.

- Anda con el chico, conviene que tengas una coartada por si sospechan de vos.- Le indicaba Juan Cruz a Sol – Y vos llévate a Estrella (Camilo) y lo mantenes vigilado – le ordenaba a su cómplice.

-Simón mi amor! Donde estas? – contestaba Sol tratando de sonar tranquila mientras las lagrimas aun le brillaban.

Sol acordó con Saimón encontrarse más íntimamente, así que salió rápidamente a la estética de Hope _"No hay tal Crisis"_ (nombre de la estética), donde dormían ella y Hope en el segundo piso del lugar que habían acondicionado para ambas, aunque Hope le había dejado el lugar a disposición para su cita romántica.

Juan Cruz subió al Altillo vio a Paz allí dormida y de inmediato fingiendo ser Camilo se metió en su cama y la abrazo, Paz no sospecho nada y siguió durmiendo, mientras Juan Cruz miraba de reojo el Portal del Reloj pensando impaciente que en menos de 15 horas ya habría cruzado el portal y controlaría todo su poder.

_- (En el Baño, 4:00 am)-_

- ¿Le hablaste a Sol? – pregunto Thiago entrando al baño.

- Si, me está esperando! – contestaba Saimón emocionado guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo, tras los pasos de Thiago.

- ¿Pero no comparte habitación con Hope? – recordó Thiago.

- Si pero Hope se fue a dormir con la chicas, viste que estaban un poco alteradas – explicaba Simón que tendrían la habitación sólo para ellos.

- Dale metete – indicaba Thiago a Simón para que entrara en la ducha que estaba frente a la suya – Dale ¡¿qué esperas?! Que no tenes tiempo! – le apresuraba.

-Estás loco! No hay agua caliente acá en Mandalay, se me van a congelar las pelotas – se negaba Saimón.

- Si hay agua caliente! Las chicas la usan todo el tiempo, pero ahora somos los primeros, así que dale! – le empujaba Thiago para que se metiera.

Efectivamente agua caliente salía de la regadera, y Simón se desvistió y entro. Thiago también se duchaba pues estaba todo pegajoso después de haber _rockanroleado_ con Mar, aunque hubiera preferido amanecer tal cual al lado de la chica, se duchaba más que todo por apoyar a su Amigo.

- No es tu primera vez ¿Verdad? – pregunto Thiago.

- No, ¿Conociste a Juliette?, mi amiga la francesa – decía Simón – Pues ella me saco lo tímido un poco – dijo sonriendo pícaro.

- No! Mátame, te comiste ese bombón y no me lo contaste! – dijo Thiago sorprendido.

- Digamos _que no salíamos mucho de la habitación,_ cuando estudiábamos en Francia – lanzo sugestivamente mientras se enjabonaba el pecho.

- Sos mi héroe! – lo felicito Thiago.

- Viste por algo soy mayor, tengo más experiencia! – presumía Simón, que solía verse como el más tímido.

Aunque Thiago se concentraba en ayudar a su amigo con Sol, esa situación le recordaba al Simón _seguro de sí mismo_ de la infancia y no pudo evitar _La Canción del Recuerdo _sonando en su cabeza. Ya era un hecho Thiago aceptaba dentro de sí ese placer culposo que sentía al observar el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo, allí solos en medio de la madrugada duchándose a pasos de distancia sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se empezara a concentrar en su entrepierna.

- _No puede ser! Esto no me está pasando! No acá, No puede ser! – _pensaba Thiago mientras veía dramáticamente como _todo empezaba a subir…Todo_.

- _Pero que cola que tenes! _– Pensó en voz alta Thiago, para cuando lo termino de decir ya estaba blanco como el papel.

- Qué!? … decías? – pregunto Simón un poco distraído. Volteando para ver a Thiago.

A la velocidad de la luz Thiago se puso de espaldas a Simón pues no quería que viera lo excitado que estaba.

- Que voy a jugar al tenis!…si…tenis…- Trato de reparar lo dicho – Ya veo que garpa con las minas! – (_Ya veo que eso le gusta a las chicas_) Zafaba Thiago apenas.

- Y…bueno…no sé si les gusta a las chicas – decía Saimón, que no se percato del traspié de Thiago – Por ahí, viste que te marca mucho los brazos – decía recorriendo con sus manos sus músculos – También te da firmeza en la cola, y piernas de acero – dijo mientras enjabonaba dichas partes.

Thiago estaba fijo en una esquina viendo de reojo a Saimón, y no pensaba voltear hasta que…bueno…digamos, hasta que _la temperatura le bajara_.

- ¿Thiago tenes ropa que me prestes? – pregunto Simón que se terminó de duchar y se apresuraba por salir a su encuentro con Sol.

- Si busca allí en la repisa, están también los _gorritos_, toma lo que quieras – le indicaba Thiago que estaba más relajado.

- Gracias Amigo! Te debo una! – agradecía Simón sumamente emocionado.

Sentía que le faltaba algo, busco en su gabinete su colonia pero no la encontró, busco en la repisa y encontró la de Thiago, sin pedirle permiso se puso un poco y reconoció el olor de inmediato, percibió esa fragancia antes pero un poco diferente, rápidamente recordó la tarde que paso conversando con Thiago en el Salón de Baile, las luchas, el sudor, la excitación y las sensaciones que lo hacían temblar. La fragancia de Thiago lo animo más de lo que ya estaba así que salió rápidamente en busca de Sol.

Thiago se quedo pensando en muchas cosas, nunca había visto a otro chico como veía a Simón, la sola idea de ser gay lo erizaba, pero tenía el consuelo de saber que lo que sentía por Simón iba más allá de la simple atracción física, y de nuevo se erizó; _Estoy enamorado de Saimón _está sola idea sí que lo partía en mil pedazos.

Se fue a la habitación donde los demás chicos dormían ya hace mucho, sin hacer ruido se metió en su cama con una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar su _Primera vez con Mar_ y con un vacio en el estomago al pensar en _Lo que sentía por Saimón_. El sueño no tardo en vencerlo sobre todo porque ya casi eran la 4:30 am.

_- ( Comentando) –_

Sol traiciono a su mejor amiga, y lo más duro es que vería como todas las cosas empezaban a estrellarse contra el piso. Lloraba por dentro mientas esperaba a Simón en su habitación.

Sol sabía que antes que todo acabara quería darle a Simón todo lo que sentía en su alma; Esa noche Sol se entregaría a Simón como una forma de despedir al Amor que la había salvado del infierno.

_- ( Mandalay 4:30 am) –_

Era el día en que el invierno llegaría y aunque el sol aun no salía todos los engranes del destino estaba en marcha, ese día a las 18:00 horas (6:00 pm) Paz habría muerto y Juan Cruz habría cruzado por el Portal del Reloj, Los chicos habrán fracasado en su Misión regresaran a su tiempo, y acá en el Futuro en _–el presente- _habremos entrado en el abismo más obscuro del que la Humanidad tenga registro.

Ahora todo parecía normal, eran la madrugada de un día Sábado, los demás alumnos del Colegio Mandalay partieron el día anterior hacia sus hogares para pasar el fin de semana con sus familias, y los que se quedaron para la Fiesta de Lleca partirían a sus hogares seguramente en cuanto amanezca. Simón y Sol concretarían su amor mientras ven el amanecer. Paz dormía arropada en los brazos del Enemigo sin saber que su confianza en su amado Camilo seria el arma que la llevaría a la muerte. Thiago exhausto dormía después de Rockanrolear con Mar aun sentía el calor de la Petisa quemando su pecho; mientras su corazón se agitaba cuando el nombre de Simón se cruzaba en su mente. Lleca dormía en la cama de Pedro, a Tacho los celos apenas lo dejaban dormir ¿Qué sentía por León? Se haría cargo de una vez por todas de lo que Lleca le generaba. Y finalmente Pedro dormía con la amargura de una traición de quien menos la esperaba: _Mar_. Aunque pensar en Lleca le dibujaba una sonrisa, lo empezaba a reconocer.

_-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, tuve muchas dudas sobre el Titulo, pero al final me decidí por " Lunares" aunque hubiera sido genial llamarlo "Todos véanle la cola a Thiago" pero me pareció muy Depravado! Jajaja._

_El próximo capítulo habrá un gran cambio de ritmo, habrá un poco de Morbo en las escenas, espero que les gusten y que no se asusten, pero todo será muy bien logrado, creo que es hora de poner en claro las relaciones Thiago-Simón, Pedro-Leon-Tacho. Espero subirlo pronto, ya tengo la idea solo me falta el Tiempo. _

_DEJEN REVIEWS SE LOS SUPLICÓ! Ok , no, pero se los pido encarecidamente, por favor! Quiero saber si hay al menos una persona leyendo mi historia. GRACIASSS!_


	7. En Forma de Deseo

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

Hola a todos , _**espero que se la estén pasando bárbaro!**_ Me encanto ver hace poco que aparte de mis 1000´s entradas a mi propia historia, haya encontrado su Grata visita, sí , Ustedes que están allí me gustaría saludarlos más directamente, así que por favor dejen sus comentarios, Sobre todo GRACIAS por darse el tiempo de leer este fic.

Me quedo de experiencia desde el _**cap 2 : La Fiesta de Solteros**_que a veces hay que contenerse un poco con lo del erotismo..jajajaja! na! Solo voy a procurar que los capítulos queden bien logrados. Así que este es un poco más sutil y recatado, dentro de lo que cabe.

Con este capítulo termina por fin esa noche que se me hizo tan larga de contar y que llevo narrando desde _**Las Caretas II, Cuando La Noche No Acaba, Lunares, y ahora por fin llega la mañana con : **_

_**Que lo disfruten!**_

_Capitulo 7: En Forma de Deseo_

_-("No Hay Tal Crisis" estética de Hope, 5:00 am)-_

Aun estaba oscuro aunque un tono rojizo se empezaba a vislumbrar en el cielo yá menos estrellado. Simón sentía que las manos le temblaban, la garganta se le cerraba y quería decir esas frases románticas que estuvo practicado pero no hacía más que sonreír como bobo.

- ¿Has estado llorando? – logro articular Simón, al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Sol.

- Tan obvia soy… estoy…. – Contestaba Sol más sincera de lo que Simón esperaba – Me voy Mi Amor, tengo que viajar – decía mientras una lagrima le bajaba por la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Simón preocupado.

- Tengo una pista muy importante sobre mi Hermano – Explicaba Sol – Me dicen que en una ciudad cercana esta el orfanato donde fue llevado mi hermano cuando nos separaron – decía mezclando mentiras con verdades, e ilusión y tristeza.

- Vamos! Voy con vos – dijo Simón con las lagrimas a punto de rodar.

- Simón es muy peligroso – interrumpió Sol- Mas ahora con lo de Juan Cruz, vos tenes que estar acá con los chicos – dijo tratando de no ahogarse con sus palabras.

- Pero…- insistía Simón.

- Cuando llegue acá tenia tanto miedo, no conocía a nadie, Nico y Cielo me recibieron en la fuente… Yo ví la fuente, antes que la sacaran…Paz y Hope se hicieron como mis hermanas… - Descargaba su historia como si con cada palabra se liberara de un gran peso, no faltaba mucho para que confesara todo a Simón; pero no fue ese el caso.

- Sos el hombre más Tierno, sabes? – dijo Sol, llamando la atención de Simón que vagaba en los ojos brillantes de la chica.

- Qué bueno! Yo pensé que solo era _un pibe inmaduro _– Aludiendo al _apelativo_ con el que Sol solía llamarlo cuando discutían por cualquier cosa. Ambos rieron.

- Sol aunque te vayas, te quedas acá …me marcaste…adentro– Dijo Simón con una sonrisa borrando la melancolía.

- Vos sos mi Ángel – dijo Sol aun con lagrimas, pero sonriendo – Quiero despedirme pero de una manera distinta… -

- …Inolvidable...- susurro Simón besándola primero en la boca para luego con sus labios recoger las lagrimas en el rostro de Sol.

En la medida en que el Sol entraba por la ventana La pareja descubría la tibieza de sus cuerpos, el sabor de la despedida. Los amantes se daban el tiempo de mirarse y de recorrerse en cuerpo y alma como si _No_ hubiese tiempo.

_- (Voz en Off)-_

_-(Tacho)-_

Morfeo ¿Qué nombre más raro?- M-o-r-f-e-o-...¡Mátate si tenes ese nombre!. Yo me llamo Juan, pero todos me dicen Tacho, aunque La Gitana me dice Bonito ¡OK! Volviendo al pobre Morfeo, para los griegos era el dios de los sueños, pero aquí esta lo interesante Morfeo ese nombre berreta quiere decir "Forma"… si "forma", ponele que los griegos decían que este pibe "Morfi" era el encargado por los dioses de entrar en los sueños de los mortales y hacerse pasar por una persona, un ser querido, muchas veces el ser amado…él tomaba la forma de los Deseos del soñador o la soñadora.

Aaah! ¿Viste? ¿Qué no sólo Ramita (Ramiro Ordoñez) es el genio?...jaá!

- (Comentando)-

Es extraño, pero una _**Neblina de Color Rosa**_ parece invadir la mansión, como con vida propia se mueve recorriendo los pasillos y las habitaciones, aunque el Sol empieza a colarse por las ventanas. Llequita duerme enrollándose en las sábanas (_Sábanas que son las de Pedro, pero León ni lo sospecha_) esa especie de _**bruma color rosa**_ rodea a León como si se tratara de un remolino y se ve como un hilo de dicho humo empieza a entrar por el oído de Llequita (_Como si se tratara del genio de la lámpara, pero entrando a la cabeza del chico_). Lo mismo con otros dos chicos en esa habitación: Thiago y Tacho; de igual manera con Pedro que dormía en el sofá del Living, y también con Simón que ahora dormía junto a Sol después de haber _Rockanrolleado_.

¿Qué será ese extraño humo? Que como si se tratara de un ente sobrenatural entraba en la cabeza de los Chicos. Tacho, Thiago, Pedro, Lleca y Simón apenas hicieron unos gestos al sentir como si algo se metía en sus cabezas, pero estaban más abstraídos en sus sueños.

¿Qué será lo que los chicos soñaban? Como los griegos podría quizá tratarse de Morfeo tomando la forma de los Deseos de los incautos soñadores del Mandalay?!

Las paredes de Mandalay empiezan a dar vueltas, y se recorren los pasillos cómo viéndolos desde arriba, reconociendo los rostros de los que duermen, una especie de remolino nos succiona para entrar en la cabeza de Lleca, Thiago, Tacho, Simón y Pedro. Cómo imágenes en tono sepia se comienza a ver lo que cada uno de los chicos vive en sus sueños…

- {Bosque Mandalay, Pedro y Lleca}-

Es una mañana estupenda para salir al aire libre, y parece que Pedro y Lleca han armado un plan para divertirse ese día. En medio de la naturaleza van montando a caballo.

- Cómo freno este LLobaca (caballo) ! - gritaba León un poco alterado.

- Cálmate! No le grites que lo asustas – Decía Pedro bastante gruñón – ya te lo explique, tiras de la rienda…Pero despacio!Te vas a matar!- alcanzo a gritar antes de ver el caballo de León perdiendo el control.

Rápidamente Pedro corrió con su caballo tratando de alcanzar a Lleca que era zarandeado como un juguete mientras su caballo corría desbocado. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano Pedro se estiro sobre su silla alcanzando las riendas del caballo de León, tirando fuerte hasta que logro detenerlo casi en seco. La situación era realmente riesgosa pues ambos caballos, lógicamente agitados, lanzaron a sus respectivos jinetes que cayeron entre la hojarasca del bosque oyéndose sonar un golpe seco al caer.

- Woowww! Casi me mato, Yeti! Estuvo Grossooo!(buenísimo)!- celebraba Lleca el sobrevivir a semejante locura – Yeti…¿Yeti? …que te pasa? Estas bien? – preguntaba preocupado al advertir que Pedro permanecía inmóvil en el suelo.

- Ayúdame a levantar..agh! – se le oyó decir con dificultad – Pero vos sos Bestia! Te pudo haber matado ese animal! – le retaba (regañaba) Pedro apenas tomando un poco de aire, mientras León lo llevaba pesadamente a cuestas.

- Perdóname, es que no sabía andar a caballo, te mentí, perdón – se disculpaba León casi suplicando al ver a Pedro lastimado.

- …Andar…si no es una bicicleta…se dice montar…gil – gruñía un poco mientras León trataba de acomodarlo al pie de un árbol – Es un tirón, cuando trataba de alcanzarte, sentí un tirón en la pierna..- explicaba Pedro mientras León lo examinaba buscando rastro de sangre y/o fracturas.

- Dale sácate los jeans – ordeno León a Pedro, y sin dar tiempo de nada ya se los había desabrochado y bajado hasta las rodillas.

- Que haces pará!? – dijo un poco sonrojado, y riendo nervioso Pedro.

- De que te reis! Papa frita! Tenes inflamada la pierna… pero no es grave…- decía Lleca inspeccionando las piernas de Pedro, con si fuera paramédico, riéndose un poco del pudor y la reacción sobresaltada de Pedro.

- No toques que me haces cosquillas…- dijo un poco ruborizado Pedro – Pará deja, me haces cosquillas –

- Ah asi que el _Yetito_ tiene cosquillas! – Decía León mientras con la punta de sus dedos tocaba y rozaba las piernas de Pedro, sin percatarse de lo erótico de la situación, las cosas surgían sin pensarlo.

Lleca notó que la _entrepierna_ de Pedro había tomado _un gran tamaño_, casi por escaparse de los bóxers de _color blanco y con diseño de rombos grises_ que el Yeti llevaba puestos. De pronto dejo de escuchar las risas y quejas de Pedro.

Pedro le agarro las manos a Lleca fuertemente haciendo que parara de tocarlo. Sintió las temblorosas y heladas manos de León entre las suyas, se vieron como sorprendidos de la situación. El Yeti hizo una mirada como diciendo_…Mira como me pones…_Casi sin respirar se acercaron y lo que Pedro y León jamás imaginaron sucedió en ese momento , sus labios se aproximaban peligrosamente, Lleca podía sentir la respiración y el aliento de Pedro casi como la suya…..

Todo comenzaba a desvanecerse y como humo el bosque y todo alrededor desapareció, un torbellino nos sacaba de la escena como lanzándonos fuera por una chimenea.

-{Club Alumni (_Rugby_), Thiago y Simón}-

Era la final del campeonato Rugby, el equipo en el que juegan Thiago y Simón acaba de ganar el torneo de su división, todos en los vestidores celebran y gritan, remeras, medias, y shorts vuelan por todos lados y la hinchada canta _…Somos Campeones…Somos Campeones!..._ después de los besos y abrazos de las chicas felicitándoles, todos los de equipo ahora están en las duchas sacándose el barro que traían hasta en…todos lados.

- Vamos a celebrar, Saimón?!- dice Thiago mientras se anuda la toalla a la cintura y se sienta en el banco frente a su casillero (locker), sacando su ropa para vestirse.

- Decís que sale Fiesta? – pregunto Simón igual de animado que su amigo, pero con algo especial en la mirada.

- ¿Fiesta?! La P-a-r-t-u-z-a de tu vida, hermano! Nachito nos preparo la celebración – dijo Thiago mientras se rociaba el desodorante en aerosol (ese que dice que _hasta Los Ángeles caerán_).

- No te has duchado! ¿Qué esperas? Anda sácate todo ese barro! Que llegamos tarde a la fiesta – dijo Thiago al ver a su amigo sentado sonriendo tontamente sin haberse duchado.

- Vos me prometiste que íbamos a celebrar… - soltó Saimón, como esperando que Thiago recordara algo.

- Y… Por eso dale, dúchate que nos vamos – dijo Thiago que sacaba sus bóxers de su locker .

- Vos me prometiste algo, _Thiaguín_… – susurro Simón casi al oído de Thiago, mientras le cerraba el casillero de golpe.

Thiago estaba frizado y volteo para encontrarse a Saimón a centímetros de él.

- ¿Qué haces Saimon?…Mirá si entra alguno de los muchachos…- dijo un poco nervioso mientras aun sostenía sus bóxers rojos y los movía señalando la entrada. Simón los siguió con la mirada.

- Los muchachos van rumbo a la fiesta…Pero decime Thiago ¿vos olvidas las promesas que haces a tus amigos?!…- decía Simón mientras recorría con la mirada el cuerpo de su amigo, y con cada palabra que decía liberaba un poco de su aliento que Thiago sentía tibio sobre su piel desnuda.

- Pero puede entrar alguien…Mirá si nos ven?! _P-a-y-a-s-i-t-o _.- contestaba Thiago, pronunciando delicadamente el apodo de Simón, temblando al sentir su respiración y su calor encima de él, aprisionándolo contra los casilleros (lockers).

- Que te preocupa? Que nos vean ó que se mueran de envidia? – dijo Simón tomando a Thiago suavemente de las caderas.

- Sa…a..sabe..és que es difícil para mí – se excusaba Thiago, sintiendo el olor corporal de su amigo que le ronroneaba (_ya saben cómo gatito_) en el cuello.

Se le notaba un poco oposición al inicio, pero a medida que las manos de Simón lo recorrían y la distancia era nula entre ellos, Thiago empezó a liberar su voz y su respiración más agitada. De pronto Saimón se detuvo.

- ¿No pensas ir a la fiesta? – preguntaba pícaramente el Payasito, mientras deshacía el nudo que sostenía la toalla de Thiago a su cintura, se detuvo sin dejarla caer, esperando una respuesta…

- Acá me parece que hay Fiesta - dijo un Thiago un poco más entregado.

Thiago acaricio el rostro de Simón sucio por el barro del partido, se detuvo pasando lentamente su dedo anular por el labio inferior de Simón. De pronto solo se veía la mano de Simón sosteniendo la toalla de Thiago, uno a uno iba soltando sus dedos hasta dejarla caer.

Las duchas y los casilleros empezaron a empaquetarse como quien dobla un cartel o un periódico, y de pronto se sentía como si sacudían fuertemente una hoja de papel, lanzándonos fuera como quien lanza algo por la ventana.

-{ En la Habitación, Tacho y Lleca}-

Todos dormían tranquilos aquella noche, a excepción de León que daba vueltas en su cama, Tacho que estaba en la cama de abajo (_camarotes o literas_) trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero era imposible con el pequeño rubio moviéndose y haciendo ruido arriba de él (en el mejor de los sentidos).

Se paró de un brinco lanzo su sábana cómicamente haciéndola puño a una esquina de su cama, con el cabello alborotado y respirando a resoplidos veía como Llequita balbuceaba y manoteaba en medio de su sueño.

- Ahh! Este pibe es un capo! Que no piensa parar de moverse! – pensaba para sí furioso, apretando sus puños en el aire como si ahorcara al hombre invisible.

- Pero que haces!...Salí…No…ahhg..pajdfjsñlk…- balbuceaba Llequita.

- ¿Qué dice este enano? – se preguntaba un poco mas intrigado, poniendo atención ahora a lo que el pequeño rubio decía.

- Tacho..no Tacho…dejam…no…que me haces…- decía erráticamente Llequita sofocado en su sueño.

Mientras Tacho veía como el pibe se llevaba las manos entre sus piernas, ya era demasiado para el _Vikingo_ que veía sin entender, imaginaba cualquier cosa.

- Despertate! Lleca! Dale despertate! – le decía el Vikingo a Llequita mientras lo sacudía.

- Que…qué paso? – dijo algo aturdido el chico.

- Estabas soñando! Bodoque! No me dejas dormir! – le reclamaba tratando de no gritar para no levantar a los demás. Al momento que Lleca bajaba perezoso de su cama y como aturdido se sentaba en la cama de Tacho tratando de poner en orden lo que recordaba de su sueño.

- ¿ Que soñabas Bodoque? Que parecía que estabas a las piñas (_peleando_) con alguien… - Pregunto Tacho menos molesto y con mucha intriga, sentándose al lado de León.

- Soñé cualquiera! (_una tontería_) – aclaraba Lleca que veía con desconfianza a Tacho, su sueño había sido con él.

- Contame que soñaste, dicen que si contas una pesadilla, no se te hace realidad – comento.

- No sé, _Tachín_ no sé si era un sueño o una pesadilla – decía León con temor por la reacción de Tacho – Era la Fiesta de la Residencia Sur, vos habías bebido, y no sé…estabas re loco…te me tiraste encima… -

- Borracho?...¿Te quise golpear? ¿Por eso te movías tanto? – preguntaba Tacho un poco desconcertado.

- No, no! – se apresuro a aclarar Lleca – era distinto…te me tiraste encima…pe…pe…ee…ro diferente…me querías sacar la ropa…- dijo tartamudeando de pánico.

- Vos no querías?...Me tenias _m-i-e-d-o_…- dijo Tacho casi susurrando al oído del chico, con una extraña mirada que erizaba a León, sin percatarse mientras conversaban Tacho se fue aproximando a Lleca y ahora casi lo tenía atrapado en sus brazos.

Llequita estaba temblando y sentía como Tacho le besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello, el chico casi se desvanece de los nervios, y sofocado le suplicaba a Tacho que terminara con la cruel tortura. Así callados y apenas susurrando para no ser escuchados por los demás chicos que dormían en la misma habitación.

Tacho se detuvo recuperando la respiración, los dos se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos mientras Tacho miraba a Llequita con una mirada tierna (_tipo Bambi_).

- ¿Todavía crees que estas soñando?- pregunto Tacho un poco avergonzado. Tacho se sentía descubierto, vulnerable, y miraba nervioso a Llequita.

- Estoy en el mejor de mis sueños – dijo León siendo consciente de cada palabra. La cara se le ilumino a Tacho al verse correspondido por el pequeño rubio que perfectamente pudo haberlo rechazado. Ahora los dos sonreían plenamente y sentados así en la cama se aproximaban peligrosamente. La luz empezaba a entrar por la ventana y el resplandor de un rayo de Sol brillaba en medio de los dos. El Hilo de luz separaba sus labios milimétricamente. Se tomaron de las manos mientras…

El rayo de sol comenzaba a brillar más, de pronto el resplandor iluminó toda la habitación con una luz enceguecedora y el mismo remolino que ya se conoce succionó todo el espacio, dejando fuera a los intrusos voyeristas de sueños…..

- (Mandalay, 8:15 am) –

Cinco chicos despertaban agitados, empapados en sudor, con un fuerte dolor de oído, en diferentes puntos del Colegio.

Tacho, Thiago y Lleca saltaron de sus camas sobresaltados casi al mismo tiempo, quedándose sentados por unos segundos mientras recobraban el aliento. Con cuidado cada uno fue poniendo a un lado sus sábanas y descubrían con preocupación que habían _mojado su ropa interior_ y no precisamente por beber mucho jugo antes de dormir (_do you know what I mean?!)._ Sigilosamente se levantaron como si estuvieran sincronizados, cuando estuvieron de pie, trataron de disimular saludando y riendo en una pésima actuación, y de un momento a otro salieron corriendo graciosamente al baño, a darse una ducha.

Tacho soñó con Llequita y todavía recordaba cada imagen, cada palabra, el deseo que eso le generaba era increíble. Thiago soñó con Saimón al parecer lo ocurrido la tarde anterior y esa madrugada dejó inquieta la mente de Thiago, que describió en sueños lo que le dictaba el deseo. El que se encontraba realmente desconcertado era Lleca que no sólo soñó con Tacho sino también con Pedro (el_ que hasta ahora solo veía como amigo_). Cuando entraron a sus respectivas duchas rápidamente los tres abrieron la llave de la regadera y como un coro celestial se escucho al unisonó _…Aaahhhhh Carajoooo!… _el agua estaba lo bastante fría como para pegar al techo a cualquiera que osara ducharse con ella.

Pedro en el Living despertó agitado y un poco sonrojado al darse cuenta que las chicas (que en ese momento desayunaban) presenciaron todo el Show de Pedro jadeando y dando vueltas en su sueño (sobre todo porque el _Rebelde_ dormía con unos bóxers ajustados verde olivo). Tratando de no verse nervioso el Yeti se levanto sonriendo mientras las chicas se morían de risa y rumoraban de lo bueno que estaba Pedro. Pedro sintió algo raro, húmedo, de inmediato se dio cuenta que había descargado involuntariamente _su arma ,_ ahora sí rojo de vergüenza salió corriendo de allí mientras las chicas no podían evitar verlo y babear. Llego a los baños, cuando entro a la ducha nadie tuvo la gentileza de advertirle que el agua estaba fría …fue el cuarto en gritar… casi se le frizan las rastas.

Simón despertó realmente desconcertado buscando a Thiago por todos lados, pero no lo encontró; luego recordó a Sol, pero ya no estaba, se fue, por un momento sintió tristeza, pero después se le dibujo una sonrisa recordando la Despedida que se dieron, y después sonrió aun más al recordar su sueño con Thiago. _…¿Donde cornos quedo mi ropa?..._ se dijo mientras se cubría con su remera que acababa de encontrar, con cuidado se puso de pie y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, de repente la puerta de la Estética se abrió y era Hope que soltó un grito al ver a Saimón desnudo…_Ya, ya… me voy…_dijo Simón tapándoseavergonzado y salió corriendo sin poder evitar que Hope le viera la cola y suspirara. Al llegar al baño como un pacto de silencio todos los que se duchaban en ese momento dejaron que Saimón entrara en la ducha y abriera la llave…_ ¡La concha de tu hermana!… _grito Simón por el agua fría que lo dejo petrificado. Los otros chicos soltaron una carcajada plena.

- (Comentando)-

¿Sabrán acaso que esa risa compartida no era lo único que habían vivido juntos?¿Se imaginaran siquiera que un tal _**Morfeo**_ se paseo por Mandalay poniendo sueños compartidos en sus cabezas? Sus mentes estuvieron conectadas compartiendo el Deseo, la fantasía, Thiago-Simón, Pedro-León, y después este último con Tacho (Tacho-León); ¿Sospecharan siquiera que el destino escribe una historia que cambiara sus vidas? Ese viaje los ha unido en un pacto, una alianza, Una Alianza Secreta.

_- ( Barra Desayunador (Cocina) Mandalay, 9:00 am)-_

Los chicos desayunan en completo silencio sólo interrumpido por uno que otro comentario de Nachito y Rama que notan algo extraños a sus amigos. Aunque no verbalicen lo que piensan sus cuerpos, sus ojos, las sonrisitas, y las miradas pérdidas en el vacío, dice mucho de ese silencio.

Tacho y Pedro se descubren observando a Lleca a escondidas y ruborizados voltean la mirada, Thiago y Simón no pueden evitar verse y sonreir, Thiago está feliz porque su amigo tuvo su momento con Sol, lo veía alegre, igual Simón se sentía contento por su amigo que tuvo su primer Rockanroll con Mar. Las chicas habían ido con Paz que ahora necesitaba estar muy consentida y cuidada. A pesar de todo el miedo que traía consigo ese día_, el día en que el Invierno llegue_, había un aire de esperanza en el ambiente, algo les decía que aunque faltaba lo peor, _nada les podía pasar_ sí permanecían juntos.

_-(Música de fondo)-_

_- ("Lo mejor está por llegar", El Sueño de Morfeo)-_

/././Puedo vértelo en los ojos  
entre guiños y sonrojos  
puedo leerlo en tus manos  
y cuando te muerdes el labio  
muerdes el labio

puedo sentirlo cuando hablas  
en tu forma de caminar  
puedo sentir en ti algo nuevo  
algo que te hace vibrar

quédate, no mires atrás  
lo mejor está por llegar  
y vuela como un huracán  
en busca de tu libertad  
y sin dirección  
porque lo mejor está por llegar

-  
puedo verlo en tus gestos  
divertidos y traviesos  
puedo leerlo en tu mirada  
soñadora y despistada  
no lo dudes mas  
quédate no mires atrás  
lo mejor está por llegar

y vuela como un huracán  
en busca de tu libertad  
y sin dirección  
porque lo mejor está por llegar/././.

- (En los Pasadizos secretos de Mandalay)-

Sol en realidad no se había ido aún, estaba reunida junto a Juan Cruz (asiéndose pasar por Camilo) en un pequeño centro de operaciones que JC armo en los túneles de Mandalay. Tenía una especie de tablero electrónico donde se podía observar como unas luces de color azul brillaban y dibujaban un mándala, Ahí estaban conectados todos los chicos, Paz, Camilo, Tina, Hope, cada uno representaba un punto brillante de luz azul.

JC se veía débil, el estar tan cerca del portal lo debilitaba, pero con la ayuda de Sol se mantuvo en pie, estirando su brazo con su mano puesta sobre el Tablero electrónico (pantalla de vidrio traslucida) un destello potente de luz lo cubría y parecía como si una especie de energía lo empezaba a cubrir y se concentraba en el centro de su pecho. JC se arqueaba y contraía pues la energía era muy fuerte, pero era necesaria para fortalecerse, desde la Muerte de Caridad _La Paisa_, JC pudo permear el circulo de protección de Paz, y desde entonces se ha estado fortaleciendo de la energía de los Chicos (Mar, Jazmín, Thiago, Rama, y Tacho), de otra manera habría muerto por lo débil que estaba, además el estar tan cerca de Paz y del Portal lo debilitaba.

Ese día, el día en que el invierno llegara, los astros muestran un alineación perfecta que concentra toda la energía del Portal, y paradójicamente coincide con el día en que el Círculo de Paz se rompe.

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-)-

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Trate de suavizar la temática Slash para poder contar situaciones Eróticas/Románticas pero sin ser muy explicito ni vulgar, lo intente al menos, Espero que les haya gustado.

G-R-A-C-I-A-S a las personas que comentaron los capítulos anteriores repito G-R-A-C-I-A-S son lo más! Me hicieron sentir que no estoy solo en el mundo….OK no, mucho drama, pero si se les agradece.

"_**Abandonad toda esperanza, vosotros los que entráis"**_ con esta frase de Dante (La Divina Comedia) les adelanto lo que se viene en estos 2 próximos capítulos, van enfocados a lo que en la serie fueron los capítulos _**"Salvar la Paz"**_ . Espero que estén atentos por favor dejen sus _**R-E-V-I-E-W-S me salvan la vida**_, literal, bueno no tan literal, pero si me animan a seguir, POR FAVOR sé que están por ahí, así que dejen sus comentarios. GRACIAS TOTALES! Como diría el inigualable e irrepetible Cerati!


	8. Jaque a la Reina

**Hola a todos, esta semana fue bastante complicada, y escribir este capítulo fue bastante complicado, pero estoy satisfecho, espero que lo disfruten! Agradecería su reviews y comentarios.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Capitulo 8: Jaque a la Reina_

_-(Voz en Off)-_

_-(Simón)-_

_En el ajedrez como en la guerra el objetivo principal es capturar, someter al Rey del contrario; y aunque El Rey sea el blanco de toda la operación, no por eso es la pieza más importante._

_La Dama ó Reina es la pieza más poderosa del tablero, tiene plena potestad para moverse en él, y si un jugador pierde su Reina al inicio de una partida pues seguramente ya habrá perdido. ¿Cómo es que una pieza tan valiosa puede llegar a descuidarse tanto? Por eso quizá sea la mejor estrategia del ajedrecista, guardarla protegida todo el tiempo que le sea posible._

_¿Qué pasa cuando la amenaza esta en tus propias filas?, cuando no podes cuidar a tu pieza más valiosa, porque quien la protege es quien en realidad la pone en peligro, en peligro de muerte…_

-(Mandalay 23:57 , 11:57 pm)-

La noche más oscura, el cielo se cierra obscuro como el plomo, una nube gigantesca cubre todo el firmamento hasta donde se puede ver, los truenos retumban en la penumbra, y los rayos impactan sobre la ciudad desnuda. La desesperanza se puede respirar y tocar como la humedad. En medio del patio del Colegio Mandalay un grupo de personas yacen vulnerables en medio de la devastación, se reúnen en un círculo alrededor del Mándala que cubre el domo del Observatorio (donde antes se encontraba la Fuente). Un relámpago cruza el Cielo y el rayo impacta en el Reloj del Altillo, una sonora explosión lo rompe en varias partes, la luz del impacto ilumina los rostros aterrorizados de los que ahora se encuentran casi en cuclillas temiendo que todo estalle a su alrededor.

- Tios, Cuidado!- grita Hope desesperada.

- Esperanza, no salgas , es peligroso! – le dice Camilo mientras la sujeta por el brazo. El rostro de ambos luce desencajado, gotas oscuras del maquillaje corrido bajan por el rostro de Esperanza, y en los ojos de Camilo se puede ver el vacío de su alma.

- Que nos volvamos a ver! – se oye despedirse abatida a Esperanza que ahora abraza a Camilo con llanto desgarrador.

Una luz cegadora cubre todo lo existente, se llena de vacío, se escucha una voz que apenas puede distinguirse entre el ruido blanco….

-(Mandalay, Estética de Hope, 21:10 pm, 9:10 pm **Horas Antes**)-

_-{…Soy Valeria Gutiérrez si están viendo este video es porque fracasamos en nuestra misión, Paz está muerta, Juan Cruz ha cruzado el portal, y tanto los chicos, la chicas y Yo hemos regresado a nuestro tiempo. Esto es realmente triste y no sé si funcione pero no tenemos otra alternativa, si esto se repite, si lo que dijo la Esperanza del futuro es real; La muerte de Paz ha ocurrido muchas veces sin que la podamos evitar, por eso hacemos esto, dejamos este video, aunque puede que no sirva de nada sí en realidad esta línea temporal jamás existió, dejamos nuestro testimonio, para que vean nuestros errores, por favor, háganlo distinto, cambien la historia, si lo logran nos van a salvar a todos, si este video llega a sus manos, por favor…cambien este destino…Salven a Paz, salven nuestra Paz…}-_

Concluía la voz entrecortada de Valeria, varias veces interrumpida por el llanto, mientras se observaba el cuerpo de Paz envuelto en un satén blanco y rodeado de flores de todos colores.

Vale sostenía la cámara mientras hacia una toma de todos los presentes: Camilo, Hope, Justina, Thiago, Rama, Tacho, Mar, Simón, Nacho, Melody, Tefi, Luca, León; reunidos en la estética de Hope "No Hay Tal Crisis" . Todos miraban atónitos lo que nunca imaginaron contemplar, el cuerpo ya sin vida de la hermosa Paz.

- Dale Mel (Melody) inicias vos – indicaba Valeria a la hermosa chica que tenia las lagrimas aun en la mejías, sentada en las escaleras de caracol se seco las lágrimas y con la mirada en el infinito, recordaba los sucesos en su orden cronológico y el rostro se le desencajaba de tristeza. Recobrando un poco la serenidad empezó a relatar de acuerdo al formato acordado, narrando como había comenzado aquel día:

_{…Yo soy Melody Paz, todo comenzó ayer casi a la media noche, después de oír a Thiago y Camilo, todos estábamos muy afectados con la noticia que Paz iba a morir; queríamos ayudar, hacer algo para evitarlo, por eso cuando Teo dijo lo de las cámaras Yo me apunte a ayudar…}_

Comenzaba relatando _la hermosa modelo_, mientras parecía que tragaba palabras que no quería soltar para la historia oficial narrada.

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

Melody supo que estaba enamorada de Teo, desde que lo vio luchar con la remera de Cielo Abierto, adoraba cada virtud y defecto del _rubio rebelde,_ su sonrisa, su carácter, su gallardía, pero sobre todo su sentido de justicia.

Se ofreció a ayudarlo a armar la red de cámaras de vigilancia, y junto con Ariel, los tres, acondicionaron el centro de monitoreo en un salón del Mandalay. Ariel estaba cansada y dejo a Melody y Teo a cargo de la vigilancia de las cámaras.

- Vos estas bien? – Preguntaba Melody – Amas a Paz…Todavía?- se atrevió a cuestionar temerosa.

- La Maga es la única mujer que he amado, y daría lo que fuera por salvarla, aunque sea para verla feliz…con otro…pero feliz…- comenzaba a desahogarse un Teo muy sensible, diferente al bravo rebelde que conocemos.

- Eso es amor Teo, amor de verdad, a veces cuando amas tenes que hacerte a un lado, sacrificar el propio amor, aunque te duela – decía Melody mucho _más madura_ de lo que Teo la imaginaba. Tanto tiempo de amar en silencio de observar, de sentir en su corazón todas esas cosas, hizo de Melody _una verdadera mujer_, una mujer bastante más firme, sincera, madura.

Rendidos por el sueño fueron apagando la charla hasta quedar dormidos en el piso, Teo vio a la chica tiritar de frio, y se acerco y la arropo en una frazada, quiso seguir monitoreando las cámaras pero no tardo en caer dormido recostándose junto a _la hermosa chica_. Mientras ellos dormían la señal de las cámaras se cortó, Sol y _Juan Cruz_ (_JC_) entraban a Mandalay y secuestraban a Camilo mientras _JC_ lo suplantaba.

A la mañana Valeria entro al salón de monitoreo, se sonrojo un poco al encontrarlos a ambos durmiendo abrazados, los despertó y le aviso que todos ya se estaban preparando para la _Intervención Creativa_ (_IC_) que harían ese día. Teo salió del lugar a organizar su gente de Cielo Abierto, y Melody subió a la habitación un poco ruborizada pero feliz, por amanecer junto a Teo.

En cuanto Vale, Teo y Melody salieron de lugar entro Ariel, a revisar las cámaras, notó algo extraño pues faltaban 20 minutos de grabación, reviso un poco los archivos, abrió el back up del sistema, y descubrió la parte extraviada. No podía creer lo que veía _…¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué se parece tanto a Camilo?..._ se preguntaba preocupada_… Pero que hacen! ¿Qué te hicieron Camilo?!..._ dijo aterrorizada, entendió que era un asunto delicado, copio el video y lo coloco en el escritorio del ordenador_…Paz tiene que ver esto…_ fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, Sol acababa de entrar al lugar y le disparo un choque eléctrico dejando inconsciente.

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

- Mar es tu turno – dijo Vale dirigiendo la cámara ante la Petisa que todavía traía el vestido de novia ahora bastante sucio y roto.

_- { Yo soy Marianella Rinaldi, hoy justo me desperté a la mañana cuando Melody entraba a la habitación, me dijo que venía de hacer guardia monitoreando las cámaras, pero me confesó que se quedo dormida, le dije que no se preocupara . Como las chicas nos despertamos temprano, desayunamos juntas en la Cocina, Pedro se había quedado dormido en el Living….}-_

Mar no pudo contener el llanto al pronunciar el nombre de Pedro, se quebró por completo, Thiago que estaba junto a ella la abrazó fuerte.

Mar lo vio como suplicando_… No puedo Péla…_ se le oyó decir con la voz cortada. A Thiago se le inundaron los ojos, la beso en la frente_… Dale…_ le dijo suavemente. Así Mar se hizo fuerzas para continuar narrando las partes relevantes de lo ocurrido.

Aunque todos sabían que Mar y Pedro apenas habían terminado su noviazgo esa mañana.

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

Mar entro al baño, los cinco chicos que están allí rápidamente buscaron cubrirse pues apenas terminaban de ducharse.

- Que haces nena! Salí de acá! – grito Lleca.

- Me parece que buscas a Pedro…o a Thiago…- dijo un poco irónico Tacho mientras se ganaba una mirada de odio de los tres mencionados.

Thiago entendió que Mar buscaba un momento para hablar a solas con el _Yeti _, así que con una mirada de confianza vio a Mar mientras anudándose la toalla a la cintura, se iba a vestirse a la habitación junto a los otros chicos (Simón, Tacho y Lleca) que con apuros alcanzaban a tomar una toalla para cubrirse, se quedaron solos Mar y Pedro.

- Vestite Yeti! Que me pones nerviosa…- balbuceo Mar tratando de fijar la mirada en cualquier punto menos en el cuerpo de Pedro.

El Yeti se cubrió con una bata blanca que colgaba de la pared. Guardando el mas tétrico silencio miraba a Mar con una bronca terrible, Mar había ronckanroleado con Thiago, y esa traición le dolía hondo al pobre chico.

- Me fallaste_…Socia…_ - dijo Pedro rompiendo el silencio llamando a Mar con su apelativo de cariño, se decían _Socio/Socia_.

Mar sentía toda la vergüenza del mundo concentrada en su cara, y no podía ver al chico a los ojos, pero Pedro le acaricio suavemente la carita, ahora viéndose fijamente Pedro le dio un beso tierno, Mar se moría de culpa.

- No sabes lo que duele, que no confiaras en mi – decía Pedro – Me enamore Mar, me enamoraste, siempre jugué al _Amor Sin Ataduras _y perdí- se explicaba Pedro bastante comprensivo.

- Perdóname _Yetito_ – decía Mar con una vocecita tan pequeña – Vos sos un Amor, y yo no te jugué limpio, seguía amando al Péla, y vos me volviste loca…- empezaba a explicar mas fluidamente.

- Thiago y vos se aman – interrumpió Pedro – Siempre lo supe _Petisa Traicionera –_ aclaró Pedro con más ternura que rencor.

- Fue lindo mientras duró – Aceptaba resignado el Yeti – Sos libre _Petisa, _anda con tu _Thiaguito – _le dijo con una sonrisa burlona – Che…pará tenes algo aquí en la boquita…- alcanzo a decir mientras le robaba un beso casi devorándole los labios. Mar indefensa pero bastante entregada agarraba lo que podía por última vez, el Yeti por su parte hacia lo mismo…

- Baaaamm! Baaaaaam! Baaaaaam!- tres golpes fuertes se oyeron como de alguien dando de patadas en la pared; Era Thiago que espiaba desde la otra habitación, Mar y Pedro se separaron de un salto, arreglándose la ropa con apuros y cómicamente se despidieron de beso en la mejilla, dándose la mano. Su "noviazgo" quedaba oficialmente terminado tan apasionada y arrebatadamente como empezó.

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

_-{Luego subí al Altillo, allí ya estaban reunidas las chicas, y Paz, Hope y Tina; entonces entró Camilo, bueno pero en ese momento no teníamos idea que Juan Cruz, el muy turro le dio un beso a Paz, y charlamos sin sospechar nada. Camilo (JC) empezó a detallar lo que cada uno de nosotros haría como parte del plan para salvarla a Paz.}-_

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

- Tina vos ¿Ya tenes arreglado lo del Convento? Te vas quedar allá hasta que Paz este fuera de peligro – decía Camilo (JC).

- Si mi Rrrrectorr!- Tina confirmaba la orden como un buen soldado.

- A Simón lo tenemos que mantener controlado – continuaba detallando - Por eso se va a quedar aca en el Colegio junto a Kika,Tefi, Valeria, Nacho, Lleca, y Rama-

- Vos Mar junto con Thiago necesito que me ayuden con algo- Mar escuchaba a Camilo (JC)– Necesito que vayan al Viejo Portal, de la Iglesia de Escalada, necesito que revisen el lugar y se aseguren que no hay rastros de Juan Cruz– Mar sentía un extraño presentimiento al escuchar a Camilo (JC), era su intuición que le advertía del peligro.

- Los demás (Tacho, Luca, Melody, Jaz, Hope, Paz, y Pedro) vamos a ir a la (IC) Intervención Creativa) junto con Teo y la gente de Cielo Abierto – terminaba de explicar.

Abajo en la cocina desayunaban lo chicos, de igual manera Camilo (JC) les explico todo el itinerario para ese día, a las 16:30 (4:30 pm) todos debían estar de regreso en Mandalay para completar el Círculo de Protección de Paz, y así evitar su muerte, aunque Juan Cruz sabía muy bien que eso no pasaría.

Thiago no dejo de sentir algo extraño a su hermano Camilo, pero no se podía imaginar que se trataba de Juan Cruz, así que confiando en él, lo obedeció.

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

- Tefi te toca- le indico Vale.

La chica que estaba aferrada a los brazos de Luca, respiro profundo e hizo acopio de fuerzas para contar lo que escucho esa mañana.

_-{Soy Estefanía Elordi, justo cuando el Turro de JC, nos termino de explicar lo que íbamos a hacer, él y las chicas bajaron a la Cocina para poner al tanto a los chicos que desayunaban. Pero yo note que Paz y Jazmín se quedaron en el Altillo, parecía que querían hablar a solas, me tentó la curiosidad y le dije a Melody que escucháramos tras la puerta, Mel me dijo que era una chismosa e intento irse, pero la obligue a que se quedara, allí las dos escuchamos la conversación de Paz con La Gitana.}-_

Cada palabra de Tefi no hizo más que evidenciar la ausencia de Jazmín en el lugar y acentuar la preocupación en el rostro de todos.

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

- ¿Paz que pasa? – pregunto Jazmín un poco asustada.

- Jaz, llegaron los resultados de los análisis que mandaste a la clínica - decía Paz con tono de preocupación.

- Y…? – titubeo Jaz.

- Estas embarazada Gitana! – dijo Paz con felicidad. La chica esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de soltar unas lágrimas, Paz la abrazó fuerte.

- Hey…que pasa Rubia, vas a ver que todo va a estar bien. No tengas miedo – la consoló.

- Oíme Gitana, esto es importante – le dijo viéndola más fijamente – Necesito que te cuides mucho ahora en la Intervención Creativa, Voy a hablar con Luca, para que te saque de ahí si las cosas se ponen peligrosas –

- Por favor no le digas a nadie – suplico Jazmín.

- No te preocupes, a Luca solo le voy a decir que te proteja, nada más…pero creo que a Tacho se lo debes decir- Al oir esto Jaz se quedo mucho más tranquila, y Paz volvió a abrazarla para que se sintiera mejor.

Melody le tapó la boca a Tefi para que no gritara, las chicas quedaron heladas con la noticia, salieron rápidamente del lugar, pues temían ser descubiertas.

- Te callas Tefi! No vayas a contarle a nadie, es algo personal de la Gitana! – le advirtió Mel a su gritona amiga.

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

La Intervención Creativa a la que se dirigía la Comitiva Mandalay ese día tendría lugar en las afueras de una Planta Industrial que hace mas de 15 años compró el Club de Campo que quedaba a las afueras de la Ciudad, muy cerca de Mandalay, dicha Planta Industrial jamás llegó a instalarse debido a las innumerables crisis económicas, pero ahora la Corporación de Gobierno la quería poner en marcha, sin tomar en cuenta el daño que causaría al extenso Bosque Mandalay, que rodeaba el lugar. Era común que Cielo Abierto y el Colegio Mandalay se unieran para realizar este tipo de manifestaciones pacificas contras las medidas autoritarias del gobierno, que prácticamente funcionaba como una Multinacional.

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

- ¿Tacho estas bien? – Preguntó Valeria – Es tu turno – le indicó a Tacho que parecía bastante abatido y desconcertado.

_-{ Yo soy Tacho…Juan Morales, y cuando toda esta mierda empezó yo estuve allí _**(con la mirada inexpresiva)**_ , estuve allí, cuando salimos de Mandalay hacia la Planta Industrial, armados con cancioncitas y disfraces cuando haya nos esperabas con armas _**(apretaba los puños y comenzaba a respirar agitado)**_, estuve allí, cuando todo era un carnaval, los noticieros entrevistaban y comentaban la presencia del Angel Rojo y Caperucita Verde... _**(se le corta la voz)**_… Cuando empezaron los disparos, cuando nos persiguieron en el Bosque, yo estuve allí cuando todo eso pasó… Pero cuando le pegaban un tiro a Jazmín, cuando más me necesitaba, NO estuve!.._

**(…..)**

_Apaga esa cámara de mierda y paremos con las giladas, que ahora mismo Jazmín puede estar muriéndose y no hacemos nada!}- _

Todos observaron a Tacho decir cada palabra luchando para no quebrarse de dolor hasta que al final explotó. Thiago no pudo evitar llorar al oír a su amigo, Mar y Tefi se abrazaron conmocionadas, Tacho tenía razón en ese momento Jazmín podía estar muerta en la Enfermería de Mandalay.

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

La intervención Creativa resultaba ser una emboscada que la Corporación de Gobierno venia tramando desde tiempo atrás, Mandalay se había convertido en una piedra en el zapato para la Nueva Era de Gobiernos Corporativos del Mundo (en el 2030) , Mandalay era el ultimo bastión de la Resistencia, una vieja lucha por la igualdad, equidad, y fraternidad de las naciones, discurso que a las Multinacionales les sabía a subversión. Habían esperado el momento para atraparlos y ese momento era ahora.

- ¡Ultima Advertencia! Mandalay a perdido su categoría como institución educativa, han sido comprobados sus nexos el grupo terrorista Cielo Abierto – gritaba por un megáfono el jefe de la guardia civil que esperaba una orden por su intercomunicador, la orden de una misteriosa persona desde una oficina obscura.

- ¡ Tenemos ordenes de captura en su contra! Pedimos la rendición inmediata o haremos uso de la fuerza! – Gritó como ultimo llamado a los manifestantes que ahora se agrupaban frente a la entrada de la Planta Industrial.

- Paz que hacemos?!- pregunto Luca , mientras todos empezaban a prepararse para lo peor.

- Saca a Jazmin de acá !- dijo Paz bastante alterada, Luca de inmedito tomó a Jazmín y se desaparecieron entre la multitud (de cerca de 150 personas)

- Maga es peligroso, mi gente puede defenderse, pero saca tus chicos de acá!- dijo Teo, pues en efecto las fuerzas de _Cielo Abierto_ estaban listas para el enfrentamiento, pero los estudiantes y colaboradores de Mandalay (Pacifistas) apenas intentaban hacer cadenas humanas para detener la represión (dicho sea de paso, seria desproporcionada).

- Hay estudiantes acá, no les importa?!- Gritó Camilo (JC) intentando lucir preocupado, aunque su mayor preocupación era sacar a Paz de allí , para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

- Sus estudiantes son ahora criminales señor Camilo Estrella! – vociferó casi disfrutándolo el Jefe de la Guardia Civil, mientras una Voz le decía por el intercomunicador…_Apunten…_; él dio la orden como se lo pedía.

Paz se paró frente de los manifestantes, protegiéndolos_, …Fuego…_ grito la Voz por el intercomunicador, y una ráfaga de tiros se escuchó , los casquillos caían en el asfalto caliente, las balas salían por los cañones de las armas, todo en cámara lenta, aquel iba a ser un espectáculo aberrante.

Un extraño brillo, como destello de Sol flasheo el lugar, y se oyeron los impactos de las balas, mas no hirieron a nadie. Paz seguía de pie, firme frente al escuadrón. Una a una las balas que quedaron congeladas en el aire empezaron a caer al piso, y todos los manifestantes huían en estampida. Los guardias apuntaban sus armas incrédulos y aun sin entender lo que acababa de ocurrió ante sus ojos.

- _…Disparen que esperan!…._- se oyó gritar de nuevo a la Voz por el Intercomunicador.

La multitud se rego por todo el lugar y la mayoría se internaba en el Bosque Mandalay, Paz, Camilo y Hope iban huyendo en su jeep, fueron los primeros en encontrarse con las barricadas bloqueando el camino, cruzaron por una vereda de tierra al costado de la carretera, kilómetros adelante ya en medio del Bosque, habían perdido a la policía. Jazmín y Luca no corrieron con la misma suerte, La Gitana apenas alcanzó a cambiarse su atuendo de _Caperucita Verde_ en una camioneta en la que ahora huían. Al encontrar la barricada tomaron otra ruta por un camino rústico, pero no había salida, salieron del vehículo, y empezaron a correr por el bosque como otros tantos de los manifestantes lo hacían, mientras las balas impactaban en los árboles.

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

- Simón, dale conta cuando encontramos a Ariel – pidió Valeria, indicando el suceso del que ella también fue parte.

_-{ Soy Simón Arechavaleta, cuando empezamos a oír los disturbios por televisión, empezamos a recibir los llamados de auxilio por los handys (radio comunicadores) , Kika trataba de guiar a las personas a lugares seguros por medio del GPS, y los mapas virtuales, pero era imposible, oíamos las balas, fue horrible, Nacho y los chicas estaban aterrados, pero Lleca y Yo queríamos salir a ayudarles, pero Hope nos detuvo, entonces recordé que Ariel se encargo de hackear una página para comprar las armas a Cielo Abierto, ella debía saber donde se escondían, teníamos que hacer algo para defendernos, fui y la busque…}-_

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

Simón corrió buscando a Ariel, y Valeria detrás de él, no quería que el chico hiciera una locura, llegaron casi al mismo tiempo al salón de monitoreo de las cámaras, y encontraron a Ariel tirada en el piso, lograron que volviera en sí, y con dificultad recordaba el fuerte shock eléctrico que sintió en la espalda antes de desmayarse, entonces toco una de sus medias, y sintió la tarjeta donde grabo el video del secuestro del verdadero Camilo y la suplantación.

Valeria paso la tarjeta por el lector de su dispositivo y con desconcierto al ver el video iban entendiendo el peligro en el que estaban Hope y Paz ahora que Juan Cruz se hacía pasar por Camilo.

- Que haces Simón! – dijo Valeria cuando el chico salió del lugar.

Saimón fue de inmediato donde recordaba que Pedro había guardado un Rifle de asalto profesional que trajo de Cielo Abierto, Valeria lo seguía, cuando Simón entró en la bodega, rompió una de las paredes y de un hueco sacó el arma, Vale se detuvo en seco.

- Donde vas Saimón , vos no podes salir de acá es peligroso, menos con un arma! – suplicaba la chica alterada mientras Simón trataba de sacársela de encima.

- Juan Cruz va a matar a Paz, Juan Cruz no Camilo!, viste que lo del video estaba equivocado, tengo que detenerlo – dijo lanzando a un lado a Valeria que ya nada pudo hacer para detenerlo.

Simón y Lleca salieron del Colegio Mandalay en una motocicleta, cruzaron el Barrio hasta lo que antes era un Club Hípico, pero que ahora era un punto de acceso al Bosque Mandalay. Rápidamente pasaron de los senderos seguros y recreativos a lo más tupido de la vegetación austral del Lugar. Cada vez se acercaban más, se empezaban a oír los disparos.

- Lleca te quedas acá! – ordenó Simón al pequeño rubio que apenas tuvo la agilidad de lanzarse de la motocicleta en plena marcha, de inmediato empezó a correr como los demás que veía pasar a su alrededor.

Simón estaba verdaderamente desquiciado, se abría paso entre las ramas y arbustos, de pronto logro divisar a Paz, Hope y Camilo (JC) que bajaban del Jeep, el camino para vehículos terminaba allí, ya casi llegaban al Colegio Mandalay. Simón tenía a Juan Cruz en la mira, era casi imposible que fallara, su mayor preocupación era salvar a Paz de ese monstruo.

Eran muchos los disparos en medio de aquella salvaje persecución despiadada, y las victimas aun no se podían cuantificar, pero ese disparo, ése en especifico se escucho diferente, Simón habia jalado el gatillo su blanco era Camilo, que en realidad era Juan Cruz.

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

En medio de la confusión algo salió mal, Simón no pudo entender como paso…

_Jaque a la Reina…._

_-(Música de Fondo)-_

_-( The Catalyst, Linkin Park)-_

_God bless us everyone  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
And it can't be outfoght  
Can't be outdone  
It can't out matched  
It can't be outrun  
No_

And when I close my eyes tonight  
To symphonies of blinding light  
God bless everyone  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
No  
Oh

Like memories in cold decay  
Transmissions echoing away  
Far from the world of you and I  
Where oceans bleed into the sky.

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

**Que Tal? **

**Fue un poco complicada la forma en la que decidí narrar este capítulo, si tienen alguna duda o comentario me gustaría que me lo dijeran, el Objeto de esta Historia es contar mi visión sobre la relaciones Thiago-Simón, Pedro-Lleca-Tacho, pero esta parte es realmente crucial para la historia, y creo que merece que la desarrolle de una forma muy completa.**

**Espero que le haya gustado, esta es la PRIMERA PARTE, esperen la CONTINUACIÓN.**

**Saludos España, Puerto Rico, Perú, Argentina, Mexico y demas países, en realidad quiero darles las gracias a las personas de esos países que tal vez pasaron quizá por error, no sé, leyendo mi historia, gracias por hacerse el tiempo, y ya sean 1, 2 o 3 los que estén siguiendo esta historia, Gracias igualmente. Esperen el Próximo.**


	9. El Catalizador

_Capitulo 9 : El catalizador_

_-( Voz en Off)-_

_-(Thiago)-_

_**El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece;**_

_**No hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor;**_

_**No se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad.**_

_**Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta.**_

_**El amor nunca deja de ser; **_

_El amor es la más creativa de todas las revoluciones, es El Catalizador, el factor de cambio que moviliza los hilos del destino a nuestro alrededor. Yo voy a ser la grieta que rompa este Castillo de Cristal en el que estamos atrapados…se los prometo._

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

Simón pudo ver como su bala erraba en el objetivo y Camilo (JC) salía ileso, era el espejo retrovisor del Jeep el que salió volando por los aires, mientras Paz, Hope y Camilo (JC) apenas bajaban del vehículo huyendo de los guardias que los perseguían.

* * *

Minutos antes Jazmín y Luca llegaban a la entrada de Mandalay cuando alcanzaron a ver como Simón y Lleca salían en la Motocicleta. Luca al percatarse del peligro al que se exponían, sobre todo con Saimón armado, dejo a la Gitana _a salvo_ a unos pasos del Colegio, y se apresuró a perseguir a los dos chicos que se adentraban en el Bosque. En cuanto Jazmín quedo sola, apenas dio unos pasos, cuando una camioneta de la Guardia Civil la capturo llevándosela de inmediato.

* * *

Todo era un caos en el Bosque Mandalay, la Guardia Civil asechaba a los manifestantes cazándolos como lobos a corderos.

León estaba escondido en un hueco cuando Pedro lo encontró. Ambos huían en la motocicleta hasta que se acabó la gasolina y empezaron a correr.

Teo iba en su motocicleta, cuando logro ver entre los árboles a Simón empuñando su arma, de inmediato cruzando la hojarasca y las ramas secas, llego hasta el chico, que parecía como endemoniado siguiendo al blanco de sus disparos. Teo logro convencerlo para que escaparan del lugar pues venían pisándoles los talones.

Simón corrió hasta Teo, intentando subir a la motocicleta, pero una ráfaga de disparos los obligó a lanzarse pecho a tierra. El cañón de un rifle de asalto ahora apuntaba la cabeza de cada uno, y una bota les hacía crujir la espalda, fueron capturados por La Guardia Civil que celebraba la captura del líder de Cielo Abierto junto a un Alumno de Mandalay, la fotografía perfecta que necesitaban para justificar la despiadada cacería que habían desatado.

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

La puerta de la Estética _**No Hay Tal Crisis**_ se abrió de golpe

- Chicos! Jazmín despertó! – gritó Kika sin esperar una respuesta regresó a la Enfermería donde estaban Camilo, Teo, Ariel, y un doctor amigo de Ariel que era quien estaba atendiendo a Jazmín.

Todos los que escucharon a Kika salieron tras ella con la misma prisa, al llegar a la enfermería encontraron a Tacho de rodillas frente a la Gitana que apenas podía mantenerse consciente, Tacho lloraba cómo chiquillo, mientras Jazmín con las pocas fuerzas que tenía le acariciaba su rubio cabello.

- Con cuidado por favor! – Regañó el Doctor a la multitud que entraba – Es un milagro que esta chica este viva, y más aún que este recuperándose – Aclaró el Doctor a todos.

- Y el bebé…? – preguntó Mar esperando aterrada por una respuesta que nadie en ese lugar estaba preparado para escuchar.

- No pude hacer nada…- dijo el Médico tan seco y tan duro como esas palabras podían sonar.

El llanto de inmediato vino al rostro de todos, Luca reventó su puño contra la pared, y las chicas veían el dolor con el que Tacho se aferraba a la Gitana. Thiago tomó la mano de Jazmín sentándose cuidadosamente a un costado de la cama donde la chica convalecía. Jazmín rodó su ojos hacia él, y las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, Thiago las secó con una caricia suave, mientras contenía las lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar, Thiago ya estaba harto de tanto llanto, de tanto dolor, que ahora lo único que quería era encontrar una forma para cambiar el destino.

El doctor salió de la habitación, Ariel lo escoltó hasta una salida secreta, todo el Mandalay estaba sitiado por la Guardia Civil , al menor movimiento listos para intervenir.

- Chicos, Jazmín va a viajar antes…- indicó Camilo (el verdadero Camilo) – Su estado es muy delicado y es mejor que viaje por medio de _un té de Paz_ – casi lloró al mencionar el nombre de su amada, pero lo importante en ese momento era que Jazmín tomará ese té para que regresara a su tiempo y se unificara con la Jazmín del pasado completamente sana e ilesa.

Así lo hizo, Tacho la besaba en la frente mientras el cuerpo de la Gitana iba difuminándose y desapareciendo.

- Chicos…sé que me van a mandar al carajo…pero creo que debemos terminar de grabar el video…- Propuso Valeria, temerosa de la reacción de Tacho.

Todos apenas recobraban la lucidez después de ver a Jazmín desaparecer frente a ellos. Pero para la sorpresa de Valeria y de todos, Tacho fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa comenzando a narrar lo que vivió.

* * *

_-{ Soy Tacho Morales, cuando empezaron a disparar todos corrimos al bosque, intente buscar a La Gitana, pero sólo alcance a ver como se iba con Luca, eso me extraño, pero lo que importaba era que estuviera a salvo, en medio de la estampida encontré a Melody tirada en el bosque , la ayude a levantarse, se había roto la remera, y se lastimó al caer…}-_

* * *

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

Tacho y Melody corrían por el bosque mientras El Vikingo se preguntaba por qué tanta preocupación de Paz y Luca por sacar a Jazmín de la manifestación. Todos estaban en peligro, pero porque el especial interés en la Gitana.

- Que pasa con Luca y La Gitana?- preguntaba mientras corría sofocado.

- Nada, no sé de que hablas…- Contestaba Melody mientras esquivaba las ramas.

- La Gitana me engaña con Luca?! – afirmo el Rubio guiado por su instinto.

- NO!- grito Mel enfática.

Melody detuvo a Tacho para decirle algo importante, Tacho no entendía porque _la hermosa modelo_ había parado de correr.

- Jazmín está embarazada…- dijo Melody, sentía que debía decírselo, que así Tacho comprendería porqué Paz le ordenó a Luca que la protegiera.

Tacho se quedó helado, los disparos los despertaron a ambos, los guardias aun los seguían.

- Tengo que buscar a la Gitana!- gritaba desesperado mientras las balas casi los rozaban.

- Todos corren hacia la Autopista…- indico Melody, cuando logró observar que todos corrían en esa dirección.

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

- Justina podes parar de llorar! – gritó Mar desesperada de escucharla sollozar.

- Mar no tenes que ser tan dura…-suplicó Tina, un poco apagada.

- Yo sé que fue un accidente, Tina no pudo evitarlo – salió a defenderla Luca, que ahora la abrazaba fuertemente.

- Ella mató a Pedro!- gritó Mar con la rabia y el dolor que eso le causaba. Valeria grababa toda la discusión.

El silencio se apoderó de todos. Entonces la voz de Justina se escuchó.

* * *

_-{Yo soy Justina Medarda García, este día lo venía preparando hace semanas, me acerque al Convento de las Benedictinas, me iba a recluir allí para evitar que el video se cumpliera, no quería matar a nadie. Al llegar la Madre Superiora me recibió con la noticia__**…que estaba embarazada…**__los exámenes médicos que me hice para ingresar al Convento lo decían claramente. Fui feliz, lloré, recordé a mi Señorr (Barto); aquel chubasco en el que Alsina (colaborador de Juan Cruz) y yo nos dejamos llevar por el vino. _

_No podía imaginar que todo se saldría de control, de pronto estaba conduciendo esa camioneta llevando a la Madre Superiora a un hospital, pues había sufrido un infarto, estaba desesperada, conducía tan a prisa, la Autopista estaba libre, y yo solo quería llegar. No pude ver cuando los manifestantes empezaron a salir del bosque, y para cuando me di cuenta, ya había pasado todo…}-_

* * *

Tina arrolló a Tacho y a Pedro que salieron intempestivamente del Bosque, el golpe del auto los lanzó a unos cuantos metros, Tacho logró ponerse de pie con un pequeño golpe en la espalda, Pero Pedro estaba inconsciente, rápido todos los que se encontraron en ese fatídico punto (Melody, Tacho, Lleca, Luca, y Tina) en medio de la autopista entraron a un Galpón abandonado, Luca y Tacho intentaban ayudar a Pedro pero era inútil estaba muerto, no había nada que hacer. Todos estaban enloquecidos de rabia, dolor, furia, todo estaba pasando como en el video. Tina suplicaba perdón pero Tacho y Lleca estaban con endemoniados apuntando las armas que lograron quitarles a unos guardias en el bosque. Lleca no podía creer que Pedro estuviera muerto.

Luca y Melody lograron poner las cosas en orden, y calmar los ánimos, debía huir de ahí pues la Guardia Civil aún los perseguía, de repente sintieron humo y vieron las llamas que empezaban a cubrir el lugar, tuvieron que huir de inmediato pues los Guardias habían incendiado el lugar, ya nada se pudo hacer para rescatar el cuerpo de Pedro.

-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

- Mar, conta lo que pasó en La Escalada…- Pedía Valeria a la _Petisa_ que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- No puedo, dale vos _Pelá_ – suplicó Mar a Thiago.

- Dale Mar, por favor, Thiago va después – aclaró Vale más dulcemente pues Mar se veía bastante afectada.

- Está bien, poné la cámara- indico Mar que ya estaba lista.

* * *

_-{…Cuando lo demás salían a la Intervención Creativa, Thiago y yo nos fuimos a la Iglesia de Escalada, no sabíamos que íbamos a encontrar…bueno… yo ya intuía algo, pero estaba aterrada; llegamos a aquella vieja Iglesia, todo se veía normal, nos recibió un Cura muy viejito que parecía que nos conocía, o quizá era así de amable con todos las parejas "Casaderas"; creo que si "... Que lindos Casaderos…" o algo así nos dijo, cuando le preguntábamos si podíamos subir a la torre del campanario, el Curita nos dijo que sí, mientras nos hablaba del matrimonio y nos daba un sermón…}-_

* * *

Mar y Thiago llegaron al medio día a la Iglesia de Escalada, al tiempo que la Intervención Creativa apenas comenzaba en otro punto de la Ciudad, tenían mucho miedo de la _"Profecía Autocumplida"_ es decir que tratando de evitar que ocurra lo que vieron en _aquel video_, fueran cumpliéndolo inconscientemente.

Pero todo era tan perfecto, aquella iglesia antigua, románticamente decorada (_como para un evento especial_). Mar y Thiago subían las escaleras de la torre del Campanario, mientras el padre les leía un texto:

_**././././ El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece;**_

_**No hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor;**_

_**No se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad.**_

_**Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta.**_

_**El amor nunca deja de ser ././././**_

- Padre, cásenos…- pidió Thiago sin perder de vista los ojos de su amada.

- Pero, Péla! La profecía…el video…- dijo Mar temerosa.

- Nada es más fuerte que este amor, todo va estar bien, hermosa…- dijo Thiago con los ojos brillantes, acariciando el rostro de la chica.

El padre estaba un poco sorprendido, nunca había oficiado una boda, allí, en el Campanario.

- Esto es muy poco ortodoxo, Chicos, así que digamos que es algo no oficial…- Dijo el Padre.

El Curita parecía más un celestino, que un sacerdote, pero digamos que así como Romeo y Julieta tuvieron sus cómplices, el destino le facilitaba las cosas a Mar y a Thiago.

- …Puede besar a la novia.- concluía el Padre, la ceremonia exprés de matrimonio _"no oficial"_.

Fue un beso casi cómo súplica, cómo un voto por la esperanza, cómo sello de Fe por un futuro, un futuro que se definiría en el trascurso de las horas de esa tarde.

Mar y Thiago poco se detuvieron en inspeccionar el Portal, que había en dicho lugar, mucho menos si había indicios de Juan Cruz.

Al bajar el Curita parecía muy alterado, corría de un lado a otro, preparaba todo para la llegada de un autobús con los turistas.

- Me tienen que ayudar hijos míos!- suplicó el Padre sonando afligido – Los del Comité de Turismo vienen para acá, van a hacer donaciones a la Iglesia , pero tengo que oficiar una Boda, y los novios a última hora se arrepintieron – explicaba, tomando a Thiago y a Mar de las manos, para que no se les escaparan.

- Pónganse la indumentaria de los novios, que esta acá!- Indico el Padre – Por Favor, Hijos míos, de eso depende el futuro de esta vieja parroquia! – terminaba de suplicar a la Pareja.

Mar estaba aterrada cuando vio el vestido idéntico al del video, Thiago sabía que debían evitar todo esos elementos que los acercaban a la profecía del video. Pero no les quedo más remedio que aceptar ante las incesantes peticiones de viejo Cura.

El Cura oficiaba la ceremonia _falsa_ tratando de sonar lo más creíble, mientras un coro de ancianitas cantaba música sacra. Todo era una completa farsa, aquello parecía sacado de un manicomio, pues todos seguían el juego cómo enajenados.

- Péla , esto me está asustando, vámonos, rajemos de acá! – suplicaba Mar susurrando a Thiago mientras forzaba una sonrisa a todos los que observaban.

- Están todos locos, míralos como sonríen! – alcanzo a decir Thiago antes de oír el tono de su móvil (timbrar su teléfono).

- Saimón, hermano! Qué pasó?... – contestaba.

* * *

-(-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-

_**A continuacion se detallan una serie de hechos que transcurren al mismo tiempo, o uno en consecucion de otro. Por favor tomar nota.**_

-(-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-)-

* * *

Simón y Teo iban en un Camión de carga en el que eran trasladados los manifestantes capturados. Teo a pesar de llevar las manos atadas logró sacar un teléfono móvil que escondió. Procurando no ser visto alertó a su hermano (_otro líder de Cielo Abierto_) para que lo liberara cuanto antes, dándole las coordenadas hacia donde los dirigían.

Simón tomó el teléfono de Teo cuando este terminó su llamada, se escondió entre los capturados que se apuñaban en el vehículo. Llamó a Thiago:

- Saimón, hermano! Qué pasó?... – contestaba.

- Thiago, todo se fue al carajo! Juan Cruz secuestro a Camilo, y se está haciendo pasar por él – dijo tratando de ser lo más claro posible.

- Qué?! – dijo Thiago sorprendido – Y Paz lo sabe? Esta con él? – preguntó.

- No hermano! Juan Cruz tiene a Paz ahora, y ella piensa que es Camilo – dijo Simón.

- Vos donde estas?! –

- Thiago, la Policía nos capturo a mí y a Teo, ahora mismo persigue a los chicos, ahora me llevan a la prisión – decía desesperado.

Thiago de inmediato salió de la Iglesia donde todos los turistas quedaron sorprendidos, y fotografiaban el espectáculo, Mar corría tras su novio. Entraron a la pequeña trastienda de la Iglesia, Thiago se quitó el smoking y le explicó la situación a Mar. Thiago tenía que ayudar a Paz, debía de averiguar dónde estaba el Verdadero Camilo. Thiago le ordenó a Mar que se quedara allí, la chica suplicaba por ir con él, pero Thiago no quería que nada malo le pase. Así que se despidió de Mar que aun traía el vestido de novia, y salió del lugar tomando una motocicleta en la que había llegado a la Iglesia de Escalada.

* * *

En un galpón (_bodega_) obscuro, a las afueras de la Ciudad alguien luchaba contra un campo eléctrico que lo mantenía prisionero, derribándolo con fuertes descargas si intentaba escapar.

Camilo, el verdadero Camilo, estaba recluido en el centro de operación de Juan Cruz; éste lo dejo a cargo de uno de sus secuaces, que lo vigilaba.

_-…Si sólo tuviera una oportunidad…sólo una…juró que daría todo por salvar a Paz…_- recitaba en su corazón un Camilo bastante abatido.

- _una oportunidad…una sola…-_ dijo por última vez, cerrando sus puños y lanzándose contra la barrera eléctrica, una explosión gigantesca de luz estremeció y reventó la barrera, el guardia que vigilaba cayó fulminado. Camilo estaba libre había descubierto sus habilidades sobrenaturales. Ahora corría para llegar a salvar a Paz.

Llegó a la carretera principal, pero no reconocía ni siquiera donde estaba. De pronto vio un Camión militar que se acercaba, de allí vio bajarse a dos hombres armados.

* * *

El Camión en el que Teo y Simón eran trasladados ya había salido de la ciudad, al cruzar el puente, un kilometro abajo una barricada de Cielo Abierto interceptaba el Camión, los guardias fueron tomados por sorpresa y rápidamente fueron atados y amordazados por el equipo de rescate, comandado por Evaristo, el hermano de Teo.

De inmediato cambiaron de dirección y salieron de regreso al bosque Mandalay, iban alertas a cualquier amenaza, si la Guardia Civil aparecía ya no los hallarían indefensos.

Vieron a un hombre caminando por la carretera.

- Es Juan Cruz!...- gritó Saimón.

- Puede ser Camilo, bajen dos a revisarlo! – ordenó Teo.

Camilo no entendía quienes eran, intento correr, pero lo capturaron. Al reconocer los logos de Cielo Abierto empezó a gritar_…Soy Camilo Estrella..Soy Camilo Estrella…_, pero lo único que logro fue que Saimon le soltara un puñetazo.

- Que haces Saimon?! Estás loco, tenemos que comprobar que sea Juan Cruz – dijo Teo levantando a Camilo que fue derribado por Simón.

- Si vos sos Camilo Estrella decime, sí yo te digo…- dijo Teo mientras se acercaba para decirle algo en secreto- …Entonces vos respondes…- dijo esperando que completará la frase que le acababa de decir al oído.

- _**No hay camino que llegue hasta aquí, y luego pretenda salir…Con el fuego del atardecer arde la yerba..- **_Completaba una parte de la mítica canción "En Algún Lugar" de una antigua banda llamada Duncan Dhu.

Teo no dudo en abrazar a Camilo – Hermano! Sos vos! – dijo mientras con mayor confianza le abría la camisa para dejar ver la cicatriz que Camilo (el verdadero Camilo) tenía en el hombro. Evaristo se unió al abrazo. Simón veía con sorpresa pues no comprendía el afecto con el que se saludaban.

- Teo y yo crecimos en el Mandalay de Ushuaia, luego cuando tenía 14 , Bauer me trajo junto con mi hermano al Hogar Mágico, y lo demás es historia – explico Teo bastante breve, con la certeza de que aquel era el verdadero Camilo Estrella.

- Paz, tenemos que salvarla! – dijo Camilo recordando su misión.

Sin dudar se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, no sin antes Simón pudiera disculpas por el tremendo derechazo que le había dirigido a Camilo.

* * *

Thiago cruzaba frete al Parque que estaba cerca de Mandalay, cuando logró observar como una camioneta frenaba bruscamente, se escuchaba una pelea, una especie de forcejeo. Dentro de dicha camioneta Jazmín peleaba por liberarse de sus verdugos, logró salir del vehiculo y un poc desorientada pudo ver a Thiago al otro lado del Parque, corrió hacia él, pero uno de los guardias sacó su arma y le asesto un disparo justo en el abdomen. Thiago corrió desesperado para rescatar a la Rubia, los guardias comprendieron que habían cometido un error al herir a una estudiante de Mandalay, y rápidamente huyeron.

Haciendo una gran esfuerzo Thiago trataba de contener la sangre que brotaba de la herida de la Gitana, y con mucho cuidado la logro subir a la motocicleta para llevarla al Mandalay.

* * *

Mar esperaba en la trastienda de la Iglesia de Escalada, pero se estaba desesperando, _el Curita_ la trataba de tranquilizar, pero era inútil, gruesas gotas de maquillaje le bajaban por las mejillas mientras le llamaba desesperadamente a Thiago, pero obviamente este no podía contestarle. Mar sentía que se asfixiaba, algo oprimía su pecho, intuía que algo malo estaba pasando. No podía esperar más..._Lo siento Padre, me voy, voy a buscar al Péla…_ dijo la chica saliendo del lugar …_Hija el vestido!… _alcanzo a decir el Padre, antes que Mar lo rompiera de manera que pudiera correr más rápidamente, quería llegar lo antes posible a Mandalay.

* * *

- Dalé Camilo anda, busca a Paz – dijo Teo – Mis hombres y Yo vamos a resguardar el perímetro del barrio, los guardias están cerca..- aclaró el rubio, unas cuadras antes del Colegio Camilo y Simón se separaban de las tropas de Cielo Abierto.

Camilo y Simón corrían a toda prisa , tenían que llegar a tiempo para salvar a Paz.

* * *

Melody, Tacho, Tina , Lleca, Luca, regresaban al Colegio (los guardias habían recibido la orden de retirarse después de que se notifico la fuga de Teo Gorki y Simón Arrechavaleta, la misión de la Corporación de Gobierno por el momento se dio por fallida); completamente destruidos tanto por fuera como por dentro, sus caras llenas de polvo, sus brazos lastimados por las ramas y las caídas en medio del bosque, y sobre todo la cara de Tina llena de dolor por Pedro.

* * *

En Mandalay el escenario era lúgubre, los cuerpos de Valeria, Tefi, Kika, Nacho, Rama, Hope, Ariel, estaban repartidos por el salón principal, se notaba qie habían intentado luchar, defenderse, pero no fue suficiente.

Hope, Paz y Camilo ( Juan Cruz) llegaron a Mandalay cerca de las 4:00 pm, Valeria ya les había dicho a todo que el verdadero Camilo estaba secuestrado y que Juan Cruz lo estaba suplantando asi que cuando los que aguardaban en Mandalay vieron a los tres que llegaban, inmediatamente alertaron a Paz, pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, Juan Cruz tomó por el cuello a Paz, la levanto asfixiándola, y con su mano izquierda como lanzando una descarga eléctrica fulmino a Esperanza, y de igual manera iba derribando y lanzando por los aires a los que se atravesaban a su paso. Sol salió de unos de los pasadizos secretos del Mandalay y llevaba consigo 2 rollos, una especie de pergaminos_…Acá están, las Cartas Astrales…_ dijo entregándoselas.

Paz seguía siendo torturada por Juan Cruz que cerraba su puño cómo si despedazara algo entre sus manos, y Paz suplicaba pues sentía como su corazón se comprimía al mismo ritmo. Sol evitaba verla, pero su llanto la quemaba por dentro.

- Jaime y Luna, donde están? –pregunto Juan Cruz.

- Los encontré esta mañana, habían dormidos juntos, con el arma los obligue a que me dieran las Cartas Astrales de Pedro y Luna, ahora están inconscientes en las habitaciones. – declaraba Sol bastante fría, pero avergonzada.

Los ojos de Paz escuchaban la metódica confesión de Sol, estaba aterrorizaba y no comprendía como su mejor amiga los había entregado. Sol huyó del lugar jamás regresaría.

* * *

Desde el aire se podía ver como arribaban desde diferentes puntos del barrio todos los chicos a Mandalay, en el centro del Mándala de cristal que estaba al medio del patio principal, estaba Juan Cruz esperando que llegaran justo frente a él. Los que estaban desmayados dentro del Hogar empezaban a salir y vieron a Juan Cruz tendido en su lugar. Simón y Camilo fueron los primeros en encontrarlo.

- Levántate mierda! – dijo Camilo empuñando el arma que le habia quitado a Teo – donde esta Paz?! – grito acercándose a Juan Cruz que allí tendido parecía indefenso vulnerable.

- Paz esta dando su vida por mi, ahora – dijo JC saboreando cada palabra -cada minuto que pasa ella se debilita y yo me fortalezco - decía suspicazmente.

- Donde carajos esta Paz? – grito de nuevo Camilo desesperado apuntando su arma.

* * *

Melody, Tacho, Justina, Lleca y Luca llegaban también a Mandalay y observada a los dos hombre idénticos en medio del Mandala, Camilo apuntando el arma y JC tendido en el suelo.

* * *

- No es gracioso?…Al final no eras vos el que iba a matar a Paz, fui yo, ahora Paz esta muerta! – dijo JC provocando la ira de Camilo, éste apunto su arma decidido a disparar.

- Dale dispara o vas a esperar a que me levante y los mate a todos! – dijo finalmente Juan Cruz.

Camilo disparó.

De pronto los ojos de todos se llenaron de horror, en el centro del Mándala ya no estaba Juan Cruz era en realidad Paz la que había estado todo el tiempo allí frente a ellos, pero Juan Cruz los había engañado con una ilusión óptica haciendo que todos vieran lo que él quería.

Desde el Altillo Juan Cruz observaba gustoso el espectáculo, cuando el pecho de Paz era atravesado por la bala pudo sentir como el portal se abría, podía sentir cada cuota de energía concentrándose en su cuerpo, un destello rojo iluminó el Altillo y el Portal se abrió y Juan Cruz al cruzó.

Mar y Thiago con Jazmín llegaban en el momento justo en el que todos caían presa del pánico al ver a Paz desangrarse en los brazos de Camilo.

* * *

_-(Mandalay 23:58 pm, 11: 58 pm)-_

_-{Música de fondo}-_

_-{ Linkin Park, Castle of Glass}-_

Una luz brillante borra toda la obscuridad de aquella noche dantesca, las fuerzas de la Corporación de Gobierno se aproximan a Mandalay, dispuestas a capturar a Camilo. Los chicos acaban de cruzar el portal a excepción de Jazmín que lo hizo a través de un té de Paz, y Thiago que a pesar de las suplicas de todos y sobre todo de Mar tomó un té de Paz para viajar al Búnker de Esperanza en el futuro, no se iba a rendir tan fácil, tenía que luchar por una oportunidad, una más.

././.  
Take me down to the river bend,  
Take me down to the fighting end,  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again  
Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the siren sing  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below

Cause i'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see.  
For you to see  
Bring me home in the blinding dream  
Through the secrets that i have seen  
Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
And show me how to be whole again./././.

* * *

Todo desaparece en medio del resplandor, los chicos Cruzan el Portal de regreso a su tiempo, la luz lo consume todo, y una voz se escucha apenas entre el ruido blanco…

* * *

_-{… Yo soy Thiago Bedoya Agüero, si me están escuchando significa que han visto este video por completo y ahora saben que fracasamos en nuestra misión, conocen los errores que cometimos, y cada paso que dimos más cerca de este caos. Pero lo más importante es que si están oyendo mis palabras significa que tenemos una oportunidad más, tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo bien, de salvar la Paz y de salvarnos a nosotros._

… _Mar si todo salió bien de seguro estoy junto a vos, pero si no, si algo salió mal, quiero que sepas que sos lo que más amo, y este amor sobrepasa las líneas del tiempo. Saimón hermano, te pido que cuides a mi Petisa, no permitas que nada le pase, y cuídate vos, te quiero ver en el futuro, los quiero ver en un futuro mejor…Yo voy a ser la grieta que rompa este Castillo de Cristal en el que estamos atrapados…se los prometo.}-_

* * *

¡Espero que le haya gustado, me costo mucho escribir este capitulo, pero es necesario para dar paso a la nueva etapa de la historia, GRACIAS a todos los que han ido siguiendo esta historia, esperen el proximo capitulo.

Pdta. Perdón por hacer los cáp. tan largos, los proximos seran mas concisos, lo prometo. ( Les recomiendo escuchar las canciones de la Musica de fondo, le dará mas sentido a la lectura. GRACIASSSS


	10. Un Nuevo Principio

**_Hola a todos, espero que no me hayan extrañado mucho...(me acabo de sentir ForeverAlone, en esa frase)_**

**_Perdón__ por la tardanza, es que he estado sumamente ocupado, pero aqui les traigo el Cap n° 10, espero que lo disfruten. Por favor dejen Reviews, Gracias por leer! _**

_Capitulo 10 : Un Nuevo Principio_

_-{Voz en Off}-_

-(Esperanza (Del Futuro))-

_Thiago, vas a tener que ser muy cuidadoso, y recordar cada uno de los cambios que hicimos en esta Nueva Linea Temporal, El Tiempo es un sistema rígido, no perdona las equivocaciones._

_Esta gobernado por principios inamovibles, que tenes que respetar, pero quizá el más importante, es que "__**Una línea temporal se defiende" **__actúa como un organismo vivo._

_Es como en la Quimica, aunque ahora no lo recuerdo exactamente, debe ser porque ya estoy muy vieja….ya…Es el __**principio de Le Ch**__**â**__**telier**__:_

"_**Si las condiciones de equilibrio de un sistema son alteradas por un agente externo, estas buscan reacomodarse para contrarrestar los cambios introducidos, para regresar al equilibrio inicial"**_

_Yo sigo siendo muy bolida, Tio, pero eso tan complicado quiere decir que la Linea temporal se defiende y que buscará regresar las cosas a su estado original, así que tenes que estar atento. Tenes que aprender a vivir con este __**nuevo principio**__._

* * *

_-{De cómo cambiamos la historia}-_

* * *

Thiago tomó un té de Paz, llegó al Bunker de la Esperanza del futuro (2082). Fueron horas enteras las que pasó repasando cada suceso, cada movimiento que había conllevado a _La Muerte de Paz_. Esperanza mostraba pacientemente cada diagrama, cada mapa, líneas de tiempo, tratando de explicar a Thiago los diferentes sucesos y los peligros de intervenir otra vez en el pasado.

Habían decidido hacer un último esfuerzo, "_ultimo_" sobre todo porque Hope ya estaba bastante cansada, y no podría resistir tantos viajes en el tiempo.

Fueron _**5 viajes**_ al pasado, cada viaje dejaba muy debilitada a Esperanza y a Thiago, sobre todo a Thiago que no estaba acostumbrado a la descompensación que los viajes generaban a quien no estaba acostumbrado.

Con sus intervenciones Hope y Thiago habían logrado _**evitar**_ que Juan Cruz se fortaleciera directamente de los Teen (Mar, Jazmín, Thiago, Tacho, Rama); Juan Cruz que en diferentes momentos del pasado secuestró a cada uno de ellos, para colocarle unos _bio-transmisores electromagnéticos_ con los que JC, se alimentaria del campo energético de los 5 chicos. El Plan de los Viajeros era interceptar a cada uno de los Teen después de ser intervenidos por JC, quitarles el dispositivo que éste les había implantado y así evitar que se fortaleciera con su energía. Así lo hicieron exitosamente.

Ahora Juan Cruz creía que se alimentaba de la energía de los Teen, y para que éste no sospechara nada de la intervención de _**los Viajeros**_, Hope y Thiago conectaron los bio-transmisores electromagnéticos al _**Campo Eléctrico de Mandalay**_ Hogar Mágico, el _**"Aura"**_ de dicho lugar y su energía sería la fuente de la cual JC se estaría alimentando sin saberlo, sin sospechar de las intervenciones de _**los Viajeros**_.

* * *

_-{ Lo que pasó aquel día}-_

* * *

_**El día que el Invierno llegó**_, el día en que supuestamente Paz moriría, hasta las 12 meridiano de aquel día, todo había ocurrido exactamente igual, *****Camilo fue secuestrado y Suplantado por Juan Cruz, *****Justina se enteraba de su embarazo en el Convento, *****Mar y Thiago se casaban en la Iglesia de Escalada,* Vale y Simón descubrían el videos de las cámaras de seguridad, Simón salía de Mandalay con la intención de matar a Camilo (en realidad Juan cruz); *En la Intervención Creativa todo había salido mal, La Corporación de Gobierno perseguía despiadadamente a los manifestantes.* Luca dejaba a Jazmín en la entrada de Mandalay, una camioneta de la Guardia Civil vigilaba de cerca a la chica rubia.

En ese preciso instante, El día que el invierno llego, el Campo de Protección de Mandalay _**se rompería**_ y Paz quedaría vulnerable; *Simón disparaba a Camilo (Juan Cruz).*Pedro encontraba a León en medio del Bosque, al igual que Teo veía a Simón disparando el arma.

* * *

– _(Punto de quiebre)-_

* * *

Juan Cruz al estar alimentándose del _**"Aura"**_ de Mandalay sin saberlo, no imaginó lo que pasaría justo en ese instante a unos pasos de llegar al Colegio mientras huía de la Policía junto a Paz y Esperanza. El Campo de Protección de Mandalay _**se rompió…por tanto Juan Cruz empezó a debilitarse de súbito, cayó desmayado en la calle frente a Mandalay**_.

La patrulla de la Guardia Civil que se dirigía a capturar a Jazmín, al ver a Camilo (Juan Cruz) no dudaron ni un segundo en cambiar de objetivo y capturarlo a él.

Paz, Jazmín y Hope no pudieron hacer nada por evitarlo y entraron al Colegio, Los que aguardaban adentro advirtieron a Paz del secuestro de Camilo y la suplantación de Juan Cruz. Entonces agradecieron todos, porque la Corporación hubiese capturado a " Camilo" en realidad Juan Cruz.

Una voz satisfecha en una oficina oscura daba la orden de la retirada a la Guardia Civil…_**Tenemos a Camilo Estrella, repito tenemos a Camilo Estrella, la misión fue cumplida! A todas las unidades retirarse del área…**_ fue el mensaje recibido por todos los agentes del gobierno que dejaron de cazar a los manifestantes en el Bosque y se marcharon. Con "Camilo" capturado, el gobierno pretendía poner en jaque al Mandalay, y acabar de una vez por todas con los "subversivos".

_-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-_

Aquella tarde todos fueron llegando a Mandalay poco a poco como guiados por una especie de preocupación, *Justina llevó a la Madre Superiora del Convento de urgencias al hospital sin ningún inconveniente, por el infarto que ésta sufrió;* Tacho, Luca, Melody, Simón, Pedro, León, y Teo regresaron a Mandalay sanos y salvos, después de la retirada de la Guardia Civil ya no corrían peligro alguno, así que volvían al Colegio, pero ahora sumamente cansados;* Mar y Thiago regresaban de la Iglesia de Escalada sin noticia alguna sobre Juan Cruz ni nada extraño en aquel Lugar.* Sol que aguardaba escondida en los Pasadizos de Mandalay, se enteró de la captura de "Camilo" (Juan Cruz) así que prefirió huir, pues se imaginaba que ahora todos habían visto el video de las cámaras de seguridad, evidenciando su traición, se fue, buscaría a su hermano, y se alejaría de todos para no hacerlos sufrir más.

* * *

_-{Cuando el invierno llega, y Paz NO muere}-_

* * *

El último en llegar a Mandalay fue el Verdadero Camilo, logró escapar sus captores, deseando poder evitar la muerte de Paz, en su camino de regreso escuchó de la captura de "Camilo Estrella" y entendió que algo había pasado con Juan Cruz, y ahora Paz estaba fuera de peligro, así que se apresuraba por llegar al Hogar Mágico.

Teo había montado un cordón de seguridad alrededor del Colegio, al ver llegar a Camilo, ante las sospechas de que podía ser en realidad Juan Cruz, pidió la contraseña infalible….Camilo entonó el estribillo de **"En Algun Lugar"** de Duncan Dhu. Teo supo de inmediato que ese era el verdadero Camilo su amigo desde la infancia, ya no habia que temer.

Aquella noche, en vez de llorar la muerte de Paz, todos celebraban su victoria… momentánea, pero victoria al fín.

* * *

_-{ Bosque Mandalay, 21:30 pm, 9:30 pm}-_

* * *

Habían pasado 5 días desde **El Dia que el Invierno Llegó** y **Paz no Murió**; La Luna era clara y hermosa aquella noche, unos pasos se oían crujir sobre las hojas del bosque, se podía oír las ramas quebrarse al ser pisadas en la obscuridad.

_**Cuando Thiago tomó un té para viajar al futuro con la Esperanza adulta, se dividió en dos, un Thiago que junto con la Hope de 2082 cambiaron el pasado evitando que Paz Muriera, y otro Thiago que se quedó siendo parte de la Nueva Línea Temporal que se desencadenó a raíz de su intervención. **_

Aquella noche de luna clara, el Thiago _**Viajero**_ se _**unificaría**_ con el Thiago que se quedó en el presente (bueno en el pasado en realidad XD!). Tenía un océano entero de dudas _**¿Qué tanto podía haber cambiado las cosas en esos 5 días de la Nueva Línea Temporal?**_

_-(,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,)-_

- Guarda! _(cuidado!)_ Thiago, parece que alguien viene! – dijo una voz de los que caminaban en medio del Bosque, sonaba parecida a la de Simón.

- Qué , que pasá?! – dijo Thiago volteando asustado, sintió como un vacio en el estomago, y un escalofrío que lo recorrió entero.

- Nada Ché!...era para que te despertaras un poco! – dijo el acompañante de Thiago, sus risas sin duda evidenciaban que era Simón.

La oscuridad de la noche apenas se atenuaba con la luz de la luna, y Thiago empezó a reconocer la situación, el _**Thiago Viajero acababa de unificarse con su cuerpo**_ en medio de la conversación que comenzaba recién. Entre las sombras identificó a su interlocutor, era Simón, pero ¿Qué hacían allí?¿Porque estaban caminando por la noche solos en el Bosque?

- Sos vos Saimón? – necesitaba confirmar.

- Quien va a ser? Nerdito! – dijo Saimón gracioso – Andas redormido, Thiaguín! –

Ese "Thiaguín" le había devuelto un poco de confianza a Thiago que comenzaba a ordenar sus ideas que vagamente se agolpaban en su cabeza dividida.

- Es que no he dormido nada… sigo teniendo pesadillas- dijo Thiago sin entender lo que decía.

- seguís de sonámbulo?! – preguntó Simón a un confundido Thiago que sentía que dentro de su cabeza otro contestaba por él.

- Si hermano, me despierto a la madrugada soñando, estoy con Hope del futuro, no entiendo nada, quizá de pronto estoy caminando por Mandalay, y cuando me despierto estoy caminado por la habitación o en pasillo – explicaba cómo sin contará una historia de otra persona.

- Thiago, estas mal, tenes que pedirle ayuda a Paz o Camilo – dijo Saimón preocupado por su amigo – Viste que lo intentamos, la otra noche y…no funcionó – Simón titubeo al terminar la frase.

- Intentamos…qué? – preguntó Thiago desconcertado.

- Dale Thiago no te hagas el boludo! – dijo Simón con la voz cansada – Me están hartando tus jueguitos! –

-Que jueguitos! De que hablas? – Thiago aun no tenía claro de lo que el otro chico le hablaba.

- ¿Cómo que de qué habló? – dijo Saimón, empezaba a sonar molesto – Te quise ayudar, como buen amigo, me contaste que eras sonámbulo, y querías que te ayudará, te me metiste en la cama, para que te vigilará por si te despertabas, acepté…¿Vos a qué jugas Bedoya?- dijo Saimón remarcando "te metiste en mi cama" que de por sí ya sonaba escandaloso.

- Pero pará…yo hice eso…- decía Thiago desconcertado.

- Vos sos gil? O actuas muy bien? – dijo furioso, mientras se abalanzaba sobre un Thiago muy abatido.

- Yo me hago cargo! Me pones mal Thiago, te desnudas ahí en mi cama, me comes a besos…sabes lo que sufrí luchando para que los demás chicos no te escucharan, para contenerme y no hacerte lo que me pedias! No me podes decir que estabas dormido! – gritaba Simón mientras tenía a su amigo atrapado sobre el suelo bajo su cuerpo, en medio del Bosque, oscuro, con la luz de la luna como testigo.

- Yo me hago cargo! Pero no seas tan cobarde y ¡Hacete cargo vos también!- dijo por último.

Para Thiago toda la mezcla de las dos Líneas Temporales en su cabeza, dejaba muchas cosas en el vacío. Pero si algo recordaba tanto un _**"thiago"**_ como _**el otro**_, era que cuando tenía a Saimón así de cerca, cuando sentía su olor, esa combinación entre colonia masculina y sudor, su mente se privaba y sus labios gobernaban sus sentidos.

- Me hago cargo…pero bésame- dijo Thiago con algo de sorpresa en su voz.

A Simón se puede decir que se le quemaban los labios por besar a Thiago, y esas palabras accionaron en él una pasión desenfrenada que no ponía detener. Con sus dientes torturaba los dulces labios de Thiago, el pobre que apenas atinaba a disfrutar lo que pasaba, sin entender nada, no quería entender, solo quería sentir a Saimón así de alocado buscando con sus manos los lunares mejor escondidos que Thiago poseía.

- Pará! Alguien viene…Saimón pará, alguien viene! – dijo Thiago tratando de parar los arrebatos de su compañero, que estaba a punto de comenzar a desvestirse y desvestirlo. Thiago se arrepentía de haber detenido a Saimón, con sólo no sentir sus labios sobre su piel esos segundos, ya le causaba una sensación de vacío.

- Es Lleca y Pedro que vienen a relevarnos el turno – dijo Saimon apresurándose a ponerse en pie y pararse a una distancia "prudente" de Thiago para evitar sospechas.

_-(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.)-_

En medio del bosque quedaron más dudas que respuestas ¿Qué hacían ellos dos allí? ¿A que se deben esas pesadillas de Thiago? ¿Por qué Lleca y Pedro llegaban a "relevarlos", era una especie de "guardia" o "vigilancia"? ¿Qué tanto habrá cambiando las cosas en Mandalay?

_-(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.)-_

Pedro y Lleca aparecieron de entre los árboles, eran guiados por Tacho y Luca, saludaron a Thiago y Simón que se notaban bastante nerviosos y agitados.

- Vamos Chicos, termino su turno- dijo Luca a Thiago y Simón.

- ¿tuvieron algún problema? – preguntó Tacho al notarlos un poco agitados.

- No todo está en orden – dijo rápidamente Saimón. Aliviando a Thiago pues el no tenía idea de que contestar ni el porqué de estar allí.

- Vayan, descansen, que ya van a dar la 10 – dijo Pedro encendiendo la lucecita de su reloj.

Tacho y Luca escoltaron a Thiago y Simón por el bosque, llegaron a un Campamento, estaban reunidas allí las tropas de Cielo Abierto.

Thiago estaba realmente desconcertado y no entendía por qué no regresaban al Colegio, por qué habían llegado al Campamento de Cielo Abierto.

En una carpa que estaba cerca del campamento central, se escuchó una voz que a Thiago le sonó familiar. Apartándose un poco de grupo sin llamar la atención fue hasta aquel lugar donde se escuchaba a tres personas hablar.

Eran Paz, Camilo, y Teo, que discutían su plan de seguridad. Thiago no prestó mucha atención a lo que decían , en realidad lo que lo llenaba de alegría era escuchar la voz de Paz, la última vez que la vio fue aquella noche envuelta en un satén blanco rodeada de flores, muerta. Verla ahora allí con vida le decía que lo había logrado con éxito, que Paz no murió, que había cambiado el pasado.

Thiago no pudo evitarlo y se lanzó a los brazos de Paz, estrujándola amorosamente, Teo y Camilo no dejaron de verlo con sorpresa, pero Thiago no podía evitar están tan emocionado.

_-(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.)-_

__Espero que les haya gustado, trate de poner las cosas en orden en este capitulo para lo que se viene, **El Amor esta por llegar a Mandalay y nadie saldrá ileso después de su arribo**, bajo esa premisa comienza esta nueva etapa de mi historia , espero que me sigan, y por favor dejen Reviews, se que estan ahí, España, Uruguay, Puerto Rico, Chile, Perú, México, Argentina, Estados Unidos, se que por lo menos se pasan de vez en cuando visitando mi historia y se les Agradece!


	11. Primavera en Marte

_Capitulo 11: Primavera en Marte_

_- (Voz en off) -_

_-(Teo)-_

_Desde los comienzos de la humanidad las civilizaciones antiguas han buscado explicar los fenómenos de la naturaleza, para ello han recurrido a mitos, leyendas, alegorías para explicar la lluvia, el invierno, etc. Hasta el comportamiento humano fue descrito en historias arquetípicas que hoy recordamos: Edipo, Electra, Paris, Ares, Afrodita. Etc._

_Así por ejemplo asociamos a "Marte" con la Guerra, la hombría, masculinidad y a Venus con el icono de la feminidad. Otra cosa interesante es como asociamos las estaciones de año con sentimientos específicos, así como el otoño es nostalgia, melancolía, La primavera es Renacimiento, el amor se toca por el aire._

_Cuando la primavera llega aun en medio del invierno, ese ambiente de romanticismo colma el lugar, y ¿Qué pasa si estamos en medio de un campo de batalla?, donde valientes guerreros luchan con enormes adversarios, pero caen rendidos ante la más tierna mirada. A eso señores es a lo que yo le llamo **"La Primavera en Marte"**._

* * *

-(Bosque Mandalay)-

* * *

-¿León vos crees que hay vida haya arriba? - pregunto Pedro al rubio, que al igual que él estaba sentado en el troco de una enorme árbol viejo.

- ¿Vida en el espacio?...A veces quiero creer que sí…sería muy triste que fuéramos los únicos…estaríamos muy solos – dijo el chico dejando bastante sorprendido a Pedro por la profundidad de su comentario.

- Ahora voy yo _**Yetito**_… ¿Vos crees en los Viajes en el tiempo? – dijo León.

- Parece que llego la hora de las preguntas raras…- dijo Pedro.

- Vos comenzaste así que, dale contesta – remato Lleca.

- La verdad…eso de los Viajes en el Tiempo, se lo dejo a las películas de ficción – contesto Pedro casi cortando la magia del momento; pero después de un pequeño silencio, agregó – La vida es un _**Viaje **_, Llequita, no salís de viaje para saltarte partes del camino, tenes que hacer todo el recorrido, el _**Viaje**_ _**no es el**_ _**Destino**_, es La vida, _**El Viaje es La Travesía**_…lo que pasas para llegar a tu destino –

- Pero ponele, como los aviones, a veces tu viaje implica hacer escalas en otros lugares, en otros tiempos… - empezó León a aclarar su punto de vista, pero luego como acción retardada se quedó en silencio, había comprendido las palabras de Pedro.

- Que pasó se te fue la inspiración? - comentó el Yeti, pasando su brazo por los hombros del más pequeño para animarlo a continuar su comentario.

- Es que recién te acabo de entender – declaro entre risas el rubio – Mirá todo lo que te inspiras viendo las estrellas! – lanzó Llequita locuazmente; a lo que Pedro no pudo evitar despeinarlo un poco a manera de mimo.

- Pedrito "El Filosofo" te llamas – alcanzo a decir León antes de que ambos se carcajearan al unisonó.

_-(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.)-_

En aquel claro del Bosque Mandalay donde Thiago y Simón habían hecho su ronda de vigilancia, ahora Pedro y Lleca conversaban sentados lado a lado sobre aquel viejo tronco derribado, filosofando sobre las estrellas y saboreando con el alma lo bien que se la pasaban juntos, era como aquellas conexiones intangibles pero graníticas e irrompibles.

Eran cerca de la media noche, así que no tardaron en llegar los vigilantes de relevo para que León y Pedro regresaran a descansar al campamento.

* * *

_-( Campamento Marte, (campamento de Cielo Abierto))-_

* * *

- No me imagine que me extrañaras tanto…y en tan poco tiempo – dijo Paz sintiéndose sorprendida por los efusivos abrazos de Thiago.

- Dale Hermanito, podes ir soltando a mi mujer – dijo en tono irónico Camilo mientras separaba a Thiago de un codazo.

- Como te gusta hacerte el canchero…Mi mujer… como lo decís, si en el fondo sabes que Paz todavía es _**mi Maga**_ – dijo Teo, como siempre tratando de sacar de quicio a Camilo, que no hallaba nada de gracioso en sus palabras.

- Basta chicos! Quiero pasar a saludarlos a todos- dijo Paz cortando el jueguito infantil de Teo y Camilo.

Los cuatro (Paz, Teo, Camilo y Thiago) salieron de la Tienda de Campaña donde se encontraban, y se dirigieron a la carpa principal donde funcionaba el comedor del Campamento. Thiago seguía a los tres primeros mientras como viendo una película en su cabeza iba recordando todo lo ocurrido en esos **5 días** en esta **Línea Temporal**.

_-(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.)-_

* * *

Después del _**Día en que el Invierno Llegó**_ y _**Paz No Murió**_ ; Juan Cruz seguía detenido por la Guardia Civil de la Corporación, aunque ante ellos y frente a la opinión pública ese era "Camilo Estrella".

Cada una de esas noches de la nueva Línea Temporal Thiago había estado teniendo pesadillas donde se despertaba como sonámbulo , eso lo preocupaba mucho y le impedía descansar ; por lo que le pidió ayuda a su amigo Simón. Thiago pidió a Saimón dormir con él, así éste podía vigilarlo si se despertaba, pero la cercanía y el exceso de hormonas para los dos chicos resultó contraproducente; pues Thiago en medio de un sueño húmedo _**casi real**_, empezó a seducir al pobre Saimón, que en la oscuridad de la noche no sabía si dejarse llevar por el deseo (_**que él también sentía**_) o callar los jadeos de Thiago que amenazaban con despertar a todos en la habitación. _Dale Saimon, cómeme... _Jadeaba suplicante Thiago entre las sábanas; en una demostración casi heroica de Autocontrol, Simón logro calmar a su amigo y llevarlo con cuidado a su cama para que dejara de provocarlo y de hacer ruido.

A pesar de ese pequeño incidente, todo en Mandalay marchaba con normalidad, bueno_**…en cierta forma…**_; El Gobierno acechaba al Colegio y Los Medios acusaban al Mandalay de "Subversivos". Nadie podía salir del Colegio pues se arriesgaba a ser capturado por la Guardia Civil; y por supuesto el verdadero Camilo estaba oculto, pues se suponía que "Camilo Estrella" (Juan Cruz) estaba en la cárcel de la Corporación.

La Tarde de ese día Paz, Teo y Camilo acordaron un plan. Camilo junto con los chicos saldrían del Colegio por medio de los túneles que conectan con el Bosque; desde ese momento el verdadero Camilo junto con los chicos (Tacho, Luca, Nacho, Thiago, Simón, Jaime, Pedro y Lleca) se refugiarían en el Campamento de Cielo Abierto y desde allí protegerían a las chicas y demás alumnos del Hogar Mágico. _**(Esto último ocurrió como a eso de las 14:00 / las 2:00 pm, hace aproximadamente 10 horas que recién se instalaban en el Campamento)**_

* * *

_-(Campamento Marte, comedor)-_

* * *

- Chicos, traigo buenas noticias - Se escuchó decir a Paz haciéndose notar entre el bullicio de los muchachos de Cielo Abierto que se disponían a cenar en el lugar.

- Papá y Mamá (Nico y Cielo) hablaron con sus amigos en _**Nueva York**_ y lograron que _**La Corte Interamericana**_ apoyará a Mandalay, ya no nos persiguen – explicó entusiasmada.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos regresar a la civilización? _**G-R-A-C-I-A-S!**_ al fin me voy a poder ir de esta pocilga! – celebraba Nacho; no sin antes ganarse las rechiflas y el descontento de las tropas de Cielo Abierto que notaron el "sutil cariño" que Nachito tenia hacia ellos.

Paz se encargo de explicar a todos y sobre todo al imprudente de Nacho que aunque ya todo estaba normalizado con la Corporación de Gobierno, no podían regresar, pues seguramente el Gobierno los estaría vigilando muy de cerca, para al menor descuido, hallar pruebas para capturarlos. Además sí La Corporación ya no los perseguía, de un momento a otro dejarían libre a Juan Cruz (_**para ellos Camilo**_) ; por ello era mejor que los chicos, Teo y el verdadero Camilo cuidaran el perímetro del Colegio, y el Bosque Mandalay, para evitar que Juan Cruz regrese.

_-(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.)-_

* * *

Después de cenar, casi a la media noche, y luego de haber escuchado las buenas noticias que Paz les comunicó, los chicos de Mandalay se disponían a dormir, Teo les mostró su carpa, allí dormirían junto con las tropas de Cielo Abierto. _**(Cabe aclarar que este se trataba del campamento "Marte" es decir el campamento masculino, pues en otro extremo de la Ciudad estaba el campamento "Venus" o el campamento femenino de la Organización rebelde).**_

Los Chicos se sentían bastante amedrentados en medio de todos esos hombres rudos, con look rebelde, y de modos toscos; Allí eran vistos como _**los delicados niñitos de Mandalay**_ ; el único que encajaba perfecto era Pedro, que ya había convivido con los rebeldes desde hace tiempo.

Se acomodaron como pudieron, todos juntos, apretujados, dormían en el piso, apenas sobre unas frazadas gruesas que hacían las veces de colchón.

Tacho llamaba por su móvil a Rama, lo puso en altavoz.

- Ramita? Hola Ramita, perdona que te llame tan tarde, pero acá apenas vamos a dormir ¿Todo bien? – preguntaba, en especial por su Gitana.

- Si Tacho, todo bien, la Gitana está comiendo como _**Refugiada Somalí**_, y Tina igual, Mar, Vale, Tefi, Melody y todas las demás chicas están bien – contesto rápidamente Ramiro, para calmar cualquier duda de sus amigos. Rama se quedo junto con las chicas en el Hogar Mágico, pues por su discapacidad (ceguera) era muy riesgoso que se mudara con ellos al Campamento.

- Los extrañan mucho! – agregó Rama, para terminar de alegrarles el corazón a los chicos.

Todos escuchaban atentos la voz de su amigo por el teléfono, y sonreían tontamente al escuchar que las Chicas los extrañaban.

- Gracias Ramita! Gracias por cuidarlas! Vos sos como nuestros ojos allá en el Colegio – dijo Tacho sin darse cuenta de lo inapropiado de su comentario, tomando en cuenta que Rama es ciego.

- Tarado! – dijo Rama

- Salame! – dijeron todos los chicos que veían con enojo al pobre de Tacho. Thiago le arrebato el teléfono, Luca le dio un codazo en las costillas.

- Dale Ramita, hermano, cuídate, y cuídalas a ellas, cuídame a _**la Petisa**_ – alcanzaba a decir Thiago…

– Y la Gitana- agregó al ver los ojos brillantes de Tacho.

– Y a Tina – al recordar que ella también estaba embarazada.

– Y a Luna – al ver a Pedro preguntando con la mirada por su hermana.

– Y a Valeria – dijo Thiago al notar la insistencia de Saimón (que le pareció extraña)

– Y a todas la chicas allá en el Colegio - finalizó.

Rama termino la llamada, y Thiago le devolvió el teléfono a Tacho, que estaba bastante avergonzado_**…Lo dije sin pensar…**_ soltó apenado, los demás solo rieron un poco y se acomodaron para dormir.

Habían quedado distribuidos en una línea, dormidos lado a lado, así : Jaime, Nacho, Simón, Thiago, Pedro, Luca, Tacho y por ultimo Lleca.

_-(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.)-_

* * *

Las luces de la tienda se apagaron, pero en vez de dormir, las charlas entre todos los que allí dormían se activaron de inmediato, con _**la oscuridad de la noche**_ y el _**murmullo de tantas voces al mismo tiempo**_, era el momento perfecto para conversar con tu amigo del al lado.

* * *

_-(Simón y Thiago)-_

* * *

- Vos estas con Vale? – Pregunto Thiago – Los he visto muy juntos últimamente –

- Vale, me ha bancado (apoyado) mucho estos días, y…no sé…es hermosa – dijo Simón, mas en introspectiva.

- La _**Tumbera**_ es muy linda – dijo Thiago reconociendo la belleza de Valeria.

- Voy a intentar, quizá resulte – dijo Saimón suspirando un poco.

- ¿Está Bien? – preguntó susurrando al oído de Thiago, mientras le besaba la mejilla (todo estaba oscuro así que no había peligro de ser vistos).

- Si vos sos feliz, yo soy feliz – dijo Thiago ronroneando en el cuello de Simón.

Esa respuesta le dio mucha seguridad a Simón para avanzar con Valeria.

Thiago y Saimón se acomodaron bien, se cubrieron con una frazada de tal forma que no se notaba que estaban durmiendo abrazados, Simón rodeaba por la espalda a Thiago con sus brazos, durmió casi respirando en el cuello de Thiago.

* * *

- (Tacho y Lleca)-

* * *

- ¡¿Estas muy feliz con lo de la Gitana? ! – se escuchó susurrar a Lleca, a Tacho le brillaron los ojos aun en medio de la oscuridad, al escuchar la voz de pequeño rubio.

- Si Llequita, es genial – dijo Tacho suspirando, y ese "Llequita" sonó muy dulcemente agitado.

- Y vos como andas?! – Preguntó Tacho, tenían casi dos semanas de no conversar, así en privado, desde _**"La Fiesta de Solteros"**_ – Llequita, perdóname sí te hice mal…- suplicó Tacho, aludiendo al desenfreno y arrebato de aquella noche.

- No te preocupas, las cosas pasan, por mi no hay lío… - dijo León dudando – Tacho es difícil para mí, todo lo que pasó esa noche – confeso.

- Yo sé Llequita, por eso, soy un boludo! – Reconocía el Vikingo – No puedo manejar todo lo que me generas- lanzo por ultimo.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, en la oscuridad total de la carpa donde todos descansaban y entre el ruido de todas las conversaciones a la vez, era fácil dejarse llevar por las sensaciones.

Lleca tímidamente busco la mano de Tacho y la tomó pasándola alrededor de su cintura, para que este lo abrazará, Tacho resoplaba nervioso, y con cuidado apoyo su pecho desnudo sobre la espalda de León, que también buscaba el contacto con Tacho.

Estaban avanzando lentamente, ninguno de los dos quería que las cosas se salieran de control como la otra vez. Tacho sintió el cuerpo tibio de Lleca, que estaba muy nervioso, más allá de la excitación, aquello le provocó una gran ternura a Tacho que tiernamente le beso el cuello a León y lo abrazo fuerte para que sintiera su calor, ambos se quedaron allí arrullándose mutuamente, estaban demasiado cansados y temerosos como para dejarse llevar por la pasión, esta vez solo se cubrieron bien con una frazada y se durmieron así.

* * *

_-(Colegio Mandalay 12: 15 de la media noche)-_

* * *

Las chicas en el Mandalay, se reunieron aquella noche en la habitación de los chicos, para acompañar a Rama y que no durmiera solo en aquella habitación.

Mar se enrollaba en las sabanas y algunas camisetas que Thiago tenía regadas en su cama, Jazmín hacia lo mismo en la cama de Tacho y las demás chicas se acomodaron en las camas restantes.

Las historias de Tina amenizaban aquella noche y Paz y Hope no tardaron en unirse a la velada.

- Como Penélope, que espera a que su amado regrese – dijo Hope romántica.

- O como Marte y Venus, mira si son ellos los que nos ponen los cachos a nosotras! - advirtió Mar como siempre desconfiada _**(Haciendo alusión a la Mitología Romana/ Griega, El mito de Marte y Venus/ Ares y Afrodita L-é-a-n-l-o-s )**_

- Mar no seas desconfiada! Son todos chicos con los que están allí! Es el _**Campamento Marte**_ – aclaró Paz – Las chicas de Cielo Abierto están del otro lado de la ciudad-

Eso calmo un poco la inseguridad de Mar. Y así pasaron la noche hasta quedar dormidas, entre relatos, cuentos, mitos y leyendas, extrañando a sus chicos.

...Mientras que en _**Marte **_es _**Primavera.**_

* * *

_**Que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado, las cosas van fuyendo poco a poco, queria ir despacio para dar tiempo de entender el nuevo escenario que plantea la nueva Linea Temporal, así que espero que esten pendientes, y POR FAVOR dejen al menos un review! se los suplico...**_

_**Bueno, un poco dramatico, pero en realidad me gustaria leer sus opiniones, Gracias por Leer.**_


	12. La Montaña Rusa

**_Gracias por estar pendientes de mi historia, se los agradezco, les dejo este nuevo capitulo, disfruten!_**

* * *

_Capitulo 12: La Montaña Rusa_

_-(Voz en Off)-_

_-(Teo)-_

_Desde que la Maga me dejó y oficializó las cosas con Camilo, para mí esto ha sido muy difícil. Cuando llegamos en aquel barco Mi Madre, Evaristo y Yo, jamás me había sentido tan seguro como al lado de la Maga, ella es como mi Paz,…__**lo acepto, eso no fue muy original…**__ pero es cierto._

_Crecí en el Mandalay de Ushuaia, al lado de varios chicos entre ellos Camilo Estrella, viendo al Doctor Bauer como un héroe de leyenda, y desde entonces quebrándome la cabeza con el pensamiento lateral._

_Luego cuando la ceguera de mi madre empeoro, nos trajeron acá, a ella, y a Evaristo también. Desde que llegue al Hogar Mágico, supe que la Maga era mi chica, cuando entre a la Universidad y recibí la primera cátedra de humanidades supe que debía luchar, y creé Cielo Abierto; Cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, supe que era momento de alejarme aun que me doliera dejar a la Maga, siempre supe que hacer, tenía el camino bien marcado. Veía mi futuro al lado de Paz. Ahora sin ella estoy en una verdadera Montaña Rusa, todo pasa tan rápido y no sé qué hacer._

_-(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)-_

Para Thiago las cosas habían pasado muy rápido últimamente; sin tomar en cuenta que su mente aun estaba dividida entre _**El Thiago Viajero**_; que junto a la Hope del futuro modificaron las cosas, y _**el Otro Thiago**_ el de esa _**Nueva Línea Temporal**_. Todo era bastante _**complicado**_, complicado…más no _**confuso**_, lo único que cambio en realidad es que aquel día Juan Cruz fue capturado por la Guardia Civil, y en Mandalay esa noche en vez de llorar una muerte, celebraron la Paz, a Paz.

Esa parte era sencilla de comprender, también era fácil comprender que después de la agresión del Gobierno en la Intervención Creativa, El Mandalay estaría vigilado. Y que ahora Camilo, Thiago y los demás chicos estuvieran en el Campamento Marte, era porque ya no podían estar más dormidos, debían vigilar, estar alertas, y sobre todo cuidar a las chicas, alejar las acciones violentas del Mandalay.

Eso aunque preocupante, tampoco era lo que tenia aturdido a Thiago.

Lo que para Thiago resultaba verdaderamente vertiginoso, era ese giro tan osado que había tomado su relación con Simón; si bien todo estaba pasando mejor de lo que deseaba, fue una sorpresa para _**el Thiago Viajero**_, él que recién se incorporaba a _**su otro Yo**_; ser recibido en la oscuridad de la noche por Saimón y terminar en unos cuantos minutos comiéndose a besos entre las hojas del Bosque. No hay que mal interpretar las cosas; Thiago estaba Feliz, aturdido pero feliz.

* * *

**_Es como subir a la Montaña Rusa , vas con tus amigos al Parque de diversiones, todos están sumamente emocionados, hacen la fila para subir al juego mecánico, llegan a los carritos, aguardan unos segundos y después todo es adrenalina pura, diversión al máximo, bajas de la Montaña Rusa y lo único que queres hacer es volver a subir… ¿Pero qué pasa si te quedas atascado? Sí el carrito se queda atascado en el punto más alto de la Montaña, empezas a ponerte nervioso, deja de ser divertido y queres bajar._**

* * *

Así se sentía Thiago en la cima de la Montaña Rusa, pero totalmente petrificado; algo atascaba su carrito y no lo dejaba avanzar. Se le humedecía cada parte de su ser con solo sentir los labios de Simón, pero ¿Y sí las cosas salían mal? ¿Si Simón solo quería divertirse? Para Thiago esto era mas profundo.

Thiago ama a Mar, es y será la mujer de su vida (eso lo sabemos y nada lo va a cambiar); Lo que Thiago sentía por Saimón no era simple atracción, deseo sexual; sí solo fuese eso , entonces sí que se sentiría culpable de engañar a La Petisa; pero no era simple deseo, Thiago amaba a Simón, tan fuerte como lo sentía por Mar, igual pero distinto, en dimensiones diferentes, en planos diferentes.

Le rompería el corazón darse cuenta que Saimón solo lo quisiera para calmar cierta curiosidad sexual. Lo devastaría por completo si después de intentar algo mas, Simón no se sintiera a gusto y terminara las cosas con él.

* * *

- (Campamento Marte, 8:00 am)-

* * *

Esa mañana Thiago amaneció entre los brazos de Simón, eso removió muchas cosas en el corazón de Thiago, y le hizo pensar en cómo había estado toda esa semana buscando, casi seduciendo a Simón, para al fin tenerlo así al lado suyo.

_**Ante la duda, ante el temor, elegimos la peor salida: Alejarnos.**_

Thiago se levanto de su sitio con cuidado fue despertando uno a uno a los chicos, ya era muy tarde; se sonrojo un poco al notar que Tacho y León habían dormido abrazados, y pensó que era una suerte que nadie los hubiera descubierto así a él y a Saimón. Se sonrojo aún más al notar que Pedro, Saimón y Tacho que recién se ponían en pie tenían _**"algo muy firme y notorio" **_en su entrepierna.

Una erección por la mañana es bastante común para un chico, y en un ambiente masculino, eso pasó inadvertido para la mayoría de los que se despertaban, pero no para Thiago, que se preguntaba si Saimón estaba así de _**"emocionado"**_ por él.

Thiago salió de la Carpa (donde dormían todas las tropas de Cielo Abierto) y fue el primero en ir a ducharse, se mostraba bastante esquivo sobre todo con Simón. Los demás chicos también entraron a las duchas, una especie de biombos de madera, y unas regaderas improvisadas hacían las veces de duchas en medio del bosque, a la vera del rio, algo muy distinto al Mandalay.

Todos conversaban y reían, menos Thiago, Simón se le acerco varias veces tratando de sacar conversación, pero Thiago se mostro cortante. Solamente al salir, cuando todos ya se habían ido, Saimon logro acercarse al chico_**…Solo quería desearte buenos días…**_ dijo Simón parándose detrás de Thiago y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Luego salió de las duchas, sin esperar una respuesta de Thiago, que se quedo inmóvil.

* * *

_**El carrito de Thiago seguía atascado en la cima de la montaña rusa, perdiéndose la diversión por el miedo.**_

* * *

Otro que amaneció extraño aquella mañana, era Pedro, pero el _Yeti _al contrario de Thiago, no lo atormentaban las dudas; por extraño que esto parezca, lo atormenta algo que sabía con certeza_**…León Benítez, me estoy enamorando de un pibe de 15 años que se llama León Benítez… **_se repetía en su cabeza, mientras clavaba un tenedor en la larga mesa de madera en la que desayunaban todos los del Campamento. Al otro extremo de la mesa estaban Tacho y Llequita conversando de cualquier pavada, pero se veía a Lleca muy emocionado contando con ademanes y gestos exagerados quizá una anécdota, o un película a Tacho que lo escuchaba y reía sonoramente. Pedro lamentaba no estar más cerca para poder escuchar de lo que hablaban.

Pedro siempre tuvo una filosofía bastante liberal, creía en _**"Seguir al viento"**_ pero esto que sentía lo obligaba a replantearse sus barreras mentales. ¿Qué iba a hacer con lo que sentía? ¿Se lo diría al chico? ¿Lleca lo entendería? Entre sus dudas, lo que Pedro tenía claro era que quería pasar más tiempo junto a León.

* * *

_**Pedro recién se bajaba de la Montaña Rusa, con toda esa adrenalina y emoción. Ya lo había decidido subiría tantas veces como fuera necesario, no quería dejar de sentir toda esa energía.**_

* * *

Por su parte León amaneció esa mañana con algo muy grande y duro que lo oprimía_…más específicamente se clavaba en su espalda…_digamos que a Tacho le encantada dormir abrazado con el rubio más pequeño. Y se lo dejaba sentir sin reservas a León, que preocupado y sorprendido, asimilaba esa manera tan zarpada de dar los Buenos Días. El agua fría del rio en las duchas del campamento solucionó el problema de Tacho, pero dejo en Lleca una disyuntiva.

Mientras se esforzaba por no congelarse con el agua tan fría, veía de espaldas a dos chicos que se duchaban uno al lado del otro, ambos prácticamente de la misma altura (1.70 m), uno rubio como el Sol, el otro morocho (cabello castaño oscuro), ambos desnudos, casi sincronizados se dieron la vuelta, aunque todo podía arder perfectamente en ese instante, Llequita se giró de inmediato y se quedo allí congelado de espaldas a los dos, pensando ¿Que me está pasando? ¿Tacho o Pedro?

Quiso acercarse a Pedro en el comedor, pero lo vio hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, y antes que llegara hasta él, Tacho lo llamo para que se sentará a su lado.

- Como amaneciste? – pregunto Tacho bastante amable.

- Bien, aunque la ducha africana estaba un poco fría.- dijo Llequita como siempre con una sonrisa y buen humor.

- Si casi se me congelan las pelotas! – Lanzo Tacho entre risas.

Ambos se quedaron enganchados con lo gráfico que se escucho esa última frase de Tacho.

- Oíme Tacho , esto no va a funcionar.- dijo León con vos baja, y un poco preocupado.

- Si, si va a funcionar, Llequita – dijo Tacho casi a suplicas – Todo va ir más lento, a tu ritmo, solo quiero que te sientas cómodo – decía mientras ponía carita de bueno, y se acomodaba la melena rubia atrás de sus orejas.

Era un pacto tácito, sin decirlo directamente, Tacho y Lleca habían acordado avanzar con _**"algo"**_ entre ellos pero de manera más paciente y sin prisas. _**La noche de solteros**_ dejo a Lleca con muchos temores, se sintió utilizado por Tacho aquella noche, fue un arranque brutal de pasión, para después ver como Tacho hacia como si nada, eso hirió mucho a Lleca que recién descubría con El Vikingo esa parte de su sexualidad. Ahora Lleca quería que las cosas fueran diferentes; y el hecho de que Tacho estuviera dispuesto a esperarlo, a ser más dulce y menos bestia, era algo que a León lo emocionaba.

* * *

_**Llequita subió a la Montaña Rusa, lo disfruto un poco, pero fue más el miedo. Ahora quería darse una nueva oportunidad pero esta vez elegiría a un compañero de carrito que le transmitiera confianza, sentir que nada malo le pudiese pasar estando acompañando por… ¿Tacho o Pedro?...**_

* * *

-(Colegio Mandalay 10:30 am) –

* * *

- Chicas, no les da algo de culpa que nuestros chicos estén allá solos en el bosque? – preguntó Mar.

- No están solos Mar, están con Teo y Camilo …y con Evaristo – empezaba a decir Hope, hasta que se dio cuenta que Mar tenía un plan entre manos, y pensó en Evaristo…y comenzó a entender.

- Si da algo de culpa… ¿Vos queres proponer algo? – preguntó Hope a Mar.

Sin perder tiempo la chica propuso su idea, que no era más que darse una escapadita al Bosque para ver a los chicos. Todas dijeron _**SI**_ sin pensarlo dos veces, salieron por los pasadizos secretos. Mar, Hope, Paz, Melody, Jazmin, Valeria y Tefi iban vestidas de verde olivo y con los rostros cubiertos _(Tina y Kika prefirieron quedarse en el Colegio junto a Rama, y Jazmín a pesar de las insistencias de todas por que se quedara, fue al final)._

* * *

-(Campamento Marte 12:30 md)-

* * *

Teo y Camilo llevaron a los chicos a hacer un patrullaje alrededor del campamento, Evaristo les iba mostrando cada una de los escondites y sitios seguros que habían marcado en diversos puntos del bosque.

Thiago caminaba un poco distraído cuando sintió que golpeaba algo con sus pies, al bajar la mirada vio una pequeña caja, como un pequeño joyero, cavia perfectamente en una sola mano. Thiago estaba intrigado por lo que dicha caja podía contener, sin darse cuenta se quedo atrás del grupo de chicos que avanzaban por el bosque.

Primero movió un poco la caja, escuchando como sonaba, parecía que traía unos cuantos objetos pequeños. Cuando finalmente se disponía a abrir la caja, sintió que alguien se le lanzaba por la espalda.

- Pela, Mi amor! – se escucho gritar Mar.

Los ojos se le iluminaron a Thiago y rápidamente bajo a la chica de su espalda y empezó a comérsela a besos en cuanto vio los labios rojos de la chica.

Los que iban adelante también se dieron cuenta de las visitantes, Tacho salió corriendo hacia la Gitana, tiernamente la abrazo y bajo hasta su abdomen para besarle la pancita.

-Pero vos estás loca! Como vas a venir así?! – Tacho regañaba y acariciaba a la vez a Jazmín.

La Gitana sólo atino a besarlo y quedarse prendida del rubio.

Valeria y Simón se saludaron afectuosamente pero sin besos ni abrazos, los demás vieron de reojo a la pareja, ya todos imaginaban que algo pasaba entre ellos pero ninguno tenía la certeza.

Es difícil de explicar cómo paso, pero Hope estaba en los brazos de Evaristo, Paz y Camilo se besaban mientras observaban al pobre Evaristo siendo asediado por Esperanza, que por increíble que parezca en medio del bosque llevaba puestos sus tacos _(zapatos altos, tacones o como se diga en tu país) _.

- Me parece que esto es exponerse demasiado- dijo Teo algo mal humorado a Paz.

- Lo siento, es que queríamos ver cómo estaban los chicos – se defendió Paz.

- Podían haber llamado – regaño Teo.

- Pero si le quitaron el teléfono a mi Negri, nos dejaron incomunicados – chilló Tefi con su voz tan peculiar. Luca la abrazo y beso muy contento de tener a su Flaqui.

- Deberíamos de empezar a movernos – dijo Evaristo un poco incomodo con Hope colgada del cuello.

- Si regresemos al campamento allí estaremos mas seguros- concluyo Teo.

Todos comenzaron a caminar la ruta de regreso al Campamento Marte. Thiago guardo en su campera (jacket) la cajita misteriosa que había encontrado; tenia gran curiosidad pero la presencia de Mar lo distrajo lo suficiente. Además le causaba una especie de alegría ver a Simón con Valeria conversando muy sonrientes, le hacía feliz ver a su amigo superando su traspié con Sol.

Melody que también iba en el grupo, parecía un poco inquieta, extraña_…¿Qué tenes Melchú?..._ preguntaba Tefi a la bella modelo, pero la chica no hizo caso al comentario.

Melody poco a poco se fue acercando a Teo, desde el día de la Intervención Creativa, ellos habían estado muy cercanos, ahora caminaban uno al lado del otro sin decir nada. Teo abrió sus ojos celestes brillantes, y con una sonrisita muy tímida soltó – Hola, cómo andas? –

A lo que Melody contestó también tímida - Bien un poco aburrida en el Colegio –

- Seguís con la misma idea? – preguntó Teo.

- Si, Teo, quiero unirme a Cielo Abierto – dijo Melody en voz baja.

Ya habían llegado al Campamento Marte, y el revuelo causado por la llegada de las hermosas mujeres mereció el alboroto y la ronda de comentarios y miradas de los demás compañeros del Campamento.

* * *

_**¿Qué otras parejas tomaran su lugar en la Montaña Rusa?**_

* * *

Teo y Melody se apartaron un poco de el tumulto de gente que se disponía a tomar el almuerzo. Estaban sentados en medio del bosque en un viejo tronco, al parecer se les habia olvidado el tema que habían iniciado anteriormente, ahora hablaban cosas mas personales.

- ¿Como llevas lo de Paz y Camilo? – pregunto Melody, con una confianza que poco habíamos visto hacia Teo.

- Esto es como una Montaña Rusa, todo va muy rápido, hay momentos en los que me siento bien, hasta feliz de verlos juntos, pero luego me pega duro, acá.- decía Teo también con una soltura y confianza que inusual en el introvertido Rubio Rebelde.

- Yo muchas veces me he sentido "La segunda de la historia" primero con Saimón, el amaba a Mar, después con Tacho, ya ves como va con la Gitana, en fin no he tenido suerte, me canse de buscar la suerte – se desahogaba Melody.

Entonces Teo un poco más sentimental se puso a soltar todo lo que traía adentro, todo lo que lo asfixiaba por dentro:

**- _Desde que la Maga me dejó y oficializó las cosas con Camilo, para mí esto ha sido muy difícil. Cuando llegamos en aquel barco Mi Madre, Evaristo y Yo, jamás me había sentido tan seguro como al lado de la Maga, ella es como mi Paz,…__lo acepto, eso no fue muy original…__ pero es cierto._**

**_Crecí en el Mandalay de Ushuaia, al lado de varios chicos entre ellos Camilo Estrella, viendo al Doctor Bauer como un héroe de leyenda, y desde entonces quebrándome la cabeza con el pensamiento lateral._**

**_Luego cuando la ceguera de mi madre empeoro, nos trajeron acá, a ella, y a Evaristo también. Desde que llegue al Hogar Mágico, supe que la Maga era mi chica, cuando entre a la Universidad y recibí la primera cátedra de humanidades supe que debía luchar, y creé Cielo Abierto; Cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, supe que era momento de alejarme aun que me doliera dejar a la Maga, siempre supe que hacer, tenía el camino bien marcado. Veía mi futuro al lado de Paz. Ahora sin ella estoy en una verdadera Montaña Rusa, todo pasa tan rápido y no sé qué hacer.-_**

Teo terminó con la voz entrecortada y con sus ojos brillantes por unas lágrimas que se resistía a derramar.

Melody lo abrazo fuerte, no podía creer que esos hermosos ojos celestes estuvieran a punto de llorar, abrazo a Teo, y sentía la respiración agitada en la espalda del Rubio que agradecía la contención que Melody le brindaba.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¿A quien elegirá Lleca, a Pedro o a Tacho? ¿Que hay en esa cajita que Thiago encontró en el Bosque?¿Desde cuando Teo y Melody son tan cercanos? esperen el proximo Capitulo, cualquier comentario también lo pueden hacer a mi correo, ville2792 **


	13. El Momento de Ser Valiente

_**Perdón por hacerlos esperar, este capitulo esta genial, gracias por estar atentos, he visto sus visitas , se les agradece.**_

* * *

Capitulo 13: **Momento de Ser Valientes**

_-{ Voz en Off}-_

_-{Thiago}-_

_¿Un hombre puede ser valiente cuando tiene miedo?_

—_Es el único momento en que puede ser valiente._

_No recuerdo muy bien de donde se me vienen esas palabras, pero son tan ciertas, parece que me he quedado congelado en un momento, petrificado en el miedo, los besos de Simón son lo más parecido a el cielo, y lo digo porque conozco el cielo, Mar me lo ha mostrado con el sólo roce de su cuerpo. _

_Tener a Simón y perderla a ella, eso me aterra, pero pensar en el resto de mi vida sin poder besar a Simón, eso me despedaza. Y sí Saimón me olvida ahora que está avanzando con Valeria, eso me derribarría , aunque soy el primero en celebrar su felicidad._

_Tiene que haber una oportunidad para los dos, tengo que luchar por construir esa oportunidad. Sin duda llego el __**Momento de Ser Valiente**__._

* * *

_- (En el Observatorio, Colegio Mandalay)-_

* * *

En el Mandalay se escuchaba música de fondo, desde la estética No Hay Tal Crisis, Tina programaba los más románticos clásicos de su época en la Radio Mandalay, quería que el bebé que crecía en su vientre viniera inundado de música.

Rama y Kika estaban más que románticos en El Observatorio del Colegio. Kika y Rama comían un helado con fresas de chocolate, más bien jugaban con dicho postre. Kika pasaba lentamente las fresas bañadas con chocolate por el rostro de chico rubio. Resultaba bastante seductor y estimulante para Rama, la voz de Kika y el roce del frio manjar por su boca.

El juego de seducción no duró mucho, un ruido los interrumpió antes que las cosas se pusieran interesantes. Era el ruido de un radio comunicador, que se escucho timbrar.

- ¿Que se escucha? – pregunto Rama a Kika, despegando sus labios de los de ella para poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Es mi Walkie-Talkie, lo deje en la habitación, parece que alguien lo encendió - dijo Kika recuperando el aire, y acomodando su ropa.

- Pero se escucha algo Kika, son como susurros…- dijo Rama – Es Luna! Escuchá! – dijo el rubio al reconocer la voz de la chica.

Los dos se quedaron escuchando con atención lo que emitía el dispositivo. Al paso de los segundos, una especie de sonrisita se les empezó a dibujar, comenzaban a reconocer una segunda voz, era la de Jaime.

* * *

_-(En la Habitación de las Chicas) –_

* * *

Luna y Jaime estaban envueltos entre las sabanas color rosa, entre almohadones y osos de peluche, seguramente habían prendido el radiocomunicador sin darse cuenta. Los ojos de Jaime brillaban como nunca y Luna sonreía y miraba al moreno con una especie de sonrojo.

- No me veas así… - dijo Luna con un dejo de ternura y seducción.

- Es que sos tan hermosa Luní… - susurró Jaime con una sonrisa gigante.

Ambos estaban desnudos, respiraban el mismo aliento, Jaime veía embelesado a su hermosa chica. Fueron muchas las veces que Jaime le pidió a Luna que tuvieran su primera vez, desde que vivían en Venezuela, la chica nunca quiso, y ese rechazo le dolía mucho a Jaime; Pero los sueños cuando se cumplen son de esos momentos perfectos irrepetibles.

Aquel día Jaime se armó de valor. En el Campamento Marte, después de ducharse y desayunar, salió a escondidas hacia Mandalay, iba dispuesto a reconquistar a Luna. El Universo conspiró a su favor, la música romántica de fondo, el Mandalay casi sin alumnos inoportunos.

Las palabras correctas en una declaración más que romántica, melancólica en la voz del pequeño moreno lograron llegar al corazón de Luna, una Luna más humilde, menos egocéntrica; Thiago le habían puesto los pies en la tierra, probó lo que se sentía ser rechazada.

Jaime había recorrido la piel de Luna con sus besos, la mimaba y acariciaba con ternura, haciéndole sentir segura; Luna temblaba pero la manera en la que Jaime la tocaba, la dulzura de su mirada, y su tibio aliento, la hacían entregarse plenamente;…_**Jaime me ama…**_ entendió Luna, al fin Luna fue consciente del hermoso sentimiento del chico; entonces se dejo amar, quiso recompensar al pobre Jaime por toda la espera.

Era esa sonrisa picara de Jaime lo que enamoró a Luna la primera vez que lo vio. Ante esa sonrisa solo algo podía pasar…amarse de nuevo. Luna y Jaime querían recuperar todo ese tiempo que perdieron amando sin ser correspondidos, que mejor manera de hacerlo que quemándose la piel de pasión.

* * *

_- (En el Observatorio)-_

* * *

Kika y Rama habían escuchado morbosamente lo que Jaime y Luna decían, gemían; aquello era por mucho una experiencia audio-voyerista que había tentado a los oyentes.

Kika y Rama sin darse cuenta estaban desenfrenados, llegando a donde ambos morían por llegar. No se dieron cuenta cuando el radiocomunicador se quedo sin batería, ellos estaban muy distraídos. Rama buscaba lentamente con sus manos sentir el cuerpo de Kika. La chica temblaba, era su primera vez, Rama la ayudo a calmarse, le cubrió los ojos con una venda y así ambos estarían a oscuras, amándose con el alma. El rubio era muy romántico, y cuidadoso con la chica que poco a poco se fue liberando, a cada segundo Rama le susurraba al oído un…_**Te amo, Kika…**_, al oírlo la chica se estremecía y sentía al rubio entrar en su cuerpo y su voz soltaba un leve quejido.

Esa tarde, que el Mandalay estaba casi deshabitado, con los lentos de los 80´s sonando en el aire, el amor se paseo por el Colegio, y en sus solitarios rincones los amantes encontraron su momento de libertad desbordando su pasión.

* * *

_-(Corporación del Gobierno)-_

* * *

Lejos de Mandalay, en un complejo de edificios militares, funcionaban las cárceles clandestinas de la Corporación, también funcionaba como centro de operaciones e investigaciones especiales.

- Hay dos cosas que sé de vos; Una es que no sos Camilo Estrella, te llamas Juan Cruz y según mis datos, debiste morir hace más de 20 años, y aunque es digno de un libro de terror, no soy una persona que se sorprenda fácil – decía una esbelta silueta de figuras femeninas, en aquella obscura habitación.

- La segunda es la que en realidad me interesa, vos me podes explicar, ¿Quien es esta mujer, y porque está en las coordenadas donde se originan las descargas atmosféricas? – dijo sosteniendo unas fotografías de la Hope Adulta.

- El conocimiento es poder, lo que vos sabes, en realidad no es nada, en cambio yo sé algo de vos que sí es muy importante. – dijo Juan Cruz, estaba esposado al otro lado del escritorio frente a la Jefa de Ministros. – Sé por ejemplo, que no sos Emma Valker, sé que sos Luz Inchausti y sé además que te intriga la energía de Mandalay, pero no sabes cómo manejarla – lanzaba cada palabra, mientras dejaba caer las esposas al piso, lo que provoco gran temor en La Jefa de Ministros que se aferro a su silla.

- Luz ya no estás en aquel sótano…- decía Juan Cruz con su voz más tenebrosa.

- Cállate! – gritó amenazante la Jefa de Ministros mientas que con su arma lanzaba una descarga a Juan Cruz que lo estrelló contra la pared detrás de él. Los guardias que vigilaban afuera del despacho entraron al oír la discusión.

- Dale mátame y no vas a saber nunca como controlar el Portal del Mandalay! – amenazó Juan Cruz.

- Podemos hacer las cosas a las malas también, pero conviene que nos ayudemos, vos decidís.- decía desafiante pero más propositiva Luz Inchausti.

Las descargas atmosféricas no eran más que las señales de cada una de los viajes en el tiempo de Hope adulta y Thiago. Severas descargas en el cielo a manera de tormentas eléctricas espontaneas, eran evidencia de cada intervenciones en la línea temporal. A la Corporación y a Luz le interesaba aquello que fuera capaz de generar semejante fuente de energía, las investigaciones y los satélites, identificaron a una anciana mujer que aparecía siempre en dichos lugares. Era Hope adulta.

Las negociaciones entre el _**Fantasma del Pasado**_ (Juan Cruz) y la _**Luz del Futuro**_ (Luz, la Jefa de Ministros) llegaron a un feliz acuerdo.

Juan Cruz les entregaría a Paz, Hope y Camilo, a cambio de su libertad, los planes de Juan Cruz eran los mismos, matar a Paz y cruzar el Portal hacia Eudamón, pero solamente le dijo a La Jefa de Ministros lo que ella quería oír.

Juan Cruz tenia la mirada distinta, quizá estaba cansado, sobre todo después de las torturas en la cárcel, o es que se sentía abandonado, solo, pues Sol se fue, y sus colaboradores lo habían dejado; Cuando Juan Cruz habito en el Cuerpo de Caridad, él se "contaminó" con la pureza de la Paisa, y poco a poco una grieta se fue abriendo paso. Pero sabía que debía seguir, no era el momento para ser débil, debía cruzar el Portal, a controlar su poder.

* * *

_-(Campamento Marte) –_

* * *

Los chicos habían pasado toda esa tarde a lado de sus chicas, aquello en lugar de ser un campamento rebelde, parecía un día de campo por el Bosque; pero en realidad todos necesitaban un poco de paz, habían tenido una semana de mucha tensión, siendo asediados por el Gobierno y alertas por Juan Cruz, esa tarde en la que el Sol brillaba casi horizontal en el cielo, todos sintieron un poco de esperanza.

Las chicas nunca fueron grandes amas de casa, pero tal parece que la distancia y cariño, las habían vuelto muy hacendosas, pues ahora que ya casi se despedían, empezaba a arreglar las cosas de los chicos en su carpa, tomaban la ropa sucia, la llevarían para lavárselas, limpiar un poco el tiradero que ellos tenían.

Tan rubios como el sol, Lleca y Tacho se veían sin hablar, estaban a unos pasos del campamento, se les podía ver desde allí, Tacho lucia un poco impaciente, se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos, mientras Lleca lo miraba y sonreía nervioso, querían decir algo pero ninguno de los dos se animaba.

- Llequit…- balbuceo Tacho.

- Tacho…- interrumpió Lleca.

- Dale decí – indico León.

- No dale, decí vos – insistió Tacho.

- Da igual Rubio, si hablas vos o yo, los dos sabemos lo que pasa.- dijo León un poco resignado.

- Se ve hermosa La Gitana, así embarazada, esta mas…linda, menos histérica – dijo Tacho. León no podía evitar sonreír al escuchar hablar al Vikingo tan enamorado.

- La amás , yo no me perdería ni un segundo de estar con ella, la chica es hermosa, además te va a dar un _**Tachito**_ o una _**Gitanita **_– ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír y suspirar ante ese comentario, los ojos se les cristalizaron de solo pensarlo.

- No podría dejarte que eches a perder eso Tacho – dijo Lleca con algo de resignación – Esto que nos pasa es fuerte, pero a veces hay que ser valiente – dijo Llequita.

- Apá…entonces creo que es el momento de ser valientes Llequita – dijo Tacho tratando de sonreír y de disimular sus ganas de llorar.

Tacho y León no dijeron más, era oficialmente el cierre de una relación que nunca empezó, concluyeron a tiempo un juego que los habría llevado muy lejos, en esas circunstancias no era viable.

Estuvieron abrazados por varios minutos.

- Me estoy acordando porque me tentas tanto…- dijo Tacho bajando sus manos hasta las caderas del pequeño rubio.

- Dale soltame Tachito que te estás poniendo zarpado…- dijo Lleca al sentir la entrepierna del Vikingo.

Los dos se soltaron a reír, estaban felices aun en medio de esa especie de despedida.

- Vos vas a estar bien? – Preguntó Tacho, preocupándose por Llequita – No tenes que sentirte mal porque te gusten los chicos, eso es tu decisión – aconsejaba al chico.

- No te preocupes, yo voy a estar bien. – respondió Lleca. La seguridad con la que lo dijo despertó la curiosidad de Tacho.

- Vos tenes a otro chico? – preguntó – es Martina? – quiso averiguar – o Nooo! Jódeme, ¡es El Yeti! – dijo al final sorprendido insistiendo para que León le contestará.

- No sé qué me pasa con Pedro – se sincero Lleca con una sonrisa nerviosa – Pero tan rápido tenes celos! – Dijo – Además Martina es muy linda – termino pícaramente, Lleca era el mismo picaflor de siempre.

Volvieron a abrazarse y reir mientras caminaban hacia el campamento. Caminando lado a lado sus cabelleras brillaban tan rubias como el Sol.

* * *

_-(A la orilla del Rio)-_

* * *

- Mira Gato, Lleca y Tacho se están abrazando?! – dijo Vale sorprendida a Simón.

- Déjalos, de seguro Lleca se está disculpando por alguna de sus bromitas – le resto importancia al hecho - Ese pibe nos escondió las botas a todos, ayer recién llegábamos – aclaró lo que quizás justificaba el "abrazo" que Valeria veía con curiosidad.

- Les voy a escribir una historia slash en mi blog – dijo Valeria al contemplar a Tacho y León en medio del bosque – Decís que garpa? – preguntó a Simón.

- Sos un poco morbosa vos eh? -dijo Saimón.

- Es ficción, lo importante es la historia – Aclaró Valeria gruñona.

- Vos y Yo, podes escribir algo de los dos – dijo Simón un poco más atrevido – Al fin al cabo es ficción. –

- Saimón, somos amigos…Gato! – dijo Valeria sonrojada y fingiendo molestia.

- Pónele pero si… - Simón no termino la frase, pues le robo un beso a Valeria, la bellísima chica apenas pudo recuperar la respiración, cuando Simón volvió a comerle la boca.

- Gato zarpado! – gritó Vale, mientras empujaba a Simón, el chico no pudo sostenerse, y cayó al rio empapándose por completo.

Las risas de Valeria y las quejas de Saimón se escucharon hasta el campamento, y varios de los chicos de Cielo Abierto no pararon de burlarse de Simón…_**Lo mojaron por zarpado…**_ decían, a Simón poco le importaba pues obtuvo lo que quería un beso de Vale. La bella chica rubia aunque molesta, estaba sonrojada y con la cabeza dando vueltas por el beso del chico.

* * *

_- (Campamento Marte)-_

* * *

- Péla mira Simón y Vale se besaron! Mirá! – decía insistente Mar a Thiago.

- Son tal para cual! – dijo Thiago en una especie de suspiro y sonrisa desde el corazón al verlos.

- Péla, sonreíste?! – dijo Mar, besándole la mejilla a Thiago.

- De que hablas Mar, he estado con la sonrisita compradora desde que llegaste – dijo Thiago.

- No Péla, estabas raro, feliz, pero raro, hasta ahora que los viste al Payasito y a Vale, se te dibujo la Sonrisa Compradora – le indico Mar.

- Es que me dio mucho gusto por Simón, viste lo que le hizo la garca de Sol – aclaró Thiago – Además, claro que he estado sonriendo toda la tarde, hasta trate de convencerte de hacer algo "distinto" – dijo Thiago.

- Yo sé Péla, si sos un zarpado!; Pero te hablo en serio, te noté extraño desde que llegue - insistió Mar – Yo sé que es difícil todo esto de estar separados, pero te quiero ver feliz Péla! Te quiero ver rebelde, disfruta de tu vida clandestina! – animó Mar a su Péla para que intentará acoplarse mejor a la vida en el campamento rebelde.

- Si por vos le pongo hasta una bomba a la Corporación! – dijo Thiago sonriendo más que nunca y alzando a Mar en sus brazos, la ayudó a pararse en un tronco y que la Petisa quedara a su altura, y empezar a comérsela a besos.

Por la mente de Thiago solo pasaban unas palabras muy claras _**…Disfruta de tu vida clandestina!...**_ esta frase que sin saberlo Mar dijo, le había ayudado a Thiago a poner en orden sus dudas y temores con respecto a Simón; Thiago solo sería feliz hasta tener a Saimón también a su lado, debía arriesgarse a vivir algo mas con el Payasito, si se dejaba dominar por el miedo, seguiría frustrado, incompleto, con la Sonrisita Compradora a medias.

* * *

_- ( A las afueras de Mandalay) –_

* * *

Los chicos acompañaron a las chicas hasta las afueras de Mandalay, en los contornos del Bosque Mandalay que colindan con el Colegio. Al Llegar hasta la entrada de los túneles secretos que conectaban con el interior de Mandalay. Se despedían entre besos y abrazos, las chicas llevaban las bolsas con la ropa sucia y rota para lavarla y repararla.

- Te quiero rebelde, Péla! – se despidió Mar.

- Cuídate Gitana, come por 2, por vos y por el bebe, hermosa! – dijo Tacho a su novia.

Simón y Valeria se despidieron con apenas un beso en la mejilla, unas risitas cómplices, que delatan lo que entre ellos empezaba a crecer.

Jaime que salía de los túneles en medio de la llegada de las chicas y las despedidas, logro mezclarse entre los chicos pasando inadvertido. Apenas Nacho pudo darse cuenta de su reciente incorporación al grupo, a lo que después le preguntaría donde estuvo toda la tarde.

Cada grupo partía con rumbos opuestos, los chicos abriéndose paso, sigilosos por el bosque, y las chicas avanzando por los pasadizos secretos de Mandalay.

* * *

_-(Colegio Mandalay) –_

* * *

Kika y Rama dormían juntos en el centro del observatorio, cuando escucharon el bullicio de las chicas al llegar por los pasadizos secretos de Mandalay, rápidamente se ocultaron tras un sofá blanco que estaba en una esquina.

En cuanto salieron las chicas del Observatorio, Kika y Rama se fueron a la habitación de los chicos para vestirse y luego salir como si nada.

Por su parte Luna dormía profundamente, estaba bastante cansada, digamos que Jaime tenía mucha energía acumulada, y que durante esa tarde habían desatado toda su pasión. Las chicas iban entrando a su habitación, y hacían pasar un momento muy incomodo a Luna, tratando de explicar porque estaba desnuda y porque la habitación estaba toda de cabeza.

Luna contestó cualquier cosa, y salió corriendo al baño sumamente apenada. Cuando regresó las chicas habían salido de la habitación; Paz, Hope, y Tina eran las únicas que estaban allí, habían puesto la habitación en orden, y esperaban a Luna, para hablar de lo que pasó allí esa tarde.

Luego de explicar lo ocurrido, sumamente ruborizada. Paz, Tina, y Hope charlaron con Luna ayudándola a sentirse menos invadida en su privacidad. Con mimos y abrazos la felicitaban por su primera vez con Jaime. Esto tocó las fibras sensibles de las cuatro mujeres en la habitación, Luna sacó un baúl con todos los recuerdos que trajo desde Venezuela, empezó a revisar nostálgica, y hablar de su niñez.

Había allí dos especies de pergaminos, Luna explicó a Paz que eran sus cartas astrales, mapas de las estrellas que indican las fechas de nacimiento de los dos hermanos, Luna y Pedro. Paz un poco intrigada por dichas cartas, le pidió a Luna que le dejará revisarlas minuciosamente. Luna accedió.

* * *

_- (En el Bosque Mandalay)-_

* * *

- Que hacemos acá Yeti? – preguntó Lleca asustado, ya casi obscurecía.

- En el Campamento van a preocuparse. – insistió el rubio.

- Dale, no seas ortiva, me vas a decir que querías regresar ya? -dijo Pedro tratando se sonar normal, aunque estaba temblando de los nervios.

… _**Dale, Pedro tenes que ser valiente…**_se decía el Yeti en su interior. Estaba allí en ese lugar apartado del bosque, porque iba a decirle a Lleca todo lo que sentía por él, de una vez por todas.

- Toma Llequita esta es mi remera favorita, te la quiero dar.- dijo El Yeti extendiendo una camisa blanca, que llevaba estampado en el frente el rostro de un hombre, con cabello largo y barba, y una boina con una estrella.

- Se llama Ernesto Guevara, pero ahora nadie lo conoce, la Corporación sacó toda la data que había de él.- explicó Pedro a Lleca que veía con curiosidad su obsequio – Era un soñador, luchaba como nosotros – dijo.

- Pero, Yeti, es muy especial para vos.- dijo Lleca sin entender – Porque queres dármela? – preguntó con una sonrisa como siempre.

- Vos sos un capo Llequita, cuando me contaste tu historia, lo que pasaste cuando eras chico, todo, sos muy valiente. – Empezó Pedro tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos – Y todas las horas que pasamos charlando, cagándonos de risa por cualquier pavada, solo quería que la tengas, es mi remera favorita, te banco a muerte rubio!...- declaraba con mucho nervisismo y sumamente sonrojado.

Lleca no podía evitar sentir que levitaba al escuchar las emotivas palabras del Yeti. Quería colgarse de su cuello y besarlo, pero le faltaba el valor.

- Gracias Yetito, vos sos un capo también.- dijo Lleca.

El silencio iba y venía en esos segundos que parecían eternos. Intentaron hablar pero se interrumpieron torpemente, volvieron a guardar silencio.

- Regresamos al Campamento. – dijo Lleca finalmente, eso le dolió mucho a Pedro, parecía que León no quería estar más tiempo allí a solas con él.

- Pará León…quería decirte algo…más. – Pedro se armó de valor, y detuvo a León que ya se iba.

- Qué..? – contesto Lleca.

- No sé, quizá te parezca una locura, tal vez creas que soy un gil, pero esto me está volviendo loco - Pedro tomaba por los hombros a Lleca para enfatizar cada palabra – Pero para mí no es fácil, cuando te conocí, también hubiera pensado que es una locura, sos un pibe, y para mí era bastante imposible, sentirme así por vos –

- De que hablas Pedro? – cada vez León se inquietaba aun más.

- Llequita…es evidente, que no ves como me pones, me siento un boludo, vos sonreís y yo también, caminas y te sigo, casi no tengo voluntad…todo por vos. – decía Pedro cada vez más agitado, tomando con más fuerza a León.

- Pará Yeti, estas un poco sacado – decía Lleca temeroso escuchando las confusas palabras de Pedro.

Pedro se quedó con una frase en su boca…_** Te amo Llequita…**_ antes de poder decirlo, el teléfono de León sonó, era una llamada de Martina. La chica se escuchaba alterada.

- León, sabes que no debes traer celulares, es muy peligroso – dijo Pedro.

- No importa, me tengo que ir, Martina esta sola por el barrio; al parecer sus viejos discutieron y ella se escapó de su casa, iba hacia el Mandalay, pero la Guardia Civil la persiguió y terminó muy lejos, estaba muy asustada – Explicó León bastante preocupado por la chica.

- Vamos, tengo la motocicleta cerca del Colegio – propuso Pedro – Donde esta Martina? –

- Dijo que estaba cerca de unos tanques enormes, cruzando frente al puente –

- Eso es al otro lado del barrio, es muy peligroso – aclaró preocupado el Yeti.

Ambos corrieron por el bosque hasta llegar a una cabaña en el Bosque Mandalay, era un lugar que León no conocía, poco tiempo quedo para las explicaciones, Pedro sacó la moto y salió a toda prisa con el chico, entraron al barrio por el Club Hípico, y se dirigieron hasta donde se supone que Martina estaba.

* * *

_- (En el Campamento Marte)-_

* * *

Todos llagaron cuando casi anochecía, nadie se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Lleca y Pedro. Jaime contaba muy emocionado lo de su primera vez con Luna a los chicos (con lo que mejor se llevaba), Nacho, y Luca.

Thiago había regresado muy animado después de escoltar a las chicas hasta en Colegio; y la distancia que mantuvo con Simón desde esa mañana desaparecía como si nunca existió.

- Y Vale, es ruda la rubia, mira que te empapo todo – le decía Thiago a Simón zarandeándolo cómicamente.

- Y vos, Mar te dejo más animado que de costumbre! ¿Hicieron algo "distinto" ?! – Simón esquivó la pregunta.

- Que preguntas salame! – contestó Thiago riendo – Y Vale que tal vas? Hubo chape, no sos nada lento Payasito!- Ambos rieron a carcajadas, estaban felices, muy distinto a esa mañana, cuando Thiago estaba más esquivo.

- Saimón me alegra mucho lo tuyo con Vale! – dijo Thiago sincero – Aunque no sé si eso complica lo …_**nuestro**_…- Thiago tartamudeo a decir la palabra _**"nuestro"**_ pero la sonrisa que Simón le devolvió lo reconfortó.

- Thiaguito, lo nuestro es _**imparable**_…- dijo Saimón acariciándole la mejilla, Thiago se sonrojo, y bajo el rostro como avergonzado para luego devolverle a Saimón su más seductora Sonrisita Compradora.

Thiago se armo de valor esa tarde despues de las palabras de su Petisa, _**…Te quiero rebelde, Péla…**_; sin Saimón su Sonrisita Compradora siempre estaría a medias. Para ser feliz, para hacer feliz a Mar necesitaba estar completo, para eso quería a su lado a Simón.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer, perdón por la tardanza, no dejen de seguir mi fic, les ase_****_guro que me quedan varios capitulos por publicar. La primera vez entre Pedro y León y de Thiago y Simón se acerca, jajaja. Dejen Comentarios o únanse en el Google+, estoy como Fernando Villegas, o envien sus comentarios al correo ville2792 ,._**


	14. Celestial

**Últimamente**** me esta costando mucho escribir los capítulos será por que se va acercando el final? Quizá...pero por ahora aun faltan varios capítulos, espero que les guste, GRACIAS POR LEER.**

_Capitulo 14: Celestial_

_-{Voz en Off}-_

_-(Tic Tac)-_

_Juan Cruz murió esa noche, enceguecido, escuchando la voz de la que parecía Órnela, su amada Órnela, quiso llorar, en su corazón intento llorar, pero estaba seco por dentro, no pudo siquiera rodar una lagrima. ¿Puede haber una pena más grande que no poder llorar de dolor, de arrepentimiento? Sin duda que la muerte, la vida y el amor, se parecen, convergen en un punto, parece que fueran algo etéreo, intangible, pero pueden doblegarnos por completo._

_Lo sublime de un beso, el frio abrazo de la muerte, o nuestra canción de batalla entonada a todo pulmón. La vida se abre paso por caminos indescifrables; entenderlos, apreciarlos siquiera, ese es un don __**Celestial**__, y perdonar sin duda, también lo es._

* * *

_-(Autopista, Afueras del Barrio del Mandalay, 7:30 pm)-_

Pedro y Lleca ya había cruzado por el barrio, y salían a la autopista, no habían hablado mucho, solamente para verificar el rumbo.

- Llequita agárrate fuerte! – advirtió Pedro, rompiendo con el silencio.

- Qué pasa Yeti?! – dijo León asustado.

- No te quise asustar, pero hace rato que nos vienen siguiendo! – aclaro Pedro acelerando ruidosamente la motocicleta.

León se aferraba fuerte a Pedro. Una camioneta negra les cerró el paso, Pedro no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara a León; arriesgando todo, con más probabilidades de matarse que de escapar, Pedro solo dijo…_**Agárrate Rubio…**_ y aceleró la moto contra la camioneta, alcanzando a esquivarla pasando por un estrecho espacio que les quedaba. Una ráfaga de disparos se escuchó, pero nadie salió herido.

Un par de kilómetros más adelante, Pedro aun podía sentir en su espalda el corazón de León latiendo agitado. Otra motocicleta salió de repente en la autopista, eran unos guardias; Pedro se lanzó con todo a una zanja al lado del camino, los guardias pasaron sin alcanzar a verlos. Lograron perder a los que los perseguían.

Pedro y Lleca estaban inconscientes después del tremendo golpe que se llevaron al caer a la zanja desde la carretera a esa velocidad. Pedro aturdido pero ileso inmediatamente busco a Lleca que estaba a unos pasos de él, el chico parecía lastimado, no le respondía, Pedro sintió escalofríos, temía lo peor.

- Rubio dale contéstame! – suplicaba Pedro agitando a León. – Rubio hermoso…no me podes hacer esto…_**Te Amo Lleca**_, contéstame - dijo Pedro con unas lágrimas brillantes bajando por sus mejillas.

Era inútil, por mas intentos de Pedro, Lleca no reaccionaba, el Yeti zarandeaba a León violentamente suplicando porque despertase. Esos minutos fueron cruelmente eternos, Pedro se abrazaba al pecho de Llequita llorando como chiquillo, suplicando que reaccionara.

Un leve quejido se escuchó, León empezaba a recobrar el aliento, Pedro no pudo contenerse de alegría, y besaba a Lleca tiernamente, los frios labios del rubio poco a poco fueron recobrando el calor.

- Pará, Yeti, me ahogó. – dijo apenas León. Pedro se retiro para dejar respirar al chico.

- Pero vos estás loco Yeti! Casi nos matamos! – alcanzo a reclamar Lleca.

- Perdóname Rubio, es que no podía dejar que nos atraparan- se disculpó Pedro.

- Pero dale, sigamos! – dijo Lleca.

- Pero cómo si la moto está rota (destrozada)?!. – aclaró Pedro.

- No eso no, boludo! ¿Por qué paraste de besarme Yetito? – dijo León sonriendo, acariciando y limpiando las lágrimas que aun estaban en las mejillas de Pedro.

- ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije? – dijo Pedro sonrojado.

- Todo, ¿Por qué crees que no quería despertar?…creía que era un sueño – dijo el chico rubio.

- Rubio hermoso…- susurro Pedro.

- El mejor de mis sueños…- alcanzo a balbucear León, antes que Pedro se lo comiera a besos igual o más apasionado que antes.

En efecto aquella llamada de "Martina" fue una emboscada de la Corporación, todo con un aparato simulador de voz. León llamo a Martina, pero esta vez al teléfono de su casa, y por supuesto que la chica estaba sana y salva. La Jefa de Ministros quería secuestrar a Lleca para negociar la entrega de Paz y Camilo, era su plan B, no podía confiar plenamente en Juan Cruz.

* * *

- (en la Zamacueca, Colegio Mandalay, 8:30 pm)-

Teo recibió una llamada desde el Campamento Venus, era Ariel (se unió a Cielo Abierto, y coordinaba el área informática y de tecnología).

El sensor rastreador en la motocicleta de Pedro, se había activado, y Ariel y un comando de chicas del Campamento Venus pasaron en un jeep a verificar, y se encontraron con los dos chicos, los ayudaron e informaron a Teo en el Campamento Marte.

Al menos por el momento Pedro y Lleca pasarían la noche en una cabaña abandonada en el Bosque Mandalay, corrían el riesgo que la Corporación lo siguiera y diera con todo el Campamento de los chicos, así que prefirieron esconderse allí, la misma cabaña donde Pedro guardaba su motocicleta.

- Paz se quedó más tranquila después de hablar con León por el handy – explicaba Teo.

- Yo te estuve llamando, pero no contestabas - quien hablaba era Melody.

- Es muy peligroso usar los móviles, por eso los desactivamos, ahora solo utilizamos los handies (radio comunicadores) – Explicaba Teo.

- Y todo esto, es para mí? – pregunto Teo a la Hermosa modelo, al ver una mesa con la cena servida. Al parecer Melody preparó una cena romántica allí en la Zamacueca para ambos.

- Sí, precisamente por eso te llamaba, no sé te vi un poco mal hoy, que pensé que quizá vos querías…- Melody sonaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo explicarse.

- Mel, sos linda lo sabes, pero yo ahora estoy mal por Paz, no quiero lastimarte. – dijo Teo.

- No me importa, Teo, no sé si te incomode que sea más directa, pero me canse de los rodeos. Me enamoré de vos, no sos como esos pibes inmaduros, y ya me canse de esperar – decía Melody tratando de ser fuerte – No me importa que penses que soy una chica fácil, sí pensas eso quizás me equivoque con vos, pero si no, si esto resulta, yo tengo que probar, no puedo esperar a que la suerte me llegue, nunca llega – desahogaba la Hermosa chica toda su frustración.

- Jamás voy a pensar algo así de vos, vos sos distinta, no sos como las demás chicas, Mel. – dijo Teo acariciando el rostro de la chica, que veía al piso un poco avergonzada. Teo le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, Melody sonrío.

- Sí seguimos charlando la cena se va a enfriar – Dijo Teo sentándose a la mesa. Melody no podía estar más feliz.

Charlaban de cualquier pavada, Teo llevo su guitarra y comenzó a cantar las canciones que aprendió cuando chico en el Mandalay de Ushuaia. Mel también se hizo tiempo de contar parte de su vida a Teo, con mayor libertad pues Teo ya sabía lo de los viajes en el tiempo.

* * *

- (Campamento Marte, 8:00 pm)-

Todos los combatientes de Cielo Abierto cenaban en un ambiente un poco tenso después de la llamada de Ariel. La orden fue clara, Todo aquel que tuviese su teléfono móvil debía entregarlo y por nada del mundo utilizarlo, la mínima señal emitida podía delatar la posición del Campamento al Gobierno.

Los chicos preguntaban insistentemente a Evaristo y Camilo sobre Lleca, los dos ya se había cansado de decirles que él estaba bien; para tranquilizarlos enviaron a una cuadrilla a vigilar los alrededores de la Cabaña donde Pedro y León estaban.

Ya todos habían cenado, y Simón se acerco a Thiago que estaba solo en la carpa del dormitorio.

-Que haces Thiaguín, buscas algo? –pregunto Simón.

- Si una cajita, una cajita que encontré en el bosque, pero cuando vinieron las chicas, la guarde, pero ahora no la encuentro.- dijo Thiago un poco preocupado.

- Ahora con la luz de la lámpara va a ser difícil, mejor buscas mañana. – Propuso Simón, acercándose a Thiago por detrás, abrazándolo por la cintura.

Thiago que estaba inclinado levantando su mochila, se puso firme de un brinco, a Simón le causó gracia ver a Thiago tan alterado.

- Aprovechemos ahora, que estamos solos. – susurro Simón al oído de Thiago.

- Pará Payasito! Necesito buscar esa caja – dijo Thiago haciéndose de rogar, pero con todas las intenciones de ceder de inmediato.

- Vení acá, deja eso, mañana te prometo que te ayudo a buscar – suplicó Saimón.

- Tenes razón, es que se me hace raro esto.- empezó a explicar – tenemos que encontrar un lugar para estar juntos – Terminó de decir cuando ya estaba abrazado junto a Simón, los dos acostados sobre una sleeping bag. Simón apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus manos a manera de almohada, y Thiago estaba recostado sobre el pecho del chico.

- Te imaginabas que íbamos a estar así – preguntó Thiago.

- Bueno hasta hace una semana todo era un delirio, yo estaba con Sol – decía Simón haciéndole un mimo en el cabello. – Pero te juro que esa noche cuando andabas desnudo por Mandalay, me volaste la cabeza mal! – terminando la frase ya los dos se estaban viéndose y reían. Thiago dio un beso casi a mordidas en el pecho de Simón. Thiago se acomodo para quedar al mismo nivel de los labios de Simón.

_**Es extraño, ese instante en el que el beso es inevitable, y todo se detiene, las miradas se fijan y sonreís, sentís el aliento del otro, se sienten los brazos aferrándose para aproximarse más. Los corazones de los amantes se sincronizan a un mismo ritmo. Entonces besas, aunque estés vestido, podes sentir cada centímetro de tu piel magnetizado con la de quien te besa.**_

* * *

_-{Voz de Juan Cruz}-_

_-{Hijo, sé que dentro de vos aún escuchas mi voz, sí no logré oscurecer tu corazón demasiado, sé que guardas un poco de compasión, quizá hasta lastima para este patético monstruo que te arruinó la vida. Búscame Hijo, me está matando, el Portal me está matando! Sí no lo haces por misericordia, al menos por tener el gusto de verme morir, pero no dejes que la Corporación se quede con mi cuerpo}- _

* * *

Dos hombres escucharon esa voz dentro de su cabeza martillándoles el cerebro. Casi desmayados del dolor y aturdidos con cada palabra Thiago y Camilo cada unos en diferentes puntos del Campamento Marte, Simón terminó de besar a Thiago y este se desvaneció, asustado llamó a los demás pidiendo ayuda. Camilo por su parte mientras conversaba con Luca y Tacho también se desmayó.

En la enfermería improvisada del Campamento los hermanos compartían lo sucedido, era sumamente peligroso que Juan Cruz se metiera en sus mentes, y seguramente algo malo estaba sucediendo, Los Chicos (Thiago, Camilo, Simón, Luca, Tacho, Nacho y Jaime) debían ir de inmediato al Mandalay, las chicas podían estar en peligro.

* * *

-(En el Observatorio, Colegio Mandalay, 9:30 pm)-

- Kika trae más sogas! – gritaba Mar.

- No la sueltes Vale, y vos Jaz no te acerques mirá que esta turra es peligrosa! – ordenaba Mar a las demás chicas.

Todas se habían abalanzado sobre Sol, si Sol había tuvo la desfachatez de regresar; y las chicas no iban a dar la más mínima oportunidad a la Traidora de hacerles daño. La tenían neutralizada.

- Dalé Paz, cágala a trompadas a la turra! – dijo Jazmín, desde su esquina, pues por precaución tanto ella como Tina (embarazadas) estaban lejos de la chica. Paz que recién entraba reprochó con la mirada lo que las chicas hicieron, Mar bajo la mirada como apenada por su conducta, pero en un descuido termino de apretar los nudos de la soga que atrapaba a Sol.

- Chicas déjenme a solas con ella – ordenó Paz.

- Pero Paz, mira si te hace algo – dijo Mar.

- Déjenme con ella. – ordenó más firme. Todas se fueron pero estaban atentas a entrar en cualquier momento.

- Sabes que no regresaría si no estuviera arrepentida – dijo Sol sin poder sostenerle la mirada a Paz.

- Me das lastima Sol, fuimos tu familia, pero por lo visto no te lo merecías, no merecías ni siquiera una familia, porque vos misma la vendiste, nos vendiste, que clase de mina sos? – descargaba con decepción Paz a la que fuera su amiga de infancia.

- Paz, yo sé que soy una basura, pero ahora no hay tiempo – dijo Sol sin poder evitar que las lagrimas se le corrieran – Juan Cruz está muriendo.

- Qué? Esta es otra de tus trampas? –

- Paz, Juan Cruz esta débil, desde que…habito el cuerpo de Caridad, Juan Cruz empezó a contaminarse, y su cuerpo esta necrótico, sino es alimentado por otras energías, es inevitable, va a morir –

Paz sabía que lo que Sol decía podía ser cierto, pero desconfiaba de ella. En ese momento Los Chicos llegaban al lugar. De inmediato las chicas los pusieron al tanto de la situación; Camilo y Thiago entraron de inmediato al Observatorio.

Thiago sabía que era el momento de contar lo de la otra línea temporal y de los cambios que había hecho junto a la Hope del futuro.

Todas las versiones concordaban, lo que Sol decía y lo que Thiago contaba, aunque para Paz y Camilo sonaba insólito la confesión de Thiago; Pero eso solo les decía una cosa, que esa era una oportunidad única para acabar con Juan Cruz. La pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba JC?

- Paz las cartas! – gritó Hope, que escuchaba desde la entrada del Observatorio.

- Que haces ahí Esperanza! – Gritaron Paz y Camilo al unisonó.

Esperanza bajo hasta donde ellos estaban, y les explicó lo que ella creía podía tratarse de un mapa. Esperanza vio muchas veces a Bauer (Nico) y a Cielo marcar mapas en las Cartas Astrales, así como las que Pedro y Luna tenían, entonces Paz entendió, lo que toda esa tarde estuvo investigando. Aquellas cartas astrales de Luna y Pedro podían marcar la ubicación de JC en esos momentos. Era una idea arriesgada pero ahora no tenían más pistas de su paradero.

Una de las cartas marcaba un lugar ubicado en el mismo Mandalay, así que Hope, Tacho y Luca fueron a inspeccionar en dicho lugar, que no era más que el jardín trasero, donde antes estaba el cementerio de la familia Inchaustí. Allí Hope quedo sorprendida por lo que encontró un manojo de cartas viejas y amarillentas. Llevaban escrito _**De : Órnela, Para: JC**_.

Los que aguardaban en el Observatorio también quedaron sorprendidos al ver las cartas. Pero restaba ir a buscar a Juan Cruz al otro lugar que las Cartas Astrales marcaban; ese lugar era una antigua mansión en las afueras de la ciudad.

Camilo y Thiago fueron a buscar a dicho lugar, usando las habilidades de Camilo se tele transportaron hasta el lugar. Una enorme puerta de hierro y una casa de paredes oscuras y diseños antiguos los recibieron, en la puerta una letras enormes con el apellido _**Dumas**_ , al entrar Camilo y Thiago temerosos, buscaban por cada rincón, a un lado de la chimenea, se llevaron una sorpresa _**…Creí que nunca iban a llegar…**_ dijo una voz pastosa y cansada. Era Juan Cruz. Con precaución Camilo se cercioró que JC era inofensivo, y junto a Thiago regresaron a Mandalay.

Sentados frente a frente ya sin ataduras Juan Cruz y Sol se veían, JC ya no era el mismo, un proceso acelerado de envejecimiento le daba la apariencia de un anciano de 95 años, sus ojos apenas reconocían a quien tenía en frente.

* * *

-( En el Living del Colegio, 10:30 pm)-

Las cosas estaban pasando muy rápido en Mandalay. Todos los chicos, Teen, Man, Tina, Kika, Luna, Jaime **_(estos dos sin entender mucho de lo que pasaba, pero ya Paz y Tina les habian explicado el delirio de los viajes en el tiempo y quién era JC)_**, Teo y Melody _**(que fueron interrumpidos en su cena romántica)**_ todos aguardaban a que Paz, Hope y Thiago salieran del Observatorio y explicaran a todos lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de un rato iban saliendo del Observatorio, Paz, Hope, Camilo y Sol.

- Chicos Juan Cruz está muriendo. – dijo Camilo -

- Que hace esa Garca acá! – reclamo Simón señalando a Sol.

- Pará Simón, Sol vino a entregarse, ya no está más con JC – explico Paz – Además sabes que acá en Mandalay no condenamos a nadie. –

- Esto es un chiste! Tenemos acá a ese gil que nos ha jodido la vida y a esta Garca , ¿Y vos me decís que los vamos a perdonar , así fácil? – reclamo Tacho furioso.

- Además están acá, Tina y Jaz, no podemos ponerlas en riesgo – decía Tacho molesto – Lo tenemos acá abajo (en el Observatorio) a ese monstruo, acabemos con él, listo. – propuso Tacho sumamente enojado ante la pasividad del Paz y Camilo.

-Anda Mátalo vos! Dale Juan Morales, entra allí y dispárale a un anciano decrepito e indefenso, anda a ver cómo te sentís!? – Con eso Camilo les dejaba claro cuál era el verdadero problema. ¿Cómo acabarían con JC?.

- Chicos si entran ahí y lo lastiman no hacen más que ser igual que él; destruyendo, matando. – explicaba Hope. – Eso no es lo que nos enseñaron Nico y Cielo –

- Pero él si pudo venir acá y matar a mi Paisa – dijo Nacho con la voz entrecortada. A todos se les hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a Nachito casi llorar allí mismo.

- Nacho, cuando JC estuvo en Caridad, ella luchaba, se defendía. Caridad logró debilitar a Juan Cruz con su amor, con su inocencia.- dijo Sol que había permanecido en silencio.

- Esa grieta es la que está matando a JC; y chicos esto que está pasando, ya ocurrió antes, esta es una nueva línea temporal que se generó cuando la Hope Adulta y Yo cambiamos algunas cosas. – intento explicar Thiago.

Las dudas asaltaron a todos los presentes, entonces Thiago les hablo de un video que todos grabaron y dejaron para testimonio. Thiago también sabía que había algo mas escondido en el Mandalay y que él debía mostrar. Un hermoso mándala de cristal donde estaban los cinco bio-transmisores electromagnéticos colocados equidistantes entre sí y con el centro del mándala.

Thiago bajo hasta los pasadizos secretos del Colegio y trajo dichas cosas para que los chicos los vieran. Todos comenzaron a exigir ver el video que habían grabado en la otra línea temporal. Thiago advirtió que las imágenes eran muy fuertes, y que eso los podía afectar demasiado, pero igual todos exigían verlo, a lo que Thiago tuvo que acceder.

* * *

_-(En el Observatorio, 11:00 pm)-_

Mientras todos en el Living del Mandalay comenzaban a ver el video, en el Observatorio Paz, Hope Sol y Camilo comenzaban a leerle una a una las cartas que encontraron, las cartas de Órnela para Juan Cruz. Este parecía indiferente haciéndose el fuerte, pero cuando Sol comenzaba a leer la carta que le correspondía, el decrepito anciano giraba a todos lados buscando el origen de esa voz.

- Órnela, sos vos?...Dónde estás? – decía JC buscando por todos lados. Había algo en la voz de Sol que a JC le recordaba a Órnela. El débil anciano en lo profundo de su demencia senil; alucinaba e imaginaba que estaba escuchando al gran amor de su vida, Órnela.

- Dale Sol seguí leyendo las demás – dijo Paz en voz baja. Así lo iba haciendo Sol, leyendo cada carta de amor adolescente que encontraron. Órnela contaba en aquellas cartas desde el primer beso, hasta lo maravilloso de su primera vez con JC, cuando ella quedo embarazada de Thiago. También el dolor que le causó que JC la abandonara (Cuando JC fue absorbido por el Portal) todo en una especies de cartas, que mas parecían un Diario personal, cartas que Órnela escribía con la esperanza de enviarlas algún día a JC, ese momento décadas después llego, justo en ese instante.

* * *

_-(En el Living del Colegio, 11: 00 pm )-_

Todos vieron el video que la Vale de la otra línea temporal grabó y que la Hope adulta escondió en el Colegio.

Vieron, supieron la verdad, ninguno allí pudo contener las lágrimas al ver a Paz muerta en el video; Tacho lloraba como chiquillo al ver a Jazmín y lo que le había ocurrido. Todos de igual manera estaban impactados.

Esa noche, todos se llenaron de frio, de vacío, de ganas de llorar; tenían una especie de rabia por haber sufrido tanto. El video había removido todo el dolor de su pasado, las veces que cayeron, las injusticias por las que pasaron, el frio, las calles. Primero fue rabia, después fue una especie de soberbia, de superación, de ganas de gritarle a Juan Cruz, que a pesar de todo jamás pudo contra ellos, entonces Tina comenzó a cantar una canción, una canción muy especial:

-{Canción de Fondo, Fito Paez, Al Lado del Camino}-

_**./././Me gusta estar a un lado del camino**__**  
**__**fumando el humo mientras todo pasa  
me gusta abrir los ojos y estar vivo  
tener que vérmelas con la resaca  
entonces navegar se hace preciso  
en barcos que se estrellen en la nada  
vivir atormentado de sentido  
creo que ésta, sí, es la parte mas pesada**_

Tina cantaba con fuerza, casi gritaba, desde adentro; gesticulando cada palabra cómo disfrutando, mientras grandes lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, se las limpiaba cómo con enojo, no quería llorar, quería gritarle a JC, que seguía de pie, que no pudo quebrarla.

_**En tiempos donde nadie escucha a nadie  
en tiempos donde todos contra todos  
en tiempos egoístas y mezquinos  
en tiempos donde siempre estamos solos  
habrá que declararse incompetente  
en todas las materias de mercado  
habrá que declararse un inocente  
o habrá que ser abyecto y desalmado  
yo ya no pertenezco a ningún istmo  
me considero vivo y enterrado  
yo puse las canciones en tu walkman  
el tiempo a mi me puso en otro lado**_

Nacho no pudo evitar quebrarse al recordar a la Paisa, "el tiempo a mí me puso en otro lado" se esforzó por remarcar esa frase.

_**Tendré que hacer lo que es y no debido  
tendré que hacer el bien y hacer el daño  
no olvides que el perdón es lo divino  
y errar a veces suele ser humano**_

Todos luchando por no derramar mas lagrimas entonaron la siguiente parte. No pudieron evitar llorar, pero Tina los animaba a gritar con rabia si era necesario, pero tenían que sacar todo ese dolor desde adentro.

_**No es bueno hacerse de enemigos  
que no estén a la altura del conflicto  
que piensan que hacen una guerra  
y se hacen pis encima como chicos  
que rondan por siniestros ministerios  
haciendo la parodia del artista  
que todo lo que brilla en este mundo  
tan sólo les da caspa y les da envidia  
yo era un pibe triste y encantado  
de Beatles, caña Legui y maravillas  
los libros, las canciones y los pianos  
el cine, las traiciones, los enigmas  
mi padre, la cerveza, las pastillas los misterios el whiskymalo  
los óleos, el amor, los escenarios  
**_

Todos ya no lloraban más, ahora sonreían habían liberado todo ese dolor que los ataba, cantaban con el alma plena, se veían, y recordaban cada parte de su vida, reconciliándose con su pasado.

_**Si alguna vez me cruzas por la calle  
regálame tu beso y no te aflijas  
si ves que estoy pensando en otra cosa  
no es nada malo, es que pasó una brisa  
la brisa de la muerte enamorada  
que ronda como un ángel asesino  
mas no te asustes siempre se me pasa  
es solo la intuición de mi destino**_

_**me gusta estar a un lado del camino  
fumando el humo mientras todo pasa  
me gusta regresarme del olvido  
para acordarme en sueños de mi casa  
del chico que jugaba a la pelota  
del 49585  
nadie nos prometió un jardín de rosas  
hablamos del peligro de estar vivo  
no vine a divertir a tu familia  
mientras el mundo se cae a pedazos  
me gusta estar al lado del camino  
me gusta sentirte a mi lado  
me gusta estar al lado del camino  
dormirte cada noche entre mis brazos  
al lado del camino  
al lado del camino  
al lado del camino  
es más entretenido y más barato  
al lado del camino  
al lado del camino ./././.**_

* * *

_-(En El Altillo, 12:30 de la media noche)-_

Paz, Camilo, y Thiago estaban reunidos en el Altillo, habían llevado el cuerpo de Juan Cruz a la enfermería para preparar todo para su funeral. Thiago y Camilo no dejaban de mostrarse afectados, el que murió esa noche, era su padre, un monstruo pero su padre, algo había en ellos que se sentía triste de alguna manera.

* * *

_-(Comentando)-_

Juan Cruz murió esa noche, enceguecido, escuchando la voz de la que parecía Órnela, su amada Órnela, quiso llorar, en su corazón intento llorar, pero estaba seco por dentro, no pudo siquiera rodar una lagrima. ¿Puede haber una pena más grande que no poder llorar de dolor, de arrepentimiento? Sin duda que la muerte, la vida y el amor, se parecen, convergen en un punto, parece que fueran algo etéreo, intangible, pero pueden doblegarnos por completo.

Lo sublime de un beso, el frio abrazo de la muerte, o nuestra canción de batalla entonada a todo pulmón. La vida se abre paso por caminos indescifrables; entenderlos, apreciarlos siquiera, ese es un don **Celestial**, y perdonar es sin duda, también lo es.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, perdón por escribir los cap tan largos, pero es necesario para abarcar todos los hilos de la historia, espero que les haya gustado, me encantaría leer sus comentarios. Lo que se viene, señores/as simplemente es mágico! estén atentos.**


	15. El Último Viaje

**Hola a todos, gracias por leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 15: El último viaje.

_-{Voz en Off}-_

_- (Tina)-_

_Es muy difícil despedirte, cuando sabes que no vas a volver, ¿cómo decir adiós para siempre a estas ratas roñosas que me robaron el corazón?_

_Este es mi último viaje, vuelvo a casa chicos, pero no voy sola, voy con mi retoño, este pequeño milagro de amor que está creciendo acá dentro._

_Me voy feliz, sé que voy a morir al dar a luz, y no tengo miedo, lo hago gustosa, por saber que voy a dar vida, que todo valió la pena. Crecí, me equivoqué, los lastimé, aprendí a amar, me arrepentí, fui perdonada, ese es mi viaje, mi travesía. Aunque mi destino sea la muerte, me voy feliz y plena de emprender este Mi Último Viaje._

_-(Cabaña, Bosque Mandalay, 10:30 pm) – _

La vieja cabaña abandonada en el Bosque Mandalay era custodiada por unos guardias de Cielo Abierto que cuidaban el perímetro, bastante alejados. En la cabaña afortunadamente había una ducha con calentador de agua, así que Pedro y León se habían dado una ducha (cada uno por separado) ; no podían evitar verse de reojo, sonreían. A Pedro le encantaba ver como Llequita se sonrojaba al verlo desnudo. Pedro por su parte se sentía emocionado, jamás estuvo así de cerca, desnudo, con un chico, bueno con el chico que ama. Mientras se vestían conversaban de lo que pasaba en Mandalay y que Teo les informó por el handy.

- Llequita, lo que me contas es una locura – decía Pedro, aún incrédulo.

- Pero es tal cual! Vos viste en Mandalay, Paz tiene súper poderes - explicaba León al Yeti – JC es un fantasma que nos ha jodido la vida, Pedro, ahora parece que JC está muriendo, al fin todo se va a terminar.- acabo de hablar viendo al vacío, cómo recordando.

- Entonces es cierto, vos sos de 2008? – Preguntó desconcertado el Yeti.

- Si – respondió rápido el rubio.

- Eso significa que ahora que JC está muerto, vos te vas? – Pedro no pudo evitar la tristeza en su voz, tocando la pierna de Lleca.

- Si, terminando con la misión, regresamos todos a nuestro tiempo – dijo Lleca con una sonrisa y mirada de ilusión que después aterrizó en los ojos llorosos de Pedro.

- Vos no me podes dejar Lleca! – soltó molesto el Yeti, tomando al rubio por el rostro y acercándolo a él.

- Te amo, jamás le dije a nadie esas palabras, ni siquiera a una chica, sos consciente de lo que me generas? – Pedro sonaba triste y cansado lanzando esas palabras – Te amo León Benítez, sos consciente de eso? Puedo reconocer el olor de tu perfume a metros, jamás me enamore de otro chico, pero te veo a vos y te quiero sacar la ropa! – Cada palabra hacia a León temblar de amor – El Tiempo no puede separarnos así, Rubio Hermoso, no así! – reclamó al destino.

Los labios de Lleca temblaban, estaba a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas pero de alegría. Sintió las manos de Pedro en sus piernas, León las tomó y las pasó en su cintura rodeándolo, Pedro no pudo evitar sonreír, acercando tiernamente al rubio. Lleca se quedó estático mientras Pedro posó sus labios sobre los del chico como un beso perezoso; más bien tierno_**… No nos pueden separar hermoso… **_empezó a decir Pedro con los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos y encontrarse con los ojos brillantes de León, que con una sonrisa le dijo…_** Estamos juntos, acá y ahora…**_ Pedro pudo sentir cómo su corazón salto dentro de su pecho. Con cuidado fue subiendo la camiseta de Lleca hasta sacársela. Arrebatadamente él también se sacó la suya, León lo detuvo antes de que se le lanzara encima, pasó uno a uno sus dedos por el pecho de Pedro, era electrizante sentir el vello en el pecho de Pedro. Sofocados se besaron, Lleca temblaba recuperando la respiración…_**Pedro Te Amo… **_soltó el rubio…_**Vos queres?…**_ preguntó el Yeti con la voz temblorosa; _**…Tengo miedo Yeti…**_confesó León _**…Te voy a cuidar…**_ susurro Pedro al oído del rubio.

Las manos de Pedro encendían cada porción de la piel que acariciaban, con suma paciencia besaba y mordía lentamente el cuello, el pecho y los labios del pequeño rubio. Ambos separándose por unos segundos apenas, se desnudaron por completo. León sintió algo de pudor, pero una suave caricia de Pedro le dio confianza.

La única luz de la habitación era la de una chimenea encendida, León y Pedro se metieron entre las sabanas blancas. León sintió la corta barba del Yeti besándolo primero en los labios, bajando por su cuello, pasando por su pecho, hasta llegar al miembro del Rubio, que ya no era tan pequeño. León abrió sus piernas para que Pedro pudiera continuar a gusto. Casi se derrite de solo sentir los labios del chico mayor succionando apasionadamente. Pedro fue separando las piernas de Lleca, el chico colaboraba colocándose en posición, quedaron frente a frente. Llequita temblaba, Pedro delicadamente le besaba la frente, con ternura la nariz, ronroneando en sus mejillas para después besar sus labios a mordidas, Lleca entrecerró sus ojos como preparándose para sentir dolor. Pedro encaminó su firme y húmedo trozo de carne caliente por los pliegues de Llequita, el chico se movió un poco quejándose, pero era inevitable estaba tan lubricado y dilatado que esos casi 22 centímetros se abrieron paso de golpe hasta el fondo, León soltó un fuerte quejido, Pedro se quedo inmóvil y susurrando como quien arrulla a un bebé tranquilizó a su amor.

Pedro (pensamientos)

_- Es increíble, verlo así tan entregado, derretirse entre mis brazos, poder entrar en él, hacerlo sentirme desde adentro suyo; tiembla, se queja pero me ama, sus manos marcan mi espalda, no puedo evitar embestirlo más fuerte, jadea de placer, parece que le encanta, yo no puedo creer haber vivido tanto tiempo sin sentir algo tan hermoso. Su interior está ardiendo, palpita, y yo lo atravieso casi partiéndolo en dos, con algunos besos lo tranquilizó hasta que deja de quejarse y me muerde los labios; el aroma de su cabello me invade, de pronto yo también estoy jadeando, casi gritando de placer; el mueve sus caderas, al parecer quiere que entre más profundo, pero ya es imposible, me estoy quemando por dentro, parece que él lo nota, me mira asustado, yo cierro los ojos, estoy por estallar dentro de él. Digo su nombre casi gritando, el me abraza fuerte clavándome sus dedos en la espalda, puede que sean tan solo unos segundos, pero para mí en una sensación infinita, me ve, le sonrió, se queja un poco cuando salgo, pero lo beso y nos quedamos así juntos. – _

León (pensamientos)

_- El olor de su cabello es muy fuerte, su aliento me quema la piel, me domina fácilmente, no puedo evitarlo, no quiero evitarlo. Sus labios me torturan, me mira, sus ojos están brillando, no hay duda que él me ama, lo siento entrar en mí, quiero gritar, me duele es muy grande; pero es como un calor intenso que me invade por dentro, me estoy derritiendo por completo, embiste una y otra vez, no quiere lastimarme, eso sería imposible, lo hace con tanto amor, que jamás me lastimaría, mi cuerpo se acostumbra a sentirlo dentro, la sensación de vacío al ir saliendo me hace gemir, pero me penetra de nuevo y siento que me lleva al cielo. Sentir en su espalda y pecho su respiración agitada, casi como la de un niño sollozando me hace morir de ternura, en su cuello aun se siente el olor de su perfume, huele tan bien combinado con su sudor. Me está partiendo en dos!, pero ya no me duele; al contrario. Está a punto de terminar, lo siento. Me aferro a su espalda, se me clava en el cuello, grita mi nombre y yo suelto un gemido aún mayor. Me inunda por dentro, me quema, estamos palpitando, ardiendo juntos. Lo siento salir y el vacío me desarma, pero nos besamos y ya nada puede separarnos.-_

_-(Colegio Mandalay 12:40 de la Medianoche)-_

Una visita muy especial se hace presente en el Mandalay. Juntos entran tomados de la mano, ella va recogiendo el desorden que encuentra a su paso, él la ayuda un poco. Llegan al Altillo, Paz y Camilo están intentando dormir, están abrazados. Camilo escucha que alguien entra, voltea y están allí, Cielo y Nico Bauer. Camilo se levanta de un brinco, Nico se aproxima a abrazarlo.

- Doctor Bauer tanto tiempo! - dijo nervioso Camilo.

- Viste que es un buen chico! – dijo Cielo haciéndole un mimo en el cabello a Camilo – Hasta te dice "Doctor Bauer" –

- Buen Chico! Sí se le mete acá en la habitación a la nena! – al parecer Nico no había dejado los celos de padre.

- Pero si ya son novios Nico! No podes ser tan celoso – Dijo Cielo. Paz veía con una sonrisa plena como sus viejos seguían siendo los mismos incorregibles.

- A vos te parece que la nena, meta a chicos a la habitación – reclamaba gruñón Nico – Acá, acá en mi mano cavia mi Paz, si apenas ayer la llevaba en brazos! – la discusión podía seguir por horas y Camilo y Paz solo veían a Nico y Cielo con una felicidad que les desbordaba la sonrisa.

Nico y Cielo habían llegado para cerciorarse de la Muerte de Juan Cruz, Tina y Hope se despertaron y los vieron, Tina no podía creer lo increíblemente joven que Cielo se veía, estaba intacta, igual de bella. Nico por su parte seguía igual de caño y fachero que siempre; Hope al verlo se le lanzo en los brazos cómo cuando pequeña_**…Me partís la espalda, Princesa!... **_se quejaba Nico.

- Donde esta Sol? – Preguntaron Nico y Cielo – Tiene que venir con nosotros.-

Paz y Camilo los llevaron a donde ella estaba, las cosas empezaban a empeorar, La Corporación de Gobierno tramaba algo, estaba confiscando y allanando los laboratorios y el equipo tecnológico de Juan Cruz. Sol conocía bien todo el inventario de JC y podía a ayudar a destruirlo antes que la Corporación se apoderara de todo.

- Sol venís con nosotros? – dijo Nico, explicando la situación; Sol aceptó.

Nico y Cielo ya se despedían; Cielo abrazaba fuerte a Tina, todos sabían que estaban a horas de que Tina regresara a su tiempo. Nico llevó a Camilo aparte, debía decirle algo en privado.

- Gracias por cuidar a mis hijas! Estrella, confió en vos! Las cosas se van a poner peor antes de que mejoren. Necesito que sean valientes, que lleves a los chicos a salvo hasta que regresen a su tiempo. Van a hacer un último viaje, su viaje de egresados, los vas a llevar a Bahía del Príncipe.- Nico trataba de ser muy claro en sus indicaciones, y Camilo lo escuchaba atento.

Cielo quiso despedirse de los chicos, era muy peligroso que ellos la vieran ahora en el futuro, así que aprovecho que todos ya estaban dormidos para hacerlo sin que la vieran.

Vale y Simón, Thiago y Mar, Tefi y Luca, Tacho y Jazmín, las parejas de siempre, dormían abrazados. Al paso de Cielo por las habitaciones se les iba dibujando una sonrisa a los que ahora dormían. Cielo se detuvo justo frente a Jaz. La chica pareció despertarse, pero Cielo la arrulló para que no interrumpiera su sueño.

- Reina Gitana, siempre fuiste un remolino, así de huracanado – dijo Cielo acariciándola – Hermosa, vas a tener que ser fuerte, nunca vas a estar sola, aun en esos momentos tan obscuros que te vienen, Resiste – Jazmín parecía entender cada palabra a pesar de estar dormida.

Cielo siguió su paso, se detuvo frente a Mar y Thiago. Thiago dormía sin remera, y Cielo tomo una frazada para cubrirlo del frio, mientras lo acomodaba, Mar que dormía a su lado lanzó un derechazo, Cielo tuvo que apartarse rápido para no ser golpeada por la Petisa.

- Apá, la pelotita! Seguís igual de posesiva vos eh! – dijo Cielo sorprendida.

- Thiago, hermoso, cuídala a la Petisa; ah! tomá Tic Tac me dio algo para vos – decía Cielo al oído de Thiago, esté dormía pero parecía atento a cada palabra – Bajo la almohada esta tu caja Thiago, dice Tic Tac que la perdiste en el Campamento, recordá debajo de la almohada! Dale un abrazó a Lleca de mi parte, Que nos volvamos a ver! – Se despidió.

Alrededor de las 3:00 am, Nico, Cielo y Sol salieron del Mandalay. Se despidieron de Paz, Camilo, Hope y Tina; esta última estaba especialmente afectada, Cielo no podía irse sin darle un consejo_**… Cuando llegue el momento, no estés triste, despedite con música! …Ah! Y recordá No todo es lo que parece!...**_ terminó de decir , aunque Tina no entendió mucho, estaba más tranquila ahora.

_- (Cabaña, Bosque Mandalay, 8:00 am) –_

Los enamorados amanecían después de dormir tan solo un par de horas, aunque se acostaron bastante temprano aquella noche, no se puede decir que "descansaron" demasiado. León estaba enrollado en el cuerpo de Pedro. El rubio notó que ya era de día, así que se vistió por si alguien llegaba, Pedro que recién despertaba lo vio e hizo lo mismo. Pero ambos optaron por regresar a la cama un rato más. Por inercia León se recostó en el pecho de Pedro, el Yeti le hacía mimos en el cabello, mientras León le hacía círculos con sus dedos sobre el abdomen. Lleca llevaba puesta la remera del Che, que Pedro le obsequió.

Se dieron el tiempo para charlar de tantas cosas que tenían pendientes.

- Rubio te imaginabas que íbamos a dormir así algún día? – Dijo Pedro pasando su mano por la cintura del chico.

- Así cómo? – decía divertido Lleca – Desnudos? –

- No! – dijo Pedro sonrojado.

- Sudados? – insistió Lleca.

- No!- casi gritó Pedro al ver la sonrisa picara del pequeño rubio.

- Juntos? – dijo finalmente Lleca apretando mas las costillas de su novio con su abrazo.

- Si, juntos, lo imaginabas? – dijo Pedro.

- Si en mis más pervertidos sueños – dijo riendo – Y parece que anoche me saque las ganas de todo lo que soñé – Confesó León bastante atrevido.

Pedro no paraba de reír haciéndole cosquillas a Lleca.

Charlaron así abrazados por horas, León sintió la necesidad de confesar su "affaire" con Tacho. Pedro calló todo con un beso…_**Estas acá, conmigo, y eso es para siempre…**_ dijo dando por cerrado el tema "Tacho". Ambos sabían que debían irse, unos guardias de Cielo Abierto llegaron a traerlos para llevarlos a Mandalay, ahora todos estaban reunidos allá, entraron sin ser vistos por los túneles que dan al Bosque.

-(Colegio Mandalay, 8:00 am) –

Jazmín se despertó temprano, Mar y Thiago ya no estaban en su cama, la Gitana fue al baño se sentía algo mareada, sintió nauseas y necesito vomitar, era muy temprano, pero aun así quiso ducharse. Se metió bajo la ducha, el agua caliente siempre la relajaba. Un pequeño hilo de sangre empezó a bajar por entre sus piernas, Jazmín no lo notó, tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del agua caliente bajando por su cuerpo, no notó el incidente, el sangrado fue pequeño y se diluyo rápido en el agua.

Jazmín salió de la ducha se vistió y bajo a desayunar, se empezaba a sentir un poco mal, pero no quería hacer un escándalo, pensaba que era lo normal en una embarazada.

-(Iglesia de Escalada, 8:00 am) –

Thiago, Camilo, Paz y Mar, se levantaron más temprano de lo habitual esa mañana, tenían algo importante que hacer. Thiago y Camilo destruyeron en el incinerador del Colegio los instrumentos y equipo de JC, al igual que el Mándala de cristal y los bio-transmisores electromagnéticos. Los cuatro partieron dejando a todos lo demás aún dormidos, con rumbo a la Iglesia de Escalada.

El cura estaba bastante desconcertado por la inusual visita, así tan temprano a la mañana, pero las circunstancias lo justificaban. Thiago y Camilo sepultaban allí en la cripta familiar de Los Bedoya Agüero, al que para bien o para mal fue su padre; y con ellos todos también sepultaban esa parte de su vida, ese dolor que Juan Cruz marcó.

Los cuatro regresaban en el jeep de Paz, ella conducía, Camilo a su lado, Mar y Thiago iban juntos atrás. Thiago veía a Mar aferrada a su pecho, sentada en sus piernas (el Jeep era pequeño); de la nada Mar lo vio por un largo rato en silencio, Thiago se empezó a poner nervioso, la risa era inevitable. Mar lo veía sin decir nada, pero se le veía feliz, así lo dos a centímetros de besarse, pero disfrutando cómo ese magnetismo previo, los labios les temblaban por fundirse en un beso, el silencio se volvió general a todos en el jeep, Camilo y Paz los veían tentados de amor. Mar y Thiago se sintieron observados por la otra pareja, pero era su momento, podía derrumbarse el mundo a su alrededor, pero ese era su momento.

- (Colegio Mandalay 9:00 am) -

Pedro y Lleca ya habían llegado al Mandalay, nadie notó nada raro en ellos, no tendrían porque hacerlo. Luna tal vez pudo ver en su hermano un brillo especial en sus ojos, pero Pedro también notó lo mismo en los ojos de su hermana, pues Luna estaba más romántica que nunca con Jaime. Los hermanos se conocen con un cruce de miradas y unas sonrisas cómplices evidenciaban mucho entre ellos.

Thiago, Mar, Paz y Camilo también ya estaban de vuelta en el Colegio. Todo volvía a la normalidad después de más de 5 días de zozobra en el lugar. Todos disfrutaban de ese ambiente familiar y la paz que reinaba. La que parecía más alborotada que de costumbre era Justina, había preparado el desayuno, estaba más que feliz, eléctricamente feliz, abrazaba a su _**"Niño Thiago"**_ , tarareaba sus canciones favoritas. Tina se paro frente a todos parecía iluminada con una luz especial. Todos la vieron esperando que dijera algo, en sus rostros se empezaba a notar la verdad. Tina debía regresar a su tiempo antes que los demás, ella moriría en el parto, según lo que descubrió en aquellas cartas. Así que el momento había llegado.

- Los quiero Rrratass Rrroñosas – dijo tratando de no llorar – No soy buena para las despedidas, así que mi me voy a despedir con una canción – Todos la veian y la mayoría empezaba a rodar lágrimas, combinadas con sonrisas – Mi amigo Nerdito me va a ayudar a poner la canción en las Radio Mandalay – dijo al final.

Lo que se empezó a escuchar era una especie de cumbia indescifrable que hizo que todos soltaran una carcajada, excepto Tina que refunfuño molesta.

- Perdón Man! Me equivoqué, sorry Tina! – Se disculpó la voz de Nerdito en la radio - Aquí va, ahora sí…ah! _Te amo Hopito!_ – alcanzó a gritar antes que empezara a sonar la canción, Esperanza por supuesto se sonrojo de inmediato.

Se escuchó:

_-{ Musica de Fondo}-_

_-(Sui Generis, "Canción para mi Muerte")-_

./././Hubo un tiempo que fue hermoso  
y fui libre de verdad  
guardaba todos mis sueños  
en castillos de cristal  
poco a poco fui creciendo  
y mis fábulas de amor  
se fueron desvaneciendo  
como pompas de jabón  
Te encontrare una mañana  
dentro de mi habitación  
y prepararas la cama  
para dos...

La cara de todos se confundía entre sonrisas forzadas y lagrimas, los chicos se trataban de hacer los fuertes, pero con toda dignidad dejaban que su llanto bajara por sus mejillas, Tina era lo más cercano a una Tía, a una Madre, Un Ángel redimido.

Es larga la carretera  
cuando uno mira atrás  
vas cruzando las fronteras  
sin darte cuanta quizás  
tomate del pasamanos  
porque antes de llegar  
se aferraron mil ancianos  
pero se fueron igual  
Te encontrare una mañana  
dentro de mi habitación  
y prepararas la cama  
para dos.../././.

- _¡__**L-o-s A-m-o!-**_ - se le vio decir en silencio, marcando cada palabra con su mano aferrada a su pecho. La canción continuaba escuchándose mientras una luz suave y cálida poco a poco fue desvaneciendo la imagen de Tina frente a ellos.

Aquella mañana fue una mezcla agridulce de emociones, el primer día de sus nuevas vidas sin el Fantasma de Juan Cruz, debía ser alegría total, pero la partida de Tina los dejo a todos con un nudo en la garganta.

_- (En El Altillo, 10:00 am )-_

Mar y Thiago aprovecharon que Paz estaba abajo charlando y animando a los chicos, para subir y estar a solas en el Altillo, ese era un lugar especial, una especie de capilla para ellos.

- ¿Entonces Tina va a morir cuando dé a luz a su hijo? – preguntó Mar.

- Si – dijo Thiago haciendo una larga pausa - Es horrible Mar, esta pesadilla nunca termina! – se quejó

- Pero hay que confiar Thiago, recorda _"No todo es lo que parece"_ – Animó Mar.

Lleca entró de repente al lugar, buscaba a Camilo quería charlar con él.

- Apá ¿Ustedes no pierden el tiempo? Ehh! – dijo Lleca.

- ¿Qué queres Llequita? – gruñó Mar.

- Buscaba a Camilo - respondió el chico, dando media vuelta.

- Pará! Lleca – dijo Thiago cómo tratando de recordar algo – Yo tenía que decirte algo, pero…no me acuerdo – dijo Thiago un poco confundido.

- Sos un genio Papú! Cuando te acordes me buscas – dijo Lleca con algo de aburrimiento.

- Pará! Ya sé! Cielo, Cielo estuvo aquí anoche chicos! – casi grito Thiago – Cielo estuvo acá anoche, chicos, hablo conmigo! –

Mar y Lleca estaban sumamente sorprendidos escuchando a Thiago.

- Péla! Que tomaste?! Si yo no la vi a Cielo! – dijo Mar incrédula.

- Cuando ya estábamos dormidos, estoy seguro, ah! Y ya recordé…- dijo Thiago muy seguro de lo que decía.

Se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a León – Me dijo que te diera un abrazo de su parte, Llequita – explicó Thiago al chico que sonreía un poco confundido.

Los tres en el Altillo bajaron de inmediato a buscar a Paz y Camilo para cuestionarlos acerca de la visita de Cielo y Nico.

_- (En el Living)-_

- Chicos! Nico y Cielo vinieron a visitarnos! – gritó Mar sobresaltándolos a todos que estaban reunidos en el Living.

Paz y Camilo ya habían contado lo de la visita de Cielo y Nico aquella noche, también les habían comentado que Sol se fue con ellos para ayudarlos a destruir todo el equipo de JC. Pedro, Luna , y Jaime ya parecían bastante familiarizados con los temas propios de la familia Mandalay.

- Ya, ya sabemos Mar! Sorry Morci, pero Paz y Hope te ganaron la primicia – dijo Tefi.

- Chicos las cosas acá se van poniendo difíciles, lo demás alumnos del Hogar Mágico fueron transferidos a otras Residencias, después de lo de la Intervención Creativa – empezaba a explicar Paz, mientras Mar, Thiago y Lleca buscaban un lugar para sentarse y escuchar cómo los otros.

- Pero ahora, Papá y Mamá decidieron cerrar todos los Colegios Mandalay temporalmente, chicos, el gobierno está planeando algo grande, y tenemos que proteger a nuestros chicos – Paz lucía bastante preocupada.

- Voz decís, que tenemos que luchar contra el gobierno?! – dijo Luca un poco preocupado abrazando a Tefi.

- No Luca, esta ya no es su guerra, ustedes vinieron acá para acabar con Juan Cruz, y eso ya se cumplió – Aclaró Camilo – Ustedes lo que van a tener es un viaje… - dijo, antes de ser interrumpido.

- Si, el viaje a nuestro tiempo – dijo Nacho denotando su impaciencia por volver a su Paisa.

- No, Nachito, que bueno que te escuchó, porque esto te va a encantar… - empezó a revelar Camilo haciendo a todos morderse las uñas de impaciencia – Ustedes van a tener su viaje de egresados!–

- Y hasta cuándo vamos a estar acá, Camilo? – preguntó Lleca, mientras Pedro escuchaba con atención la respuesta.

- Al terminar el Viaje de Egresados, después mi boda con Paz, mis testigos de honor pueden irse a su tiempo – dijo Camilo con una sonrisa tomando la mano de Paz.

El ruido y la alegría fue general, por la boda, por el viaje de egresados, y por el viaje de regreso a su tiempo, todo condensado en felicitaciones y abrazos para la pareja.

- Pero, ¿Adónde vamos de viaje de egresados?- Preguntó Nacho.

- A Bahía del Príncipe – soltó Hope.

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, Esperen el próximo , dejen reviews (no me voy a cansar de insistir, sé que son timidos =)!) GRACIAAAAAASSS!**


	16. Si tú me miras

**_Hola, q tal? Lamento la tardanza, pero este capitulo requería mucho de mi tiempo, gracias por leer mis locuras, disfrútenlo esta genial._**

_Capitulo 16: Sí tú me miras._

_-{Voz en off}-_

_- (Thiago y Simón)-_

_**Th:**__ La esperanza es lo último que muere, hoy leí su carta, me dijo que no estaba solo, que creyera en este amor._

_**S:**__ Si me hubieran dicho que estaría con él, así, no lo hubiera creído; pero ahora me moriría si no está a mi lado._

_**Th:**__ Fue una canción con la que recordé sus besos, los recordé para nunca olvidarlos, me quedaron tatuados a fuego en la piel._

_**S:**__ Quisiera decirle que lo amo todos los días, pero no puedo, tenemos que callarnos, para no lastimarlas a ellas._

_**Th**__: Le grito todos los días que lo amo, con cada sonrisa, con cada mirada, porque me hace feliz verlo feliz con ella, y el también es feliz por mí._

_**S:**__ Pero si él me mira, sabe que lo amo, de esta extraña forma en la que elegimos amarnos, Sí el me mira lo sabe ._

_**Th:**__ Cuando se ríe de mis chistes, cuando me hace un guiño, lo sé. Sé que me ama y yo a él, y Sí el me mira lo sabe también._

_-(.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)-_

- "Bahía del Príncipe" ¿Dónde carajos queda eso?! – Nacho no tenía ni idea, aunque al parecer Camilo, Paz y Hope lucían emocionados.

Esta duda no se pudo aclarar, pues Teo entró a la Mansión anunciando lo que podían ser buenas noticias – Chicos! las tropas del gobierno se fueron, el barrio está prácticamente desolado – dijo Teo, interrumpiendo la charla que todos tenían en el Living.

Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos, aunque ya Cielo y Nico les habían advertido que la Corporación planeaba dar un gran golpe contra ellos.

_-(Pueblo Fantasma)-_

Con temor paso a paso iban avanzando por la calle principal del Barrio del Mandalay, y en efecto las calles parecían desoladas, las casas estaban deshabitadas, y no había ni rastro de los guardias de la Corporación. La masa de gente que ahora formaban todos apuñados alrededor de Paz, Teo y Camilo empezó a separarse ya más relajados. Era sumamente sospechoso que la Corporación los haya dejado "solos", que los demás vecinos del barrio se hubieran marchado tan sigilosamente y al mismo tiempo dejado aquel barrio como un pueblo fantasma.

Las Tropas de Cielo Abierto ya habían peinado la zona y era un hecho, no había nadie, ni el mas mínimo rastro de emboscadas, trampas, ni un solo guardia en todo el perímetro.

- No podemos confiarnos, los hombres vamos a hacer patrullajes por la zona para mantener todo vigilado – indicó Camilo a los chicos. Todos estaban congelados por el silencio tétrico que había en el lugar.

_-(La Esperanza del Futuro)-_

_-{ Carta de Hope del futuro a Thiago}-_

_Tío Yayo, se que te estás preguntando la razón de esta carta, le pedí a Tic Tac que te la diera, no quería que te pusieras triste antes de completar la misión; debes de estar contento ahora porque al final logramos salvarla a Paz._

_Aquí viene la parte triste Tío Yayo, ahora que leés mi carta, Yo ya estoy muerta, palmé. Pero no hay tal crisis, resistí hasta el final, fui feliz y logre cambiar el futuro Tío, lo logramos, te quiero, vos sos muy valiente, y de no ser por el potro de mi Tío Rama, te diría que sos el más hermoso, pero vos también sos lindo. De ahora en adelante solo vos y Tic Tac van a ser los guardianes del futuro, yo ya no voy a poder luchar más junto a ustedes._

_Te dejo cinco pequeñas piezas de plata, cada una con la inicial de un nombre grabada, no estás solo Thiago, y eso que sentís también es amor, el más hermoso, no tengas miedo; confió que sabrás obsequiarle cada pieza de plata a su destinatario._

_El rulo siempre vuele, y detrás de las nubes el cielo siempre es azul, nunca lo olvides._

_Hope._

_-(Buscar un lugar)-_

Esa tarde Thiago y Mar habían pasado juntos, estaban un poco melancólicos por lo de Tina. Mar se quedó dormida enrollada en los brazos del Péla, Thiago con cuidado busco debajo de su almohada y encontró la pequeña cajita negra que Cielo le dio esa noche. Terminó de leer la carta con un nudo en la garganta, pero esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción al sentir a Mar dormir en sus brazos, eso le decía que todo valió la pena, que la Esperanza del futuro cumplió su misión.

Camilo ya les había asignado sus zonas de patrullaje en los alrededores del barrio, y cada cual escogió a su pareja de guardia. Obviamente Thiago y Simón iban juntos, al igual que Pedro y Lleca, Tacho y Luca, Teo y Camilo, cada pareja repartida estratégicamente en la zona.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, Thiago acomodo a Mar y se despidió dándole un beso, que Mar aunque dormida correspondió igualmente apasionada, eso mato de pasión a Thiago, que lamento tener que irse en ese momento.

Thiago se metió en la ducha pensando en Simón, _**…solo quería desearte buenos días…**_ esa frase le revoloteaba la cabeza, _**…tenemos que buscar un lugar para estar juntos…**_ también pensaba en lo que dijo la noche anterior, y se prendía en llamas de solo pensar lo que eso significa.

Imaginaba como sería estar rocanroleando con Simón y la sola idea lo puso a volar. Estaba muy perdido en su imaginación, y no se percato que los demás chicos entraron al baño también a ducharse. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, Tacho, Luca, Lleca, Pedro, y también Simón, morían de risa de ver a Thiago desnudo delirando bajo la ducha.

_-(El Método)-_

- Te lo juro Paz! Cuando Tina se despedía de todos, pude verla! Pude verla! – gritaba Ramiro emocionado.

- Yo le he tratado de explicar que pudo ser su imaginación, pero él insiste – aclaraba Kika a Paz y Camilo.

- Pero si la ví – insistía Rama – es mas no fue la primera vez que logre recuperar la vista – empezaba a explicar un poco tímido – Cuando rocanroleamos en el Observatorio pude verte Kika, estábamos allí los dos… - Kika no podía estar más sonrojada, y Rama se dio cuenta que eso era algo muy intimo, pero no le importó.

Paz y Camilo soltaron una risita un poco sonrojados por el comentario, Camilo dio una palmadas en la espalma a Rama a manera de felicitación, Paz le dedico una mirada de ternura a Kika que quería que la tierra se la tragara de lo ruborizada que estaba.

- Es hermoso Rama, que estés recuperando la vista de a poco, pero creo que debería revisarte el médico – Paz propuso mientras le hacia un mimo a Kika para que no se sintiera abochornada.

- Por ahí, pueden repetir el método, tal vez recuperas la vista definitivamente – dijo Camilo entre risas, a lo que Paz lanzo sus ojos inquisidores, y Rama una sonrisa tan natural y espontanea que parecía inocente, mas tenía toda la picardía y morbo del mundo.

Kika ahora si parecía desmayarse del bochorno, pero una sonrisa le vino al rostro cuando Camilo y Paz hicieron unas señas advirtiendo que los dejarían a solas en el Altillo, y sin hacer ruido la puerta se cerró. Rama creía que aun conversaban allí los cuatro, Kika lo empezó a besar, mientras él se ponía rojo como un tomate, pues creía que Paz y Camilo aún los observaban; entonces Kika comenzó a desnudarlo, primero sacando su camisa, y después desbrochado sus pantalones, Rama no entendía nada y se moría de la risa evitando que Kika lo dejara desnudo.

Ramiro entendió que ahora estaban los dos a solas – Kika vos decís que da para rocanrol acá en Altillo? – la chica no contesto con palabras, tomo las manos de Rama y las puso sobre sus pechos ahora desnudos, a Rama se le escapo un grito sofocado de sorpresa.

Kika se estaba desnudando por completo frente a él, Rama solo trataba de imaginársela, deseando poder verla, pero aun no veía ni una sombra. Los dos se detuvieron un momento frente a frente sin más ropa, que los bóxers de Ramiro atorados en sus tobillos y la media de su pie derecho, sus respiraciones agitadas se sincronizaron, Kika pasó la punta de sus dedos por los labios de Rama, este los seguía como bebiendo una especie de elixir invisible brotando de ellos. Se lanzaron a la cama de Paz.

Rama pudo sentir a Kika sollozando de pasión cuando se abalanzó sobre ella, entrando en su cuerpo. La experiencia era por demás extraña, estimulante, pues apenas hace dos minutos conversaban allí cuatro personas, y ahora Kika y Rama estaban en medio de una danza frenética de embestidas y gemidos. Cada disparo de placer era como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo la espalda de Rama, poco a poco se trasformaron en destellos de luz en sus ojos, luego tuvo frente así los ojos brillantes de Kika y sus labios mordiendo y besando los propios. Rama podía verla claramente, sus gestos de placer en cada acometida, la energía concentrada parecía explotar en la cabeza de Rama reactivando sus nervios ópticos.

Cuando al fin se fundieron de placer y Rama inundo con un torrente blanco el interior de su chica, quedo así inmóvil por unos segundos, le dio un tierno beso en la frente, y se recostó a su lado rodeándola con sus brazos y vio claramente el destello del Sol al atardecer atravesando el Reloj del Portal, como un rayo directo a sus ojos.

La luz lo aturdió un poco, Kika estaba preocupada por saber si el método había dado resultado – Este es el mejor rocanrol de mi vida, Carajo! - este eufórico grito de Rama, se escuchó por todo Mandalay y de seguro por todo el desolado barrio, y disipo todas las dudas de Kika, cuando Rama busco su rostro con la mirada y la beso tiernamente, viéndola a los ojos – Te veo amor, te veo – dijo Rama, y juntos lloraron de emoción.

_-(Como Chiquillos)-_

En el baño los chicos que terminaban de ducharse, escucharon a lo lejos el grito de Rama, pero no le prestaron atención, tomando en cuenta que eran 6 hombres (Lleca, Pedro, Tacho, Luca, Thiago y Simón) de entre 15 a 19 años duchándose en el mismo lugar sin el más mínimo pudor, poco interés pusieron en esa voz que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Pedro veía con recelo como Tacho y León bromeaban, se reían y se lanzaban jabón líquido entre ellos, como dos chiquillos. El Primero en salir del baño hacia la habitación fue Simón en el pasillo se topo con Valeria, el chico llevaba solamente una toalla anudada a las caderas, la complicidad y el magnetismo entre ellos era electrizante. Lleca salió corriendo por el pasillo, además de la toalla que lo cubría, llevaba una toalla en sus manos, tras de él venía Tacho completamente desnudo, Lleca le robo su toalla obligándolo a perseguirlo.

- Pero tapate boludo! – grito Simón al verlo pasar – Tapate Zarpado! – grito Valeria, que se volteo tapándose el rostro con la manos, Simón que estuvo listo para cubrirla con su pecho y que no viera más de la cuenta. Quedaron a milímetros de distancia, la rubia levanto la mirada y vio a Simón sonriéndole y rodeándola con sus manos por la cintura, sin darse cuenta Vale tenia ambas manos sobre el pecho de Simón, sus cuerpos estaban verticalmente juntos, a Vale le temblaban los labios, y Simón casi le roba todo el aire de un beso que mojo por completo a Valeria, sí la mojo, sobre todo porque Simón aun estaba empapado abrazado completamente a la chica.

La magia la rompió Luca, que pasando junto a ellos, le dio una fuerte nalgada a Simón – Que cola! Deooos! – le grito y salió corriendo de inmediato, Simón recupero la respiración del beso, se disculpo con la chica, y salió persiguiendo a Luca que reía a carcajadas.

Los últimos en salir fueron Pedro y Thiago, cuando los dos llegaron a la habitación de los chicos era un completo campo de batalla, media, remeras y bóxers eran los proyectiles y parecía que todos se divertían como enanos. Se incorporaron al festejo, hasta que Teo entro a regañarlos a todos, pues faltaban quince minutos para que comenzaran a hacer guardia por el Barrio, y aun no estaban listos.

_-(La Guardia)-_

El amor rondaba a todos; Jaime y Luna aprovechaban la tarde, y ahora estaban escondidos en algún rincón de Mandalay recuperando el tiempo perdido al ritmo de besos, mordidas y jadeos.

Como niños listos para su primer día de escuela, los 6 chicos estaban vestidos, peinados y perfumados en fila, recibiendo la cena que sus chicas habían preparado acompañada de un beso para el camino, Lleca, Pedro, Tacho, Luca, Simón y Thiago montarían la guardia alrededor del Barrio esa noche. Comandados por Teo y Camilo, la comitiva partió hacia el parque central del barrio, desde allí las parejas se repartieron como ya se había acordado.

_-(Un Código Secreto)-_

Recorrían una calle tenebrosa, la luz de las farolas iluminaba la calle y el viento como un silbido desolador se escuchaba en el ambiente. Las casas lucían a oscuras, y de repente las luces de una tenebrosa Mansión se encienden solas, Thiago y Simón se abrazan en un grito. Caminaron sigilosos hacia la mansión misteriosa, los dos temblaban, con cuidado abrieron la puerta principal y vieron el interior de la casa, era hermoso, finamente decorado y elegante, pero completamente sola.

Lo que Thiago vio en el comedor de la mansión lo dejo helado. Simón tomo su mano fuertemente y susurro a su oído – Todo esto es para vos, amor – Thiago estaba petrificado de la emoción.

Una mesa para dos, una botella del mejor vino, y las manos de Simón rodeando su cintura; Thiago podía desmayarse en ese momento, un ronroneo en su cuello y las piernas de Thiago eran gelatina.

- Vos preparaste esto para mí? – pregunto Thiago sintiendo a Simón besando su cuello – Si, para los dos, en realidad; teníamos que encontrar un lugar para estar solitos! – Thiago puso una cara de susto, angelical.

- Te conozco Saimón, ¿Qué me queres hacer? – Pregunto muy nervioso – Nada que vos no me harías a mí - contesto Simón con una sonrisa invitando a Thiago a tomar asiento.

- ¿Que vamos a cenar? – Pregunto Thiago, y con una cara de culpa Simón se disculpo – No tenía mucho presupuesto, así que nos vamos a conformar con la cena que nos prepararon la chicas… - Thiago esbozó una sonrisa a manera de aprobación y fueron sacando y sirviendo la cena que traían cada uno.

– ¡Acepta que lo de las luces estuvo genial! – Recordó Simón el episodio – Sí, casi me matas de un susto, salame! – se descargo Thiago.

La cena transcurrió entre las más dulces sonrisas y un silencio que se disfrutaba al máximo, pues acompañaba a la danza de las miradas, tímidas, y más románticas posibles. En un momento sin darse cuenta Thiago y Simón ya estaban tomados de las manos subiendo las escaleras de la mansión hacia una de las habitaciones. Simón había pasado la tarde preparando todo para esa noche.

- ¿Simón Arechavaleta que clase de pibe te pensas que soy? – dijo Thiago entre risas al entrar a una habitación que estaba preparada para los dos – El más lindo, y llenos de lunares que conozco! – dijo Simón con una cara de malvado que derretía.

Los dos se mordían las ganas de lanzarse el uno sobre el otro, pero esto era algo muy importante para ambos, con la respiración entrecortada, se buscaban con la mirada, sentados al borde de la cama, la mano de Thiago fue buscando la de Saimón. Era un lenguaje propio, que solo ellos comprendían, sus miradas, sus roces, sus labios temblorosos buscándose en un beso.

Thiago encontró un pequeño control, cómo el de la alarma de un auto, seguramente con ese control Simón manejada las luces del lugar, oprimió un botón y todas las luces se apagaron quedando únicamente la de una lámpara puesta en un buro.

Thiago y Simón detuvieron por un momento sus roces, el Payasito estaba sobre Thiago conectados con la mirada – Esto es importante para mí Saimón – dijo Thiago - Y vos no sabes lo que esperaba este momento – contesto Simón con los ojos brillantes reflejando la mirada tierna de Thiago.

- Trajiste _gorritos_? – Pregunto Thiago – Sos tan romántico! – suspiro _**irónico**_ Simón sacando de su bolsillo varios paquetitos.

- Varios? – Thiago estaba disfrutando del tema – Che, nos alcanzaran? – no pararon de reír por varios minutos, estaban muy nerviosos.

No aguantaban mas, se desnudaron el uno al otro deteniéndose quedando solo en bóxers. Simón beso el cuello de Thiago y sintió el aroma de su perfume y se quedo clavado allí por un buen rato, Thiago disfrutaba la tortura de su boca. Sus cuerpos eran distintos, de la misma altura, quizá del mismo peso, pero Thiago se veía más tierno, de formas más redondas y suaves; Simón en cambio estaba más torneado, con la espalda marcada y ni hablar del vello en su pecho, que se extendía hasta el final de su abdomen.

Se sacaron las prendas que aun quedaban, Thiago recorrió a Simón con sus labios, llegando hasta su entrepierna, bajo sus bóxers hasta los tobillos de un tirón. Thiago nunca imagino estar en esa situación, pero ahora una cosa llevaba a la otra en un ritmo tan natural, que metió de inmediato aquel tremendo trozo de carne caliente en su boca y sentía que se derretía entero, con un par de movimientos torpes fue tomando practica, y Simón lo acariciaba extasiado. Esos 19 centímetros brillaban y el mismo brillo se reflejaba en los labios de Thiago era su saliva.

Simón coloco a Thiago frente a él, Thiago paso sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Simón, el Payasito quiso retribuir el trabajo de Thiago y empezó a succionar el miembro de Thiago que estaba como un fierro caliente. Después de varios minutos Thiago jadeaba de placer, Simón se detuvo, y con sus dedos empezó a preparar la entrada de Thiago.

A veces cuando faltan las palabras establecemos un código secreto, con gestos, miradas expresamos lo que queremos gritar.

Con esa mirada Thiago decía _**"Tengo miedo, pero deseo tanto sentirlo dentro de mí".**_

Con ese beso tan tierno Simón le decía _**"Confía en mí, todo va a estar bien".**_

Sus manos entrelazadas mientras Simón se abría paso en el interior de Thiago decía _**"Estamos juntos para siempre".**_

Cuando Thiago se sintió invadido por completo y sollozaba de dolor, las manos de Simón acariciando su pecho le comunicaban _**Amor**_. La manera en la que Thiago acomodaba sus caderas para recibirlo de nuevo, a pesar del dolor, expresaba _**Entrega Total**_.

La frenética manera en la que se mordían a besos, mientras jadeaban de placer gritaba _**Deseo**_. Fue un arranque de adrenalina en el que Thiago se abalanzó sobre Simón, quedando sentado sobre él, la manera tan salvaje en la que Thiago movía sus caderas decía _**"A veces me gusta tener el control"**_ y los jadeos sofocados de Simón no eran otra cosa más que _**Agradecimiento**_.

Simón levanto su torso para alcanzar los labios de Thiago y fundirse en un beso. Thiago sintió una explosión caliente en su interior y se estremeció por completo al punto que el también estalló lanzando una lluvia blanca sobre el abdomen y pecho de Saimón.

Quedaron tendidos por varios minutos, Thiago estaba sediento, camino hasta la mesa de noche y abrió la botella de vino que guardaron de la cena, se sirvió una copa. Simón estaba exhausto acostado dándole la espalda a Thiago, este no podía creer lo hermoso que era el Payasito, su espalda enorme, su cola firme y redonda. Tomo una copa con vino y se acerco a la cama, con sus dedos mojados empezó a acariciar la espalda de Simón que se estremeció al sentir el frio liquido recorriendo su espalda. Ahora Thiago succionaba el vino directamente de la piel de Simón.

Tomo un _gorrito_ de un paquete de los que ya había abierto Simón, se encamino por la entrada de Saimón – Te queres vengar, Thiaguito?! – Dijo Simón sofocado – Me matas, cuando estas así de espalda! – le susurro Thiago al iodo, frotándose contra su cuerpo. Eran 18 centímetros que se metieron de golpe en Simón, pues estaba totalmente dilatado y lubricado, haciendo que soltara un grito – Te lastime?! – Pregunto Thiago preocupado – Dale no pares! – suplicó Simón, haciéndose responsable de cualquier estrago en su cuerpo.

La noche se hizo corta para todos los deseos que los dos chicos tenían guardados.

_-{Música de Fondo}-_

_- (Si tú me miras, Alejandro Sanz)-_

Qué fácil decir: te quiero cuando estamos solos,  
lo difícil es hacerlo cuando escuchan todos  
si tú me miras, si tú me miras  
_**te enseñaré a decir te quiero, sin hablar,**_  
mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar.  
La locura de quererte como un _**fugitivo**_  
me ha llevado a la distancia donde me he escondido.  
Si tú me miras, si tú me miras  
cuanto más crezca la injusticia, ya verás  
que son más grandes nuestras ganas de luchar.  
Palabras de _**un lenguaje nuevo**_ que he construido  
para nosotros, para el amante perseguido  
que tiene que esconder su voz.  
Cuando decidas aprenderlo, _**no habrá silencio**_,  
no te hará falta usar la voz para romperlo;  
si tú me miras me hablarás,  
_**si tú me miras me hablarás**_.  
Yo me seguiré negando pase lo que pase  
a exponer mi corazón en este escaparate;  
si tú me miras, si tú me miras,  
_**nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad**_  
de la trastienda que me ha visto suplicar  
Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo que he construido  
para nosotros, para el amante perseguido  
que tiene que esconder su voz.  
Cuando decidas aprenderlo, no habrá silencio,  
no te hará falta usar la voz para romperlo;  
si tú me miras me hablarás,  
si tú me miras me hablarás.  
si tú me miras.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, me imagino que entienden lo de los gorritos* dependiendo el país igual creo que saben a lo que me refiero. Lo que se viene! es espectacular el final esta por llegar ¿ estan listas/os? Gracias por leer.**_


	17. Sobre Las Despedidas

**_Perdón_**_** por la tardanza, pero es que he estado muy ocupado con la facultad, ademas que este capitulo se me hizo bastante difícil de terminar, espero que les guste, sin más lo dejo con: **_

* * *

Capitulo 17: Sobre las despedidas

_- {Voz en Off}-_

_Thiago:_

Hay algo que esta mas allá de las despedidas, cuando alguien se marcha, cuando algo en tu vida termina, despedís esa etapa de tu vida, terminas un ciclo. Comenzar una Nueva Alianza es despedir viejos conceptos y adoptar otros, suscribir nuevos pactos.

_Jazmín:_

¿Cómo podes despedirte de algo que no termino de llegar? De algo que ya amabas y procurabas como propio; pero al final nunca llego, ¿Cómo despedirte de eso si nunca lo tuviste en tus brazos?

_Pedro:_

Hay algo que tengo que decir Sobre las Despedidas, sólo se despide aquello que uno deja ir, lo que vos decidís sacar, no podes vivir llorando una ausencia, pero te podes aferrar a la esencia de ese alguien, o algo que te marca, que te llena , pero que ahora sale de tu vida.

_León:_

Finales son el principio de nuevos comienzos, la presencia, la huella, la marca profunda que esa persona o ese sentimiento te deja por dentro, eso te aseguro que está por encima de cualquier despedida.

_-(¿Me amas?) –_

_-{Mansión desconocida, Barrio Mandalay, 3:00 am}_

-No me saques la sabana, me estoy cagando de frio – Gruño Thiago mientras Simón se enrollaba por completo en la sabana.

- Perdóname es que yo también tengo frio, ché! - decía Simón y con un gesto invitaba a Thiago a cubrirse juntos.

- Creo que así está mejor! – Celebraba Thiago que ahora abrazaba a Simón – Calentándonos los dos juntos – confirmó Saimón entrelazando sus piernas con las de Thiago que no pudo evitar derretirse por completo.

Y un silencio los invadió pero no era nada incomodo, era una contemplación, saboreaban esa alegría, esa sonrisa nerviosa que se les dibujaba. Sintiendo el cuerpo desnudo el uno del otro, los roces, las caricias, los mimos. Tanto tiempo deseando estar juntos, que ahora era como si sus cuerpos nacieron para estar unidos.

- Vos tenes miedo Simón? – pregunto Thiago en un resoplido. Sabía que el viaje de regreso a su tiempo era cuestión de días.

- No sé qué va a pasar cuando regresemos – contestó Simón buscando la mirada de Thiago.

- ¿Crees que nos amemos igual, cuando regresemos a nuestro tiempo? – dijo Thiago, poniendo los ojitos más tiernos que tenia y con un dejo de tristeza.

- ¿Vos me amas?- titubeo Simón, podía estallar en ese momento de emoción.

-Saimón…- la voz de Thiago se oía quebrada – Lo dudas? Todo lo que pasó acá, lo hice porque te amo – dijo con algo de tristeza no comprendía a Simón – O vos lo hiciste solo para sacarte las ganas? – reprochó.

- No, Hermoso ¿Como podes pensar eso? – Simón acariciaba el rostro de Thiago, que escapaba a llorar – Si sos lo más lindo que me ha pasado! – eso le devolvió la sonrisa al chico de lunares – Te amo Bedoya! Te amo, sábelo, no te vas a poder librar de mí – culmino coronando con un beso su declaración.

Los besos pudieron seguir para rato, pero el sueño y el cansancio después de semejante faena, los hizo dormir de inmediato, pero varias caricias y mimos se escapaban aun dormidos.

_- (¡¿Que Tocas?!)-_

_-{Barrio Mandalay, Madrugada, Luca y Tacho patrullando}-_

- Te podes mover un poco Luca, tengo tu pie en la cara! – se oía decir Tacho sin poner verse su rostro.

- ¿Donde querés que me mueva? si estamos empacados al vacio acá – se quejo Luca – No fue muy brillante tu idea de meternos en este auto – le contesto Tacho que lograba respirar apartando el pie de Luca de su cara.

- ¿Que querías? Cagarte de frio haya afuera – se justifico Luca que ahora parecía incomodo con su posición en el asiento trasero de aquel automóvil compacto en el que apretujados intentaban dormir desde hace horas.

- ¡¿Tacho?! – llamo Luca – …Tacho!...- insistió al notar que el rubio se estaba quedando dormido.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – refunfuño el vikingo.

- Saca la mano de ahí –

- ¿De dónde? –

- Que me estas tocando la cola Tachín! – dijo en una especie de chillido nervioso Luca, que estaba desconcertado.

- Pero no ves que no me puedo mover! – se disculpo Tacho sin poder cambiar su manos de la extraña posición.

- Dale, intenta! Que me has estado metiendo mano toda la noche, así que o te movés o me empezas a decir cosas lindas! – soltó Luca en una especie de reclamo tan cómico que las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

Unos giros, piernas volando, Tacho y Luca intentaban buscar una posición más cómoda para dormir, pero era inútil cuando dejaron de moverse, Tacho podía sentir el miembro de Luca apoyado sobre su trasero, y por más movimientos no había forma de zafarse.

- ¿Luca? – Se oyó llamar al rubio con cara de susto – ¿Luca, vos traes armas? -

- No, me parece que es otra cosa la que sentís – Logro decir Luca sonrojado pero muerto de la risa – Perdóname, es que estaba soñando con la Flaqui, y entre vuelta y vuelta… – se disculpaba.

- Me parece que no da que te pongas al palo! – reclamo Tacho.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, el reclamo de Tacho no hizo mas que ganarse las risas de ambos.

- Sos un boludo – dijo Luca.

- No le vas a contar a nadie que me la pusiste en la espalda! Porque te cago a trompadas! – gruño Tacho pero con más risa que bronca.

- ¿Luca, vos crees que voy a ser un buen padre? – La pregunta de Tacho trajo un poco de seriedad a la bizarra situación.

- Mira Tacho, vos sabes lo que siento por la Gitana, todo bien con Tefi, pero Jazmín es una chica especial para mí – empezó a aclarar Luca.

- ¿Vos quisieras ser el padre? – dijo Tacho.

- Me parece que la Gitana fue la que te escogió a vos para eso– Atajo Luca, pues comprendía que contra lo de Tacho y La Gitana no se podía luchar – Vas a ser un padre genial Tacho, por algo la Gitana te eligió a vos – concluyó.

- Me tiemblan las piernas, solo de pensar que una bolita de carne tan pequeñita va ser mi responsabilidad – confesó el Rubio. – Soñé que me despertaba al lado de Jazmín, era nuestra habitación, y en medio de los dos dormía el nene, y se despertaba y jugaba con él, y empezaba a largar palabritas, hasta que lo oí decirme Papá! – relataba Tacho a Luca sobre su sueño.

- ¿Y que mas soñaste? –

- Nada, después me desperté con tu pie en la cara –

- Perdóname – lamento Luca – No Tranqui – lo disculpo Tacho.

- Ves por eso vas a ser un gran Padre, Tacho – le afirmaba Luca – Sos un buen pibe. –

- Gracias Luca! Ahora salgamos a rondar la zona porque te noto muy animado allá atrás –

- Si dale salgamos, que si no voy a terminar comiendo donde no debo – Concluyo Luca, mientras empujaba a Tacho pare que saliera de aquel confinado espacio.

Luca iba a revisar la zona industrial, y Tacho iba a recorrer el Bosque Mandalay cerca del Club Hípico.

_- ( El Primero y el Único)-_

_-{ Cabaña Bosque Mandalay, Madrugada, Pedro y León}-_

Buena parte de la noche Pedro y León se dedicaron a vigilar y recorrer el bosque y sus alrededores, después de un rato al asegurarse que todo marchaba bien se dirigieron la cabaña abandonada en medio del Bosque, que ahora era su nido de amor.

- ¿Te gustó? –la pregunta de Pedro rompió el silencio. Lleca que estaba recostado sobre su pecho, levanto su torso para poder verlo de frente.

- Claro! ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – respondió algo curioso por la pregunta.

- Me preocupaba haberte decepcionado – Pedro sonaba un tanto caprichoso.

- ¿De qué hablas Pedro? Creo que me esforcé por demostrarte lo mucho que me encanta que me hagas el amor – Dijo Lleca volviendo a besar las marcas rojas en el pecho y cuello de Pedro.

- ¿Como fue lo tuyo con Tacho? – la pregunta de Pedro sonaba a reclamo. Lleca se puso rojo como tomate – Creí que no íbamos a hablar de eso – confeso León lo incomodo que le resultaba el tema.

- Dale, si querés no me digas, por ahí tal vez es algo muy especial para vos y no me lo querés contar – eso era un reclamo de minita celosa de magnitud 10 en la escala "Marianela Rinaldi".

- Pedro, vos estas celoso!?- León parecía divertirse con la situación – Pero si queres saber te cuento con lujo de detalles..- comenzaba a narrar – NO, no pará! No es necesario, que me hagas sufrir! – lo interrumpió Pedro ni bien comenzaba a relatar el episodio (_Tacho-Lleca Fiesta de Solteros_).

- La verdad esa noche fue muy confusa para mí, Pedro, era la primera vez que veía a Tacho así, con deseo, digamos…- Lleca no podía estar más sonrojado – Tacho había bebido mucho, no fue muy delicado conmigo –

- Te lastimó! Decime el muy HDP te lastimó!? – reclamaba molesto el Yeti – Un poco, pero no fue su culpa estábamos muy nerviosos, para Tacho también era una sorpresa lo que estaba pasando – Explicaba León – Pero no paso a mas, no me hizo nada mas –

- Exactamente, que hicieron? – la curiosidad de Pedro estaba insatisfecha – Vení te cuento al oído… - Lleca se acerco y le susurro un par de palabras – Así de una! Sin decirte cosas lindas, ni mimos, Tacho es una bestia, cuando lo vea lo cago a trompadas! – Gritaba Pedro airado, al saber lo poco dulce y menos romántico encuentro Tacho-León.

- Pará Yeti, ya está todo bien con Tacho, ya se disculpo y aclaramos las cosas – Lleca explicaba y calmaba a Pedro – Además creí que a vos no te importaba eso – a Lleca le causaba algo de gracia ver al Yeti muriendo de celos – Yo te amo a vos, boludo! Sábelo prefiero a los morochos, rebeldes, con rastas, y que se parten! Así como vos –

- Discúlpame Lleca, yo no soy así de celoso, ya he estado con chicas, pero vos sos el primer pibe con el que estoy, y vos ya habías tenido algo con Tacho, y pensé que por ahí si vos comparabas, tal vez te decepcionaba, soy un boludo! – Como cachorrito regañado, Pedro se deshacía en disculpas.

- Vení boludo hermoso, y me haces el amor hasta que te quedes convencido lo mucho que lo disfrutó – dijo León levantándose y sentándose sobre Pedro, empezando a hacer pequeños saltitos provocando la excitación del Yeti.

Pedro se levanto sentándose con las piernas de León abrazando su cintura, logrando llegar a sus labios se lo comió a besos – Te Amo, para mí vos sos el primero y el único – estas palabras de León terminaron de incendiar la pasión de Pedro, aquella cabaña podía dar calor a todo el Barrio Mandalay perfectamente.

_- (Aliados)-_

Ya eran cerca de las 7:00 am y el Sol empezaba a rojear en el cielo, Tacho cruzaba el bosque inspeccionando la zona, por radio se comunicaba con Luca que estaba en la zona Industrial tan bien inspeccionando. Había allí una vieja cabaña que lucía abandonada, pero a Tacho le llamo la atención ver una motocicleta estacionada, con cuidado empezó inspeccionar el lugar. Sin hacer ruido se dirigió hasta la puerta, fue abriendo lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue a un Pedro completamente desnudo, bajo la sabana un par de pies que Tacho creía reconocer, eran los de Lleca.

Se armó un quilombo de proporciones épicas, la pareja reclamando, Tacho disculpándose por su intromisión, todos sonrojados a más no poder, Pedro y León vistiéndose a toda prisa – Pero no lo veas! – Reclamaba el Yeti a Tacho, pues se le iban los ojos al ver a Llequita en bolas – De que te reís! Te parece gracioso –

- Pero porque no invitan ¡che! Así salimos a patrullar más seguido – Tacho estaba más que zarpado, disfrutando la situación – Te podes callar, ¡salame! – Reclamaba Pedro – Tacho ni una palabra de esto a nadie, por favor – suplicó Lleca.

- Obvio, no te preocupes, los espero a fuera, así se visten y regresamos al barrio – dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta aun sin parar de reír.

El camino desde la cabaña hasta el Barrio Mandalay se hizo bastante entretenido tratando de explicar situaciones, sentimientos, sobre todo haciendo menos tenso el ambiente, después de semejante encuentro. Tacho lo había tomado con mucho humor y eso ayudaba a que Pedro y Lleca sintieran más confianza.

- Me alegra mucho que Llequita este feliz, tenes que cuidarlo Yeti! – Decía Tacho – Vos me parece que no lo cuidaste mucho - respondió irónico Pedro.

- Vamos chicos no discutan – intervino León - ¿No se supone que este era el punto de vigilancia de Thiago y Simón? – En efecto ese era el lugar designado a la pareja pero no había nadie.

- Creo que sé donde están, vamos, ¡No saben las sorpresa se van a llevar! – dijo Tacho indicándoles una mansión al fondo de dicha calle.

Los tres caminaron hasta la entrada de la mansión que con la luz del día ya no parecía tan lúgubre, al contrario era una muy lujosa, Tacho parecía conocer el lugar, Pedro y León lo seguían sin entender nada. Subieron las escaleras sigilosos, llegaron a la puerta de la habitación Tacho le indicó que no hicieran ruido.

Simón se levanto de la cama de un brinco– Tacho que haces acá – reclamo al rubio – Quería ver si dio resultado todo lo que prepare para vos – le dijo Tacho.

- Y dio resultado? – Insistió Tacho – Si, todo estuvo hermoso – contesto Simón. La tarde anterior Simón confesó lo suyo con Thiago a Tacho, pues lo vio la tarde anterior abrazado con Lleca, y atando cabos concluyó que podía confiarle semejante tema a Tachito.

Como el mejor de los celestinos, Tacho preparo todo el encuentro romántico que horas después disfrutaron los dos tortolitos. Aclarada la situación Pedro y Lleca se sintieron aliviados de estar entre amigos.

Thiago se estaba dando una ducha, cuando Tacho entró silencioso pues lo iba a sorprender, pero al verlo desnudo, solo atino a decir – Thiago vos tenes un lunar en la cola? – Obviamente al oír la voz de Tacho, Thiago soltó un grito, y las risas de los tres que veían desde la habitación se escucharon de fondo. De regreso en la habitación Thiago pedía explicaciones por la extraña reunión.

- ¿Thiago vos tenes un lunar en la cola? – preguntaron al unisonó Lleca y Pedro, evidenciando que Thiago seguía desnudo – Paren chicos! Dejen de verle la cola a Thiago – Reclamó Simón.

- Alguien me puede explicar que carajos pasa acá – grito Thiago exigiendo respuestas, una a una las dudas fueron aclaradas mientras Thiago buscaba su ropa y se vestía – Así que Tacho tuvo algo con Lleca, pero no funciono, luego el Yeti conquisto a Llequita, y después vos le contaste lo nuestro a Tacho, y el nos preparo la mansión para nuestra cita – Sintetizó Thiago magistralmente.

- Eh…si tal cual como lo decís – contesto Simón a su amado.

El que parecía divertirse más con todo esto era Tacho que no paraba de reír, la cola de Thiago era el tema del momento, y las felicitaciones no paraban para Simón por haber coronado con "El Elegido", aunque Pedro se llevo las palmas de Tacho, Thiago y Simón, por haber cumplido la fantasía mas zarpada de los tres… comerse a Llequita. Pedro obviamente pidió respeto para su amado rubio.

Mientras se reían, una especie conexión, una energía diferente los unía, solo podían sentirse felices de compartir su secreto, de encontrarse en un punto común para ser un poco más libres.

Las dudas y el miedo ya no tenían lugar, el destino teje sus hilos de maneras insospechadas y Thiago embargado de alegría por las recientes circunstancias fue comprendiendo el sentido de la carta que Hope Adulta le envió.

"…_**Te dejo cinco pequeñas piezas de plata, cada una con la inicial de un nombre grabada, no estás solo Thiago, y eso que sentís también es amor, el más hermoso, no tengas miedo; confió que sabrás obsequiarle cada pieza de plata a su destinatario…"**_

La misión fue fácil, las iniciales de los nombres de cada uno estaba grabada en las figuritas, (J)uan Morales "Tacho", y (P)edro recibieron ambos un caballito de plata, a manera de dije lo pusieron en las cadenas que llevaban en su cuello, (L)eón Benítez recibió la figura de un elefante, (S)imón Arechavaleta recibió una torre de un tablero de ajedrez, y (T)hiago la pieza del Rey del mismo tablero. Los últimos tres también colocaron las pequeñas piezas a manera de dije colgadas de su cuello. Los obsequios de Esperanza eran una manera de recibir un abrazo desde el futuro, toda la buena energía del universo celebrando el encuentro de los cinco.

Los cinco con sus obsequios colgados de su cuello podían pasar allí toda la mañana conversando o simplemente riendo a carcajadas, pero ya era hora de reunirse con los demás en el Parque Central del Barrio Mandalay para regresar al Colegio.

_- (Hasta que pase la tormenta)-_

Esa noche hacia mucho frio, frio que calaba en los huesos, las chicas dormían en su habitación a excepción de Luna que dormía con Jaime en la habitación de los chicos y Kika que dormía junto con Rama en el Altillo.

Jazmín dormía abrigada por una montaña de frazadas para soportar el frio, Mar y Melody se despertaron horas antes del amanecer, sentadas al borde de la cama de Mar conversaban sobre el amor y sus vueltas.

- ¿Vos estas enamorada de Teo? – casi grito mar antes de que Melody le tapara la boca con su mano.

- Mar podés ser más discreta! – exigió la hermosa modelo a la Petisa – Pero no tengo ni una chance, Teo sigue enamorado de Paz -

- Ah! Pero ese perno es un boludo! Cómo no se va a fijar en vos si sos hermosa – la alentaba Mar.

- No hay caso Mar, lo amo, lo sé, es diferente algo más profundo, pero tengo que dejar que olvide a Paz, no puedo forzarlo – se sinceraba Melody.

- Si, como lo vas a forzar si esta grandote! – Mar decía entre risas - Cállate bolida! – Melody se tentó de la risa de Mar.

- Ponele que si yo fuera una actriz joven que trabaja con una Productora diosa, rubia, argentina; y acabo de terminar mi noviazgo de adolescencia con un potro hermoso con lunares y sonrisita compradora; Te juro que si encuentro a un rubio así como Teo, no lo dejo libre! - Soltaba Mar mientras Melody la escuchaba sin entender. (_Benjali_)

- Me parece que tenés mucho sueño vos, eh? Ya estas delirando Mar! Anda dormí – Concluyó la conversación Melody.

Melody antes de envolverse en las sabanas se detuvo y vio a Jazmín durmiendo, algo distinto se podía respirar esa noche, una especie de nostalgia melancolía que Melody pudo percibir viendo a la Gitana allí dormida, pero nada podía advertir lo que estaba por suceder.

_-(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)-_

_- Reina Gitana, siempre fuiste un remolino, así de huracanado. Hermosa, vas a tener que ser fuerte, nunca vas a estar sola, aun en esos momentos tan obscuros que te vienen. _

_-(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)-_

Las palabras que Cielo le dijo aquella noche en su fugaz visita, inundaban la mente de Jazmín esa madrugada, un frio extraño la envolvía, podía cubrirse en una montaña de frazadas pero era un escalofrió que le recorría los huesos.

_-(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)-_

_**Yo sigo siendo muy bolida, Tio, pero eso tan complicado quiere decir que la Linea temporal se defiende y que buscará regresar las cosas a su estado original, así que tenes que estar atento. Tenes que aprender a vivir con este nuevo principio.**_

Cuánta razón tenían las palabras de Esperanza Adulta, como el agua de un rio que siempre se abre camino hacia el Mar. Había algo que Jazmín aprendería de la forma más cruel, el tiempo no perdona.

_-(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)-_

La mañana llegó y como de costumbre Jazmín era la última en despertarse, y como futura madre consiguió ciertos beneficios, como por ejemplo despertarse a la hora que deseara, y siempre con un desayuno listo y servido para ella. Pero ahora pasaban de las 9:00 de la mañana y La Gitana no despertaba, eso le preocupo mucho a Hope, subió a las habitaciones de las chicas algo le decía que tenía que darse prisa.

Toco la frente de Jazmín al notar que no la escuchaba, estaba hirviendo en fiebre, quiso levantar las frazadas que la cubrían pero Jaz las tenia aferradas con sus brazos, tiro con fuerza hasta que Jaz quedo al descubierto. La cama estaba bañada en sangre, una hemorragia que venía directo de las piernas de la Gitana, Hope sintió desvanecerse en ese momento en un grito desesperado llamo a Paz, la voz de Hope podía escucharse desgarrada por todo Mandalay.

_- {Música de Fondo} –_

_- ("Hasta que pase la tormenta", Despistaos, Banda Española búsquenla en You tube)-_

_Deja que me quede un rato más aquí  
Solo hasta que pase la tormenta  
Déjame, que puede que no vuelva a sonreir.  
Quedate conmigo y me orientas._

Las cosas pasaban muy rápido, Nachito y Jaime ayudaban a cargar a Jazmín para llevarla a la enfermería. Paz llamaba por el Handy a Camilo y Teo para que regresaran de inmediato al Colegio, también llamo a Ariel para que mandara a un médico del Campamento de Cielo Abierto.

_Antes de que suene a despedida  
la tristeza sostenida  
que no deja de latir.  
Y antes de que te des por vencida  
piensa que es la única vida  
que podemos compartir. _

Tacho, Pedro, Simón, Thiago, y Lleca fueron los segundo en llegar después de Teo y Camilo, al final llego Luca acompañando al doctor. Ninguno de los chicos sabía con exactitud lo que sucedía, pero al ver a Mar conmovida colgarse de los brazos de Thiago podía suponerse algo muy malo.

_Deja que me quede un rato más aquí.  
Quiero que me apuntes en tu agenda.  
Deja que me quede y nunca más me vuelva a ir  
No me dejes ser solo a medias.  
Antes de que suene a despedida  
la tristeza sostenida  
que no deja de latir._

Jazmín había perdido al bebe que esperaba, fue un aborto espontaneo, nada se pudo hacer era un embarazo ectópico (fuera del útero) y era una suerte que Jazmín resistiera tanto tiempo, pues estuvo en peligro su vida.

El médico dio toda la atención necesaria para estabilizar a Jaz, Tacho entro a la enfermería, Paz quiso abrazarlo, explicarle de alguna manera, pero Tacho se negó, se dirigió directamente a La Gitana, ahora no quería llorar, quería estar junto a ella, esperando a ver sus ojos abiertos de nuevo.

_Deja que me quede un rato más aquí._  
_deja que remiende tus heridas_  
_esas que yo mismo hace unos días descosí._  
_Déjame ser tu paracaídas._

_Antes de que suene a despedida_  
_la tristeza sostenida_  
_que no deja de latir._

_Y antes de que te des por vencida_  
_piensa que es la única vida_  
_que podemos compartir._  
_que podemos compartir._

Ese día transcurrió lento, Paz y Camilo se encargaron de explicar a todos lo que ocurría, calmarlos, eran situaciones que no se pueden manejar ni proveer, sin duda, tretas amargas del destino. Ya ninguno lloraba, las lagrimas se les acabaron hace mucho, ahora solo deseaban lo mejor para que Jaz se recupere.

El médico por su parte aprovecho para revisar la situación de Rama, que a su parecer no era más que milagrosa. El tejido dañado de los ojos de Rama se iba regenerando casi por completo, aunque un poco sensible a la luz sus nervios ópticos ya podían procesar la imágenes perfectamente, eso de alguna forma trajo una sonrisa a todos.

Para esa tarde Jazmín ya estaba consciente, de alguna forma sabía lo que le había ocurrido, pero esta vez ella tampoco quiso llorar, era más como un sentimiento de despedida, de nostalgia la que la invadía, Tacho podía quebrarse en ese instante pero quería ser fuerte para ella. Ambos querían sostenerse el uno al otro, estar simplemente callados, arrullándose abrazados, mientras pasaba esta tormenta.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya robado una sonrisa, y que ojala que no se pongan tristes por lo de la Gitana y su bebé, GRACIAS infinitas por leerme, esta historia significa mucho para mi, y sobre todo tener del otro lado a personas como ustedes leyendo, gracias, se acerca el final, 3 o 4 capítulos mas, esten atentas/os._**


	18. Tiempos de Fuego

_Capitulo 18: En los Tiempos del Fuego_

_- { Voz en Off}-_

_- (Tacho)-_

_Sentirte temblando en mis brazos, ver la debilidad en tu mirada me derrumban, pero sin decirlo he prometido estar a tu lado, acompañarte siempre, porque te amo; cuando todo sea alegría, o cuando nos cague la vida, en medio de la lluvia o en los tiempos del fuego, allí voy a estar Gitana, a tu lado._

_-(Thiago)-_

_Los últimos días he estado ardiendo por dentro, Simón es un incendio que vino a quemar todos mis miedos, a incinerar todas mis dudas. Ahora siento como si pudiera estallar de alegría al fin completamente libre. Ahora puedo largar todo el fuego que traigo por dentro, amarla a Mar hasta desmayarnos de placer, ahora puedo, porque aprendí a respirar en los tiempos de fuego._

_- (Teo)-_

_Una pequeña chispa pudo advertirnos del peligro, pero no lo vimos. Ella con su determinación puede quemar todo a su paso solo para enamorarme, por eso mismo lo ha conseguido, probé el fuego de sus labios y ya no puedo pararlo. Una paradoja encontrarla justo ahora que se desata un incendio que podría acabar con todo lo que conocemos._

-(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.)-

_-(Un regalo de Dios)-_

Esos 3 días se vivieron a un ritmo diferente para cada uno en Mandalay. El apetito voraz de la Gitana era un indicio que se recuperaba satisfactoriamente, al menos su cuerpo, su corazón solo se podía sanar con los mimos y la contención que Tacho le brindaba, estaba cómo un chiquillo, romántico, juguetón luchando a cada minuto por mantener una sonrisa en el rostro de _Su Bonita_.

Jazmín caminaba hacia el baño, era la primera vez que salía de su habitación desde lo ocurrido, el pequeño pasillo se le hizo inmenso, sentía un vacío en su cuerpo, no el de su vientre, el de sus brazos, a momentos el tiempo se confundía y Jazmín quería creer que aun llevaba al bebé dentro de sí y que todo había sido una pesadilla horrenda, pero se tocaba el vientre volvía a su realidad.

El piso estaba frio, _La Rubia_ sentía sus pies descalzos caminar sobre hielo, aun se sentía débil, se mareo un poco, tambaleándose casi por caer, Tacho la atrapo rápido – Que haces Bonita, regresá a la cama – la reto el rubio – Quiero bañarme Tacho, ya no puedo seguir ni un minuto más en esa cama – se justifico la Gitana, pidiendo ayuda a Tacho para terminar de llegar al baño.

- Mírame cómo estoy! – Se lamentó Jazmín al mirarse al espejo - ¿Qué hice mal, Tacho? Yo tuve la culpa! – se mortificaba.

- No digas eso _Bonita_, sabés que no es así – Tacho la abrazo fuerte por la cintura –

- Vos sabes lo mucho que anhelaba ser madre, a pesar del miedo, sabes que lo deseaba más que nadie – La gitana se dejaba cubrir por los brazos de Tacho que la abrazaba por la espalda.

- Vos y yo nos merecemos una familia juntos Gitana, ya el tiempo nos debe muchos buenos momentos, vos vas a ser la madre de mis hijos- Tacho termino de arrullar a Jazmín con un beso tierno en el cuello para encontrarse con la mirada de la Rubia en el espejo, los dos se vieron con las lagrimas por rodar y se forzaron una sonrisa.

Tacho la ayudo a quitarse la ropa, se metieron a la ducha, el agua caliente termino de unirlos, lejos de tensión sexual lo que buscaban allí, desnudos era curarse las heridas, verse las cicatrices, piel con piel palpar uno el dolor del otro, para exorcizarlo de sí.

Sin una actividad sexual explicita, ducharse juntos fue por mucho el momento más intimo que Jazmín y Tacho habían compartido. La Gitana había recuperado la demoledora energía de su mirada y Tacho recupero la picardía de la suya.

Esa mañana algo extraño sucedió, ellos dos solos en la habitación, conversando de lo ilusionados que estaban con ser papás, en algún momento al preguntarse por el nombre que deseaban para su bebé, ambos contestaron "Mateo" , la coincidencia les hizo erizar la piel, jamás habían hablado del tema del nombre; "Mateo" significa don o regalo de Dios, en ese momento tomaron la determinación de que al regresar a su tiempo se tatuarían el nombre de su hijo, ese que nunca llego, pero que ellos amaron desde el primer momento. Ese sería su pacto, la alianza que sellara su amor.

Paz y Camilo entregaron una pequeña urna donde estaban los restos del diminuto cuerpo apenas formado de Mateo, Tacho y Jazmín esparcieron las cenizas en el rio que cruzaba por el Bosque Mandalay.

_-(Buscando nuestro lugar)-_

- ¿Vos decís que esta raro conmigo? – Se preguntaba Pedro en voz alta y preguntaba a la vez a Simón con quien conversaba hace rato en el Living del Mandalay.

- No sé, Yeti, por ahí son ideas tuyas; ¡Ya sé! Quédatele viendo por un rato, mátalo con una sonrisita, y seguro te responde – Propuso Simón para que Pedro terminará de averiguar el porqué del alejamiento de León.

- ¡Míralo, míralo! ¡Me ignoro! Me quiero matar, Simón; Mira si hice algo mal, si lo hice enojar, o si lo lastime, soy un boludo – se lamentaba el Yeti, al ver que ni sus miradas seductoras habían robado la atención de Lleca.

- No te hagas la cabeza Yeti, por ahí el pibe solo quiere espacio, déjalo descansar un rato, y para un poco con el rockanroll! Que me parece que le pones mucha presión al pobre Llequita! – Simón disfrutaba ver a Pedro morderse la uñas. Pedro rodó sus ojos con una mirada fulminante que a Simón solo le provoco risa.

Camilo y Paz entraron al Living, Luna los acompañaba. Al parecer necesitaban charlar con Pedro, éste los siguió. Los Cuatro ya en el Altillo comenzaron una larga conversación que traería respuestas a muchas interrogantes.

Jaime esperaba impaciente a fuera del Altillo pegado a la puerta aguardando por novedades. Adentro también estaban en videoconferencia los padres de Luna y Pedro siguiendo el tema que los cuatro presentes charlaban. Las Cartas Astrales estaban al centro de la mesa y Paz se esforzaba por explicar algo con mucho empeño.

Esa tarde Luna y Pedro se enteraron allí de la verdad de sus origen, Pedro y Luna eran hijos de Alma Vorg , la nieta de Justina, si la nieta de Justina, Juan Vorg, el profesor de literatura, se casaría y tendría una hija, Alma quien en el 2082 daría a luz a los dos últimos bebes de la Tierra, Pedro y Luna, La Esperanza del Futuro en un afán de protegerlos de la Devastación los traería al pasado.

_- {Aquel viaje a China fue una experiencia de autoexploración para aquella pareja que había luchado tanto por ser papás, La Hope adulta dejo a los dos pequeños en sus canastas en el camino de los afortunados que se convirtieron en los felices padres de Luna y Pedro. Desde ese preciso momento ellos supieron que los dos bebés eran especiales, que el universo los ponía en su camino para que los guiaran e instruyeran hasta que así cómo llegaron partieran en busca de su misión; lo supieron desde un principio y todo se confirmaba en ese preciso instante, allí conocieron la verdad escuchando atentos la explicación de Paz } - _

Paz y Camilo salieron del Altillo dejando a Pedro y Luna a solas con sus padres que seguían conectados por la videoconferencia. Siempre es difícil para una madre y un padre ver a sus hijos crecer, tomar sus decisiones, elegir sus caminos. Luna invitó a Jaime a pasar, para ella era importante que él se enterara de todo.

Pedro siempre fue como un caballo salvaje siempre buscando nuevos caminos, y su decisión de viajar por el mundo (y otros tiempos) fue tomada con resignación pero con alegría por sus padres, Luna por su parte siempre buscaba un lugar seguro a cual llamar hogar, junto a Jaime lo había encontrado, y ahora podía regresar a Venezuela a escribir su destino junto a sus padres.

_- (El Beso de un hombre) –_

- Hola diosa! – saludo Teo rodeando a Melody con sus brazos.

La hermosa modelo se estremeció como las ramas de un árbol por la brisa, esas muestras de afecto se habían vuelto frecuentes entre ellos – Pará Teo, me vas a hacer caer – lo retaba pero con ganas de aferrarse aún más al rubio rebelde.

- Vine ver si seguías igual de bella – Teo sonreía como el más coqueto de los adolescentes – Te voy a dejar sola por un rato, tengo que revisar algo con Evaristo y Ariel en el Campamento, pero regreso a la noche a darte tu beso para dormir – susurraba al oído de Melody, quien no podía estar más contenta.

Una tijera imaginaria corto un velo invisible entre ellos y como miles de copas de cristal estrellándose contra el piso una verdad brillo en sus ojos, y sus miradas quedaron prendadas – Te amo Teo – dijo Melody y de inmediato se sintió avergonzada por ese "tonto sentimiento" .

- No sé cómo pude ser tan Boludo, y no darme cuenta que…Yo también te amo Melody – dijo Teo, su barbilla temblaba al igual que sus labios al aproximarse a los de Melody. El más dulce sueño de la hermosa modelo ocurrió cuando sus labios se juntaron, las dudas se disiparon cuando el arrebato y la fuerza de Teo la tomaron por sorpresa besándola con más fuerza, no era como los besos de Thiago, Tacho o Simón, ellos eran chiquillos, este era el beso de un hombre, el que Melody amaba, el que ella eligió.

_- (Por vos hago lo que sea) –_

- ¡¿Dónde estabas Gato?! – gruñó Valeria al ver a Simón tan tranquilo paseando por el Mandalay, y de inmediato lo llevo hasta el Salón de Baile del Colegio.

- Estaba charlando con Pedrito, está medio bajón el pibe– se justificó Simón. Valeria cerró la puerta del Salón de Baile y sacó una cámara de su bolso - Dale anda sacándote la ropa, mientras preparo la cámara – ordenó Valeria con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

- ¡¿Perdon?! – la cara de Simón era una mezcla angelical de inocencia, sorpresa y picardía. Los ojitos se iluminaron de la manera más natural – ¡Si Gato! ¡Sácate todo Bombón!- Vale no podía contener la risa ante la carita de ilusión que se le dibujo al pobre de Simón.

La situación era deliciosamente hilarante para Valeria, y la excitación involuntaria que esto le generó a Saimón le llevó todos los colores al rostro.

Desde la muerte de la Paisa, Nachito había retomado su afición por el dibujo, dibujando sin fin de retratos de Caridad en su block, Valeria por casualidad lo descubrió y le propuso ayudarlo a mejorar su técnica; pero Nacho se encontró con la dificultad de todo dibujante, los desnudos, sobre todo los masculinos, por ello pidió ayuda a Valeria. Vale le sacaría unas fotografías a Simón desnudo para que le sirvieran a Nacho como modelo para sus dibujos.

- Dale Gato, te lo pedí hace días, me prometiste que me ibas a ayudar con lo de Nachito – le recordaba Valeria al sonrojado de Saimón – Si, rubia pero no me dijiste que las fotos eran en bolas! – Simón empezaba a disfrutar la situación.

- Dale Simón, ayúdame a ayudar al pobre de Nachito – Suplicaba Valeria - ¿No será que vos te morís de ganas de verme en bolas? – dijo Simón mientras empezaba a quitarse la camisa lentamente, se aproximaba con una sonrisa diabólicamente hermosa – También queres que me saque esto…- decía jadeante mientras bajaba el cierre de su pantalón, dejándolo caer al piso, paso a paso iba quitándose cada prenda y acorralaba a Valeria por todo el Salón, la rubia se resistía; pero con ganas de tirársele encima.

Simón se quedo únicamente con unos bóxers deportivos largos de color blanco, Valeria podía caer muerta de un infarto en ese instante – ¡¿Estas temblando Vale?! – Mas que seductor, sonó tierno, cuando Valeria se animo a mirarlo a los ojos un brillo especial los conecto de inmediato, Simón se detuvo a milímetros de distancia de sus labios, compartían el aliento, con la mayor de las dulzuras la beso mientras que con su mano le acaricia el rostro y recogía su cabello, le dio un tímido beso en la nariz y otro en la mejilla, cuando llego a su oído le dijo – Por vos hago lo que sea – acto seguido dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se quito los bóxers, quedando desnudo por completo. Con ambas manos tímidamente se cubría la entrepierna, tratando de contener en ellas toda la excitación que traía encima.

Minutos después ya estaba más relajado y Vale un poco menos ruborizada sacando las fotografías – Gira un poco…dale, allí está bien - le indicaba la chica a su modelo. Esa intimidad que se logra con esa persona especial es indescriptible – Cuando Nacho termine los dibujos, quisiera ver alguno por lo menos – Pidió Simón – Todos los dibujos que haga de vos, me los va a dar a mí, ¡Tiene talento el pibe!; Cuando termine te las muestro, pero solo a vos, no te quiero que ninguna otra mina te vea– respondió Valeria, y eso Señoras/es sonaba a amor aquí y en cualquier parte del mundo.

Esa mirada tímidamente seductora que los conectaba, el rubor en sus mejillas que los delataba era un código secreto para decir que se derretían por comerse enteros, pero estaban dispuestos esperar, a seducirse hasta que estuvieran a punto de explotar, y ese divertido juego podía llevarse un par de semanas.

_- (Hormonas de la felicidad)-_

Los frenéticos jadeos podían enloquecer a cualquiera, ella clavando sus uñas en la espalda de él, y el torturando a mordidas el cuello de ella, las expresiones de dolor en su rostro iban seguidas de sonrisas plenas de satisfacción, ella se sentía hasta culpable de consumirse tanto de placer, pero verlo a él tan agitado casi sin control de su cuerpo, jadeando sin el más mínimo pudor, le decían que estaba disfrutando tanto como ella. Habían pasado así todo el día y esa danza rocanrolera ya se había repetido unas seis veces hasta el momento.

Mar estaba exhausta, el sudor que caía por su rostro ya mojaba un poco su cabello, pero la sonrisa no se le podía borrar con nada, Thiago estaba descansando sobre su pecho, aferrado como chiquillo, se acomodaba graciosamente al cuerpo de Mar, la chica comenzaba acariciándole el cabello, para después sentir al Pela mordiéndola vorazmente, mordisqueo que alternaba con unos gruñidos y sonrisitas que hacían que Mar se humedeciera, y eso que ya estaba totalmente empapada.

Entre los túneles del Mandalay habían encontrado su lugar "distinto", Thiago lo reconoció rápidamente, era el bunker de la Hope del Futuro.

_- {Junto a Rama, Mar y el Pela, estuvieron haciendo guardia por dos días a la puerta de Jazmín, como los mejores hermanos, apoyándola, conteniéndola. Esa mañana que Jaz se animo a salir de su habitación, la notaron mucho mejor de salud y se permitieron relajarse un poco y descansar. Es así como la pareja término en su rinconcito de amor} -_

- ¿Thiago, me estas jodiendo? – preguntaba Mar con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Que pasa _Mi Amor_? – respondía Thiago con una cara de travieso que no podía con ella.

- ¡Te siento, _Pela_! ¿En serio que vos no tenes limite? – Mar sentía bajo las sábanas que Thiago se estaba animando para otro Rocanrol – Siete, siete! _Pela_ me parece que nos va hacer mal – decía Mar con cara de susto.

- ¿Cómo nos va hacer mal? Al contrario, sabes que con cada rocanrol liberas endorfinas, son hormonas de la felicidad – Los argumentos de Thiago, tomados del manual del chamullero.

- ¡Sos un versero _Pela_! mejor porque no salimos a ver cómo va todo con la Gitana – Mar se hacía la preocupada por su amiga – Si Tacho me dijo que estaba mejor, hasta tomo un baño, y parece que bajo a merendar con los chicos – Thiago había llamado a Tacho para saber cómo iban las cosas arriba, esto en un pequeño break que tuvieron después del segundo o tercer round con la Petisa.

- ¿Vos queres? – Thiago puso la sonrisita que mejor le salía mientras entrelazaba las piernas con la _Petisa_, el suspiro que Mar soltó se le grabo en la mente a Thiago y su mirada dulce se volvió perversamente lujuriosa.

- _Pe..la_..pará…no da que me tientes así…no..nn…no – Mar se hacía de rogar mientras cómicamente se dejaba seducir, rodaba sus ojos en otra dirección cuando Thiago levanto la sábana para mostrarle lo desesperadamente excitado que estaba, quería ver en otra dirección pero con sus boquita buscaba los labios de Thiago dejándose comer a besos – Háceme Feliz, _Pela_! -susurro Mar al oído de Thiago y la sonrisita que se le dibujo al _Pela_ era para enmarcarla.

_- (Un tiempo para los dos) –_

Pedro, Simón, Nacho y Llequita estaban la habitación preparando su equipaje desde ya, para el Viaje de Egresados. En secreto Nacho agradeció a Simón por las fotos, no quería que todos supieran que el andaba por ahí con fotos de un pibe desnudo, y le mostro su block de dibujos a Saimón, Nachito había mejorado bastante su técnica. Eso le recordó a Simón que había quedado con Vale para cenar juntos, así que salió de inmediato a buscarla.

La tensión entre Pedro y Lleca se sentía en el aire, Nacho veía extrañado la manera en la que los dos refunfuñaban y lanzaban pesadamente cada pantalón o camisa que guardaban en su maleta.

- ¿Che, me perdí de algo? – preguntaba Nacho a los dos – ¿Pasa algo? Llequita no te mandaste otra de tus jodas pesadas? – trababa de averiguar.

- Nada Nachito, no pasa N-A-D-A – Remarco Lleca con enojo lanzando la remera del Che que Pedro le regalo. Eso molesto mucho al Yeti.

- Si León , si pasa algo y vos no me queres decir que carajos es! – grito Pedro a Lleca y haciendo que Nacho saltara del susto.

- Llequita te estuve buscando toda la tarde y vos ni me registraste, te digo algo y me ignoras, que carajos te pasa? -El dolor en la voz de Pedro era notorio, y Nacho prefirió guardar silencio y escuchar con atención.

- Vos sos el que no entiende nada Pedro! – Reclamo Lleca muy molesto, dándole la espalda a Pedro. Poco o nada les importaba que Nacho estuviera presenciando la discusión.

- No me trates así Rubio, me podes decir que te pasa de una vez por todas – Dijo Pedro bastante dolido porque Lleca le haya dado la espalda, ahora acariciaba su hombro mientras le hablaba dulcemente al oído.

Nacho estaba atónito de lo que veía, pero no iba a intervenir, prefería seguir de espectador – Vos no te das cuenta de nada Yeti, pasado mañana se casan Paz y Camilo y nosotros regresamos a nuestro tiempo, y ya vamos estar juntos – Lanzó Lleca con la voz quebrada la dolorosa razón de su alejamiento – No quiero separarme de vos, Yeti, me muero si no estamos juntos – decía con los ojos brillantes conteniendo las lagrimas, Nacho mejor tomo asiento sobre una de las camas, no es que fuera chusma, pero quería ver de que trataba esta historia.

- Claro que me doy cuenta, Hermoso, por eso es que te he buscado estos días, para pasar más tiempo juntos, quería que fuéramos a la cabaña, pero vos te alejas, me cortas el rostro; No merezco que me trates así – Pedro largaba la frustración por la que lo había hecho pasar esos días, Nacho ya podía desmayarse de la impresión, Pedro estaba dándole un beso en el cuello a Lleca mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

- Paren che! ¿Qué hacen? – Balbuceaba Nacho, el parecía estar más nervioso que la parejita - Cuando Lleca volteo para corresponder a los besos de Pedro vio sus ojos llorosos y una lagrima se le corrió por la mejilla, Pedro la atrapo con una caricia de su mano, se dieron un tierno beso. Nacho veía hipnotizado con la boca abierta como los chicos se fundían en un tierno abrazo, tentado un poco por la situación y aún sin entender porque eso le causaba tanto morbo, Nacho noto que tenía una tremenda erección, así que volvió a sentarse en la cama y se cubrió su notorio problema con una almohada, Pedro que lo tenía a la vista solo no pudo evitar reírse al verlo.

- Quería que estuviéramos a solas para poder contarte algo, pero te lo voy a contar ahora, Recién me acabo de enterar que yo no soy de este tiempo, parece que Hope adulta nos trajo a Luna y a mí del futuro, mis viejos algo sabían de eso, y Paz me explico que podía elegir en que tiempo estar, decidí viajar con vos Rubio Hermoso! – La noticia parecía regresarle la sonrisa a Llequita que no podía parar de besar a Pedro.

Lleca dio un salto atrapando con sus piernas el cuerpo de Pedro, quien lo cargo poniendo ambas manos en la redonda y firme cola del más pequeño. Ambos cayeron en la cama, no tenían intención de soltarse, y Nacho no podía creer lo que veía y menos aun lo que eso le provocaba, así que muy perturbado salió corriendo de la habitación directo al baño. Cuando al fin dejo de correr, estaba en un cubículo de los baños, con la carpeta de dibujo, en la premura del momento la trajo consigo. No supo ni porque empezó a revisar las fotos de Saimón desnudo, menos aun se pudo explicar esa ansiedad por bajarse el cierre del pantalón y empezar a tocarse, cuando apenas lo noto estaba dándose calor a mano propia, lo que de un momento a otro lo hizo liberarse de una descarga blanca que salpico las paredes del baño, no sin antes sofocarse en jadeos.

- ¿Nachito, estas bien? – Pregunto la voz de Lleca – Una ducha fría te vendría bien, para que te relajes un poco – aconsejo la voz de Pedro – Tranqui, Cachetón que nosotros no decimos nada, vos tranqui, seguile dando a la manita – Lleca se moría de risa, y Nacho parece que iba a reventar de lo sonrojado que estaba. Cuando salió del baño, Pedro y Lleca ya se habían ido.

_- (Protocolo Asperger) –_

La Jefa de Ministros clavaba una y otra vez su lapicera contra la carpeta que tenia sobre el escritorio. La desesperación era notoria, esperaba los resultados de la votación, los jefes de Estado de las Naciones del Sur decidían esa noche la aplicación del Protocolo Asperger y el establecimiento de un nuevo sistema social, como medida de freno a la inevitable rebelión de la población ante el sistema Corporativo de Gobierno.

Un escuálido hombrecillo subía a toda prisa por las escaleras, llevaba consigo los resultados. Ocho de los doce Estados Independientes se oponían a la aplicación del Protocolo, derechos humanos, libertades individuales, etc; eran los argumentos que esgrimían los Gobernantes que aun conservan algo de sentido común.

La Jefa de Ministros estaba furiosa, hizo un par de llamadas, y minutos después estuvo lista para tomar decisiones. La primera fue ordenar la intervención psico-sensorial de los Jefes de Estado para que aprueben sin duda alguna la Aplicación del Protocolo. La segunda, el ataque al Campamento de Cielo Abierto y el aseguramiento de la zona Barrio Mandalay en las 48 horas siguientes. La tercera y última desarticular al grupo de hackers denominado "Sombra de Nereo".

Y el reloj empezó a girar sus agujas contra Mandalay, mientras Luz Inchausti veía en su cabeza un nuevo comienzo para la historia de su nación, pero sobre todo un nuevo comienzo para su historia, ocupar el lugar que según ella le fue arrebatado.

-(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.)-

Teo dejo a Melody tiritando de amor, el sentía que había vivido ciego por mucho tiempo, la determinación de la hermosa chica logro conquistarlo por completo, los labios de Melody todavía palpitaban en los suyos. A regañadientes salió del Mandalay, debía encontrarse con Ariel y Evaristo, que coordinaban la división informática de Cielo Abierto que funcionaba en un viejo galpón a la salida del Barrio.

Una fuerte explosión se escucho rompiendo el portón principal el humo no dejaba ver con claridad, solo los disparos se escucharon antes del caos, Ariel, Evaristo y Teo trataron de salir del lugar pero una bala alcanzo a rozar la pierna de Ariel, y fueron capturados.

Oficialmente la "Sombra de Nereo" había sido desarticulada, el grupo de Hackers que coordinaba Ariel fue el responsable de una serie de sabotajes a los medios oficiales de la Corporación.

La noche se encargo de cubrir el paradero de los detenidos, y su ausencia se estaba haciendo notar entre las filas de Cielo Abierto que no habían logrado establecer comunicación con ellos desde las 19: 00 horas de esa tarde.

-(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)-

Todos cenaban en Mandalay, Mar y Thiago salieron de su nido de amor solo para darse una ducha y cenar con los demás, la mejoría de Jazmín era una buena nueva para todos, y la alegría de Rama ahora que había recuperado la vista le daban un ambiente inmejorable a la noche.

Pedro y Lleca anduvieron correteando por los rincones de Mandalay muy románticos, procurando no ser vistos. Nachito siguió el consejo de los dos chicos y se dio una ducha fría tratando de explicarse la experiencia de esa tarde. Luna llamo a Pedro para conversar a solas en el Altillo, la chica se despediría de su hermano, ella regresaba esa noche a Venezuela junto con Jaime. Pocas eran las palabras para describir esa despedida, un abrazo que ambos desearon fuera eterno, Pedro se hacia el duro, pero las lagrimas se le escaparon y Luna le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Prometieron buscarse en cualquier tiempo, sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro.

Esa noche después de la cena, Luna y Jaime se despidieron de todos, Paz y Camilo los ayudaron a tele transportarse hasta un hotel en Guyana donde los padres de Luna la esperaban para regresar juntos a Venezuela.


	19. Promesas

**_Hola a todas las personas que han estado pendientes de mi historia (quiero pensar que hay alguna por ahí), perdón por la tardanza pero he estado muy complicado, todo se vuelve mas difícil cuando vas terminando una historia, todos dicen eso, ahora me esta pasando a mí, solo quedan dos capítulos más, por ahora espero que disfruten :_**

* * *

Capitulo 19: Promesas

* * *

- {Voz en Off}-

- (Luz Inchaustí)-

_- E l honor de un hombre está en el valor de su palabra, ¿Por qué tenemos esa mala costumbre de empeñar nuestra palabra cada vez que podemos?¿ Que nos hace pensar que tenemos la potestad de cumplir cosas que no están en nuestro dominio?...Te juro, Te prometo…esas palabras nos llenan de firmeza, decirlas nos hace sentir fuertes, comprometidos; Escucharlas nos dan seguridad._

_¡Qué soberbios! Caemos presa de nuestras palabras, nos enredamos en los dichos de nuestros labios, pero es inevitable, nos vemos tentados a retar al destino, a desafiar al tiempo, prometemos futuros aun cuando el presente sea incierto. _

_El amor es el combustible de las más absurdas promesas__**…Te voy a amar toda la vida, Voy a estar siempre a tu lado, Daria mi vida por ti…**__debemos tener cuidado porque podemos caer victimas de nuestras Promesas -_

* * *

- (Colegio Mandalay, 19:00)-

* * *

Pedro pensaba en la conversación que tuvo con Luna, el sentimiento de nostalgia era inevitable, siempre se entendieron con la mirada, se transmitían la alegría, el dolor, el miedo, casi por telepatía. No fue difícil para Luna descubrir que Pedro estaba enamorado, lo gritaban sus ojos y sonrisa, al igual para Pedro, el darse cuenta que Luna por fin estaba genuinamente enamorada de Jaime;…_**Cuídate, no te metas en líos, Cuídalo a él, debe ser muy especial el Rubio para haberte conquistado**_… ni siquiera supo cómo Luna descubrió lo de León, debió ser la intuición femenina y esa conexión entre hermanos la que lo delato.

Pensar en las palabras de su hermana le traían una sonrisa, mientras todos cenaban allí reunidos miraba a su alrededor y la alegría parecía reinar.

La Gitana se estaba recuperando de a poco y el ánimo de todos la hacía sentir aun mejor, la felicidad era plena pues Rama había recuperado la vista; Valeria casi llora de emoción cuando Rama la vio a los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El método utilizado para reactivar la visión de Rama fue la delicia de la conversación y por supuesto Kika no podía estar más que sonrojada.

Mel lucía impaciente, veía de reojo la hora marcada en el reloj de pared y se mordía los labios. Thiago y Mar estaban más que románticos, cenaron muy poco, pasaron la tarde entre rocanrol, galletas y sándwiches, refugiados en su "lugar distinto"; ahora solo tenían sueño y cansancio, así que subieron a las habitaciones muy temprano y cayeron dormidos de inmediato. Vale y Saimón también comieron poco y se retiraron temprano, pero ellos en cambio tenían una cena mas intima preparada en el Salón de Baile.

Hope se encargo de levantar la mesa, Luca y Tefi se ofrecieron a lavar los platos, así pasaban más tiempo juntos, Kika y Rama se les sumaron. En el Living se quedaron Mel, Jazmín, Tacho conversando un buen rato, el que se veía muy alterado era Nacho, una bomba había estallado en su cabeza, y las fotos de Saimón desnudo no salían de su mente; frenético cambiaba de canal una y otra vez hasta que Mel le quito el control remoto de las manos – Pará un poco Ché! Lo podes dejar en un solo canal! – lo reto la hermosa modelo.

- _Hola, gente como están?! Soy Julián Serrano, este es el Dance-Match…_ - daba la bienvenida el conductor del show del momento. Nachito, Melody, Tacho y Jazmín se quedaron a ver el programa.

* * *

- (Salón de Baile, Mandalay, 20:30) -

* * *

En el Salón de Baile, Simón y Valeria conversaban muy entretenidos, ella le mostraba los fics que escribía en su blog. La cena, la empezaron y terminaron sin darse cuenta, era increíble la conexión entre ellos, podía girar todo a su alrededor y ellos no lo notarían. El brillo en los ojos de ella, y su hermoso cabello rubio lo hipnotizaban, ella podía pasar horas escuchando su voz, y viéndolo contar sus historias haciendo gestos exagerados, como un chiquillo contando sus hazañas. Era inevitable, cuando el hilo de plata que va directo al corazón se entrelaza, es irrompible.

* * *

- (Bosque, cerca del Rio, 20:30) –

* * *

En un viejo galpón abandonado cerca del rio, un convoy militar se detuvo. Las tropas de la Guardia Civil aseguraron la zona, bajaron a los prisioneros que venían apuñados en los camiones, en total eran 20 los capturados, entre ellos Ariel, Teo, y Evaristo. Todos fueron sometidos con lujo de violencia, ahora estaban de rodillas en fila uno al lado del otro.

- ¿Ariel como va lo de la pierna? – Pregunto Teo – Bien, Rubio, estamos en el horno, tenemos que salir de esta – contesto quejándose por el roce de su pierna – No te preocupes, vamos a zafar.

- Creo que logre mandar un mensaje pidiendo ayuda, antes de que nos capturaran – Susurro Evaristo, que estaba junto a su hermano.

La luz de las lámparas variaba su intensidad con las fluctuaciones del suministro eléctrico del lugar, la humedad, el frio, todo en aquel espacio parecía lúgubre y apagaba las esperanzas de cualquiera, pero en los labios de Teo aun ardían los besos de Melody, en el centro de su pecho se encendía una llama que no se podía apagar con nada, no, en definitiva no podía perder la esperanza ahora, solo un deseo palpitaba en su corazón _**"… Si hay una pequeña chance de salir de acá, tan solo la mínima posibilidad; Dame la oportunidad de verla de nuevo, de hacerla feliz…"**_ suplicaba con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que alguien en algún lugar del universo oía su plegaría y se compadecería de él.

* * *

- (Colegio Mandalay, 22:30) –

* * *

Los cuatro televidentes se quedaron dormidos en el Living, el show de baile termino hace veinte minutos. Melody no pudo conciliar el sueño por mucho tiempo, estaba bastante preocupada por la ausencia de Teo. Despertó de inmediato a los otros tres (Jazmín, Nacho, Tacho).

Tacho y Jazmín subían las escaleras, el rubio llevaba a la chica hasta su habitación, en medio del pasillo se encontraron a Luca. Jazmín cayó rendida en su cama apenas la vio, Luca y Tacho bajaron al Living tenían que vigilar las cámaras en el Centro de Monitoreo del Mandalay, Melody se sumó a su labor. Nacho se fue a descansar a la habitación.

Camilo y Paz regresaban al Mandalay, se materializaron en la estética de Hope. Esperanza estaba dormida en los brazos de Nerdito, se quedaron dormidos viendo una película, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, Paz y Camilo salieron sin despertarlos.

Melody, Tacho y Luca intentaban descifrar el mensaje que Evaristo envió, pero la interferencia y el ruido hacían la grabación prácticamente inescrutable; Paz y Camilo los encontraron en ello, con el oído absoluto de ambos lograron entender el mensaje…_** Ayuda, La Corpo nos tendió una trampa, Repito, Ayuda, La Corpo nos tendió una trampa, estamos en… **_el mensaje se cortaba justo antes de dar la ubicación, pero fue suficiente para que Paz y Camilo escucharan a través de él, los disparos, las explosiones, Ariel cayendo herida, y todo el caos que se desató.

Paz y Camilo conocía un método para encontrar la ubicación de alguien, y Melody les ayudaría con ello. Paz y Camilo tomaron de las manos a Melody, le pidieron que se concentrara en Teo, en lo que sentía por él, que tratara de llamarlo con su pensamiento. Con sus habilidades Paz y Camilo pudieron ver a través de Melody la ubicación de Teo, un viejo galpón cerca del rio, y por ende Evaristo y Ariel estaban allí también.

Tacho, Luca y Melody insistieron en acompañarlos, a pesar de la renuencia de Paz y Camilo, terminaron accediendo. En el Jeep los cinco salían a toda prisa, no tenían mucho tiempo, la vida de los capturados corría peligro.

* * *

- (Bosque, cerca del Rio, 23:30) –

* * *

Cada segundo que corría era como una secuencia de fotogramas, las luces comenzando a parpadear, las armas de los guardias saltando por los aires como arrebatadas por un ser invisible, de pronto un grito, un parpadeo y Ariel ya no estaba. Los guardias no entendían lo que pasaba, era como si un fantasma los atacara, y disparaban sin dirección. Evaristo y Teo sintieron unas manos en sus hombros, voltearon pero no vieron a nadie…_** Cuando se apaguen las luces, corren hasta la salida… **_ordenaron las voces de Camilo y Paz a los dos hermanos que se miraron asustados, pero no les quedo mucho tiempo para cuestionamientos.

Las luces se apagaron.

- Corran! – se escuchó gritar a Teo para que sus demás compañeros escaparan.

En fracción de segundos todos corrían por el bosque, los guardias estaban aturdidos pero fueron tras sus pasos.

Un camino de tierra, a un lado estaba el bosque, del otro lado el rio, Tacho y Luca llamaron a un escuadrón de rescate de Cielo Abierto, quienes prepararon las camionetas para liberar a los prisioneros.

Varios metros adelante, en ese mismo camino. Cada paso, cada disparo, cada grito en medio de la persecución retumbaban en el corazón de Melody, quien ahora aguardaba junto a Ariel en el jeep esperando que Paz y Camilo llegaran con los Gorki. Era una tormenta de ruidos en medio de la noche pero Melody aguardaba por uno solo; La voz de Teo. Los disparos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y de la oscuridad se vio venir la estampida de fugitivos, Tacho y Luca partieron con los que lograron rescatar; pero no había ni rastro de Paz, Camilo, ni de los Gorki, Melody temía lo peor.

- Aparece, Teo, aparece, te lo suplico aparece – recitaba la hermosa modelo con sus manos aferradas al volante del jeep, mientras Ariel trataba de tranquilizarla.

- ¡Teoo! – se escucho gritar a Paz, inmediatamente después de un disparo que le congelo la sangre a Melody.

La hermosa chica no soporto más, bajo del jeep pese a la oposición de Ariel, camino hacia el bosque, no podía ni imaginar que Teo estuviera herido. Paz y Evaristo fueron los primeros en salir de entre la oscuridad del bosque acompañados por las ráfagas de disparos, la respiración de Melody empezaba a agitarse aun más. Paz y Evaristo corrieron directo al jeep.

- ¿Y Camilo? ¿Y el Rubio?¡¿Donde están?!- preguntó Ariel a Paz y Evaristo.

- Venían con nosotros, pero los guardias dispararon, no sé qué pasó – dijo Paz muy afligida viendo el temor en la mirada de Evaristo.

- ¡Teo! ¡Teo! - gritaba Melody desesperada, mientras desde el jeep los demás la llamaban para que regresará.

Camilo apareció, no se detuvo ni un segundo, llevando en su camino a Melody, los guardias venían a unos metros. El forcejeo era inútil la hermosa chica no se iba a mover de ahí, los disparos pasaban a centímetros de ella, y los esfuerzos de Camilo por subirla al jeep eran mayores. A lo lejos se vio venir a Teo corriendo, tropezando, traía una herida en la pierna, la mancha de sangre era evidente, Melody se soltó de los brazos de Camilo y corrió hasta Teo, el cayo casi desfallecido en sus brazos, Camilo la ayudo a ponerlo en pie, juntos corrieron hasta subir al jeep. Paz sostuvo un campo de protección alrededor, las balas se detenían a centímetros de ellos. Evaristo acelero de inmediato y escaparon del lugar.

* * *

- (Colegio Mandalay, 00:00) –

* * *

En el Mandalay todo parecía tranquilo, Tacho y Luca llegaron después de cerciorarse que los rescatados estuvieran a salvo. Minutos después arribaron los 6 restantes en el jeep, la herida de Teo era muy grave, el disparo casi le destrozo la rodilla, perdía mucha sangre, Melody lo sostenía en pie, todos se dirigieron a la enfermería, Tacho y Luca con ellos.

- Paz, Camilo tienen que hacer algo ¡está perdiendo mucha sangre! – dijo Melody muy afligida.

Teo no se ocupaba mucho de su pierna a pesar de tenerla prácticamente destrozada, veía embelesado la pasión de Melody, la manera tan dominante en que lo protegía, la chica sin duda que había luchado por conquistarlo, hasta que se le metió en el corazón, ya nada podía separarlos.

La situación era apremiante y Paz y Camilo entendieron que no había otra salida que utilizar sus habilidades nuevamente, usarlas les conllevaba una gran responsabilidad, aunque esa noche se vieron obligados a usarlas en varias ocasiones.

Los demás tuvieron que salir de la Enfermería; Paz, Ariel, Teo y Camilo quedaron a solas, luego de explicarles lo importante y serio que implica usar la "magia" para sanarlos, Paz y Camilo procedieron a curar las heridas de Ariel y Teo. Después de una media hora para que reposaran, estaban en perfectas condiciones, ahora Ariel tenía hambre y sed, pero Teo parecía ansioso por algo mas, besar de nuevo a Melody y ahora por fin mostrarle su amor de la forma más clara posible.

* * *

- (En el Observatorio, 00:30) –

* * *

- ¡Apá! ¡Me asustaste che!- dijo Simón que deambulaba por la Mansión cuando se encontró Thiago por el pasillo.

- ¡Vos casi me matas de un susto! ¿Me andabas buscando ó Vale te dejo demasiado cansadito? – Thiago más que celoso se escuchaba provocador.

- Es hermosa Thiago, me estoy enamorando a full y sin paracaídas – Simón no podía evitar sonar emocionado.

Lejos de Thiago estaba el egoísmo o cualquier onda posesiva, más bien se sentía feliz por Saimón, verlo feliz después del garrón de lo de Sol – ¿Estas celoso? – preguntó Simón disfrutando la situación.

- Te pone un dedo encima y la mató – Thiago se esforzó por oírse serio, pero la risa lo delató – Vení acá boludo ¡sabes que no me puedo resistir a esos lunares! - Simón le puso el brazo al hombro mientras le susurraba pícaramente al iodo. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta la puertecilla que conecta con el Observatorio, bajaron las escaleras, se acomodaron en las almohadas y frazadas en el centro del lugar sobre la alfombra.

- Tremenda fiestita que tuviste con Mar – Preguntó Simón – Un poco sí, no sabes lo que fue, estaba re sacado, te juro que rocanroleamos hasta desmayarnos, fue hermoso; Estaba re cansado, no sé a qué hora caímos dormidos, recién ahora me despertaba, la dejé a Mar que siguiera durmiendo – Thiago hablaba y los ojitos le brillaban.

- Entonces el que debería estar celoso soy yo – dijo Simón ronroneando en el cuello de Thiago - La amas, y sabes te entiendo, yo estoy igual por Vale, ya sé que lo nuestro recién empieza pero te juro que es cómo si la hubiese estado esperando desde siempre, no necesito más, sé que es ella – Simón se oía más que enamorado, después de la cena junto a Vale, se quedaron escuchando los temas románticos que Hope dejo programados en la Radio Mandalay, la chica se quedo dormida en los brazos de Saimón, el con cuidado la llevo hasta su cama, vio sus labios tan tiernos, que no resistió y le dio un suave beso de buenas noches.

- Simón me parece que esto cada vez va a ser más complicado para los dos – dijo Thiago con la voz apagada – No cortemos la magia Thiago, mañana no hay nada seguro, yo te quiero a mi lado siempre, esto me complementa, sin vos, mi otra mitad no funciona – Thiago podía sentir cómo propias cada una de esas palabras, pues sentía lo mismo – Me preocupa lastimarlas, a Mar ó a Vale, también esta toda esta locura de la Corporación, no les puede pasar nada – Terminó Thiago.

- Hagamos una promesa por ellas, _**protegerlas, cuidarlas, son lo más valioso que tenemos cada uno, prometamos cuidarlas a Mar y a Vale con nuestra vida si es necesario**_ – propuso Simón.

Thiago estaba de acuerdo con cada una de aquellas palabras – _**Es una promesa, poner hasta nuestra vida por ellas**_ – afirmó su pacto con Simón. Lo sellaron con un beso.

Después de algo tan serio, tan sublime para ambos; los besos pudieron continuar no sabían si mañana se seguirían deseando igual, si el regreso a su tiempo cambiaría esto que sentían, así que no iban a dejar pasar ni un segundo sin quemarse a besos y derretirse de pasión. Thiago estaba un poco cansado por la tardecita que pasó, así que Simón era quien dominaba la situación, su espalda marcada se iluminaba por la tenue luz de la lámpara que alumbraba la habitación, las manos de Thiago aferrándose a él como asiéndose de la pasión de Simón quizá por última vez, se estaba entregando a su fuerza, a sus embestidas, sentirlo dentro de sí, entregarse así era una forma de amor que a Thiago lo hacía casi llorar de emoción. Los besos suaves de Simón, sus manos acariciando, a la vez reclamando para sí cada centímetro de piel que rozaba.

No se sabe si con los meses, tal vez con los años, esta pasión que los une se apague, quizás sus labios ya no ardan por besarse así, pero en definitiva su pacto, su alianza, va a ser amarse toda la vida, hay más de una forma de amor eso ya lo hemos constatado.

* * *

- (Cabaña Bosque Mandalay, 00:30) –

* * *

Después de la cena todos juntos, Pedro y Lleca tomaron la motocicleta, sentían la necesidad de estar solos, el lugar, el de siempre, ese hermoso rincón que recién habían hecho suyo, La Cabaña en el Bosque.

Pedro descansaba en sobre el pecho de León, la melena enredada del Yeti se veía triste (si es que eso es posible), habían conversado por horas, Llequita trataba de hacerle unos cuantos mimos para animarlo.

- Siempre soy yo el que se va, el que se desprende de las cosas, de los lugares, es la primera vez que me toca despedirme de alguien que no voy a volver a ver – Pedro se sinceraba un poco, y el miedo se apoderaba de León, temía que Pedro se estuviera arrepintiendo de venir con él al pasado – No quiero verte sufrir Yetito, si te duele demasiado te podes quedar – dijo León sin ocultar lo mucho que le dolía – Estar sin vos, eso sí que no lo soportaría Lleca. Oíme bien León Benítez, sos lo mejor que me ha pasado, muero por hacerte feliz todos los días, pase lo que pase te elegiría siempre, _**te volvería a elegir mil veces**_ –

- Además si hago bien las cuentas, por ahí vamos a Venezuela y puedo ver a Luna de chiquita; Nos prometimos buscarnos en cualquier tiempo, así yo tenga 40 y ella 20 siempre nos vamos a buscar – el clima de la conversación ya no era tan tenso, Pedro ya sonreía – Hace unos meses no sabía que te iba a conocer, y el viento me llevo hasta Mandalay; Siempre fui muy de "mente abierta" pero nunca me enamore de un pibe, y de pronto te ví así como todo pasó y no sabes lo que sufría cuando te veía cerca de Tacho, hay quienes necesitan estar de novios por años, casarse, pasar una vida juntos para saberlo, pero con vos, yo no necesito más, te siento respirando sobre mi piel, me besas y sé, lo sé sin asomo de dudas que _**Te Amo, junto a vos es que quiero estar León, me muero si algo te pasa, me muero**_ – no supo muy bien porque dijo las últimas dos palabras, pero Pedro lo tenía claro, ese irreverente Rubio risueño era el motor de su amor.

A veces los ojos se cargan de un brillo especial, son cómo lagrimas pero no por dolor, más bien por alegría, León no lo podía evitar en los suyos. Pedro levanto su mirada con ese mismo brillo, ambos esbozaron una sonrisa tímida al sentirse descubiertos así tontamente conmovidos _**...Sos lo mas locamente hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, y me quiero matar de lo cursi que eso se oye, pero es verdad Pedro, te amo es así… **_León siempre era inmensamente feliz cuando estaba con él.

- "locamente hermoso" siempre decís las palabras correctas para provocarme… - dijo Pedro mientras se clavaba en el cuello de Lleca torturándolo con sus besos, casi a mordidas. Lleca empezaba a entregarse cuando el Yeti se detuvo.

- Lleca…quiero intentar algo distinto… - propuso Pedro con temor – ¿Qué me queres hacer _Yetito_?- León levantaba su ceja con sorpresa – Quiero que vos me hagas… - respondió el Yeti, fue suficiente para que León entendiera, no dejaba de estar nervioso pero la sola idea ya lo tenía volando.

Como un eterno retorno, todo vuelve a ser nuevo. Fue como volver a amarse por primera vez. La dulcemente tierna sumisión con la que Pedro se entregaba a las tímidas embestidas de León, sus caricias y suaves besos en la enorme espalda del Yeti, era bestial ver a Lleca extasiado ante el descomunal cuerpo del Yeti al frente suyo. Terminaron con una explosión inundando el interior de Pedro, Lleca no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, y después de que ambos recuperaron el aliento no podían más que verse y sonreír.

* * *

- (En la Zamacueca, 00:01) –

* * *

Paz y Camilo prepararon una habitación para que Ariel descansara, y Tacho y Luca subieron también a su habitación a descansar.

En la Zamacueca, la luna se colaba por los cristales, el lugar se antojaba un poco mas intimo, Melody le había dado su toque personal desde que Caridad ya no estaba; delicadas cortinas, brillos suaves de los suvenir en las estanterías. En un rincón un poco más cómodo estaban Melody y Teo.

- Pero como te fuiste a mandar así, ¡mirá si te pasa algo! – Teo acariciaba a la hermosa modelo con una dulzura sin igual – ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!- reto a la chica.

- No me retes, es que no estaba pensando mucho, solo quería verte, me moría si te pasa algo – Melody estuvo en peligro en su afán de salvar a Teo.

- Estuviste increíble, nos estaban volando a tiros y vos estuviste allí – Teo comenzó a rodar una lagrima que estaba llena de orgullo por todo el amor que Melody le demostraba.

-Igual se nos acaba el tiempo, Teo, llegué tarde… - Mel también quería llorar, pero era consciente de que por primera vez amaba a alguien con toda su alma, no era soledad, ni capricho, era sentirse llena por completo con Teo.

Melody quiso decir algo más, pero los labios de Teo la callaron de un beso, y eso era por los que ambos habían estado esperando. Las carias de Teo encontraban el lugar perfecto en la piel de Melody, la ropa poco a poco fue desapareciendo, era desquiciante la perfección del cuerpo desnudo de Melody, Teo se tomo el tiempo de besarla y recorrerla lentamente, Melody se estremecía de placer, se entregaba con devoción pues sabía que la esencia de Teo en su cuerpo era lo único que llevaría cuando regresara al pasado. El rubio rebelde procuraba cada movimiento de su espalda, sus caderas embistiendo, avanzando lentamente en el interior de la hermosa chica, no quería dejar de sentir su tibio cuerpo ni un instante.

Para los dos el sexo no era algo nuevo, pero sin lugar a dudas para ambos era la primera vez que hacían el amor, un debut con sabor a despedida, lo más probable es que la noche siguiente ya no estarían juntos.

Teo le obsequio a Melody un hermoso dije en forma de alas, las alas de un ángel…_**Sos mi ángel, llegaste a salvarme, cuando me estaba muriendo…**_ le dijo terminando la frase con un beso.

- ¿Que va a pasar con nosotros? – Preguntó Melody temerosa – Guarda estas alas, se que para vos va a pasar mucho tiempo, _**pero si aun pensas en mí, búscame**_ – respondió Teo enrollándose a ella en un abrazo – Pero voy a tener…cómo 39 años! – Se lamento – La edad es lo de menos, Hope y Paz dicen que tienen a su Tía Melody, que es una diosa, que parte el piso, no tendría ningún problema en ir a buscarte, si vos queres – el Rubio termino con una sonrisa entrelazando sus piernas con las de la chica, ella suspiro y le dio un beso. El amor encontraría la forma de abrirse paso a través del tiempo.

* * *

- (Corporación de Gobierno, 00:02) –

* * *

- Señora, tuvimos problemas, los Gorki escaparon… - dijo aquel hombre de uniforme que prácticamente temblaba de miedo.

- ¿Escaparon ó los dejaste ir? ¿Qué clase de incompetente sos? – dijo la Jefa de Ministros levantándose de su escritorio furiosa.

- _**Le prometo**_ que antes del amanecer lo habremos capturado – dijo el hombre en un último intento.

- No me sirven _**tus promesas**_, prometes… ¿Que te hace pensar que vas a tener una segunda oportunidad?- el hombre escucho sin entender aunque pudo ver en los ojos claros de aquella mujer, toda la ira concentrada. Lo último que pudo ver fue un destello azul salir del arma de la Jefa de Ministros y sintió como su corazón explotaba. Murió en el acto.

- Mañana a las 18:00 horas quiero la Zona Mandalay sitiada, y a los targets capturados – Ordeno a sus subalternos, mientras otros guardias sacaban el cadáver de su compañero del lugar.

Cliqueando su lapicera se acomodo en su silla y comenzó a pasar las imágenes en su ordenador, uno a uno los rostros de los chicos iban apareciendo en una especie de fichas policiales.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, esto se va a poner emocionante, ya las cartas están echadas espero que les haya gustado, y esten atent s a los próximos capítulos, el nombre de mi fic "Una Alianza Secreta" pura coincidencia que Cris llamara "ALIADOS" a su nueva serie (jejejejejeje).**_


	20. Nuestra Alianza (Parte I ) : El Beso

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA. Gracias a todas las personas que han seguido mi historia, y a los que por casualidad han dando con cada uno de los capítulos, se que por el fandom al que me dirijo, y por la temática slash, hace de ustedes un público muy selecto; por lo cual nunca espere mucha retroalimentación de su parte, pero algo hubo y no saben cuánto se los agradezco. Por eso escribí esta historia más para mi satisfacción personal enteramente, pero no puedo irme sin agradecerles infinitamente sus visitas, cada fin de semana veía como repuntaban, y me emocionaba, G-R-A-C-I-A-S!

* * *

**Capítulo Final: Nuestra Alianza**

**Parte I: El Beso**

- (Mandalay, 3:00 am)-

Una imagen se grabó en la mente de Nachito, no podía concebir todo el morbo y excitación que le causaba ver las fotos de Saimón desnudo. Esa noche algo aun más perturbador se reveló en sus sueños, no solo sentía morbo por el cuerpo de Simón.

_**Sueño de Nacho.**_

_-{Era una mañana común y corriente en Mandalay, presente o pasado da igual; Cómo de costumbre los chicos armaban un quilombo a la hora de la ducha, el pudor lo de menos, entre varones no es necesario, más bien había confianza. El agua caía, Thiago, Luca, Simón, Tacho; esos cuerpos desnudos frente a Nacho lo estaban prendiendo en llamas, toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentró en su entrepierna, era inevitable - ¡¿Que carajos me pasa?! ¡Vos no podes ser gay, Man! – Se decía, mientras se mordía los labios; la cola de Thiago, el lomo de Tacho, Luca y Saimón, eran simplemente infernales – ¡Pero mirá lo que son! Me quiero matar – se lamentaba graciosamente – Ya, ya esta, me fui al carajo, son unos potrosssssss! – reconoció al fin en voz alta, casi gritado, los cuatro chicos objeto de su deseo, lo miraron extrañados; Nachito temblaba, los cuatro se aproximaban a él con miradas perversas , Nacho perdía la respiración, lo tenían rodeado – ¡¿Que miras Cachetón?! – dijo Tacho agarrándole firmemente la cola, Nacho se desvaneció en ese instante}-_

Nachito se despertó temblando en la madrugada, estaba empapado en sudor, y con algo muy firme y caliente entre sus piernas, tenía que resolverlo. Se metió de inmediato a la ducha, ya no tenía ganas de negarlo, prefirió liberar su imaginación, el agua caliente y sus manos calmaron su excitación. Anímicamente reconocerlo fue demoledor para Nacho, estaba re bajón; se fue directo al Living , en la tele una maratón de Dawson's Creek, desde las 3 de la mañana se hundió en el sofá devorando media lunas, sonreía a momentos, pero la preocupación seguía en su cabeza.

* * *

- (Mandalay, 6:30 am)-

- ¡Que haces man! – saludo Tacho imitando la voz cheta de Nacho, de un brinco desde atrás del sofá se acomodo al lado del Cachetón que le hizo un espacio.

- ¿Tampoco podías dormir? – Pregunto el rubio – Tuve pesadillas, mejor baje, a ver la tele – explico Nachito - ¿Que ves? -

- Una maratón de Dawson's Creek – contesto – Tacho vos te pareces un poco a Dawson – Nacho no supo en realidad porque lo dijo, libre asociación.

- ¿A quién? – dijo Tacho extrañado – Olvídalo ¡papanatas! - Nacho lo veía con cara de "sos un salame" al rubio – ¿Y vos tampoco tenes sueño? –

- Anoche ayudamos a una operación de Cielo Abierto y estoy re cansado, pero muy ansioso por volver, no dormía a mucho así que baje - se explicaba el rubio, Nacho comenzaba a inquietarse. Tacho usaba apenas una remera y unos bóxers rojos (sus favoritos) que marcaban lo justo para poner a sufrir a Nachito.

Conversaban cualquier pavada, a ambos les vino bien charlar estaban muy relajados "Los Piratas del Asfalto" hubiera dicho Nacho de no ser porque estaba suspirado, Tacho estaba un poco mas rubio, tal vez su sonrisa, sus ojos, en definitiva Nacho se estaba volviendo loco.

El brazo de Tacho por sobre el hombro del Cachetón, la proximidad lo descoloco un poco…_** Salí un poco, ¡Vikingo!… **_se quejo Nacho, quiso levantarse pero permanecer casi tres horas desparramado sobre el sofá le hizo un nudo en la espalda, sintió un tirón, se quejo por el dolor y cayó directo al piso.

- Que te pasó Nacho – Tacho intentaba ayudarlo, Nacho explico cómo pudo su molestia – Ya esta Nacho tírate en la alfombra ¡vas a ver que en unos minutos vas a estar joya! – Dijo Tacho animado por ayudarlo – ¿Qué? ¡Pará! ¿Qué haces?- en fracción de segundos el rubio ya estaba sentado sobre la espalda de Nacho en el piso, con un buen masaje seguro que el Cachetón estaría mejor. Pero hay cosas que no se pueden prever, solo surgen.

Las fuertes manos Tacho sobre su espalda, el vikingo sentado a arcadas prácticamente sobre su cola, Nacho cerraba los ojos se perdió en sus pensamientos, suspiraba y jadeaba a cada intervención de Tacho en su espalda.

Al rubio le causaba un poco de risa ver la cara de placer con la que Nachito disfrutaba del masaje, en realidad él también estaba disfrutando de la situación, estar apoyando su miembro sobre la redonda , firme y abultada cola de Nachito era más que sugestivo, erótico desde todo punto de vista.

- Dale levántate que si nos ven van a pensar cualquiera – le susurró Tacho al oído para sacarlo del trance en que estaba. Nacho se sonrojo a full, todo pasó tan rápido, se dejo llevar por la seducción. Tacho lo ayudo a ponerse en pie, se miraban con timidez, el rubio de desbalanceo un poco y ambos cayeron en el sofá.

Lo que sintieron entre sus piernas el uno del otro, era indiscutible, Nacho detuvo su caída justo con sus labios a centímetros de los de Tacho, por un segundo respiraron el mismo aliento, Tacho no aguanto más y le clavo un beso demoledor, casi se destrozan los labios a mordidas. Las manos de Tacho encontraron el lugar perfecto aferrándose a la cola del _Cachetón_.

- Salgamos de acá que te muestro algo – le susurro el rubio al oído, Nacho apenas recobro el sentido fue tras él.

* * *

- (En el Observatorio, 6:00 am)-

- ¡Saimón! – Dijo Thiago asustado – ¡Dale despertá! ¿Dónde cornos estamos?- Simón somnoliento intentaba reconocer aquel lugar. En algún momento de la noche entre rocanrol y rocanrol, toda su pasión atrajo otra línea temporal, la cual cruzaron sin darse cuenta.

- ¡Es el Campamento del Rockland! - grito Saimón en cuanto identifico la habitación. Era la habitación que compartieron en el Campamento, a juzgar por el sol que se colaba por la ventana, allí estaba atardeciendo. A esta hora todos estarían preparando un fogón o algo de lo que hicieron esas vacaciones. Estaban a solas, envueltos entre las sabanas_**…No te lo puedo creer, otra vez…**_ se quejaba Thiago, explicando a Simón que ya había cruzado a otra línea temporal la noche que rocanroleo con Mar.

- _"La máquina del tiempo"_ te dicen Thiaguito – Saimón no podía oírse más divertido – ¿Cómo hacemos para volver? – Pregunto - No te preocupes, no dura mucho, en un rato estamos de regreso en Mandalay – lo tranquilizo Thiago.

Se vistieron con su ropa de ese tiempo, recordar los momentos vividos allí les dibujo una sonrisa, el atardecer rojeaba en el cielo, no se lo podían perder. Caminaban por la playa, corrían peligro de ser vistos ¡Flor de paradoja temporal! Pero por suerte todos los del campamento estaban viendo una competencia de bandas lejos de la playa.

- No sabes lo contento que me puse cuando te vi de nuevo acá – Thiago recordó – Después de lo de Octavio ya nada fue igual, cuando te vi acá de nuevo, fue como rescatar un poco de eso que se me fue con mi hermano – se sinceraba Simón.

Se abrazaron por largo rato, aun así se les hizo corto_**… Pase lo que pase no me arrepiento de nada, Thiago… **_susurro Simón en su oído_**… Siempre voy a estar Saimón, te me metiste en el alma…**_ el Sol coloreaba de oro la playa, Thiago y Saimón sellaban su pacto con un beso a trasluz, sus sombras apenas separadas por un hilo de Sol que desaparecía con cada beso. La imagen comenzó a difuminarse la luz lo cubrió todo. De nuevo estaban el Observatorio, el olor a salitre y su ropa del pasado era lo único que trajeron consigo además de las palabras grabadas en su corazón.

* * *

-(En la Zamacueca, 6:30 am)-

Delicadamente colocadas una a una las velas por todo el lugar, los ojos de Teo tan claros reflejaban su luz, observaba a Melody que dormía entre sus brazos. Su belleza, la perfección de su cuerpo, su cabello olía a una mezcla de manzanilla y vainilla, Teo no podía creer que la chica hubiese luchado tanto por el, nunca nadie peleo tanto por su amor, Melody de a poco logro rescatarlo de la oscuridad, cuando Paz termino con él.

Nada parecía interrumpir el sueño de Melody, estar en los brazos de Teo la hacía sentir segura, se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente, tenía que regresar al Campamento de Cielo Abierto para preparar todo el operativo para llevar a los chicos hasta Bahía de Príncipe.

* * *

-(Zona Norte, Corporación de Gobierno 9:00 am)-

- De antemano quiero pedirles una disculpa por mi insistencia en esta reunión, pero considero que es de gran importancia que evalúen sus posición acerca del Protocolo Asperger – comenzaba un muy diplomático discurso la Jefa de Ministros a los demás Jefes de Estado reunidos en aquel lujoso salón de recepciones.

La jefa de Ministros estaba muy segura de sus palabras y de su poder de convencimiento, sobre todo porque con el material y tecnología confiscados a Juan Cruz podía doblegar la voluntad de los allí reunidos, en una actuación muy convincente exponía sus argumentos mientras como algo involuntario cliqueaba su lapicera una y otra vez, casi parecía hacerlo con un cierto ritmo y periodicidad. La verdad es que dicha acción no tenía nada de casual e involuntario, todo desde su tono de voz, sus gestos, la fina decoración del lugar, las imágenes proyectadas en pantalla, fueron planeados milimétricamente, todos esos elementos fueron ordenados a propósito para dominar psico sensorialmente a los Jefes de Estado, mediante un avanzado proceso hipnótico agresivo.

Cinco minutos cuarenta y tres segundos exactos duro la alocución de la Jefa de Ministros, cuando termino todos se dispusieron a una nueva votación, después de una hora, varios actos protocolarios y la junta del Concejo de las Naciones del Sur, el resultado era unánime: Todos los mandatarios votaron a favor de la aplicación del Protocolo Asperger. La orden fue dada a las Fuerzas Militares de todos los países, los demás continentes gobernados por otras tiránicas Corporaciones fueron también avisados y muchos ofrecieron su ayuda y equipos tecnológicos para facilitar el proceso.

Una cuadriga de aviones no tripulados rasgó el cielo esa mañana rompiendo la barrera del sonido, monitoreando mediante radares las condiciones atmosféricas para implementar el protocolo. Desde que la Corporación asumió el control del Estado, la población ha sido sometida a un proceso de cultivo, bombardeados por agentes químicos, en hospitales, farmacias y supermercados, sus mentes han sido moldeadas y preparadas por medio de procesos avanzados de sugestión tele sensorial, la radio, la televisión, internet y toda onda radiada son utilizados para preparan la mente de la población para ser intervenida. Ese fatídico momento estaba por llegar.

* * *

- (Campamento Marte, 12:00 md)-

Todos en Cielo Abierto estaban en sus puestos a la espera de cualquier intervención de la Corporación.

- Teo, no pudimos arreglar lo de las lanchas rápidas, creo que hay que cambiar de planes – advertía Evaristo a su hermano, estaban preparando todo para el escape de los Mandalayos. El rio que pasaba cerca del Colegio era poco profundo en esa época del año.

- ¿Y si buscamos la manera de traerlos a salvo hasta el embarcadero? – propuso Ariel que señalaba un punto en el mapa que se veía en su computadora. Era la desembocadura del rio hacia Mar.

- Es muy peligroso, la corporación tiene sitiado el Barrio Mandalay hasta la zona industrial, sólo que libre la salida del Bosque, pero al menor movimiento van a intervenir, es muy peligroso – Contesto el Rubio.

- Es la única forma, una vez en el embarcadero podemos resolver fácilmente, pero tenemos que arriesgarnos para trasladarlos hasta allí – Evaristo tenía razón.

- Voy a coordinar la operación, creo que con un par de jeeps resolvemos – dijo Ariel mientras se alejaba de los otros dos, y comenzaba a llamar por su Handy para preparar el operativo.

- ¿Vos estas bien?- pregunto Evaristo al rubio, notaba a su hermano bastante preocupado.

- No los quiero poner en Peligro – respondió Teo – Pero no hay alternativa, hemos hecho esto varias veces ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? – Teo esbozo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa - Estoy enamorado, no quiero que nada malo le pase – Evaristo puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano – Tenes que dejar de pensar en Paz, no te hace bien -

- No es Paz, es Melody ella me ha bancado a muerte, es una mina increíble – declaro Teo, la sonrisa de Evaristo no podía ser más grande – ¡Mirá vos, no perdes el tiempo! Y mi vieja que decía que vos eras el más tímido… - la risa los invadió, Teo se dio tiempo de contarle a su hermano todo lo que la chica significaba para él, los bellos momentos que pasaban juntos. Por un momento no había operativos, cielo abierto o armas, era como un día cualquiera en la facultad hablado de chicas, filosofía y de cambiar el mundo. El tiempo pasa muy rápido, apenas ayer llegaban en un barco desde Europa con apenas la ropa que llevaban puesta, y ahora después de tanto, sin sus viejos, solo se tenían el uno al otro.

- No te preocupes, no le va a pasar nada a la chica, todo va a salir bien – Evaristo le transmitía confianza a su hermano. Y todo estaba preparándose esa tarde para sacar a los Mandalayos del Barrio.

* * *

_- (La Boda, 15:00)-_

Aquel día era especial por muchos motivos, habían despertado juntos, con sus manos entrelazadas, estaban pasando muchas cosas a su alrededor, todo estaba por prenderse en llamas, pero están allí juntos, no importa nada más.

Ese día se sellaba un pacto para ambas parejas, que sin saberlo partirían sus vidas en dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos claros brillaban como nunca, Paz estaba más que segura de su amor por Camilo, para _Estrella _no había más que el calor su cuerpo al amanecer.

Las chicas se tomaron la mañana para consentirla a Paz, prepararla para su boda. Esa tarde Teo y Evaristo comunicaban todo el operativo para sacarlos del Barrio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lleca se divertía jugando con el cabello del Yeti entre sus dedos, el dormía graciosamente. Se levantaron tarde esa mañana, recorrieron el barrio en la motocicleta, llegaron al parque donde Lleca tantas veces jugaba futbol, los tiempos se confundían con facilidad. Un balón muy oportunamente apareció, las técnicas de Lleca y la "_capoeira"_ del Yeti se lucieron esa mañana en un épico partido _uno a uno. _Terminaron cansados riendo sobre el pasto, ya pasaba del medio día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Simón y Thiago se levantaron esa mañana a regañadientes, querían seguir juntos, pero la idea de ir a meterse en las camas de sus respectivas chicas para despertarlas a los besos los animó. Bajaron a desayunar, la ausencia de Lleca y Pedro se hizo notar; pero _Simón y Thiago _les dieron un par de excusas creíbles.

La ausencia que no se podía justificar era la de Tacho y Nacho; cerca del medio día aparecieron por algún rincón de la Mansión, las explicaciones salieron cada una más inverosímil que la otra, pero al final todos creyeron un…_** estaban Patrullando la zona, yo se los pedí…**_ que dijo Thiago para sacarlos de un aprieto que ni él entendía. La sonrisa nerviosa de Tacho y las mejillas ruborizadas de Nachito daban mucho que pensar, ¿Que hicieron todo ese tiempo a solas?

* * *

_**-{Las líneas temporales se encargaran algún día de esclarecer el hecho, así como quien gano La Bestia Pop, o La Nueva Ola, o que hizo Mar la noche de las Olimpiadas}-**_

* * *

Todos en Mandalay vestían trajes y vestidos blancos, los mismos de la boda de Nico y Cielo, no se sabe como sobrevivieron intactos tantos años.

Mar salió de la estética de Hope…_** Todo listo chicos, está hecha una diosa…**_ anunció dando paso a la hermosa novia, los ojos de Camilo se inundaron de alegría al verla. Todos reunidos en el Mandalay bellamente decorado, Lleca y Pedro aun no llegaban, mientras Paz caminaba por el pasillo directo al altar, allí aguardaba Tic Tac _(lo más parecido a un escribano-cura que tenían a la mano_) el oficiaría la ceremonia.

Hope y Teo a cada lado del altar junto a Paz y Camilo respectivamente, Thiago y Mar serian los testigos de honor del enlace, entregaron las alianzas, colocaron el lazo, toda la liturgia del encuentro. Corriendo entraron Pedro y León recién lograron vestirse para la boda, el tiempo se les paso muy rápido, llegaron justo para el beso que sellaba el amor de Paz y Camilo.

…_**No hay tiempo chicos, Nos volveremos a ver, Guarden su Fe…**_ dijo Tic Tac al despedirse de su fugaz visita. Y con su despedida la tranquilidad también desapareció del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuatro jeeps irrumpieron en el Mandalay, Ariel comandaba el convoy. Varios helicópteros sobrevolaban el Barrio, tenían que sacar a los chicos de inmediato, el tiempo se les acabo hace mucho.

Las fuerzas de la Corporación avanzaban su llegada era cuestión de minutos, el único camino era la vereda por el bosque. Abriendo el paso iban Paz, Camilo, Hope, Mar y Jazmín, en el segundo jeep Thiago, Nacho, Kika, Rama y Tefi; en el tercero Tacho, Luca, Melody, Valeria y Simón. Por último Teo, Evaristo, Ariel y Pedro y Lleca que alcanzaron a subir corriendo.

Dos camionetas salieron del bosque tras ellos, el corazón de Melody se comprimía cada vez que perdía de vista a Teo. Una ráfaga de disparos se escucho, los últimos de la caravana eran el blanco. Pedro se lanzo sobre Lleca para protegerlo, afortunadamente Evaristo hizo una maniobra rápida para que no fueran impactados, Teo lanzó una granada justo después que todos cruzaron por aquel viejo puente, lo hizo volar en pedazos.

El camino se volvía mas estrecho, terminaba en un claro del bosque, después de ese punto solo se podía seguir caminando. Desde allí se podía ver al otro extremo el embarcadero. Los guardias cruzaron el puente destrozado como pudieron, cuando los jeeps se detuvieron formaron una barricada apuntándoles con sus rifles. Junto a Paz y Camilo se reunieron los ocupantes de los primeros tres vehículos, justo cuando los guardias dispararon Paz activo un campo de protección, fuera de dicho campo quedaron Ariel, Teo, Evaristo, Lleca y Pedro. Los primeros tres disparaban para cubrir el paso de los dos más jóvenes.

La mirada desesperada de Paz se conecto con la de Lleca, el rubio ignoraba el panorama a su espalda. Solo pudo sentir las manos del Yeti empujándolo con fuerza para que cruzara el campo de protección, y escucho dos disparos, en medio del caos pudo sentir perfectamente esas dos balas atravesando el pecho de Pedro. León pudo sentir como si se desprendiera una parte de su alma.

León tomo a Pedro en sus brazos, la sangre brotaba a borbollones de su pecho, apenas podía emitir palabras…_**Bésame Lleca, Bésame…**_ suplico el Yeti como última voluntad, el beso se sello justo cuando el frio invadía los labios de Pedro. El llanto de Lleca era casi un grito de dolor, en las manos del Yeti aun estaba su caballito de plata, Lleca lo tomó y lo aferró a su pecho junto al elefante de plata que colgaba de su cuello.

Paz y Camilo lanzaron una explosión de energía que dejo inconscientes a los guardias que los acechaban. Muchas eran las habilidades de Paz y Camilo pero regresar a alguien de la muerte no era una de ellas, por Pedro ya nada pudieron hacer, Los Gorki y Ariel se llevaron su cuerpo de inmediato al Campamento. Luca y Tacho forzaron a Lleca a subir al barco en el que todos huirían del lugar. El corazón de todos estaba apretado en un puño de desesperación, el dolor con el que León llamaba a Pedro les hacia un nudo en la garganta. La noche y el cansancio vencieron al pequeño rubio varias horas después.

No había ni rastro de la Corporación, después del golpe certero que asestaron esa tarde, la Jefa de Ministros tenía otros planes. Camilo y Paz intentaban comunicarse con Ariel y Teo, Kika preguntaba angustiada por su madre. Fue inútil, estaban incomunicados; el barco seguía su rumbo a Bahía del Príncipe.

* * *

_**-{Paz y Camilo sellaron su amor con un beso esa tarde, un pacto que los uniría por siempre, pase lo que pase. La alianza que unía a Pedro y León también se sello esa tarde, todos fueron testigo de sus labios fundidos en un beso, el beso más triste. La sangre de Pedro manchando su ropa, el calor de su cuerpo perdiéndose en brazos, estaban grabados en la mente de León, pero había algo que el rubio jamás olvidaría de su Amor: Su sonrisa inquieta y esa necesidad irrefrenable de siempre llamarlo… Rubio Hermoso…}-**_

* * *

Las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia con interés, se imaginaran lo mucho que me ha dolido terminar con el personaje de Pedro, pero creo que es la única manera de elevar a un grado más sublime el amor de la pareja Pedro-León, espero que la hayan disfrutado leerla tanto como yo, el escribirla. Esta es la primera parte del capítulo final, esperen la segunda parte, prometo que allí cerraran mejor las cosas. No me voy a cansar de pedírselos C-O-M-E-N-T-E-N por favor! Ah se me olvidaba, si desean conversar, compartir ideas o al menos stalkearme les dejo para que me contacten en Twi tter "(arroba)AleppCaz"


End file.
